Absence Besoin et Autres sentiments
by miniyou
Summary: Jeremy fait parler de lui à Denver. Damon et Elena partent le voir, et Elena retrouve les amis de ses parents. Là-bas, ils vont découvrir que la nature à encore ses secrets…


Fanfiction sur The Vampire Diaries

**Absence, Besoin, et Autres sentiments**

_**Par MiniYou**_

_**L'histoire se déroule après le 3x10. Jeremy part pour Denver. Stefan cherche encore à se venger de Klaus, mais l'histoire des cercueils contenant les originaux n'est pas prise en compte. **_

_**Genre : Romance Damon/Elena, Fantastique.**_

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas j'écris juste pour le plaisir.**_

_** Chapitre 1**_

« _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mon besoin de la voir était trop fort. Juste… deux minutes, bon même quelques secondes je m'en contenterai. Glisser mes yeux sur son visage, voir les vibrations régulières de sa respiration, ses yeux clos, … et entendre sa voix. Dieu que je souhaite entendre ne serai-ce qu'un de ses « Damon… » exaspéré. _

_J'ai besoin de ça, de ces petits moments privilégiés, de ces petits riens qui font tout._

_Mais j'ai foiré, elle fuit. Inconsciemment ? Sans le vouloir ? Sans penser me blesser ?_

_Oh Elena, c'est encore pire que la verveine, pire que le manque de sang, ou que ces coups de marteaux dans mon crâne, ah non ça, c'est le bourbon…_ »

Elena ne dormait pas non plus. Décidément s'était récurent ces dernier temps… Elle venait d'avoir une longue conversation avec Bonnie, sur le retour de sa mère sans pouvoirs, sur le départ trop soudain de Jeremy, sur la complexité de leur existence, des pêchés oh combien trop originels, et bien sûr la délicate famille Salvatore. Mais arrivée à ce sujet sensible, elle avait préféré dévier la conversation.

Ne t'inquiète pas Bonnie, tant que je serai la « _source_ » à hybrides de Klaus, je ne risque rien. Et puis vous vous battez tous pour me sauver, encore et toujours… alors…

Si par tous tu veux dire Stefan et Damon, … Elena… tu as conscience de l'amour qu'ils ont pour toi ? Et de combien ça les déchires…

Je n'ai pas choisi ça Bonnie. J'ai… Si je pouvais changer ça, si je pouvais même m'en détacher… mais je ne peux pas. Et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais. Ma vie a changée, et de façon irréversible, depuis Stefan. Je suis un double, propulsée dans un combat dont je n'ai que faire. Mais je dois faire face, et continuer de lutter, et je le ferai…. Jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes que j'aime soient en sécurité.

Et je t'aiderai, dit Bonnie en se levant, mais tu te trompes Elena. Tu ne fais pas face. Pas à tout en tout cas… A demain.

« _Tu ne fais pas face_ », elle avait beau essayer de chercher la signification, ou en chercher une autre, elle savait très bien ce que son amie avait voulu dire par là. Depuis que les lèvres, du plus ténébreux vampire, avaient rencontrés les siennes, elle avait mis une distance entre tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin aux frères Salvatore.

Quand c'était Stefan, et seulement Stefan, c'était tellement plus simple. L'amour aveugle, simple et beau. La confiance, la sécurité, le partage. Dieu ce que ça lui manquait. Depuis combien de temps n'a t-elle plus ressentie ça ? La certitude que tout est à sa place. Pourquoi Stefan n'était plus Stefan, du moins SON Stefan. Et pourquoi alors qu'à ce moment même elle pense, regrette, pleure son ancien petit ami, elle n'a qu'une envie… retrouver Damon.

Elle s'endormie, luttant avec ses pensées, rattrapant le sommeil perdu, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de Morphée.

Une légère brise lui frôla la joue, suffisamment pour la sortir du sommeil et entendre la fenêtre gronder. Elle se redressa pour chercher difficilement l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit Damon, assit sur une chaise, lui faisant face. Un regard sombre signifiant qu'il la contemplait depuis quelques temps.

Elle remonta la couverture sur elle.

Tu me fuis

Damon, sérieusement, ça ne peut pas attendre demain.

Il sourit. Il avait eu son « _Damon_ » exaspéré.

Il se leva, et retourna à la fenêtre, sentant ses yeux se poser sur lui. Après un dernier long regard, il prononça un « _Tu me manques_ » puis partit aussi vite que la brise.

Elena ferma la fenêtre, puis posa son front contre la vitre, cherchant à clarifier ses idées avec la froideur du carreau. Elle soupira, prit son portable et s'emmitoufla sous la couette et pianota sur l'objet :

« _Désolé. Tu me manques aussi_ » envoyé à Damon Salvatore.

Le lendemain, Elena se prépara pour sa nouvelle semaine au lycée. Réchauffant un café que Ric avait coulé la veille, celui-ci vint la saluer.

- Bonne nuit ?

- J'ai connu pire, répondit-elle en pensant à toutes ces nuits où elle n'a pas la chance d'apercevoir Damon…

- Dis, as-tu … parlé à Jeremy récemment ?

Oui, samedi soir, il était à un anniversaire, et il avait l'air tout guilleret !

Hum.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je crois que Stefan est partit faire un petit tour à Denver…

Rick ?

J'ai voulu prendre de ses nouvelles, et il m'a répondu « Avec Stefan, occupé, je rappellerai », depuis rien.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que … qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ?

Je vais mener l'enquête, mais on doit filer. Je suis en retard pour le cours sur les capétiens…

Tu te fou de moi ?

Oui. Non. Bon ok tu es autorisée à sécher aujourd'hui…

_**Chapitre 2**_

« Où es Stefan ? »

Morning, à toi aussi. Dit Damon d'un sourire espiègle en refermant la porte du manoir.

Damon, s'il te plait ! Il est allé voir Jeremy !

Quoi ? Alors on se parle que en cas de « vie ou de mort » ?

Elena comprit qu'il était blessé. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de régler ça maintenant. Elle était encore trop confuse. Toujours quand il s'agit de lui.

Je m'inquiète pour mon frère

Il ne lui fera rien.

Qu'en sais-tu ?

C'est ton frère ! Et le mien ne fera jamais quoi que ce soit qui risque de te blesser.

On parle de Stefan ? le nouveau « Bad Guy » de Mystic Fall's !

Qui n'a rien à envier à l'ancien, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se perdre un instant dans ses yeux, avant de fixer ses lèvres.

Le téléphone de Damon sonna. Ce dernier contempla Elena avant de décrocher.

Où es tu fréro ?

Dis à Elena de venir à Denver. Elle doit parler à Jeremy. Il est, … dis lui de venir.

Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Juste dis lui. Oh et Damon, embrasse-la pour moi. Tu le fais si bien…

Stefan raccrocha. Elena attendit une réaction de Damon mais voyant que celui-ci était aussi dubitatif qu'elle, elle suggéra :

Je vais faire mes bagages.

Attends. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Pourquoi se précipiter ?

C'est Jeremy ! Quoi qu'il se passe, si Stefan est là bas, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Je ne pense pas que Stefan…

Je sais. Il ne me fera pas de mal. A Jeremy non plus. Mais depuis Klaus il n'est plus le même. Il est seul, dangereux, et blessé.

Blessé ?

Oui… je l'ai blessé, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, repensant au moment où elle lui avait avoué avoir embrassé Damon.

Damon lui releva le visage, caressa sa joue

Tu n'as pas à te sentir plus coupable que moi. J'ai trahi mon frère, je me hais pour ça. Mais je ne regrette rien Elena. Tu comprends ?

Damon…

Ne me fuis pas Elena. J'accepterai l'éternité sans avoir à recommencer ce geste, mais par pitié, ne me sors pas de ta vie. J'ai besoin de toi, juste … là.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait tout autant besoin de lui, et que ces derniers jours sans lui furent tel un oiseau sans aile, dans un océan de brume.

Aller Buffy, va prendre tes plus belles robes, nous partons.

Il coupa le lien qui s'était créé entre eux, et lui tourna le dos pour se servir un dernier verre de Whisky avant le départ.

Dans la voiture qui les menait chez les Andrews, les amis des parents d'Elena, le silence régnait. Damon se contentait de conduire, d'apprécier ce moment, où seul un levier de vitesse le séparait d'elle. Il s'inquiétait pourtant. Emmener l'élément si précieux de Klaus loin de Mystic Fall's, pouvait mettre ce dernier dans une rage, que même lui, ne voulait pas affronter. Et puis Stefan, à quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi tant de mystère… voyant Elena également perdu dans ses songes, il demanda :

A quoi penses-tu ?

A Stefan…

Touché …

Je me demandais juste, pourquoi il t'a appelé toi et pas moi …

Jalouse ?

Damon !

Il sourit. De toute façon il devait l'accepter, ça sera toujours Stefan.

Il devait penser que ce serait plus facile comme ça

Que veux-tu dire ?

Qu'il ne doit pas être prêt à te raccrocher au nez aussi bien qu'il le fait avec moi ! Non sérieusement, en agissant ainsi, il s'assure que je vienne avec toi, et donc il pense à ta sécurité.

C'est idiot. Dans tous les cas tu serais venu avec moi.

Ah oui ?

Non ?

Que si tu m'avais supplié !

Quand Elena fini par s'endormir bercée par les ronronnements du moteur, Damon roula encore une petite heure avant de s'arrêter. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans ce malheureux motel qui bordait la route, et qui ne donnait guère envie de s'y attarder.

Quand il déposa Elena sur le lit, il lui dit qu'il revenait. Qu'il avait juste… soif. Elle se demanda de quelle soif il parlait mais trop fatiguée pour penser elle se rendormie.

Quand bien plus tard, il rentra, Elena sentit son poids peser sur le matelas.

C'était long » dit-elle, allongé sur le côté, lui faisant dos.

Sentant que ce dernier resté allongé trop loin d'elle, elle rechercha sa main, et l'attira à lui, enveloppant son bras autour d'elle. Damon comprit le message, et alla se lover contre elle.

- Je suis là, rendors toi

Mais lui ne dormit pas. Trop inquiet par ce que venait de lui apprendre son ami Ric au téléphone…

_**Chapitre 3**_

Elena se réveilla, surprise de sentir un rayon de soleil réchauffer sa joue. Elle avait oublié à quel point le soleil était enchanteur, de si bon matin. Il le serait encore plus, si la main de Damon était toujours entremêlée à la sienne. Doucement elle leva sa main libérée. Puis elle réalisa que la main de Damon avait juste changée de prise, et reposée chaleureusement le long de sa cuisse. Un frisson la traversa. Un de ces frissons que contrôle le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment volé.

Damon qui avait fini par somnoler, repoussait le réveil. Si elle profitait de sa promiscuité, il en ferait autant. Mais il devait lui parler, lui gâcher ce moment, lui gâcher la vie. Encore…

Elena, finit-il par lâcher de sa plus belle voix.

Surprise, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il enleva sa main, et se recula légèrement dans le lit. Quand il vit son visage, il posa son visage plus près de l'oreiller pour contempler ses yeux chocolat.

Inquiète par son silence, et l'expression de son visage, elle lui fit un de ces petits sourires du matin, qui se dessine plus difficilement que les autres, mais qui n'en est pas moins sincère.

hey, bien dormi ? lui demanda t-elle.

Je n'aurai pas souhaité être ailleurs cette nuit.

Ah ce Damon, toujours les mots pour retourner le couteau. Celui planté sur le nom Stefan.

Elena… il faut qu'on parle.

Elena sentit que son moment de grâce allait prendre fin. Elle allait une fois de plus devoir affronter le mal. Bien que plongée dans les yeux tendres et si profonds de Damon, elle n'imaginait plus le mal sur cette Terre. Son cœur se serra, quand il reprit la parole :

Alaric m'a appelé hier soir. Il… a eu des nouvelles de Jeremy.

Jeremy l'a appelé?

Ton frère… serait dans une nouvelle crise d'ado… tu sais ce que c'est. Il en veut au monde entier. Il fait régner l'ordre, tout ça

Damon viens en au fait !

Il a … tué deux vagabonds, depuis son arrivée.

Quoi ? Non… non. Où est-il ? Que lui a-t-on fait ?

Rien Elena. Personne ne sait que c'est lui. Il s'est confié à Ric, qui va arriver par le premier avion. J'en sais pas plus Elena. Il a juste dit qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter…

Voyant les larmes d'Elena envahir ses prunelles, il passa une main sur sa joue.

Je suis tellement désolé.

S'il te plait, laisse-moi seule.

Damon se leva, le cœur serré, il détestait la voir souffrir. Il se foutait de tout, la plupart du temps, de la vie, de la mort, du bien, du mal. Mais pas quand ça la concernait. Jamais. Elle était sa faille, sa faiblesse, son humanité.

A peine avait-il filé dans la salle de bain qu'Elena voulait qu'il revienne. Pourquoi c'était toujours noir et blanc avec lui ? Pourquoi elle le voulait le plus loin possible puis la seconde d'après ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Elle alla se mettre devant la fenêtre, les rayons venaient caresser chaque parcelle dénudée de sa peau. Dans son débardeur blanc, et son jean à moitié fermé. Elle pleura le sort qui s'acharnait sur sa famille, elle pleura sa fatalité.

Puis elle vit Damon dans le reflet de la vitre, se mettre juste derrière elle, il était si beau les cheveux mouillés, torse nu.

Il devait avoir une meilleure vie. Renifla Elena. Une meilleure vie…

Je sais.

Elena cala sa tête contre son torse, retenant la foulée de larme qui menaçait de revenir. Damon l'entoura de ses bras et la berça.

Alors elle ne put être forte, elle se retourna et plongea dans ses bras, pleurant contre lui, entourant son cou.

Serres moi Damon, Serres moi.

_**Chapitre 4**_

Après un long moment de câlins et de réconforts, puis un petit déjeuner imposé par Damon, ils reprirent la route.

Si tout va bien, on y sera en fin de soirée.

Je lui dis quoi une fois là bas ? Salut petit frère ! Tu m'as manqué. Alors t'es le nouveau tueur du coin ?

Oui quelque chose comme ça, mais laisse moi les sarcasmes

Très drôle.

Faut être prudent Elena. Il s'est confié à Alaric, pour quelle raison à ton avis ? Et Stefan, plus de nouvelles ? Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond là bas.

Oh tu crois que des vampires ont envahi la ville ? Parce que dès que ça tourne pas rond, vous êtes dans les parages…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle disait ça. Damon surpris releva juste par un :

Vraiment Elena, laisse-moi les sarcasmes.

Maintenant qu'elle avait encaissé, que la crise de larme était passée, elle était en colère, et capricieuse. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est ce qui arrive après la souffrance, la colère.

Au faite, et toi ? Tu en as tué combien hier ? Vu le temps que ça t'a prit, elles devaient être nombreuses.

Je propose qu'on finisse le trajet en silence.

Quoi ? Trois ? Quatre ? Avant ou après être tombée sous ton charme ?

Arrête ça Elena.

Tu t'en ventais avant

…

Remords?

Stop!

Blonde ? Appétissante ?

ELENA !

Pulpeuse ? Les trois en même temps ?

AUCUNE ELENA !

Il mit la voiture sur le côté et l'arrêta violemment ! Ses yeux se changèrent, le sang gonfla ses paupières.

T'es fou ?

TU me rends Fou ! Arrête ça tout de suite ok, ou je risque de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide !

Quoi ? me blesser ? Pas besoin de prendre ton air vampirique.

JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE ! Alors cesse de jouer la petite amie jalouse, et réserve ça pour mon frère Je n'ai tué AUCUNE blondasse, prostituée, ou je ne sais ce que tu voulais dire, je suis allée à l'hôpital le plus proche et j'ai gentiment volé la banque de sang. ALORS ARRETE, ou je te jure que je te fais l'amour, tout de suite, là, maintenant, juste pour que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a que TOI ! MERDE Elena !

Il se calma, retrouva son sang froid (si je puis dire), ses yeux redevinrent aussi bleu et pacifique que l'océan. Il était crispé sur le volant, il la regarda rapidement, une nuance de haine le parcouru, contre elle ? Contre lui ? Il redémarra la voiture, et entendit un petit « _désolé_ » qu'il ne releva pas.

Elena essaya de cacher ses larmes. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle passait par toutes les émotions, et au lieu d'en vouloir à son frère, à son ex, ou encore à elle même, elle s'attaquait à la mauvaise personne. Damon n'avait plus rien à se reprocher, il était correcte, trop correcte, ces derniers temps. Il changeait, pour elle, il faisait le plus grand sacrifice, pour elle, à cause d'elle. Et au lieu de l'encourager, de le remercier d'être ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit, elle l'accusait, le blâmait. Mais pourquoi se sacrifiait-il ? Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle ne le méritait pas…

La matinée passait, il s'arrêta sur une aire de repos, lui lança un « _je reviens_ » et alla chercher des sandwichs.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Elena se dégourdit un peu les jambes, elle enleva sa veste, voulant sentir le froid, réveillé son corps et son esprit. Damon la contemplait, accoudé à la voiture, il savait, la colère qui l'habitait, il comprenait sa réaction. Mais pas contre lui. Pas comme ça. Pas quand, pour une fois, il ne méritait pas. Pas quand il crevait d'envie de goûter à nouveau la chaire fraîche d'une innocente victime, et qu'il faisait profil bas, juste pour elle.

Du bourbon, il voulait du Bourbon.

Il sourit intérieurement, après tout c'était plutôt flatteur cette petite scène de jalousie, et il en avait marre de la voir se torturer, regretter en silence, se punissant par le froid. Alors il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps.

« _Elena, en route_ »

L'après midi passa trop longuement à leurs yeux. Mais puisqu'ils se rapprochaient de Denver, Damon tenta une nouvelle approche :

Ces Andrews, ils sont dignes de confiance ?

Oui, ils sont adorables. Je passais tous mes étés chez eux, avant l'accident…

Puis elle continua

Josh, était le meilleur ami de mon père. Et Mercedes, sa femme, a toujours été un amour avec moi. Ils vivent dans une grande demeure, entourée de serres avec des plantes magnifiques. Une source vient entrelacée le paysage. Quelque part, c'était féerique.

Tu n'y es jamais retournée ?

Non… Ma vie à pris un autre tournant après... tu sais.

Tu regrettes ça ? Je veux dire… Stefan, la découverte du côté obscur de certains habitants ?

Si je regrette les vampires ? Non. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le double d'un vampire maléfique.

Damon lui fit de nouveau son sourire espiègle.

Stefan m'a ouvert les yeux, sur l'amour, ça dépasse l'humanité, seuls les sentiments sont vrais. Que l'on soit humains, vampires, et probablement hybrides. La vie n'est pas prédéfinie par ce qu'on est, mais par ce qu'on ressent. Et quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai ressenti ces dernières années, je dois être plus vivante que jamais. Et quelque part, je l'aimerai toujours pour ça.

Il fit mine que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Il est toujours là tu sais. Si pour toi ce qu'on ressent nous définit, crois-moi que Stefan est toujours là. Sinon il ne serait pas si mal.

Je sais… malgré tout il tient à moi.

Il t'aime.

Comment lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait ?

Tu m'as bien pardonné à moi

Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil.

Je vois.

Voilà, elle l'avait de nouveau blessé. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, du moins pas dans ce sens là. Mais elle préféra en rester là.

J'ignore comment ça va se passer. On improvisera. S'il te plait, sois, enfin tu vois…

Mignon, poli, adorable ? Tout moi !

Elle sourit, son cœur savait à quel point il avait raison.

_**Chapitre 5**_

Elena ! Mon dieu ! Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir !

Mercedes, quelle joie de te revoir ! Toujours aussi magnifique !

Mon dieu, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt, ou avec Jeremy ! Il va être si heureux de te revoir ! Quel bel homme qu'il est devenu !

Oui. Il est ici ? s'enquit Elena

Oh non, il est parti chez des amis pour la soirée. Josh est en déplacement, mais tu ne devineras jamais qui est revenu ! « KARL, chéri, Elena est ici ! »

Karl ?

Oui il a fini sa formation au Népal.

Mercedes se rendit seulement compte que quelqu'un était resté sur le pas de la porte

Oh mon Dieu. Mais qu'il est charmant. Elena ma belle, fais le rentrer. Quelle bonne idée de nous avoir emmené ton ami, la famille s'agrandit.

Elena écarta les yeux, Damon jubilait, bien que coincé sur le pallier. Elena chercha une excuse pour contraindre Mercedes à inviter son « _ami_ ». Mais celle-ci la devança.

Je vous en pris jeune homme, entrez ! Vous êtes ici chez vous !

C'est un véritable honneur Mercedes, répondit Damon tout mielleux.

Je vais nous faire du thé ! Karl !

Damon s'approcha d'Elena puis chuchota:

Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Tu n'as encore rien vu !

Mignon, poli, adorable… ok !

« Elena ! »

La principale intéressée se retourna, Karl descendait les escaliers. Un grand jeune homme, brun, cheveux court, les yeux verts, dans une tenue d'officier.

Dieu Karl.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Combien ça fait Elena ? Trois ans ?

Oui depuis ton départ… tu as… grandi.

Et toi, comment peut-on être plus belle que tu ne l'étais ?

Elena se sentit rougir, Damon ne pensait qu'à une chose « _Je ne le connais pas, je le déteste déjà ! _»

Ils dînèrent un simple repas. La situation était plutôt étrange. Karl ne cessait de fixer Elena, cette dernière faisait mine d'y être indifférente, quant à Damon, ce petit jeu de regard l'exaspérait, mais ce n'était finalement rien à côté des monologues interminables de Mercedes.

Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble tous les deux ? fit Mercedes, Jeremy est très peu bavard à ce sujet ! Le grand garçon, il dit toujours « _c'est compliqué_ ».

Alors ? insista Karl. Vous êtes ensemble ?

Un petit «_oui_ », sortit des lèvres d'Elena. Damon essaya de ne pas paraître trop surpris mais s'étouffa avec les légumes.

Oh un verre d'eau Damon ?

Ou du whisky ? ça nettoie aussi, répliqua t-il d'un air charmant.

Bien sûr. On a toute une collection de grands crus !

A la bonheur !

Elena le fusilla du regard.

Après que Karl est partagé un petit digestif avec Damon, il s'excusa, le devoir l'appelait.

Militaire ? Demanda Damon

US AIRFORCE

Oh, Rien que ça…

Et vous ? Vous excellé dans quoi ?

Je me cherche encore

Je vois, fit Karl en jetant un œil à Elena. Bonne soirée. Elena, ma belle, j'espère que tu seras toujours là à mon retour.

Elena remercia Mercedes pour son accueil, puis emmena Damon à l'extérieur.

Viens, tu vas voir c'est magnifique, dit-elle en l'entraînant dans une des serres.

Ce n'est pas des plantes carnivores au moins ? Elles n'ont pas les pétales qui changent de couleur et des crocs qui surgissent ?

Très drôle.

L'endroit était effectivement magnifique. Chaque plante semblait sculptée à la main, pour former un paysage unique et coordonnée. Une lumière émaillait de chacune d'elle, comme des grains de poussières, flottant et luisant.

C'est quoi cette baraque ? fit Damon

c'est féerique, répondit Elena.

Hum. C'est peut être pas le moment, mais …

Jeremy va rentrer ce soir. Nous l'attendrons.

Oui, euh Ele…

Stefan ne répond pas. Tu as essayé de le joindre ? Je commence à m'inquiéter… Ric arrive quand déjà ? Oh et il faut être prudent, Mercedes ne se doute de rien !

Elena ! du calme ! On va surmonter ça. Stefan est sur répondeur, il ne doit plus avoir de batterie.

C'est un vampire Damon ! Il peut se procurer tout ce qu'il veut ! … J'espère qu'il va bien

Moi aussi… Ric devrait arriver demain matin, il a eu un contre temps …

Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il a appelé ce midi… je n'avais pas trop envie de te parler…

AH oui, tu préférais bouder…

Il ne répondit pas. Décidément c'était sa fête en ce moment…

Klaus, lui a rendu une petite visite. Savoir où tu étais tout ça. Pourquoi Stefan a disparu de la circulation, blablabla, discours classique.

Elena ferma les yeux, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Du danger partout. Passé, présent, futur. Elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais la paix. Elle en était persuadée.

J'ai peur Damon

Ça va aller. Lui répondit-il en lui caressant l'épaule.

J'ai besoin de voir Jeremy. Il est sur répondeur aussi…

Il sera là. Cette nuit.

Merci Damon

Oh mais c'est ce que font les couples non ? il fit un petit sourire en coin.

C'était plus simple comme ça. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre ?

Je ne sais pas moi, beau-frère par alliance ?

Très drôle. Tu es très drôle…. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Elena ! Sérieux ? tu poses la question ? Faire semblant d'être un amoureux transit de toi ? Quelle charade !

Elle sourit, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

Avoues, c'est juste pour pouvoir dormir avec moi.

Elle ne put mentir.

J'avoue que devoir jouer la discrétion pour retrouver mon beau frère par alliance dans son lit, ça risqué de me griller définitivement.

Tu me tues Elena. Tu sais ça ?

_**Chapitre 6**_

Quand ils rejoignirent la chambre que Mercedes venait de leur préparer, en précisant bien qu'ils pouvaient rester chez elle tout le temps qu'ils le souhaitaient, Damon fut surpris par la beauté de la pièce. _Il n'y a pas que la serre qui est féerique,_ pensa t-il.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître à Elena. Ca ne ressemble pas à Stefan de rester dans l'ombre. De ne rien tenter. Puisqu'il s'agit d'Elena.

Cette dernière était en train de défaire sa valise, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que d'étendre ses sous vêtements sous son œil aiguisé. Il remarqua qu'elle pencha la tête pour mettre ses cheveux du coté droit. Dévoilant ainsi son cou. Elle était divine. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il irait sur le champ faire voltiger les bagages pour la plaquer sur le lit « tu me tues vraiment » pensa-t-il. Puis il s'attarda sur son cou, si dénudée, si … appétissant. L'instinct de vampire reprenant le dessus, Damon cru entendre le sang d'Elena affluer à sa carotide. Il devait se nourrir. La tête lui tourna.

Damon, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Elena

Oui, Excuse-moi…je dois… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Oh bon sang ! Je veux dire… Damon, va te nourrir.

Ça va aller.

Non ! Tu t'affaiblis. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

Je ne veux pas louper Jeremy.

Je te raconterai.

Je ne te laisserai pas SEULE avec Jeremy ! Son ton était irrévocable.

Ok comprit-elle. C'est vrai que son frère était quelque peu instable… mais quand même !

Elle hésita, puis se rapprocha de lui. Elle nourrissait Stefan, pour le rendre plus fort… Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, ça ne durait que quelques secondes. Du moins avec Stefan… Damon n'aurait peut-être pas la même retenue. Bizarrement elle avait envie de ça. Elle sentit un étrange désir à l'idée qu'il puisse la mordre. Sentir ses lèvres sur son poignet, ou sur son cou, envoûtée par sa chaleur corporelle. Elle divaguait…

Damon, qui essayait de se concentrer sur tout, sauf la carotide d'Elena, lui demanda où la charmante Mercedes cachait ses grands crus.

Quoi ? ça aide pour la soif…

Je peux…

Quoi ?

Je peux t'aider… enfin si tu veux… Damon il faudra bien te nourrir !

Non, non, Elena. Pas moyen. Je ne veux pas !

J'ai confiance en toi

TU AS TORDS !

Non ! Quoi tu vas encore t'enfuir à l'hôpital ?

S'il le faut

Damon… j'en ai envie…

Il haussa les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

« _Dieu Elena me tentes pas_, se dit-il_, j'ai tellement soif de toi que j'en perdrai la raison. Et je ferai, comme toujours quelque chose de stupide_ ». Il se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer, il fixai son cou avec envie, mais pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Elle n'est même pas sensée y songer… « _La fatigue, ça doit être la fatigue_ ».

Je refuse Elena. Je suis suffisamment dépendant de toi… je préfère encore courir après pan pan !

Le bourbon est dans le bureau de Josh, près du salon. Vas-y. Dit-elle déçue.

Merci !

_**Chapitre 7**_

Elena sortit de la douche. Damon n'était toujours pas revenu. _Il a certainement fini par aller se nourrir_ pensa t-elle. D'autre chose que de son sang ! Pourquoi ça l'énervait ? Il préférait du sang de lapin… et il ose parler de dépendance ! Si il était vraiment dépendant il n'aurait pas refusé ! Quand un bruit de porte qu'on claque la fit sursauter, elle s'exclama en se retournant :

« Tu pourrais faire … moins de bruit…Jeremy ? »

Hey ! Mercedes m'a dit ! Quelle surprise ! Content de te voir Elena ! Désolé hein, je suis un peu ivre, tu sais les soirées ici, c'est pas Mystic Falls ! Tu es retournée avec Stefan alors ? Cool !

Euh pas tout à fait, fit Elena en voyant Damon apparaître à l'encadrure de la porte.

Jeremy se retourna.

Oh ! ok. Pourquoi pas ! Tu t'ennuieras moins avec celui là.

Jeremy tu empestes la Vodka

Viens par là beau frère ! fit Damon en le portant jusque la douche.

Eh mais vous êtes dingues ! Lâche-moi !

On doit parler

Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Hum, t'es bien un Gilbert ! répliqua t-il en ouvrant l'eau froide.

Elena lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Ecoutes moi bien, Gilbert…

Mais Elena le coupa. Jeremy qui se demandait quel diable se cachait encore derrière tout ça, était assis sur le lit, confus entre les idées claires et le brouillard.

Que t'arrive t-il Jeremy ? T'as replongé c'est ça ? Tu croyais que Ric me dirait rien ? Où est Stefan ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à des innocents?

Euh … c'est quoi votre délire les gars ?

Elena regarda Damon.

Ok, tachons d'être clairs, pourquoi as-tu tué deux types ? Qu'as tu fais des corps ? Et pourquoi Stefan est impliqué ?

Oui, c'est ça. Vous délirez ou alors je vais me réveiller.

C'était quoi ? Alcool ? drogue ? Argent ? … Sexe ? je ne juge pas tu sais.

Tais-toi Damon. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont on lui parle. Ce n'est pas lui !

Ça n'a pas de sens !

Je peux aller me coucher ? Parce que là je regrette d'être rentré.

Oui vas-y. On se voit demain.

Quoi ? Protesta Damon… Elena !

Elle attendit que Jeremy soit parti.

« C'est pas lui ! Je savais que ce n'était pas lui ! »

Tu le crois ? Et les coups de fils ? Ric n'aurait jamais inventé cette histoire ! Stefan à la limite ! Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

Il doit y avoir une raison…

L'hypnose ?

Il est sous verveine…

Tu en es sûr ?

Non ! …

Qui ? Qui l'hypnotiserait ?

… Stefan ! C'est la seule explication…

Ce n'est pas clair. Il m'a dit que tu devais parler à Jeremy, c'est que ton petit frère a des choses à dire.

Je n'ai pas confiance en Stefan.

Je dois le retrouver.

Je viens avec toi.

Hors de question !

Décidément tout ce que je propose… fit-elle avec une petite moue.

Propose un câlin pour voir…

Elle contourna Damon pour aller se coucher.

Je ne suis pas qu'un objet !

_Mais pourquoi ils arrivaient pu à se parler tous les deux ?_ pensa t-il. Quoi qu'ils disent ça finissait mal.

Il fit un « _Bonne nuit_ » et quitta la pièce.

.

_**Chapitre 8**_

Quant au petit matin Damon entra dans la chambre, il vit Elena, recroquevillée sur un oreiller. Elle était parfaitement réveillée et le regarda s'avancer. Il se mit sur le bord du lit, près d'elle.

Tu as dormi où ? Fit-elle.

Je n'ai pas dormi.

Puis il continua

J'ai appelé Bonnie. Pour lui demander si elle pouvait localiser Stefan.

Elle a réussi ?

Elle y travaille…

Il l'entendit se mettre à pleurer.

Hey, Elena ne pleure pas.

Je suis ridicule. Je ne fais que de pleurer en ce moment. Faut vraiment que ça change !

Je comprends tu sais, tu es à bout.

Il se mit dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

On ne cesse de se disputer… Je supporte plus. Je ne veux pas. Objecta t-elle, s'enivrant de son odeur, le serrant aussi fort que l'était sa douleur.

Il y a trop de non-dits entre nous.

Je sais. Excuse-moi… Bonnie a raison, je ne fais pas face.

Hey, c'est ok. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Tu es… perdue dans tes sentiments. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai.

Merci

Pour ?

D'être là pour moi !

Toujours…

Elle leva son visage mouillé, pour rencontrer ses yeux. Elle comprit combien elle avait besoin de lui. Combien chaque absence est douloureuse. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Excuses moi, pour la journée d'hier, lui dit-elle.

Il la contempla, il allait regretter ça, encore, mais il clama un « _excuses toi pour ça_ » avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et d'éveiller en elle un profond besoin d'approfondir le baiser. Elle répondit de la plus douce des façons, jouant avec ses lèvres, profitant de chaque émotion que cet homme était capable de lui procurer. A contre cœur il y mit fin. Ne se sachant pas capable de se contrôler d'avantage.

Elena lui sourit : «

Excuse-moi.

Apologies accepted ! Ses lèvres se fondèrent en un petit sourire satisfait.

Mais on ne peut pas… recommencer. Elle se força à prononcer ces mots, encore…, mettant leur baiser sur un geste de réconciliation, « _oui c'est ça_, se dit-elle, _comme une poignée de main. En plus profond… beaucoup plus profond, bon ok c'est mille fois mieux qu'une poignée de main_ »

Je sais, dit-il en lui faisant un chaste baiser.

Elena posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne pouvait définir ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle aurait pu ne jamais s'arrêter, être totalement soumise à sa volonté. Encore maintenant elle sentait les battements de cœur du beau brun faire écho avec les siens. Dans ses bras elle oubliait tout. Et elle avait besoin de ça… Oublier.

Quant à Damon, il avait du mal à comprendre les événements de ces derniers jours. Sa distance, leurs disputes, leur rapprochement, leurs baisers. Oui baisers avec un « s » désormais. _« Qu'est ce que je raconte, _pensa-t-il_, je ne suis pas sensé les compter_ »

Il n'espérait plus conquérir son cœur, trop occupé par Stefan, d'ailleurs si Stefan était là, dans quels bras serait-elle ? Il devait mettre fin à tout ça, se protéger. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Son envie d'elle ne cessera jamais, mais ça restera supportable tant qu'il y aura Stefan, tant qu'il n'attendra rien en retour. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire espérer. La chute serait trop rude.

« Alors dis-moi tout ? »

Elena prit peur. Non pas de paroles. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une longue explication du pourquoi du comment. Si elle avait fait son choix, si elle jouait avec lui, si elle avait aimé… « Ce Karl ? Il est raide dingue de toi ? »

Ah ! Euh…. Karl est un très vieil ami. Et non, il n'est pas raide dingue de moi…

Bip ! Erreur !

Non vraiment. J'ETAIS raide dingue de lui

Oh …

Avant Matt, je ne jurai que par lui. Mais il n'a jamais voulu de moi…

Hum. Il doit être de l'autre bord

Elle sourit.

Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais trop su pourquoi. Il disait m'aimer, mais que c'était impossible… Tu vois déjà à l'époque je vivais des amours impossibles.

Oh c'est possible t'inquiètes pas. Mon frère te reviendra…

Elle le regarda. Se demandant si c'était un test, une affirmation, ou une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'émettait aucune objection à ce qu'elle retourne avec Stefan. Cette idée lui valut un grincement au cœur.

Famille de militaire ? demanda t-il

Oui, Josh est général. Son fils à suivi le pas.

La seule chose que j'ai aimé dans l'armée… c'est déserter!

Raconte-moi..

La demande surpris Damon. Il était très rare qu'elle veuille en savoir plus sur lui. Elena s'étonna également, mais depuis quelques temps, tout ce qui concernait Damon, l'intéressait.

Une autre fois Elena. On ferait mieux de descendre sinon notre hôtesse de maison va croire qu'on fait des choses pas très catholiques.

Comment pouvait-il toujours faire un double sens à ses phrases ? Et ramener tout à leur non relation ? Bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas descendre. Rien ne sera mieux en bas, ni plus doux, ni plus confortable, que ses bras.

Je vais suivre Jeremy aujourd'hui. Restes ici, dit-il, pour accueillir Ric.

Pourquoi veux-tu suivre Jeremy ?

C'est la seule façon d'y voir plus claire. Je suis sûr qu'il peut m'amener à Stefan.

Tu es sûre que…

Oui ! Tu restes là !

Ça va paraître bizarre, tu visites la ville sans ta copine ?

Laisse le petit Damon, charmant et ravageur, trouver une bonne excuse. Habille-toi princesse guerrière.

Il se leva et commença à sortir.

Oh à moins que tu veuilles que je reste ?

Il reçu l'oreiller pour réponse.

_**Chapitre 9**_

Quand Elena descendit pour le petit déjeuner, Mercedes l'accueillit dans ses bras, alors que Karl, revenu de sa garde, lui prépara une tasse :

Serré, un sucre, et un nuage de lait. Il la regardait amoureusement.

Merci. C'est parfait. Où es Damon ?

Il est partit avec Jeremy. Répondit Mercedes.

Jeremy est déjà parti ?

Oui pour le lycée. Mais il accompagne ton cher et tendre. N'est ce pas mignon, il est parti t'acheter une surprise !

Oh ! Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance. Elle sourit en pensant à la bonne excuse de Damon.

Je suis persuadée que c'est le bon. Il a l'air éperdument amoureux. Toi aussi ! Vos regards, vos gestes, c'est tendre, c'est beau, c'est chaud ! Voyant la jeune fille rougir, oh excuses moi chérie, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais après ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir…

Que t'a-t-il dit ? fit Elena curieuse.

Oh tout ce qu'il t'a déjà sûrement dit et répété. Qu'il ne voit pas la vie sans toi, que depuis que tu es dans sa vie, il avait compris.

Compris quoi ? Son cœur gonflait dans sa poitrine

Son destin, sa raison de vivre, de vivre et de mourir. Il m'a émue tu sais ! Il fallait voir son désespoir, car tu sais Darling, l'amour est un cadeau, mais c'est aussi un puits de souffrance, mais peu importe la douleur, on y plonge avec la certitude que c'est un allée, sans retour… ne sois pas étonnée, c'est lui même qui me l'a dit !

Elena manqua d'air, elle savait bien sûr, qu'il en était amoureux. Mais entendre ces mots, qu'il a prononcés la veille… Elle bue son café, espérant que ça l'aiderait à ne pas s'écrouler.

Maman à raison, vous semblez parfaitement heureux. Quel homme ne voudrait pas faire ton bonheur ?

Elena surprise, le contempla incrédule. Comment osait-il ? Lui la cause de ses premières peines, lui qui l'avait toujours repoussé…

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce pour aller voir qui avait sonné à la porte. Passant devant Elena, il lui murmura « J'étais un idiot. J'en suis toujours un, ton parfait idiot »

_Ok_, pensa Elena. _Pourquoi Damon n'est pas là quand j'ai besoin de lui ! Lui prendre la main, juste pour montrer à « mon parfait idiot » que je suis finalement bien sans lui… Et voilà, Damon me manque déjà._

« On est des amis d'Elena et de Jeremy » fit une voix lointaine.

_Ric_ ! se dit Elena

Oh pardon Mercedes, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir qu'un ami, puis apercevant Bonnie, que DES amis allaient sûrement venir pour faire une petite surprise à Jeremy…

Ce n'est rien ma grande ! Entrez, entrez ! Vous êtes tous bienvenus ! Oh mais j'y pense, on va organiser une petite fête pour Jeremy, tu n'as même pas encore pu profiter de lui ! Puis voyant Ric arriver : Oh Dieu ! …. Mercedes Andrews, c'est un plaisir !

Alaric Saltzman, enchanté. Merci de nous accueillir.

Ils sont tous aussi beaux à Mystic Fall's ?chuchota Mercedes à Elena

Elena ria.

Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chance, puis elle enlaça Ric et Bonnie.

Bonnie que fais-tu ici ?

Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester à rien faire ? A faire « mumuse » avec mes pouvoirs toute seule ?

Merci Bonnie. C'est bon de te voir.

Qu'est ce qu'on a raté ?

_**Chapitre 10**_

Après avoir poliment et agréablement pris le thé en compagnie de Mercedes, ils allèrent se poser dans le jardin. Près de la source, qui surplombait l'un des vastes champs de bleuets. Elena leur raconta les derniers événements. En omettant Damon bien sûr.

Jeremy ne peut pas avoir tué ces hommes, fit Bonnie. L'hypnose est la seule explication. On va … Elle s'interrompit… regardant les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

Quoi ? demanda Ric

Rien, c'est cette… ambiance, ce jardin, je ressens de drôles de choses…

C'est magnifique. Fit Ric. Pas que le jardin d'ailleurs, continua t-il en regardant au loin Mercedes battre l'un de ses tapis.

Et son fils ! fit Bonnie, qui avait aperçu Karl à son arrivée.

Bonnie ! reprit Elena

Quoi ? Je comprends mieux tes peines de cœur à l'époque !

Ok. Ric, n'y pense même pas, il n'y a pas plus amoureux que Josh et Mercedes, et Bonnie, Karl est un idiot !

Je constate c'est tout.

Moi aussi, sourit ric.

Le téléphone d'Elena sonna.

Damon, tout va bien ? Du nouveau pour Jeremy ?

Salut Sunshine. Je suis … dans la forêt…c'est tout sombre, mystérieux et … sexy !

Quoi tu chasses ?

Euh… à moins que tu m'autorises ton frère comme petit encas, non… Mercedes a gobé ma petite excuse ?

Oui oui… Elle a trouvé ça super…

Tu vois, c'est ça qui est bien Elena.

De quoi tu parles ?

On n'a même pas besoin de faire semblant…

Son cœur se serra, il est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient là, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de jouer leur rôle. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Stefan pourrait-il aussi voir leur nouvelle complicité… ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Damon continua :

- Ric est arrivé ?

Oui. Avec Bonnie.

Oh, Hermione Granger à la rescousse. Je suppose qu'elle a rien trouvé pour Stefan...

Et à propos de Jeremy ?

Et beh tu vois, il prend des cours de botanique en solo !

Où va t-il ?

Je te rappelle. Sois prudente, Bella...

Toi aussi...

Puis s'adressant aux autres "On n'est pas les seuls à sécher, il semblerait que Jeremy traîne hors du campus."

Je peux essayer de localiser Stefan, si tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient …

Elena tenta d'enlever son collier.

Non, l'interrompit Bonnie, il est resté trop longtemps sur toi, c'est plus le tien que le sien maintenant…

Oh… ok attendez moi je reviens…

Elena monta dans la chambre, elle était un peu gênée, elle allait devoir montrer qu'elle avait emporté quelque chose de Stefan, dévoilant ainsi que Stefan était toujours là, dans une partie de son âme et de son esprit. Même si au début, elle avait pris l'objet par esprit d'utilité, elle admettait que le fait qu'il soit à Stefan, la réconfortait.

Mais elle haussa les épaules, après tout elle s'en était pas servi, le réconfort, elle l'avait naturellement trouvé dans les bras de Damon.

Voilà, dit-elle en tendant le Sweet-Shirt de Stefan, ça ira ?

Oui … c'est parfait, dit Bonnie étonnée de voir cet objet dans les doigts de son amie.

Bonnie ferma les yeux, et commença à se concentrer, les sourcils froncés.

Elena regarda Ric, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Avec Jeremy, il était devenu sa famille. Peu importe les liens du sang, elle savait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour eux, et ils en feraient autant pour lui.

Mais quand elle vit le visage de celui ci prendre soudainement peur, elle se retourna vers Bonnie. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle suffoquait, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Bonnie ! Bonnie ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est cet endroit, fit-elle, avant de s'évanouir.

Mon dieu Bonnie ! Ric !

Alaric prit Bonnie dans ses bras, et courra à l'intérieur de la demeure, espérant que Mercedes pourrait les aider. Cette dernière étonnée accoura pour faire de la place sur le canapé et y allonger Bonnie.

La pauvre enfant, a-t-elle approché une plante vénéneuse ?

Non … on était près de la source.

Le soleil alors ? Je vais chercher de l'eau…

Elle est évanouie. Elle ne suffoque plus, constata Alaric.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je l'ignore…

Tu crois que du sang de, chuchotant, vampire, pourrai l'aider ?

Ça fait des miracles, paroles d'expert ! J'ignore si ça marchera sur elle…

Elena ne chercha pas et sortit son téléphone. Décidément quand il était plus là, le monde s'écroulait. Elle laissa sonner, une fois, deux fois, trois fois … « _allez Damon décroche, pourquoi diable tu ne réponds pas_ »

Alors, demanda Alaric

Il ne répond pas… Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi tout le monde disparaît ?

_**Chapitre 11**_

Elena passa son temps à essayer d'appeler Damon, et lui laissa des dizaines de messages, mêlant crainte, sarcasme, besoin, peur, et supplice.

Ric et elle étaient totalement impuissants face à la situation. Mercedes s'efforçait d'apporter les premiers soins.

Il serait peut être prudent d'appeler un médecin, suggéra-t-elle.

Mais Ric rétorqua que c'était inutile…

Elena lui mima un « Vraiment ? » et il haussa les épaules…

Quand la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Mercedes appela son fils.

Karl, dieu merci te voilà. Viens vite chéri, l'amie d'Elena est inconsciente. Le soleil tu crois ? Ou du pollen ? Avec tous nos champs… ça me rappelle ce qui est arrivée une fois, tu sais à la petite Taïla, alors qu'elle jouait avec des bougies… Ton père avait su quoi faire …

Le mieux maman c'est d'aller lui préparer une tasse de thé, de la Gardabelle… fit-il en toisant Bonnie allongée.

De la Gardabelle ? Mais à cette époque de l'année elles ne sont pas en fleur !

On a des réserves maman, se força t-il à sourire…

Quand Mercedes partit… Karl se précipita sur Bonnie …

Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente ? Des signes d'hypothermie ?

Etonné, Ric lui répondit :

Euh, ça fait plusieurs heures, plus de trois… des signes d'hypothermie ?

Oui, comme envahie par le froid…

J'avais compris rétorqua-t-il en jetant un œil interrogatif à Elena.

Ce qu'il veut dire Karl, c'est que tu en sais plus que tu nous le dit !

Il la fixa un instant. Il hésita mais voyant la détresse d'Elena il ne put se cacher derrière un piètre mensonge…

Karl si tu sais quelque chose…

C'est une sorcière… n'est-ce-pas ?

Alors tu sais ?

Quoi ? Le fantastique dans la réalité ? Fit-il sarcastique.

Qu'est-ce-qui lui a fait ça ?

La maison lui a fait ça. Il se releva pour s'approcher d'Elena. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la Gardabelle est une plante très rare, mais elle soignera ta charmante amie. Oh et pas un mot à ma mère, elle ignore tout ça. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis pencha la tête, fixant ses lèvres…

Entendant Mercedes revenir, Elena se précipita de dire :

Il va falloir qu'on parle Karl !

De quoi ? Fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Du « fantastique » petit ami ?

Elena écarquilla les yeux puis regarda Ric qui était tout aussi surpris…

Mercedes amena la fameuse infusion et fit glisser une goutte sur les lèvres de Bonnie. Quand la jeune fille commença à réagir, elle lui conseilla de boire le breuvage.

Ils attendirent tous, accompagnant la peine de Bonnie qui manifestait beaucoup de difficultés à avaler la potion. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avec leur lot d'interrogation et de peur.

Elena laissa entendre à Mercedes qu'il était inutile de préparer une fête pour Jeremy, la jeune fille se doutait qu'il ne ferait pas son apparition ce soir, et prétexta qu'il valait mieux attendre le week-end. Puis elle prit son téléphone, et envoya un texto. « _Je ne sais où tu es, on a besoin de toi ici, fais attention à toi, et reviens vite_ »

Mercedes ne loupa pas le geste d'Elena.

Elle se fait attendre cette surprise…

Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique.

Ah l'amour et ces mystères ! Oh ça me fait penser ! Je dois téléphoner à Josh.

A peine eu t-elle quittée la pièce, qu'Elena se retourna vers Karl.

Alors !

E…léna ? Que… Que s'est_il passé ? Fit la voix de Bonnie derrière elle.

Bonnie… comment te sens tu ?

Je … Stefan et puis le froid, le noir… J'étais comme emprisonnée dans mon propre corps… Je voyais comme des grains de poussières, lumineux et flottants, puis plus rien…

Elena mis sa main sur le genou de son amie pour la réconforter.

Je crois qu'on a le droit à une explication. Ric s'était levé, les bras en croix, toisant Karl du regard, l'intimidant par sa taille supérieur.

Ce dernier n'était en rien impressionné, il se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

« Les menaces, ne marchent pas sur moi ». Il tourna sa tête vers Elena, un petit sourire et les yeux roulant, _exactement comme Damon était capable de_ _faire_, pensa t-elle. « Je ne parlerai qu'à Elena »

Personne ne sort de cette pièce ! rétorqua Elena

Oh vraiment ? Même si je clame mes sentiments pour toi ? Même si je révèle mes plus sombres secrets, qui te concernent indirectement ou non ? Tu es prête à affronter tes émotions devant tes amis ?

Qui es tu ? Clama Bonnie. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? Es-tu… serais tu un sorcier ?

Il fit face à Bonnie, jeta un œil à Elena, puis à Ric.

Je suis bien au dessus de ça ma belle.

Il s'installa près d'Elena, sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Tout le monde attendait qu'il parle.

« Je pensais pas, qu'après toutes ces années, je ressentirai encore toutes ces choses, les unes plus belles que les autres, quand je te regarde. Avant que je parle, Elena, il faudra que tu ais conscience, que tout ce que je vais dire, je le fais pour toi. Par amour pour toi. Tu me détesteras probablement, mais je ne peux aller au bout de mon plan.. »

De ton plan ? Qu'est ce que ? Mon dieu qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?

Je t'ai protégé. C'est mon rôle. Ça l'a toujours été.

Karl je t'en prie abrège. Le temps passe.

Il se tourna vers Bonnie.

Cette maison est protégée, contre les sorciers, c'est pour ça que lorsque que tu as voulu jeter un sors, tu as perdu connaissance.

Protégée ? Par un sort ?

En quelque sorte … Nous utilisons la terre, les produits qui ont certaines vertus, comme les plantes, d'où notre incroyable plantation.

Nous ?

Karl ignora la question que les trois interlocuteurs ont posée simultanément.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire des sorts à notre guise. On doit s'aider de la nature, et surtout… convaincre la nature que le sors qu'on souhaite exposer est pour le bien, de l'homme, de l'humanité et de notre personne.

Tu es probablement un sorcier, tu utilises juste de l'aide, je peux t'aider à …

Je ne suis pas UN SORCIER, Bonnie. Dois-tu convaincre la nature avant d'allumer une bougie ?

…

Tu vois… J'ai convaincu la nature que de forcer Jeremy à tuer était une bonne chose, a fin que toi Elena, tu reviennes ici…

Il fuya le regard d'Elena, et ses « _Quoi ?_ »incessant.

J'ai convaincu la nature, que si Jeremy parvenait à supplier l'aide de Stefan pour l'amener à Denver, c'était une bonne chose

Attends, Attends… Mais où es Stefan ? Et Damon ?

Avec son frère. Dit-il dans un sourire. L'amour de ta vie, peut importe lequel des deux,… est avec son frère…

Elena le gifla, les yeux brillants, la haine, la colère, la peur l'envahissait.

Comment Jeremy a t-il pu les contraindre ?

De la même façon que ce qui est arrivée à Bonnie.

Qu'as tu fait ! Karl c'est mon frère ! c'est Jeremy !

Je te l'avais dit que tu allais me détester.

Bonnie posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elena. Et invita Karl à poursuivre…

Je ne pense pas être autorisée à en dire davantage, je préfère vous laisser digérer ça… Juste, j'ignore où es Jeremy, la nature a jugé nécessaire que je ne le sache pas. Et Personne ne le peut. Pas même un sorcier. Je lui ai dit d'enfermer les Salvatore dans un endroit éloigné de toute civilisation, cet endroit s'est alors doté d'une protection, et empêche les deux frères de se transformer. Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Jeremy d'ordonner à Stefan d'appeler Damon, il savait que vous amener dans la gueule du loup, serait le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Puis se tournant vers Ric,

Pareil pour vous, Mr Saltzman, tout était prévu pour que Jeremy vous appelle.

Elena, abasourdie par ses révélations, se leva et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, respirer, il fallait qu'elle respire.

Karl craignait sa réaction, oui il était la cause de tout ça, mais ses sentiments pour la jeune femme était revenus au galop… Et il n'imaginait pas, la faire souffrir davantage. Il ne pensait pas, il y a encore quelques jours, qu'elle pouvait être autant attaché à un vampire, et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était vouloir l'éloigner de ça, de ça, et de tout le reste…

Quand on a interrogé Jeremy, il … il n'a rien dit ! Il semblait totalement inconscient de tout ça !

Parce qu'il l'est. Il exécute ce que je lui dis… il est sous racine de High John aussi appelée « la main du joueur », chaque fois que je lui en mettais dans sa boisson, il suffisait d'un coup de fil, et il exécutait, avant d'oublier..

Comment as tu pu ! Toi qui prétends m'aimer. As-tu idée de ce qu'est l'amour ? Jeremy n'est pas un jouet, ok ! libère-les et dégage. Dégage d'ici ! de ma vue ! de ma vie !

Ric rejoignit Elena, suivi de Bonnie. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient faire en sorte que Karl sorte de sa vue, mais les deux intéressés se mirent face à Karl et prononcèrent :

« QUI ES TU ? »

« Ne dis pas un mot KARL ! », surprit, tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

Père?

…..

_**Chapitre 12**_

En temps normal, Elena, aurait couru près de lui, l'aurait enlacé, puis lui aurait dit à quel point s'était bon de le revoir. Lui le meilleur ami de son père, lui qui a toujours su la faire rire dans son enfance. Mais voilà, plus rien n'était normal, et encore moins en cet instant même.

Bonjour Elena. Fit-il. Le temps n'a pas effacé ta beauté. Chaque jour j'ai pensé à toi.

Père, je te croyais au Niger.

Karl avait un ton plutôt douteux.

J'ai fait une surprise à ta mère. Elle me manquait. A ce que je vois, j'ai bien fait de venir… Tu dois être Bonnie. Et vous le fameux Héros de Jeremy. Ma femme m'a dit qu'il ne tarait d'éloges sur vous.

Tout le monde resta relativement figé. Josh imposait, pas seulement de sa carrure, mais de ses traits parfaits, de la beauté innée qu'il pouvait dégager, relativement semblable à celle de son fils. Mais bien plus grave, ils n'osaient bouger, car si l'homme avait interrompu Karl pour ne pas qu'il parle, c'est que lui aussi, était plus que jamais au courant du mystère. Voyant le manque de réaction de ses invités, Josh continua juste par un « Karl, je dois te voir en privé » sur un ton aussi froid qu'autoritaire. Le garçon fixa un instant Elena, craignant la suite des événements.

Quand ils disparurent de la pièce, un gros silence suivi.

« Mon dieu » pleura Elena, se retournant et s'écroulant dans les bras de Ric.

Bonnie vint la réconforter.

Hey, on est là. On va trouver une solution. Je ne te laisserai pas. Ni toi, ni Jeremy. Quoi que cette famille nous cache, on trouvera quoi faire.

Mais comment Bonnie ? Jeremy n'a aucun souvenir. Et cet idiot a fait en sorte, que personne ne les lui rappel. Qui sait s'il n'a pas aussi demandé à ce qu'il se débarrasse de Damon et Stefan.

Je le crois sincère.

Elena parut surprise. Son amie semblait très bien accepter tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord Elena, mais il a voulu te protéger, et à une certaine époque je voulais faire pareil. Il s'y est mal prit, Jeremy n'aurait pas du se trouver là…

Comprenant où son amie voulait en venir, l'accusant indirectement d'être celle qui à hypnotisé son frère, elle se dégagea des bras de Ric et clama qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle sortie, et alla s'accouder sur un des magnifiques balcons terrasses, face au vent, aux champs de fleurs, et aux petits ruisseaux qui surplombaient le tout d'une manière divine. Elle se sentit si impuissante à cet instant, si inutile et si paumée. Elle voulait que tout ça finisse, elle voulait retourner à Mystic Fall's, retrouver le quotidien, retrouver son lit, et retrouver SES bras… comme avant.

Elena ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle se servait de la fraîcheur pour engourdir son cœur, figer les sentiments meurtris de son être.

Quand elle sentit que quelqu'un lui posait une couverture sur le dos, elle sut que c'était lui.

Je te pardonnerai jamais. Dit-elle sans se retourner. Tu n'auras jamais aucune excuse valable. Tu me fais souffrir pendant des années, me repoussant dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, puis tu disparais, 3 ans, tu ne viens même pas à l'enterrement, où je n'ai cessé de te chercher du regard, puis tu débarques, m'arrachant le peu de bonheur qu'il me restait. Sans chercher à comprendre ma vie, impliquant mon frère que je vous ai envoyé pour SA protection, pour une MEILLEURE vie, et toi tu le transformes en serial killer. Pourquoi Karl ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Elle se retourna, ses yeux s'arrondirent, ses sourcils s'élevèrent, quand elle vit son visage bleuté.

Ta protection Elena, a toujours été mon problème.

Karl ! C'est, Josh qui t'as fait ça ?

Mon père sait être très persuasif…

Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler à nouveau. Oui malgré la réprimande qu'il venait de subir, les menaces, les coups, et la leçon de moral. Il continua :

Il a toujours su l'être, déjà quand il me demandait de ne pas m'effaroucher de toi, de ne pas répondre à tes attentes, de ne pas sortir avec toi…

Quoi ?

Oh mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a ça en lui. Son devoir avant tout. Sinon tu penses bien que je ne l'aurai pas écouté…

Karl, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends plus rien.

Il lui sourit, caressant son visage.

Je sais. Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça. Je voulais tellement te revoir, et contrer mon père…

Le contrer sur quoi ?

Sur ce que je suis, et sur qui il est. Je voulais m'approprier son rôle. Je voulais… oh je ne sais pas Elena, tout ce qui fait ce que je suis me dépasse encore. Mais je supportais pas que ce soit lui, mon propre père… qui soit chargé de ta protection. Il le fait tellement mal. Et il m'implique dans rien. Je me suis servie de toi pour me venger de ça… Mais je veux vous aider, à réparer ça. Pas après avoir vu l'amour qui te liait à ce... à lui. Jamais je n'ai eu droit à ce regard là...

Karl, s'il te plait, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi j'aurai sa protection ?

Tu es sa personne…

Voyant qu'elle était complètement perdue, il avoua…

C'est une fée Elena. Une fée…

Pardon ?

_**Chapitre 13**_

Quand ils retournèrent auprès des autres, Bonnie vit le visage désemparé de son amie. Elle semblait fatiguée, accablée, et choquée. Elle fit les quelques pas qu'il la séparait d'elle :

Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à dire ça.

Non tu as raison, c'est de ma faute.

Elle s'écroula dans le canapé

Tout est toujours de ma faute…

Quoi ? Fit Ric, regardant tour à tour Karl et Elena ?

Dis leur… ce que tu es….

Il avait sa permission, mais il n'osait pas. Révéler son identité est l'une des premières choses que son père lui avait appris à ne jamais faire. Elena c'était une chose, mais l'admettre à d'autres lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

Ric ironisa par un « vaudou ? Fantôme ? Démon ?… pu rien ne nous surprend tu sais »

N'en sois pas si certain, fit Elena toujours le regard dans le vide.

Alors, intervint Bonnie ? Quoi ? ou Qui ?

Une fée…

Une quoi ? Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Une fée…

Euh… ok.

Il y eu un gros silence. Un très gros silence.

Ca consiste en quoi ? exactement ? Suggéra Ric.

A faire le bien, ironisa le principal intéressé. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous nous servons de la matière, de la nature, et tout ce qu'on fait à un seul but, protéger NOTRE personne. Une … fée, reçoit normalement dès sa naissance, une personne. Bien sûr ça ne marche pas pour tout le monde. Il faut que cette personne soit, humaine, mais aussi soumise au surnaturel de la magie noire. Ça ne s'applique pas pour les vampires. On ne peut lancer un sort qui protégera directement notre personne d'une morsure de vampire, ou de leur hypnose… On peut juste, dans de rare cas, faire comme j'ai agi avec Jeremy, par l'intermédiaire d'un humain. Mais c'est une transgression, et le prix se paye.

Donc.. Elena est… ta personne ?

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Qui lui confirma qu'il pouvait continuer.

Mon père a pour mission de protéger Elena. C'est lui sa fée…

Y'a pas un mot masculin pour ça !

Non … Mon père m'a toujours ordonné de ne pas trop m'approcher d'Elena. Mais maintenant qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait… il… Il veut rétablir les choses…

C'est-à- dire ?

Finir le travail. Se débarrasser des vampires, transgresser les règles…

J'ai une question pour toi ! Où était ton père ces dernières années ? Parce que tu vois sa protection je ne l'ai pas trop ressenti !

C'est de ma faute… Laissez-moi-vous expliquer. Quand on né « fée », une personne nous est pré-destiné. Mon père connaissez très bien ce monde, par mon grand père et ma grand-mère. Mais pour devenir « fée » il faut que la personne destinée naisse. Cela déclenche le processus. Et ça peut arriver à n'importe quel âge. Mon père, à 33 ans, au moment de ta naissance Elena, je n'avais que 2 ans, mais j'ai encore ce flash où je le vois envahi par la lumière, comme s'il se retrouvait soudainement au centre du soleil. Il a veillé sur toi toutes ces années, devenant un très proche ami de tes parents. Tout à changé quand il a appris que tu étais un double, et donc exposé à beaucoup plus de danger qu'un simple humain.

Comment l'a t-il apprit ?

Quand ton père lui a avoué que tu n'étais pas véritablement sa fille. Il a fait des recherches, beaucoup de recherche, il s'est absenté plus d'un an, il a fini par trouver ta mère, ce n'était pas difficile puisque c'était pour ton bien, la nature l'a aidé. Et il a aperçu Katherine… Mais je m'éloigne.

J'étais très proche de lui, il me racontait tout, de la vie de fée, du devoir envers la personne, et j'étais terriblement jaloux que toi, Elena, tu sois sa personne… J'ai fini par être « fée » moi même. Quelques mois avant l'accident de voiture… La petite Tania, dont ma mère a parlé hier… c'était ma personne… Je n'ai pas su…, je n'ai pas pu… elle, elle a été mordu par un de ces monstres. Elle avait perdu trop de sang. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Père l'a emmené à l'hôpital, a prétendu qu'elle s'était parfaitement remise pour ne pas attrister ma mère, puis m'a dit un « Je suis désolé ».

Fou de rage, j'ai pas réfléchis, ni à ce que je faisais, ni à ta protection Elena… mon père étant militaire avant de devenir « Fée » avait toujours des armes à portée… alors j'ai tiré… quelques jour après la perte de Tania, j'ai tiré, dans le dos, tel un lâche. Ma mère était en voyage, j'ai prétexté un accident de combat…il en a jamais rien su… Il est resté plongé dans le coma plus de 6 mois, c'est pourquoi nous ne somme pas venu à l'enterrement. La convalescence a durée autant de temps, il me suppliait de veiller sur toi, d'accomplir un sort pour le guérir, mais j'étais incapable d'agir…fuyant. Il a perdu espoir, en moi, à la magie, il a perdu la foi. Tout ce qu'il le préoccupa par la suite était de combler ma mère, et de partir au combat. Il s'était vaguement assuré que tu allais bien, te sachant en sécurité avec ces deux vampires fous de toi… et chaque petite étincelle de son âme, qui faisait que je le voyais « fée » s'éteignait …jusqu'à ce soir.

Tout le monde resta cloué. Se demandant si Karl n'avait tout simplement pas pris de l'extasie, du crak, ou une exposition beaucoup trop prolongé au soleil. Bonnie qui était très intéressé par cette sorte de magie, ce nouveau rebondissement de l'équilibre, défiant toute logique, toute loi physique de la nature… comme elle et comme les autres créatures… brisa le silence :

Et quel est le prix à payer ? Quand tu obliges quelqu'un comme Jeremy à faire le sal boulot ?

La mort de Notre personne, commise par les mains d'un innocent Ce dernier, si il est retrouvé, finit entre les mains de la justice, et se retrouve donc avec une vie brisée, dans le cas contraire il devra vivre avec son geste toute son existence…

Mais tu viens de dire que…

Si la personne en question est déjà décédée, alors ça retombe sur sa famille proche, ou ses amies, ou même un voisin… Tania avait deux frères…

Les deux vagabonds ! S'exclama Elena

Oui… J'ai fait en sorte que cet innocent soit Jeremy… Ainsi je pouvais le faire oublier…

….

_**Chapitre 14**_

Ils sortirent en dehors de la maison, allant dans la serre la plus éloignée, afin de ne pas être dérangé et d'élaborer un plan…

Où est Josh maintenant ? demanda Elena sur la route.

Probablement entrain d'élaborer son propre plan… Nous devons faire vite. Nous avons un avantage.

Lequel ?

Eh bien on a Bonnie. Il fit un petit sourire à l'intéressé qui se sentit rougir. Et puis… j'ai appelé Jeremy après l'altercation avec mon père… lui ordonnant de venir… Il peut nous aider … lui seul sait où ils sont…

Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible, protesta Bonnie.

Il y a un moyen… mais il n'est pas sans risque. En utilisant l'écorce de vigne, tes talents magiques, et …

Et ?

Là encore une fois il faut impliquer un innocent. Pour l'instant exerçons nous…

Elena resta en retrait. Pensive. Elle vit Karl et Bonnie s'asseoir en cercle, l'écorce de vigne dans une main, la main de l'autre dans l'autre. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir Bonnie, toujours prête à réparer ses erreurs.

Jeremy allait arriver, et puis quoi ? Un innocent ? Hors de question que quelqu'un souffre à nouveau en son nom…

Elle pensa alors à Damon, même si elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait pensé à lui bien avant. Puis Stefan. Tout deux en danger, à cause d'elle. Elle repensa aux yeux de Stefan, quand elle lui avait dit pour Damon et à sa phrase « Tu vaux mieux que nous deux »… Non, elle ne valait aucun des deux. Personne ne valait l'amour inconditionnel de deux frères, se déchirant pour elle. Et Damon, …, s'il était là, il l'aurait déjà fait rire à maintes reprises. Il aurait dénigré les « fées » et aurait trouvé tout un tas de références bidon mais pourtant si drôle…

Et puis surtout, il l'aurait réconforté. D'un regard, d'un sourire, d'un mot, et de ses bras. Un frisson la parcouru, elle se sentait comme un oisillon sur une branche cassée.

On va les retrouver, je te le promets.

Oh Ric… qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée… Katherine, Klaus, et maintenant quoi ? « _une fée_ » sortit de nul-part ! Non mais t'y crois à ça ?

Vois le bon côté des choses, tu as une sorte de petit ange gardien…

C'est toi ma fée ! ça aurait du être toi. Tu as toujours été là !

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ric considérait Elena comme sa fille, et la voir dans cet état lui était insupportable. Il était d'autant plus inquiet pour Jeremy…

Il me manque tellement…

Je sais, ils reviendront, répondit-il en pensant que c'était un « il » avec un « s ».

Jeremy fit son apparition. Etonnée de voir les deux scènes…

J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Ils lui expliquèrent la situation, d'une manière la plus soft possible… omettant les crimes, juste qu'il avait était forcé à emprisonner les deux frères…

Il se mit à rire … l'hypnose, les actes, les fées… encore un nouveau délire, une nouvelle histoire dont il était le centre et dont il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire…

Il rit de plus belle et se leva

Vous savez quoi ? ça y est j'ai compris ! J'ai compris ma présence sur terre. Je suis là pour vous distraire ! Pour faire le petit pantin de toutes vos conneries ! Cool, ça me va droit au cœur. Ça ne m'étonne plus, c'est normal ça ?… même de toi Elena… par contre Bonnie, j'espérais mieux…

Bon, poursuivit-il, et bien allons y, hypnotisez moi pour que je les libère…

Ça n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne peux pas briser un tel sort.

Oh, alors je vous serai inutile… au plaisir.

Il commença à partir…

Jeremy, intervint Alaric, je suis le premier désolé de ce qui t'arrive, et crois moi que j'aurai aimé mettre mon poing dans la gueule de ce petit idiot, mais il peut nous aider…

Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je n'ai que faire des Salvatore.

Pas moi… reprit Ric.

Tu te fou de moi !

Non, on a une .. amitié si je puis dire étrange avec Damon et c'est un vrai con, mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Il le ferait pour moi, pour nous tous. C'est important Jeremy…

Ok …Finissons-en. Comment ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Karl. Celui ci se racla la gorge.

Et bien, je peux rompre le sort de protection des sorciers, puisque celui-ci n'a pas été jeté par infraction…alors avec l'aide de Bonnie, je peux faire revenir ta mémoire. Tu te souviendras de TOUT, insista-t-il en fixant Elena.

Non… hors de question, fit-elle comprenant.

C'est nécessaire…Et il faut que quelqu'un se joigne à nous, pour le rituel. Mais ce n'est pas sans risque. Il se peut… qu'il ne s'en remette pas si la nature en décide ainsi.

Elena se leva.

Alors ce sera moi !

Non… tu es un double…

Ric s'avança.

Je suis partant ! c'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais mort !

N'y pense même pas.

J'ai ma bague Elena… je reviendrai. Et puis rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Elena pria le ciel quand ils commencèrent le rituel. Ils étaient tous en cercle les mains liées. Elle vit la poussière s'élevé dans un nuage doré, les encerclant. Elle vit Bonnie prononcer des mots quantiques, Karl réparer le mal qu'il avait fait, Jeremy se souvenir de tout, et Ric tomber en arrière.

Une fois de plus elle resta figée, attendant le verdict, le châtiment ou la délivrance.

Quand tout pris fin, le nuage retomba, Jeremy se leva. Blanc, terrorisé.

Ric, étrangement se releva … « Je crois que ça m'a pas tué finalement ».

Jeremy prononça des coordonnées géographiques, précisa un sous sol, et une ancienne fosse de guerre. Il termina par un « je vous hais » et sortit en courant.

« Je m'en occupe fit Bonnie. Allez y ! »

_**Chapitre 15**_

Stefan regarda Damon en haussant un sourcil. Ça faisait huit heures qu'il devait cohabiter avec son frère, dans cette mini pièce et c'était juste insupportable.

Quand Damon s'était réveillé dans ce qu'il qualifiait de '_'trou à rat''_ il avait eu pour douce mélodie, la voix de Stefan.

« Quoi, vraiment ? T'as été assez stupide pour te faire prendre toi aussi ? Où es Elena ? »

Ravi de te savoir aussi en vie.

T'as conscience qu'Elena n'a aucune protection là !

Oh mais, la faute à qui d'abord ? Attends que je me souvienne ! Toi ! … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

J'étais avec Jeremy, puis plus rien, je me suis réveillé ici. Par la suite il m'a demandé de t'appeler … Et toi ?

Idem…

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis.

Dis moi, toi qui est ici depuis quelques jours maintenant, d'ailleurs t'aurais pu faire un peu de déco, t'es pas sensé être à l'agonie ? Desséché ?

Jeremy m'amenait du sang…

Oh ! Et il revient quand … ?

…

Je vois…

Damon essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Cherchant une nuance d'espoir, une faille dans la bâtisse. Mais rien, aucune idée ne lui venait. C'était le merdier, pour lui il s'en foutait, pour Stefan peut-être aussi, mais pour elle… la sachant dehors sans lui. Avec Jeremy qui de toute évidence n'est pas si rose et non coupable que ça dans l'affaire, et croyant peut être qu'il l'avait abandonnée. « _Je te reviendrais_ » pensa t-il.

Elena sait que …

Oui. Elena est au courant de tous mes faits et gestes ces derniers temps.

Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances.

Ou quoi ?

Rien. Tu sais comment ça finit… Elles finissent par me choisir moi ! oh, et Damon, t'en as pas marre d'être la roue de secours ? Le second choix ?

Tu sais, je préférais quand tu ne disais rien ! Ta voix m'irrite les tympans !

Tu peux me détester autant que tu voudras. Tu as beau être le parfait petit caniche, tu restes Damon… Fou… Impulsif. Tu la combleras jamais totalement… et alors tu reviendras rampant devant moi comme une larve, me vendre de belles paroles sur les liens du sang, la fraternité, en me suppliant de te pardonner. Et j'aurai pitié. Encore. Elle finira par te lâcher Damon. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Damon regardait son frère avec dégoût, il ne voulait même pas savoir, ni entendre la suite.

TROIS raisons, mon frère. Un, elle finira par vieillir, et dans quelques années qui te sembleront bien trop courtes, elle n'osera même plus s'afficher avec toi.

Deux, elle ne supportera pas l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Aussi puissant et insatiable que tu pourrais être. Et TROIS, elle ne voudra Jamais, JAMAIS, être un vampire.

Peux-tu réellement prétendre la connaître ?

J'ai eu son amour, MOI. Et même pour moi, elle ne se serait pas transformée.

Alors peut-être qu'elle ne t'aimait pas suffisamment.

Stefan lui faisait face, de son air diabolique. Il eu un petit rictus, penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis il le cogna. Aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Passant par ce geste, sa haine, sa jalousie, et son amour ô combien encore trop profond pour Elena. Il cogna encore et encore.

Damon ne vit rien venir. Ni le coup, ni la douleur, ni le fait que ça ne cicatrisait pas. Les lèvres en sang, il stoppa le prochain coup de son frère et le propulsa contre le mur. Il le releva et frappa de toutes ses forces, au niveau du ventre, des côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Stefan resta inerte… Damon le regardait avec effrois, colère, et impuissance. Lui non plus ne cicatrisait pas…

Il entendit le petit crochet de la porte s'envoler, il se retourna et vit Elena, Karl et Ric qui accouraient vers eux.

Elena sauta dans les bras de Damon. Les deux autres restèrent à l'écart. Les laissant profiter du moment. Elena enfouit sa tête dans son cou, murmurant un « tu es en vie » pleine de reconnaissance. Il la serra à en perdre le souffle.

Quand elle s'aperçu de la présence de Stefan, inerte sur le sol, ruisselant de sang… Il sentit qu'elle l'écartait de lui, et qu'elle courrait vers son amour passé, présent ? Futur ?

Il la regarda passer sa main sur le visage de son frère.

Et alors il comprit. Il n'aura jamais son cœur, il n'aura jamais à se soucier de la vieillesse, de la descendance, ou de l'éventualité d'une éternité à ses côtés.

« Qui t-a fait ça ? » l'entendit-il demander.

Stefan tourna son regard vers Damon. Alors Elena en fit autant, et le foudroya.

Et ça marchait. Le cœur de Damon se liquéfia sur place. Mais il devait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il avait laissé l'espoir entrer, il avait laissé grandir sa faiblesse, son côté innocent qu'il avait quand il était encore humain. Innocent et Inconscient. Vous savez, quand on croit que tout est possible, et que rien n'est plus beau sur terre que de chanter à tue tête un amour éternel. Celui de Katherine. Celui d'Elena. Bientôt 200 ans à répéter la même erreur.

C'en était fini.

Elena, toujours au petit soin, accroupie sur Stefan, sortit ce dernier hors de ce lieu, pour qu'il puisse cicatriser, lui disant de se battre. Puis elle se retourna vers Karl :

Pourquoi il ne cicatrise pas ? Tu as levé le sort… Non ?

Voyant que Damon, lui, avait cicatrisé, Karl lui répondit…

Il va cicatriser. Il a juste beaucoup de sang humain en lui, ça freine le processus

Elena fut étonnée… Non de Stefan, il s'exaltait dans la chaire fraîche ces derniers temps… Mais Damon, depuis quand il avait arrêté ?

On va l'emmener chez nous. Avec Bonnie, on regardera pour trouver un remède plus rapide.

Je veillerai sur lui cette nuit, proposa Damon, puis il partit, les laissant là, pensant que ce matin même, ils avaient échangé un baiser. Ric lui tapota l'épaule, comme pour lui montrer qu'il compatissait…

Lors du retour, Damon apprit toute l'histoire, sans rien dire, insouciant, comme anesthésié de toutes émotions. Il prononça juste « Fait ? » à trois reprises avant de vraiment comprendre que c'était « fée » et avant d'arrêter de s'en soucier.

Elena le sentit terriblement distant. Bon ok, il n'avait pas eu le droit à des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom, mais même s'il s'en était pris à Stefan et que ça l'avait déçu, elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Non après tout, Damon était blessé aussi, et elle ignorait ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre eux. Non, si elle lui en voulait c'est parce qu'il était si près et pourtant plus loin que jamais. Il était enfin là, après toutes ces épreuves, auxquelles elle refusait de penser, après la détresse de Jeremy, il était là pour la réconforter, mais ne faisait rien. L'ignorance était la plus cruelle des sentences…

Ils installèrent Stefan dans la serre chauffée, non qu'il craignait le froid, mais parce qu'elle était la plus confortable. Il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Josh, Bonnie et Jeremy manquaient aussi à l'appel.

Ils laissèrent Damon surveillait son frère après un « Bonne nuit » sans réponse.

Quand Elena rejoignit sa chambre, le cœur complètement chamboulée, la fatigue ralentissant ses pas, elle entendit le ronflement régulier de Mercedes. Elle aussi aimerait ressentir ça. Dormir paisiblement sachant que tout va bien dans le monde. Mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir. Ce n'était pas non plus dans sa ligne de vie…

Elle se changea rapidement, et s'installa sur le lit. Dos au mur. Laissant reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller. Quand elle entendit la poignée de la porte, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Damon ? Je croyais que tu restais avec Stefan…

_**Chapitre 16**_

Je vais y retourner, mais avant j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, du moins, de te demander quelque chose.

Pourquoi elle n'aimait pas quand il disait ça, pensant à toutes ses visites nocturnes où il la mettait devant le fait accompli.

C'est dur Elena. Trop dur. Je pensais pouvoir faire semblant, d'être indifférent de ton amour pour mon frère mais ce que je ressens en ce moment est en train de me consumer. Je ne peux plus faire ça.

Elena remonta ses jambes, les plia et mis ses bras autours. Damon vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Jamais, elle n'avait encore vu cet homme avec autant de détresse. Il continua :

« Alors, juste une chose,… » il prit son temps, la contemplant, essayant de sonder son âme, en vain… « Demande-moi d'arrêter de t'aimer »

C'était au tour d'Elena de le regarder surprise, plongeant dans ses yeux qui reflétaient un océan de supplice. Les larmes lui montèrent. Il continua :

« Parce que je ne peux plus combattre ça. Je dois passer à autre chose, fermer mon cœur. Tu seras éternellement en moi, et je serai éternellement là pour toi, mais d'une façon différente. Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne vis que pour toi, je ne désire que toi. Mais j'aurai beau être ce que tu veux que je sois, il y aura toujours un millier d'obstacle entre nous. J'ai mal…(il posa sa main sur con cœur) là, et ça craint. Alors, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, demande-moi d'arrêter de t'aimer. Mets fin à ce supplice, abrèges mes souffrances. S'il te plait Elena. Demandes moi »

Il la suppliait. Les yeux brillants, les sourcils froncés, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Elena pleura. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre, pour ce qu'elle leur faisait vivre. Elle était peut être courtisée par deux vampires, mais c'était elle le monstre.

Elena, dis quelque chose. Ne me laisse pas comme ça.

...Je suis désolée Damon, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je suis tellement désolée de te faire souffrir. De te faire attendre, espérer…Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, j'ai tellement aimé Stefan, les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, je n'imagine pas arrêter de l'aimer …mais tout ce que je sais, en ce moment même Damon, c'est que je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes de m'aimer.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Bien qu'il aimait savoir qu'elle avait encore des doutes, il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il fit non de la tête.

Non Elena, ne me fait pas ça. T'aimer, t'admirer, te vénérer, te choyer est la chose la plus simple au monde. Et je ne suis absolument plus rien sans toi. Je peux faire en sorte de t'aimer d'une autre façon… C'est trop de pression Elena. Je vais finir par craquer, par perdre le contrôle. Je ferai obligatoirement quelque chose qui te décevra. Et alors ce sera pire. Parce que tu me détesteras. Je vais… péter un câble, je ne suis pas capable de rester « gentil », c'est trop de pression, trop, je ne veux pas te décevoir. Libère-moi de ça. Je ne veux pas attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais.

Non, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur lui, entourant son cou, mettant la tête au creux de son épaule. Ne t'arrête pas de m'aimer Damon. S'il te plait. Ne t'arrête pas…

C'était à son tour de le supplier. De ne pas éteindre son humanité, de ne pas fermer son cœur à la raison même de la vie. Il entendit son cœur s'emballait, et ses sanglots redoubler. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, il ferait toujours, toujours en sorte de la faire sourire, de la protéger, de dire oui à ce qu'elle souhaite.

Ok… tout ce que tu veux, j'abdique…Encore une fois… Pour toi… A CAUSE de toi ! Mais alors, et je n'accepterai pas de refus… quand tu choisiras Stefan, ne me demandes pas d'être compréhensif.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

C'est ta condition ?

C'est ma condition

Alors c'est NOTRE condition, dit-elle en replongeant son nez dans son cou.

Damon la serra, la laissant sangloter contre lui… bannissant l'idée de retrouver la paix intérieure. Son combat continuait, pour elle, contre elle, contre la soif. Et Dieu, qu'il avait soif. Il devrait aller se nourrir, et pas de trucs à poils, un vrai repas. Il désirait tellement Elena à cet instant même, que tous ses sentiments et envies se décuplaient. Amour, sang, soif, besoin, chaleur, Elena. Elena et son cou sur ses épaules. Il se transformait, alors il souffla, souffla, et souffla encore, pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

Elena perdue dans une foule d'émotions, ne pensait plus qu'à Damon dans ses bras, et ce besoin si inévitable, irrévocable, de lui. Tout serait plus simple si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle le sentit la serrer davantage, se raidir, elle sentait son souffle incessant et envoûtant dans son cou, elle comprit qu'il s'était transformé. Elle ne put combattre, elle ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de lui, et elle ne le voulait pas. Alors, elle emprisonna son visage contemplant son côté vampire, et mit ses pouces le long de ses veines gonflées par la soif. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de plonger son regard enflammé dans les prunelles d'Elena. « Embrasses moi Damon ».

_**Chapitre 17**_

« As-tu seulement conscience de l'effet de ces mots sur moi ? »

Elle sonda ses yeux, si incroyablement parfaits, puis fixait tour à tour ses lèvres et son regard.

« Sais-tu réellement l'effet que tu me fais ? Et ce que je pourrai te faire …là, maintenant, perdant toute ma raison… tu réalises ça ? »

Elle ferma les paupières, essayant de combattre ses émotions, toujours assise sur lui, les bras autour de son cou, quand elle les rouvrit elle vit ses yeux si sombre de désir qu'elle ne put répondre que par un :

« Alors embrasses moi »

Il fondit sur elle, tel un loup sur sa proie.

Passion fut le premier élément frappant. Il força la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, et elle l'accueillit sans émettre d'objection. Savourant chaque saveur, se délectant de cette valse infinie, entre les caresses de sa langue sur la sienne. Elle le sentit très vite mettre ses mains froides sous son T-shirt, caressant son dos dénudé de toute lingerie. Le feu prenait possession d'elle. De chaque recoin de ses extrémités, et le volcan endormi au creux de ses reins explosa. Elle le voulait, comme jamais elle n'avait voulu quelqu'un. Il entreprît de réveiller son cou, déposant des baisers brûlants, la serrant aussi fort que son besoin d'elle. Il ne pensait plus. Et elle non plus. Seul le bonheur de l'autre importait, seules les sensations comptaient. Quand elle comprit qu'il s'était de nouveau transformé, immobile, sa langue posée le long de sa veine principale, luttant contre l'envie de sang, elle s'impatienta. Elle voulait du mouvement, des baisers, des caresses, ne faire qu'un avec sa peau, mêler sa sueur à la sienne ou bien qu'il la morde mais pitié qu'il agisse. Alors elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, il comprit le message, se reprit, et dévora à nouveau ses lèvres. D'une main sur ses hanches, il la poussa davantage sur lui. Rapprochant son désir au sien. Tel une éclipse entre la lune et le soleil, une parfaite concordance des extrémités. Quand par ce geste, elle sentit combien lui aussi la voulait, elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Elle le sentit sourire. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, non qu'il n'était pas terriblement sexy dedans, mais elle devenait trop encombrante. Une fois le vêtement ouvert, elle passa ses mains le long de son torse, et regarda ses formes admirablement.

Il souleva son visage, le souffle haletant, tout allait si vite, si possessif, si sauvage. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit que ça. Même si le côté animal le dévorait, il voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que ça. Alors il approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa délicatement, tendrement, pressant savoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur d'Elena explosa devant ce geste d'affection, de sincérité, d'amour pur. Il la mettait au supplice, pensa-t-elle, avant de gémir une nouvelle fois contre lui, et ce fut à son tour, de forcer ses lèvres à s'ouvrir, pressant délicatement sa langue contre son baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier, pressé d'échanger ce contact une nouvelle fois, gravant ce moment à jamais, interdisant tout bourbon, ancien, récent, amer et doux, lui faire oublier ça. Il la pencha d'une vitesse grand V, pour la combler de baiser entre son cou et sa poitrine. Une voix incroyablement rauque parvint aux oreilles d'Elena « Tu me rends fou ». Elle serra davantage ses jambes autour de lui puis s'attaqua à sa ceinture, quand …

« TOC TOC TOC »

Elena se retrouva propulsée sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur littéralement palpitant d'extase qui faisaient battre chacune de ses veines, telle une douce douleur, la plus tendre des douleurs. Damon fila par la fenêtre aussi vite que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hey, tu ne dors pas ? » Fit son amie avec un maigre sourire d'excuse de venir si tardivement après une journée pareille.

Elle due d'abord faire un effort de connexion, recherchant la réalité auprès de ses neurones, chassant le vide soudain dans son être provoqué par la séparation d'avec Damon.

Elena tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son amie.

Oui oui. Je crois… la fatigue, répondit-elle dans un maigre sourire. Vous êtes revenus ?

J'ai eu ton message. J'avais envie de te parler. Je n'ai pas réussi à calmer Jeremy. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, quoi dire. Il nous en veut tellement…

Où est-il ?

Il est reparti à Mystic Fall's pour cette semaine… Je voulais l'accompagner.

Ne reste pas pour moi Bonnie.

Oh non, c'est… qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne.

Je dois lui parler…J'ai pas encore osé… Et Au lieu de ça je…

Elle culpabilisait. Son frère était sans dessus dessous, sa meilleure amie essayait de réparer les pots cassés, son dernier grand amour se battait contre ses blessures, Karl avait transgressé les règles, Josh n'en parlons pas… et elle ? Elle prenait du plaisir avec Damon. Une pure dose d'extasie, un tourbillon d'étincelles, une rage commune passionnée.

Quoi ?

Non. Rien. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il m'a craché toute sa haine. Il nous en veut à tous… il revit la scène où il a du tuer les deux frères de Taïla. Tous les détails sordides… C'était horrible Elena.

Son amie se mit à pleurer. Elena la prit dans ses bras.

Je crois vraiment que le plus à plaindre c'est lui. Si tu avais vu ses yeux… sa douleur. Contre nous, mais surtout contre toi…

Il doit me détester… Comme avec Vicky

Non, bien plus encore. Car justement, malgré Vicky tu as osé recommencer…alors qu'il avait juste agit pour le bien, pour te sauver toi et Ric de l'hybride de Klaus… Il va vraiment falloir faire attention à lui…

Je sais. Et je sais qu'il sera bien entouré. Grâce à toi, à Ric. Je m'en occuperai dès que j'y retournerai…

Tu penses rester encore combien de temps ?

Je dois… parler à Josh. J'ai trop de question. Et on ignore ses intentions.

Etrange journée hein ? Fit Bonnie repensant à toutes ces révélations…

Oui… c'est pourquoi je partirai pas, tant que je ne saurai pas Damon et Stefan en sécurité. Et toi, pourquoi tu restes ?

Si j'ai pu venir en aide à Karl, imagines ce qu'on pourrait faire si on rassemblait nos pouvoirs, si on pouvait contrer… Klaus.

Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée…

C'est une excellente idée ! Mais on en reparlera. Je vais te laisser dormir.

Puis hésitante… Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

hum hum.

Elena ?

Oh Bonnie j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible...

_**Chapitre 18**_

« Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais… avec Damon » Fit Elena comme prise en faute

Et ?

…

Pour simple réponse, elle baissa les yeux.

Oh ! Clama Bonnie comprenant. J'ai interrompu quelque chose…

C'était…

Bon ?

Bonnie !

Quoi ! C'est bien, tu fais enfin face. Tout le monde l'a compris tu sais. Qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférente.

Elena fit mine d'être surprise. Ca non, elle n'était pas indifférente.

Mais tu réalises que c'est Damon ! Il n'est pas bon pour toi… Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est ce pas ?

Elena releva la tête, confuse.

C'est le problème Bonnie… quand je suis avec lui, je ne sais plus ce que je fais… J'étais… Dieu Bonnie, j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Tout le reste me semble infiniment petit et secondaire quand je suis contre lui… c'est pas normal Bonnie, quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ! Je ressens des choses, qui me font oublier qui je suis.

Bonnie sourit malgré elle.

La réponse est simple Elena…

…

Quel est le problème ? Stefan ? Il ne pourra pas s'effacer comme ça certes. Il te faudra du temps

Stefan… est… ou était, la sécurité. Avec lui c'était si facile, beau et surtout solide. Il y avait ce partage, cette confiance réciproque. Stefan est le genre d'homme avec qui on peut envisager … un futur. Malgré, oui fin tu vois…

Une éternité tu veux dire…

Et Damon est… Damon. J'ai l'impression que si ce soir il disparaissait… je ne pourrai plus respirer.

Bonnie était étonnée. Certes son amie a toujours manifesté de l'intérêt pour le vampire, et elle a toujours jusqu'ici caché ses sentiments, mais de là à dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus respirer…

Elena continua :

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la stabilité… Je ne veux pas… m'abandonner à lui pour de mauvaises raisons, tu comprends ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'il en souffre par la suite… j'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Et pourtant… dès qu'il s'éloigne, rien n'a plus de sens… Comme si que tout ce qui peut être dit et vécu, n'a aucune importance s'il n'est pas là pour le vivre avec moi… Oh Bonnie tu vois, ça tourne plus rond chez moi.

Bonnie se leva, pressant l'épaule de son amie pour l'encourager.

Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a tellement changé pour toi… Il continuera…du moins quelques temps ! Ecoute ton cœur. Bonne nuit Elena.

Quand Bonnie fut sortie, Elena se surpris à attendre impatiemment que la fenêtre s'ouvre. Et que ses yeux viennent éblouir la chambre de sa beauté. L'aurore commençait à faire son apparition, bien trop tôt au goût d'Elena. La nuit avait été rude, mais elle aurait changé ces dernières heures pour rien au monde. Elle repensa à sa peau, à ses lèvres, son odeur… Il allait vraiment ne pas revenir ?

Elle culpabilisa de prendre son portable, elle s'en voulut aussi d'écrire « _Bonnie est partie _» plein de sous entendus, mais c'est plein d'espoir qu'elle appuya sur _envoyer_.

Quand après quelques minutes interminables, le portable s'illumina, elle se hâta de lire un « _Bonne nuit_ » enrageant.

Sérieusement ? Voilà c'était fait, à cet instant précis elle le détestait. Elle s'emmitoufla sous la couette, amer, et s'endormie, rattrapée par l'épuisement.

…

_**Chapitre 19**_

Une douce odeur de café chaud et un mélange de saveurs sucrés vinrent caresser les papilles d'Elena. Elle se réveilla, étonnée de voir une petite boite de gâteaux variés, posée sur l'autre oreiller. L'autre oreiller se dit-elle, celui où devrait reposer le visage endormi et comblé de Damon. Pour calmer sa frustration elle entreprît de goûter un de ces petits gâteaux appétissants. Et elle en fut ravi, c'était Divin !

Elle constata que le soleil était au plus haut, que les arbres se dépouillaient de leurs feuilles rougeâtres, l'hiver approchait. Il devait être midi et personne n'était venu la réveiller… c'était calme, trop calme.

Elle enfila un pull, et un jean. Quitte à aller encore ce fourrer dans une galère, autant y aller décontracte.

Quand elle descendit au salon, elle entendait Mercedes rire de bon cœur. Elle s'avança lentement, s'attendant à voir Josh. Au lieu de ça Damon était en train de se servir un verre, dos à elle, et Mercedes tenait aussi une boite de gâteaux.

Bonjour Amour.

Il avait sentit sa présence. Le cœur d'Elena gonfla dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit ses mots. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Ah oui ! Le rôle du petit ami, évidemment.

Elena, la petite marmotte, s'exclama Mercedes, vient donc déjeuner. Damon m'a rapporté un peu de sa surprise, un délice n'est ce pas ? Et il a fait toutes les pâtisseries de la ville avec toutes les spécialités !

Elena adore les sucreries, dit-il de son ton le plus charmeur.

Oui, malheureusement Damon m'a fait miroiter, ça a enlevé le charme. Dit-elle repensant à la veille.

Voyant où elle voulait en venir il rétorqua :

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. J'adore quand tu me supplies. Il roula ses yeux sur elle.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

Oh vous êtes si mignon ! Damon me disait qu'il avait fait l'armée…

Oui, Damon adore … DESERTER !

Elle passa devant lui, lui lançant cette bombe pleine de sous entendu. Il lui attrapa le bras, la cola à lui et l'embrassa délicatement.

Je vais me raser, bon appétit.

Il sortit laissant Elena seule avec sa stupéfaction. Il avait beau jouer son rôle elle s'y attendait pas. C'était quoi ce baiser. Doux, furtif, comme quand la relation est bien établie, bien définie. Mais quoi ? Rien n'était bien établie entre eux, alors ce baiser ne suffisait pas, elle voulait plus, encore plus…toujours plus.

Elena déjeuna avec Mercedes pour compagnie, qui la couvrait de compliments. Elle lui parla de sa peine de voir Jeremy partir quelques jours, se doutant que quelque chose s'était passé et concluant seulement que ça devait être « des histoires de jeune » C'est ce qui était bien avec Mercedes, elle ne posait jamais de question, et répandait sa bonne humeur dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle fit également quelques remarques sur le fait que Karl devait avoir le cœur brisé de la voir avec Damon, mais qu'elle comprenait. Elle parla aussi de Josh et son amour incommensurable pour lui. De tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre à ses côtés. Elena qui grâce à son amie avait enfin pu rire, et se divertir, finit par retrouver le sens des réalités.

Et, Josh, où est-il en ce moment ? Il est déjà reparti ?

Il est parti hier, il avait des choses à régler. Mais à son retour, je lui ai dit que tu dormais. Il m'a dit que tu voudrais certainement le voir et que si c'était le cas, il serait dans la dépendance, derrière la colline. Là, où toi et Karl passaient toutes vos soirées d'été.

Merci Mercedes. C'est si bon de te revoir.

Aller, fonce retrouver ton amoureux, qui tout à fait entre nous est adorable avec la barbiche qui pousse.

Elena sourit. Oui il était sublime… Elle se hâta de finir de se préparer, Damon avait bien entendu déjà quitté la pièce, et elle partit en direction de la dépendance, se demandant tout à coup, si Stefan allait bien, et si Ric et Bonnie étaient avec lui.

A peine fut-elle éloignée de la demeure, que Damon apparut devant elle la surprenant.

« Damon tu m'as fait peur ! »

Tu vas quelque part ?

Oui…

Je peux venir ?

Non…

Je vois.

Ecoutes Damon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à revenir sur tout ça…

Moi non plus.

Il semblait sérieux. Pas comme ce matin. Il avait son air blessé, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'est lui qui n'était pas revenu. C'est elle la victime.

C 'est quoi ton problème Damon ?

Laisse tomber Elena. Va donc sauver le monde toute seule, puisque je ne suis pas le bienvenue.

De quel droit tu …? Quoi ? C'est un jeu pour toi c'est ça ? TU es parti, je ne t'ai pas interdit de revenir ! C'était quoi ton excuse ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit hier, tout ce qu'on a ressenti… je n'avais jamais….

C'était mieux que je ne revienne pas, la coupa-t-il.

Oh. Alors c'est ça ? Tu joues avec moi ?

Je ne suis pas la … « stabilité » dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

Elena resta un instant inerte. Repensant à sa conversation avec Bonnie.

Sérieusement ! Tu nous as écoutées ! Damon t'avais pas le droit ! Je me suis confiée à Bonnie !

C'est bon Elena, je m'en remettrai.

Non, ce n'est pas bon. Tu n'as pas à agir comme ça ! A t'immiscer dans tout ce que je dis et fait !

Touché.

Laisse-moi…

Il ne bougea pas.

Non sérieusement Damon, Laisse-moi…

Elle partit mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il fonça devant elle, bloquant son passage en lui tenant fermement les épaules.

Tu crois que j'ai rien ressenti Elena ? Tu crois que je voulais qu'on soit dérangé ? Je ne pensais qu'à toi, je ne voulais que toi. Dans tes bras j'étais dingue ! Je suis un vampire. Si tu as ressenti quoi que ce soit cette nuit, dis-toi que pour moi c'était bien pire. Tout, tout était profondément plus intense. J'étais possédé Elena, par toi, ton odeur, ton sang, ta peau, tes lèvres, tout ! A l'instant même où j'ai touché le sol, j'étais comme arraché d'une partie de moi ! Je te sentais sur moi, je te voulais en moi… Alors OUI, j'ai écouté. Je voulais ta peau, ton corps, je ne pouvais avoir que ta voix, alors OUI j'ai écouté ! »

Elle se sentit très mal. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le comprendre. De se mettre à sa place.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés, le regard intensément bouleversé. Il l'embrassa, un bref instant, et elle y répondit spontanément. Il recula son visage pour mieux plonger dans ses yeux, elle ne semblait pas en colère contre lui, il caressa sa joue et captura de nouveaux ses lèvres. Oui il était impulsif, pensa t-elle, mais au moins ainsi, il faisait ce qu'elle n'osait faire. Elle sentit de nouveau, ce sentiment de possession, de dépendance, et les braises de la veille, au creux de ses reins se réveillèrent. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, il la colla à elle, pressant son corps contre le sien, caressant son dos en la serrant si fort, de peur qu'elle ne s 'échappe, leurs langues se retrouvèrent, mais quand il sentit la fièvre le posséder, il se sépara d'elle, il colla son front contre le sien, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Tu m'aimes Elena. Tu ne l'as juste pas encore admis. Bonnie le sait. Je le sais. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas la stabilité Tu seras mieux avec un autre. Mais c'est TOI qui m'as demandé de rester, de ne pas éteindre ce feu que j'ai pour toi. Non je ne suis pas la stabilité Elena, alors n'oublie pas NOTRE condition.

Il partit. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, se remémorant leurs derniers moments, leur condition, « _Je ne suis pas la stabilité _» « _Quand tu choisiras Stefan ne me demandes pas d'être compréhensif… _»

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent, les premières de la journée, et elle repartit, affronter Josh, affronter les nouveaux déboires de sa vie.

…

_**Chapitre 20**_

Marcher lui faisait du bien. Elle tenta de ne pas trop repenser à cette vie qu'elle ne comprenait plus, à son futur toujours incertain, alors qu'elle devrait préparer la saint sylvestre, penser à ses cadeaux de Noël, ou avec qui elle irait au bal.

Non, tout ça, elle devait faire une croix. Cette année se résumait à se battre, pour elle, mais surtout pour ses proches, pour qu'ils restent en vie. Se battre au nom du bien, de la vie, de l'amour. Mais aussi se battre contre ses sentiments, passés et présent, démêler le vrai du faux, entre deux feux pour deux frères. Et pire, faire abstraction de ce qu'ils sont, pour éviter le choix, qu'elle n'était pas encore résolue à faire.

Alors, c'est encore pour ce combat, qu'elle arriva à la petite dépendance, là où tant de joie fut vécue, pour faire face à Josh, à sa « fée » qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à apprécier.

Quand elle monta les marches, le portable vibra. C'était un texto de Damon. « _Nous sommes là, fais attention, et au besoin…hurle_ ».

Elle sourit. Il était de plus en plus attentionné. Elle comprit que le nous en question évoquait Stefan. Elle chercha un bref instant derrière quel arbre ils pouvaient se cacher.

L'intérieur de la petite maison n'avait pas changé, tous les meubles étaient resté tels quels. Hormis un foutoir de paperasses, de grimoires, et de hiéroglyphes incompréhensibles qui semblaient être atterri ici suite à un énorme courant d'air.

« Josh ! » Appela-t-elle.

Elle vit l'intéressé sortir de la cuisine, une tasse à la main.

Tu es venue. Oh je t'en prie assis toi ! Je te serre quelque chose ? La maison est protégée, tes amis vampires ne peuvent pas nous entendre.

Elena ne bougea pas, stupéfaite de voir ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Josh illuminait la pièce, autour de lui luisait une lumière dont elle ignorait la provenance et la composition. Les grains de lumières laissaient imaginer une paire d'ailes dans le dos de Josh, comme un croquis non fini.

Josh ! C'est quoi ? Mon dieu ! Tu brilles de toute part.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux. Comme si qu'elle lui avait annoncé l'apocalypse.

Elle le vit prier le ciel et la bonté. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la peur avait prit possession de lui.

Alors tu vois ? Tu vois mes lumières ?

Oui !

Il se força à sourire.

Mon idiot de fils, n'a encore pas écouté papa.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Que ça sent mauvais !

Elena s'assit sur le petit canapé, évitant les grimoires et autres livres mystérieux.

Il a tout raconté n'est ce pas ? ça a été plus fort que lui !

Je suis au courant si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je sais… qui tu es. Et qui je suis pour toi.

Bien sûr, sinon tu ne me verrais pas comme ça. Tout brillant comme tu dis.

Josh, je… enfin quels sont tes plans maintenant ? Tu veux t'en prendre à Stefan, à Damon, c'est ça ?

Il sourit.

Crois-moi Elena, je n'ai plus aucun plan. Tes deux vampires n'ont jamais été un problème, bien qu'à cause d'eux tu sois impliquée dans bien plus de danger que tu ne devrais, tous deux mouraient pour toi…

Alors c'est quoi le souci ?

Karl ! Karl n'a pas su respecter les règles. Il aurait été une piètre fée si sa personne était toujours là. Il n'aurait jamais, jamais, du te dire pour lui, et surtout pour moi. Tu va être en danger Elena, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Et je ne vais plus être d'une grande aide…

Explique toi…

Si personne n'a jamais entendu parler des fées, mise à part Peter pan bien sûr, c'est parce que notre identité est secrète. Nous ne devons jamais, jamais dire qui nous sommes, et la personne que l'on protège ne doit jamais l'apprendre. Ça rompt l'équilibre. Ça fausse la raison même de notre existence. Ça met la nature en colère.

Donc, à cause de Karl, la nature est …en colère ?

C'est lui où elle ironisait la situation ?

Je comprends que tout ça te dépasse, et je regrette de ne pas avoir été là ces dernières années pour avoir ta confiance, mais tu es ma personne Elena, il va falloir que tu dépasses cette haine que tu as pour moi. Mon destin est lié au tien. Je t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel, celui d'une fée pour sa personne, ça ne s'explique pas. Mais le fait que tu saches, va tout bouleverser…

Comment ?

J'ai longtemps fait des recherches. J'ai tout appris de mes grands parents, j'avais une curiosité infinie pour mon futur rôle, et je comprenais l'importance du secret, contrairement à Karl. Bref, j'ai appris que si la personne découvre qui on est, la nature nous punie. Elle rétablit les choses. Par la menace. Contre moi, et contre toi. De la façon la plus cruelle.

J'ai peur de ne pas vouloir entendre la suite. Dit-elle en se levant

Elle voulait retrouver l'air pur, retourner à ce matin, aux gâteaux, à Damon et à son sentiment de sécurité.

Tu le dois Elena. Nous ne sommes pas les seules en danger…

Quoi ?

Ecoute-moi, et après je te jure que tu seras libre de décider de partir ou non. Une fée doit la protection d'un humain soumis à la magie noire. Du fait que tu sois un double, et que ta meilleure amie soit sorcière, tu n'y a pas échappé dit-il dans un petit sourire. On ne peut pas protéger directement des vampires. Mise à part, via mon crétin de fils qui a utilisé ton frère… Et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, j'ignorais ses plans, et sa haine envers moi. Maintenant que tu sais tout ça, le pacte est brisé. Et le but ne sera plus d'aider la personne et sa fée, mais de la punir en retournant la magie noire contre nous.

Et comment ?

En amplifiant le mal, par le mal…

C'est-à-dire ?

Le mal vient prendre possession des personnes, soient celles qui te menacent, soient celles qui t'aiment.

Mon dieu…

Je suis allée à la grotte de Salem, là où es née la magie noire, j'ai supplié la nature de me montrer un nom, si jamais mon fils ne tenait pas sa langue malgré mes menaces d'hier…

Qui ? Qui ? Bonnie ? Damon ? Stefan ?

Non, ça ne marche pas pour les vampires. Ta plus grande menace Elena ? Lui demanda t-il, pour lui faire comprendre.

KLAUS ! non ce n'est pas possible ! c'est un vampire ! Et il veut ma protection !

C'est un hybride Elena, et le mal engendra le mal… Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Non je crois que c'est largement suffisant.

Un autre nom m'est apparu

Pardon ?

Ton frère…

Quoi ?

Elle se leva prise d'hystérie.

Non je refuse que Jeremy soit encore impliqué dans quoi que ce soit ! Mon dieu pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Faut-il vraiment que je meure pour que tout le monde ait la paix ? Parce que crois moi que si c'est le cas, je le fais tout de suite.

Il la prit dans ses bras, murmurant des shhhht qui la calmaient, elle pleurait une nouvelle fois. Maudissant son existence.

Racontes moi, comment ça se passe. Dit-elle dans un sanglot, relevant la tête vers lui.

Ton frère, est en colère contre toi, contre beaucoup d'entre vous, les petits grains de poussières que tu vois autour de moi, sont en fait du pollen et des minéraux, de différentes végétations, pierres, et roches que cette terre peut porter. Une partie de ce pollen va prendre possession de Jeremy, exploitant son désir de vengeance. Tel un poison. Exactement pareil pour Niklaus. Le mal qui le caractérise va se multiplier, et le pouvoir sera sa seule préoccupation.

Mon Dieu… Qu'ai-je fais ? Je n'aurai jamais du envoyer Jeremy ici

Ne te blâme pas, je crois qu'on est tous en partit responsable. Tous en voulant agir pour le mieux.

Karl savait ? Que ça briserait le pacte de la nature ?

Karl… n'écoute qu'un mot sur deux de ce que je lui dis. Je crois que ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'est que tu comprennes combien il t'aime.

Il est trop tard pour ça… Il m'a perdu depuis longtemps. Je l'aimais d'un amour d'adolescente, c'est tout.

Hum. Ton cœur est pris maintenant. Il l'a accepté.

Elle se laissa bercer dans ses bras. Pensant au véritable amour. Celui qu'elle avait connu avec Stefan, et celui qu'elle découvrait avec Damon.

La porte sauta soudain, laissant Alaric apparaître ! Quand il vit la scène il s'excusa de son entrée fracassante.

Oh euh, excusez-moi… on était inquiet. Damon et Stefan peuvent pas s'approcher alors ils m'ont appelé… Elena ça fait des plombes que tu es ici. !

Va donc prévenir tes amis, ils te sont d'une grande aide. Je vous retrouve dans quelques instants. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire écorcher vif par un de ces… enfin tu vois.

Je vais leur expliquer. Ils ne te feront rien. A tout à l'heure.

….

_**Chapitre 21**_

Une fois dehors, elle vit Damon se précipiter sur elle. Elle le serra un instant dans ses bras.

Damon c'est terrible.

Stefan qui était non loin, baissa les yeux, luttant contre la peine qu'il ne voulait pas faire ressortir. Bonnie arriva aussi, n'osant pas, une nouvelle fois, interrompre la scène.

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble dans la serre chauffée. Sur le chemin Elena leur expliqua. Elle essaya de garder son sang froid dans chaque parole, de ne pas faire apparaître sa détresse, sa peur, et sa culpabilité.

Je suis tellement désolé de vous infliger ça à tous… Mais j'ai bien peur… que le pire soit à venir.

Où est ce petit idiot ? Fit Damon. Que je lui arrache le cœur avec toute ma sensibilité !

Je me joins à toi, rétorqua Ric.

Karl ne le savait pas ! Je vous rappelle qu'il nous a aidés à vous retrouver !

Ne le défend pas Elena ! Tout est de sa faute. Je vais le tuer.

Damon, ne fait rien de stupide…

Elena se retourna vers Bonnie, qui était bouleversée de savoir ce qui allait arriver à Jeremy, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Stefan, qui regardait et écoutait l'étendu des dégâts en silence, en retrait, fini par intervenir.

Il doit y avoir une solution. Je refuse que Klaus devienne plus puissant qu'il ne l'est. J'empêcherai ça ! En tout cas Elena, tu restes loin de Mystic Fall's.

Damon qui ne supporta pas cet élan de démonstration protectrice envers Elena, vint se mettre devant lui.

Oh, tu t'en soucies maintenant ? C'est un peu tard Brother.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Elena ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi.

C'est le moment que choisit Josh pour faire son apparition.

Elena était toujours étonnée de voir sa traînée de lumière, mais fit mine de rien, puisque les autres ne voyaient rien.

Josh, fit-elle. Comment saurons-nous s'ils ont été … modifiés ?

C'est déjà arrivé. Le processus est immédiat.

Mon dieu Non.

Elle prit son téléphone, essayant de joindre Jeremy en vain.

Je retourne à Mystic Fall's fit Ric. L'un de nous doit y être.

Il en aura aussi après toi Ric.

Je serai prudent. Ça reste Jeremy !

Jeremy du côté sombre. Le bien en lui s'est éteint précisa Josh.

Il doit y avoir une solution. Intervînt Bonnie. On a toujours trouvé une solution à tout !

Il y a peut être un moyen. Ma grand mère, qui était fée, me racontait souvent une légende. C'était l'histoire d'une fée, tombant amoureuse de sa personne. Pour vivre leur amour en toute honnêteté, elle avait avoué qui elle était. Le mal avait pris possession de sa personne, c'est là où l'histoire varie un peu. Alors pour le guérir elle chercha pendant des années un objet qui lui aurait permit de réparer l'erreur. Quand bien des années plus tard elle trouva l'objet, elle retourna auprès de sa personne. Mais le temps avait laissé sa trace, la vieillesse l'avait rattrapé, il était déjà mort.

Moralité ! Clama Damon, ne jamais être honnête !

Quel était cet objet ? Demanda Bonnie ignorant la remarque.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ignore même si il s'agit d'un objet. Et si cette histoire à une nuance de vrai.

Ça vaut le coup d'essayer…

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Bonnie

Quoi ? Ok la nature se venge… mais vous et Karl êtes toujours « fée » non ? Il fit un signe positif. Donc, la nature est toujours susceptible de vous écouter ? Avec votre aide, je peux peut-être localiser… l'objet en question.

Vous pensez être assez forte ?

Avec votre aide ! J'ai senti la puissance de la nature quand Karl nous a aidés.

Ok essayons. Je l'appelle.

Merci Bonnie. Fit Elena à son amie Je ne serai vraiment rien sans toi.

Elle s'avança vers le fond de la serre, où semblait dormir de magnifiques créatures arc-en-ciel. Les plantes diverses et variées ressemblaient à une foule de perroquets.

Stefan s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand il vit Damon le devancer. Il resta alors en retrait, encore une fois.

Tu tiens le coup ? Fit la voix inquiète de Damon derrière elle.

Oui, mentit-elle

Elena !

J'ai l'impression que la terre s'est encore ouverte sous mes pieds. Et que cette fois je n'ai plus de branches auxquelles me rattraper.

Tu m'as moi, répondit-il en tendant une tige de la plante voisine.

Elle sourit, prenant l'objet.

Merci… Elle le regarda profondément, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Ecoute, je… comprends que tu ne sois pas revenu cette nuit.

Ah oui ? Dit-il d'un petit sourire. T'as compris que j'étais cinglé ? Non parce que faut être cinglé pour ne pas venir te combler !

Il roulait des yeux, comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle le trouvait toujours terriblement sexy quand il faisait ça Il se cachait derrière son humour. Elle comprenait ça aussi.

Elle fixa ses lèvres quelques instants, toujours attirée par le fruit défendu.

Voyant sa réaction, il poursuivit par un petit chuchotement :

J'ai envie de t'embrasser là.

Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant et sur le même ton.

C'est pas le moment n'est ce pas ?

Non, pas vraiment…

Alors allons vite régler ce problème…

Il commença à partir quand elle lui attrapa le bras, et prononça un petit « Damon » pour qu'il se retourne.

Je ne te promets rien…

Et moi je te promets tout.

Il retourna vers les autres, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

…

_**Chapitre 22**_

Karl était arrivé, prêt à les aider. Elena pouvait voir dans son visage toute sa peine, sa tristesse, d'être celui qui a déclenché tout ça.

Je suis tellement désolé. Fit-il alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

Toi, intervint Damon, espèce de crétin invertébré !

Stefan se mit devant lui.

Il va nous aider Damon.

Arrête de te mettre au travers de mon chemin Stef.

Pas tant que tu seras immature ! C'est-à- dire dans quelques décennies..

Damon le toisa du regard, avant de prendre un petit sourire satisfait.

T'aurais pas écouté une petite conversation, au fond de la serre, romantique…

NE… ME… PROVOQUES… PAS !

Arrêtez vous deux !

Ric s'était mis entre les deux frères. Pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une scène.

Ils se retournèrent vers Bonnie, Josh et Karl qui s'étaient mis en cercle. Un feu émanait autour de différentes pierres, qui semblaient provenir de tout pays, et qui toutes baignaient dans une brume d'eau. Karl avait apporté l'écorce de vigne, qui avait aidé Bonnie la première fois, et Josh leur avait mis autour du cou, comme des petits sacs de thé comprenant diverses épices, nécessaires à leur magie.

Les autres se rapprochèrent d'Elena pour regarder le rituel. Cette dernière laissa couler quelques larmes, pensant qu'elle n'abandonnerait plus jamais son frère, pensant à tous les drames que Klaus allait provoquer, et c'est naturellement qu'elle serra la main de Damon.

Ils prononçaient des mots que seuls eux comprenaient, ils firent jaillirent le feu d'une puissance supérieur, ils firent se lever l'eau, et la tempête se leva. La nature était en colère. La serre se mis à trembler, le vent fouettait les carreaux, la pluie ruisselait, l'orage grondait.

Mais ils continuèrent le rituel toujours plus concentrés, la voix plus forte, le combat et la force en bandoulière.

Quand tout pris fin, seul un oiseau extérieur osa un petit « cui » brisant le silence. Josh et son fils étaient à terre, Bonnie resta un moment immobile, récupérant un peu d'énergie, la pluie cessa.

Ric et Elena coururent vers les deux hommes, ils étaient vivants, juste assommés par une force dont ils ignoraient la provenance.

Ils vont se réveiller, finit par dire Bonnie

Alors ? Proposa Elena, ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir.

On a réussi. J'ai accédé à une vision. Ils nous ont autorisés ! C'était… un réel échange avec la Terre, une connexion intense, où la colère surplombait le tout… J'ai vu où était l'objet. Pas ce que c'était.

Et cette chose, elle se trouve où ? Intervînt Damon.

Là où les fées n'ont pas accès…

Cool. Allons-y !

Damon ! exaspéra Ric.

C'est dans le Montana

Bonnie a raison, dit Josh qui commençait à se réveiller. Dans le Montana, il y a une petite ville qui s'appelle Fee, qui fut le premier lieu d'Amérique où une femme est devenue « fée » pour une personne. A l'autre extrémité de cette ville, un périmètre anti-fée a été construit une défense des sorciers de magie noire. Mais on ne sait pas exactement où ça se trouve ni même si ça existe. Nous n'avons pas de petits gueuletons entre fée, nous ne nous connaissons pas, nous ignorons même combien nous sommes.

Je saurai reconnaître l'endroit. J'y étais. Reprit Bonnie.

Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Si cette chose peut nous aider, allons faire nos bagages.

Elena sortit à toute allure, à peine le temps d'entendre un « _Je reviens_ » prononcé par Damon.

Alors qu'Elena se précipita pour préparer ses affaires, Damon l'interpella.

Hey ! Il n'est pas question que tu viennes. J'irai avec Bonnie.

Elena s'étonna.

Oui, et moi je fais des cakes avec Mercedes ?

Bonne idée, répondit-il avec un petit air sournois.

Je viens ! Tu n'as pas à décidé de ça.

C'est peut-être un piège Elena. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité.

Ma sécurité est avec vous, avec Josh, Karl, Bonnie, Ric, Toi et Stefan.

Quoi ? il va venir aussi ?

Il a raison… grandit un peu.

Il lui en voulut. Vraiment, pour ces trois petits mots.

Excuses moi… je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Non c'est bon. J'ai compris.

Damon… C'est juste que … je dois en être. Rester ici, me rendrai folle, et puis loin de toi…

Merci de me materner, la coupa-t-il.

Il partit, retrouvant les autres.

Elle le rappela mais il l'ignora. Elle avait encore dit quelque chose de stupide.

Son cœur se transformait en yoyo quand il s'agissait de lui. L'amour, la haine, le feu, la glace, mais la passion restait indemne. Bonnie la rattrapa et ensemble ils allèrent se préparer.

…

_**Chapitre 23**_

« Tout est prêt ? » Fi Bonnie en rentrant dans la chambre.

Oui, je crois…

Nous partirons demain matin.

Merci Bonnie.

C'est normal Elena. Je veux tout comme toi, en finir avec tout ça. Si ça peut t'aider, aider Jeremy, et si on peut contrer Klaus…

Des nouvelles de Jeremy ?

Non. Il est injoignable. J'ignore s'il faut déjà s'inquiéter.

Après quelques instants de silence, Bonnie sourit.

Je n'ai pas encore interrompu quelque chose j'espère !

Non, la rassura Elena dans un sourire. Il boude, il ne viendra pas ce soir. Je commence à le connaître.

Oh, alors, il doit être entrain de boire… Du moment que c'est du bourbon, et pas…

Il fait ce qu'il veut Bonnie !

Vraiment, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je… On est obligé d'avoir cette conversation ? Et tes sentiments pour Jeremy ?

Ok ok. Je me tais.

Ric frappa sur la porte entre-ouverte.

Hey, girls, Mercedes nous a préparé un délicieux dîner. Vous venez ? Parce qu'après ce soir, pour vous ça va être sandwichs, conserves, pigeons…

Elles sourirent.

Merci Ric. Puis passant devant lui : Tout le monde est là ?

Stefan a décliné l'invitation.

Le cœur d'Elena se serra. Damon serai là.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Tous oublièrent quelques instants ces dernières 48 heures, et leur nouvelle mission. Mercedes y était pour quelque chose, elle arrivait à faire rire tout le monde, hormis Damon qui forçait sur la bouteille.

Elena commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, son supposé « petit ami » lui faisait honte devant Mercedes. Mais c'était rien à côté de son regard sombre fixé continuellement sur elle. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir, elle avait soudainement très chaud.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser, il en fit autant. Mais au lieu de prendre une assiette, il rapprocha Elena de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ni les conditions idéales. Mais elle devait jouer le jeu. Plutôt réticente sur le coup, elle finit par y répondre, perdant tout le self control qu'elle n'avait jamais quand il s'agissait de lui.

Tout le monde les regarda stupéfait, hormis Mercedes qui se réjouissait pour eux. Damon qui serrait Elena de tout son être, la relâcha, et le seul mot qu'elle prononça fut « _cuisin_e ».

Ils emportèrent quelques assiettes qu'Elena se précipita à mettre dans le lave vaisselle.

« Tu as bu Damon ! »

Ose dire que ça ne t'a pas plus !

Ce n'est pas la question ! Ils vont penser quoi maintenant ?

Que je suis fou de toi. Instable. Et immature.

Ok, il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir dit ça.

Damon !

Quoi ? Je profite avant que tu choisisses le deuxième Salvatore.

Continue… et je vais vraiment le choisir.

Il tiqua. Et Ferma les yeux un instant.

Tu as raison. J'ai trop bu. Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Excuse-moi. Je ne veux pas… perdre ce qu'on a. Peut importe ce que c'est. J'y tiens trop.

J'y tiens aussi.

Il lui releva la tête, lui fit son petit sourire d'excuse.

Je te ramènerai ton frère Elena. Je te le promets.

J'espère que cet objet, ou quoi que ce soit, va nous y aider. Bon allons-y…

On fait chambre à part ce soir ?

La question étonna Elena. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, mais parce que si jamais il osait quoi que ce soit, elle serait incapable de refuser. Se perdant complètement en lui. Et avec ce qui arrivait à Jeremy, avec toutes ses menaces, ses sentiments incertains…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, et pire qu'elle cherchait une excuse, il poursuivît :

C'est bon, je plaisantais.

Puis il sortit, emmenant les assiettes à dessert.

….

_**Chapitre 24**_

C'est bien trop tôt qu'elle commença à se réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas affronter cette journée, elle ne voulait surtout pas échouer, faire foirer la seule issue de sortie, ô combien encore trop incertaine, qu'ils avaient trouvé. Elle pensait à Jeremy, elle le voyait envahi par la colère, cherchant à se venger. De qui ? De elle ? Jeremy pouvait-il vraiment oublier tous ceux qu'il aime ? Quoi qu'il fasse, tout, elle en était consciente, absolument tout serai de sa faute.

Mais ce n'est pas Jeremy qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. Non elle avait sentie une présence. Sa présence…

Et quand elle ouvrira les yeux, elle savait qu'elle tomberait dans cet océan infini de bleu, dans la profondeur même de son regard sur elle.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Pourvu qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Elle entreprît alors de se noyer en lui en ouvrant simplement les yeux.

Elle sourit. Il était sur la chaise en face.

Tu la quittes plus cette chaise…

Oh mais je compte bien la ramener en souvenir. C'est sur elle que j'ai vécu le plus beau moment de ma longue et jusqu'ici futile existence.

Elle n'a pas l'air confortable pourtant, reprit-elle toujours dans un petit sourire

Elle l'est. Quand tu te mets sur moi, fit-il dans un petit clin d'œil. Repensant à ce qui avait failli se passer.

Il est encore tôt… viens, proposa t-elle, hésitante.

Tu as un petit quart d'heure pour profiter de moi, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit, mais n'abuse pas trop de mon corps.

Elle se blottit contre lui, mettant la tête le long de son torse. Il mêla une de ses mains à la sienne et posa l'autre dans son dos, frottant par de douces caresses.

Où vas-tu… dans un petit quart d'heure ?

Et bien, il se trouve que je suis le chevalier servant de Ric, alors je l'emmène à l'aéroport.

Il rentre alors ? Il devrait venir avec nous…

Il sera prudent ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas plus vivant et mort que lui ! Et puis, c'est bien qu'on ait quelqu'un là-bas… il pourra nous tenir informer…

De mon méchant frère…

On va le ramener Elena.

Il sentit qu'elle le serrait davantage, dans sa main, et se collant plus fortement à lui. Sans le vouloir, elle jouait avec ses nerfs. Il avait vraiment du mal, après cette fameuse nuit inachevée, à se contrôler, à ne pas lui montrer le véritable manque qu'il ressentait depuis.

Mais il avait été stupide hier, par ses mots, par le bourbon. Il voulait lui laisser du temps, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus, et que chaque jour était un pas de plus vers le non retour…

J'ai peur Damon, je n'ose même plus penser tellement j'ai peur »

Alors ne pense pas. Profite du moment et rendors-toi Elena, tu as encore le droit à quelques heures de sérénité.

Il n'y a que dans tes bras que j'arrive à faire ça… ça aussi ça me fait peur.

Il lui caressa les cheveux pour toute réponse. Lui aussi profitait du moment.

Le téléphone d'Elena vibra. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner pour prendre l'objet. Elle lue le texto et se recroquevilla sur l'oreiller. Dos à Damon.

Celui ci s'attendant à une réaction de la demoiselle, ou du moins à ce qu'elle revienne à sa place initiale lui demanda :

Je dois m'inquiéter ?

Non, non. C'est rien.

Des nouvelles ?

C'est rien.

Elena, ce n'est pas rien. Tu es distante tout à coup. C'était qui ?

Stefan ! C'était Stefan ok !

Ok, inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Dit-il en sortant du lit

Tu vas où ?

Ta réaction en dit long. Si par un simple petit texto Monsieur arrive à t'éloigner de moi… je n'imagine même pas si … oh et puis Ric m'attend.

Il sortit, énervé contre elle, contre lui, contre son frère.

Elena se détesta aussi. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi… Ce n'était pas juste, pour aucun d'eux.

Elle repensa au message : « _J'ai tout gâché entre nous. Il n'arrivera rien à Jeremy. Si tu peux encore croire en moi, crois à ça_ » Non il y avait vraiment pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état…

…

_**Chapitre 25**_

Ils partirent tous en direction du Montana. Elena était montée à l'avant, à côté de Karl. Damon, perdu dans ses pensées, évitant tous bavardages polis et inutiles, contemplait les différents paysages, alors que Bonnie cherchait un moyen de rompre le silence.

La voiture de Josh, qui faisait route avec Stefan les suivait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent que très peu. Chacun conduisant à tour de rôle. Finalement, seul Bonnie et Karl communiquaient, et aux yeux des deux autres ils s'entendaient très bien.

Le soir venu, Elena appela Alaric. Ce dernier plaisanta en disant qu'il était toujours vivant et que la maison tenait debout ainsi que Mystic Fall's. Les seules informations concernant Jeremy consistait à des rapports qu'il avait retrouvés dans le salon. Tous en lien avec la famille de Taïla. La question était, fallait-il mieux s'en réjouir ou s'en soucier ?

Elle ne demanda pas pour Klaus, il était loin d'être sa priorité, et laissait ça à Stefan.

Quand elle raccrocha le regard qu'elle échangea avec Damon en disait long, un peu du genre « _je t'en veux mais je suis là pour toi_ ».

Elle aurait soudain souhaitait être seule dans cette voiture, pour se réconcilier dans ses bras. Elle commençait à comprendre des choses concernant Damon, qu'elle s'était toujours cachée, et qui était maintenant plus qu'évidente. Mais elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de faire le point, le point sur Stefan, et ce qu'il en était.

Le lendemain matin, arrivée à la ville de Fee, ils descendirent tous des voitures et après un petit « _ Et maintenant _? » prononcé par Damon, Bonnie expliqua qu'il fallait passer par les montagnes.

Oui, expliqua Josh, le périmètre doit être situé en dehors de la ville, à son extrémité même.

Nord ? Sud ? Babord ? Tribord ? Plaisanta Damon.

En réalité, Mr Salvatore, la ville à été construite plein Sud, il faut donc aller au Nord. Deux cents ans et vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de votre pays ?

Stefan passa devant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quoi ? Tu le savais toi ?

Josh et Karl prirent les sacs à dos, et lancèrent les moins lourds à Bonnie et Elena. Mais le prix des sacs les plus légers allèrent aux deux frères.

La marche n'était pas de tout repos. Et heureusement que les hommes ici présents s'y connaissaient en boussole, étoile polaire, et lichens sur les arbres, parce que Elena devait bien se l'avouer elle était complètement perdue dans cet étendue de faune et de flore.

Elle tomba une fois, prise dans les ronces mal famées. La main de Stefan vint lui porter secours, et ils échangèrent un instant, un regard que Damon ne loupa pas.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Bonnie avait finalement lâché les beaux yeux de Karl pour partager la route avec son amie.

Le soir venu, ils firent un feu de camp. Josh monta la tente qu'il partagerait avec Karl, et Elena se débattait pour faire tenir la sienne et celle de Bonnie.

Bonnie, aides moi où je te jure que je te laisse pas rentrer cette nuit !

Je cherche un sort qui pourrait nous dépêtrer de ça.

Sérieusement les filles, allez donc faire la cuisine, on s'occupe de ça. Fit Karl en galant homme.

Stefan et Damon manquaient au paysage. Ils étaient probablement partit se nourrir, pensa Elena, de quoi elle préférait ne pas le savoir…

Ils mangèrent autour du feu, estimant à combien de temps ils étaient de l'endroit et si Bonnie pourrait le retrouver.

Elena était épuisée, et ne cessait de regarder les alentours à la recherche d'un signe de vie des Salvatore.

Après un temps anormalement long pour Elena, elle vit enfin Damon apparaître au loin. Il se mit contre un des arbres, et elle pouvait observer cette prestance qui lui avait tant manqué à travers la douce lumière tamisée du feu.

Elle ne détourna pas son regard de lui, ou alors très peu. Et lui semblait se perdre en elle, les yeux brillants et rempli d'elle.

Il attendit que Bonnie parte avec Karl, voir la ville du haut des rochers, et que Josh rejoigne sa tente avant de faire un pas vers elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, le fixant dans chacun de ses gestes. Il se mit derrière elle, s'asseyant et l'entourant de ses jambes. Un frisson la parcourue.

J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Hum, je t'ai manqué ?

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, la calant sur son épaule….

Où est Stefan ?

Pourquoi il te manque aussi ?

Pas de disputes Damon, je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute. Pas ce soir. J'ai pas la force.

Je suis partant pour la réconciliation.

Je sais que je n'arrange pas les choses…

Pour toute réponse il mit son menton sur ses épaules. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi. L'un contre l'autre, les bras de Damon entourant les siens. Profitant de l'autre. De la chaleur de cette étreinte.

Je ne joue pas avec toi, tu sais ? Dit-elle relativement mal à l'aise.

Je sais. Sinon crois moi je ne serai pas là.

Je… je ne cesse de te chercher quand tu n'es pas là.

Je suis là, répondit-il, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, je serai toujours là. Même quand tu voudras plus de moi.

Je veux de toi…

Je ne cesse d'y penser Elena. A cette nuit là. A ce que j'ai ressenti. J'y pense tout le temps, et ça me rend dingue.

Damon, fit-elle dans un frisson.

C 'est nouveau pour moi….- Il lui embrassa le cou - Ce que je ressens quand je pose mes lèvres ici, ou ici, continua-t-il mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Quand je mets mes mains là - posant ses mains sur ses hanches, sous son pull. Elena ferma les yeux, se perdant dans ses gestes et dans ses mots.

« C'est nouveau ce désir, quand je te penche vers moi, pour capturer tes lèvres - Il mêla les paroles à l'action - Et quand tu y réponds de cette façon - Il retourna sur ses lèvres, appréciant le contact, goûtant de nouveau la douce caresse de sa langue.

Il l'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche et se mit sur elle.

« C'est nouveau ce feu à l'intérieur de moi, au creux de mes reins, qui brûle aussi fort que mon cœur peut saigner pour toi - Il s'appuya davantage sur elle, ne voulant faire qu'un avec son corps - Et cette folie qui m'envahie, quand j'entends ton cœur à toi, s'accélérer sous mes caresses, Il caressa son visage.

« Et cette soif de toi, qui vient se mêler au reste. Avec toi, tout ce qui me caractérise s'amplifie. Tu prends possession de tout mon être Elena, je suis ivre de toi quand tu es sur moi. Je t'aime Elena. Comme jamais je ne pourrai aimer.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, et une larme s'échappa d'elle. Devant lui et cet élan d'affection. Lui et son incroyable impulsivité. Lui seul, capable de la surprendre autant et de faire chavirer le plus profond de son être. Il venait d'éveiller en elle tous les sentiments trop longtemps enfuis. Elle sentait son corps presser le sien, et ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il comble le seul espace qu'il restait, celui entre leur visage, et qu'il vienne lui capturer, lui posséder, lui voler ses lèvres.

Elle attira son visage plus près. Ils plongèrent dans leurs yeux, amplifiant toute la sincérité de leurs gestes et il fondit sur sa bouche, pour lui faire passer tous les sentiments ô combien puissants, démesurés, et incontrôlables qu'il avait pour elle.

C'est seulement quand il la sentit perdre raison, quand il sentit qu'elle mettait ses mains sous son t-shirt, l'incitant à en faire autant, qu'il mit toute sa volonté pour se séparer de ses lèvres, toujours allongé sur elle.

Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, luttant contre l'envie d'elle, luttant contre ses résolutions, le souffle aussi rapide que ses battements de cœur.

Je ne peux pas m'abandonner à toi Elena. J'en crève d'envie mais je ne peux pas.

Damon, je..

Shhhht. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si jamais … Je peux te jurer que je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et qu'elle semblait déçue, il embrassa furtivement le coin de ses lèvres et continua :

Je veux ton corps Elena. Tu sais à quel point je te veux. Mais je veux aussi ton cœur. Je m'abandonnerai pas à toi tant que je ne serai pas sûr d'avoir les deux…Non ne dis rien. Il y a des choses que tu dois régler. Et je comprends. Et j'attendrais.

Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Ou plutôt de qui. Elle savait qu'il avait vu leur regard plus tôt dans la journée. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait déjà une partie de son cœur, si ce n'est tout. Mais il ne l'aurait pas cru sincère. Elle s'étonna de cet homme, dont elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse, de ce qu'il était capable de faire par amour, de tous les sacrifices qu'il ferait pour son bonheur. Elle l'admira. Elle n'aurait jamais sa force intérieure.

Ils se remirent assis, Elena près du feu, lui derrière elle, ses bras autours.

Quand Bonnie revint avec Karl, elle ne s'étonna pas de les voir ainsi, ils les rejoignirent pour finir la soirée.

Quand Stefan fit son apparition, Elena pria pour que Damon ne dise rien de stupide, ou qu'il ne jubile pas comme un chien avec sa baballe. Etrangement il ne fit rien, et la surprit de nouveau par ce geste de maturité.

Elle eu de la peine en voyant Stefan qui s'efforçait de ne rien ressentir de les voir ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre. Mais Damon était à sa place. Oui Damon était parfaitement à sa place. Elle sentit le pouce de ce dernier, caresser ses hanches. Oui tout était à sa place.

_**Chapitre 26**_

Au petit matin, Damon entra dans la tente d'Elena et de Bonnie.

« Debout bel ange. Il est temps de sauver la fée clochette et sa personne ! »

Damon ! fit Elena dans un sursaut.

Quoi ? tu rêvais de mon corps avoue.

Où est Bonnie ? Ignora t-elle tout en relevant ses cheveux pour les attacher.

Mais son élastique n'était plus à son poignée.

Laisse-moi faire, proposa Damon l'objet dans les mains. Il prit tout son temps pour lui nouer l'élastique autour des cheveux, réveillant Elena de tous sentiments encore endormis.

Merci fit-elle.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa délicatement, d'un de ces baisers du matin, chaste mais profond. Il fut étonné, non pas de l'embrasser, il comptait bien le faire et le refaire, mais que ce soit elle qui fit le geste. Jusqu'ici c'était toujours lui qui prenait cette décision, qui faisait le premier pas. Il se réjouissait de cette évolution.

Oh on en est là alors. Tu sais que je risque d'en redemander.

Et tu sais que je risque d'y répondre.

Viens là.

Il l'attira à lui pour échanger le deuxième baiser, plus approfondit cette fois.

Surtout n'hésite pas à réclamer, fit-il dans un petit sourire.

Faut que tu le mérites pour ça. Elle sourit, jouant avec lui.

Son sourire se perdit.

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda t-il alors qu'elle quittait la tente. Elena !

Mais à peine sorti, il constata que Stefan était déjà entrain de lui parler. Ce dernier apercevant son frère sortir de la tente d'Elena, resta un instant inerte, pensant qu'il avait due passer la nuit avec elle. Il le foudroya du regard.

Le temps presse. Dépêchons nous de partir. Se hâta t-il de dire, envoyant un regard plein de haine à Elena.

Ils marchèrent toute la matinée, s'éloignant de plus en plus de toute civilisation.

Le lieu s'assombrit, les arbres soulevèrent un vent qui était encore endormie, semant les dernières feuilles encore non échouées. Les ombres se rapprochèrent en un immense nuage d'obscurité. Le silence se fit murmure, le soleil se fit petit, la vie se fit lourde.

Rassurez moi, y'a pas de loups dans les parages ? Et quand je dis loup je veux bien sûr dire…

Ce n'est pas la pleine lune Damon, on est en plein jour ! Répondit Stefan.

Certes. Mais ces petites bêtes m'exaspèrent.

Elena qui commençait à ne pas être rassurée par cette soudaine obscurité se rapprocha de Damon. Il ralentit le pas, pour la laisser venir à lui.

Je serai d'avis pour qu'on fasse demi tour, dit-elle, cet endroit me met la chaire de poule.

Non, on approche protesta Bonnie.

Euh… Effectivement.

Tout le monde se retourna voyant Karl et Josh qui semblaient bloqués par un mur invisible.

Oh ! Nous y voilà ! Fit Damon, dans la zone du … Capitaine Crochet ! Il roulait des yeux, mimant un suspens. Tic-Tac… Tic-tac…mima-t-il.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel, sauf Elena qui ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire et de constater qu'il connaissait ses classiques.

_**Chapitre **_

« C'est par ici ! »

Bonnie qui se souvenait parfaitement de sa vision, pressait ses mains contre un mur de Pierre.

Il y a quoi derrière ? Demanda Elena.

C'est là où les sorciers de la magie noire se réunissaient, pour contrer les fées… Mais j'ignore comment y accéder.

Stefan et Damon se regardèrent.

Toi d'abord Brother !

Et ils foncèrent dans la bâtisse, détruisant le bloc de Pierre.

Vous êtes fous ! Hurla Elena, une fois les deux frères derrière, légèrement sonnés et saupoudrés de craie blanche.

On s'en remettra. C'était tout miteux, un jeu d'enfant !

Bonnie se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi des autres. Une immense table en fer forgé surplombait le lieu. Tout était resté en suspend, comme si la vie était en train de se dérouler, avec un bon repas, et qu'ils étaient tous partis en laissant le désordre.

Pouha ! C'était des _homo abilis_ ?

Bonnie envoyait les objets au sol, cherchant à laisser paraître la trappe qu'elle avait vu en vision, au milieu de la table.

C'est ici… mais je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

Alors c'est le moment de faire un peu de magie, sans marraine la bonne fée !

Damon joignit le geste à la parole, et d'une main il détruisit la petite encoche qui faisait mine d'obstacle. Une fois l'objet libéré de sa trappe, il roula des yeux sur Elena et lui fit dans un petit sourire :

Je l'ai mérité là ?

Elena surprise et d'un coup très mal à l'aise, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de réclamer un baiser.

Bonnie sortit l'objet avec beaucoup de précaution.

Oh reprit Damon, un magnifique tas de paperasse en lambeaux !

C'est un grimoire Damon !

C'est bien ce que je dis.

Elle se précipita d'ouvrir le livre, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait ne lui parlait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée du code, de la langue, ou encore du délire qui émanait de ce livre.

Apportons-le à Josh, fit Elena. Il m'a dit avoir fait beaucoup de recherche dans les grimoires.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir, Stefan les arrêta par un « _Et ça c'est quoi ?_ »

En effet une boite en fer trônait au fond de la cale.

AIE ! Fit-il essayant d'attraper l'objet. C'est plein de verveine !

Bonnie souleva alors la boite, et à son contact l'objet s'illumina.

_**Chapitre **_

Une fois sortie, ils allèrent retrouver Josh et son fils en espérant qu'ils puissent apporter des réponses.

Les signes contenus dans le grimoire n'étaient pas inconnus de Josh, et il se hâta de les déchiffrer.

Lors de sa lecture, le téléphone d'Elena sonna. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas les déranger. Le numéro était masqué. Damon concentra son ouïe pour entendre la conversation et il savait pertinemment que Stefan faisait pareil.

« Allo »

Alors ma sœur, tu t'éclates dans le Montana ?

Jé… Jeremy ! Je t'ai laissé des centaines de messages, où étais-tu passé ?

Oh par ci par là. Je suis en bonne compagnie ne t'en fais pas.

Jeremy il faut qu'on parle. Tu as vu Ric ?

Oui, tu veux l'entendre…

Quoi ?

Un immense hurlement se fit entendre. La voix grinçante et douloureuse d'Alaric résonnait dans le combiné.

Mon dieu Jeremy ! C'est Ric !

La main de Damon attrapa le portable d'Elena.

Jeremy ! Tu n'es plus toi même, il faut que tu écoutes ce… BIP BIP BIP…ci.

Damon c'est un cauchemar. Elena sanglota dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement désolé. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, la serrant de tout son être.

Il se sentait terriblement mal, et impuissant. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Toutes ses tortures internes et physiques. Tout ce malheur de ses proches. Il s'inquiéta pour Alaric, et pria pour que la solution soit vite élucidée.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tête que Josh affichait ne présageait pas le retour du soleil et des papillons…

« Quoi ? » Firent-ils en chœur.

J'ai décrypté le grimoire.

Et ?

Il y a peut-être une solution

Comme vous le savez les fées ont été créées pour protéger de la magie noire. Et non des vampires. En cas de non respect, la nature engendre le mal par le mal. Selon ce grimoire, une recette à été composée il y a plusieurs siècles qui permettrait de stopper le processus. Pour être sûre qu'aucune fée n'y est accès ils ont planqué cette recette dans ce périmètre qui nous est inaccessible et ils préservent ainsi leur revanche.

Bon, et cette recette c'est quoi ? Demanda Karl.

La morsure d'un vampire.

Quoi c'est tout ? Ironisa Damon. Problème résolu !

Non Damon ! Josh jeta un regard exaspéré à Elena, sous entendant « _comment peux tu le supporter_ ». Ce n'est pas tout. Et la boite que Bonnie a ramenée est le remède.

Le remède à quoi ? Intervint Stefan.

C'est… une composition inverse à tous les éléments qui me caractérisent, et qui ont pris possession de Klaus et de Jeremy… C'est tous les éléments naturels nécessaires à booster le mal… chez les vampires.

Personne n'osa demander plus de précision. Redoutant la suite des événements. Elena serra davantage la main de Damon, celui ci répondit par une pression intense.

Voyant le désarroi de ses interlocuteurs, Karl continua :

Cela aura exactement le même effet que sur Jeremy ou Klaus. Le mal viendra prendre possession d'un vampire, amplifiant la colère, la haine, la violence, l'aversion et le dégoût… la morsure engendra la guérison, de l'hôte et probablement du vampire.

Je le ferai ! Proclamèrent Stefan et Damon simultanément, s'avançant vers Josh.

Non… non… commença à protester Elena.

On le fera fit Damon, regardant son frère, et passant une main dans le dos d'Elena en signe de réconfort.

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, non… je refuse. Non…

Elena tomba à genoux. Pleurant le sort, et le sacrifice des deux frères, qui ne sera pas sans conséquence, sans victime. Elle pleura à terre, à perte et en désespoir de cause. Bonnie vint l'entourer de ses bras, lui jurant sans aucune certitude toutefois que tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre.

_**Chapitre **_

« On commence quand ?» Demanda Stefan pressé de sa revanche, pressé de ressentir le mal, pressé d'oublier la peine, la souffrance qu'il avait causé, en l'amplifiant d'avantage.

Pressé d'oublier ne serai-ce qu'un moment cette trahison de son frère, d'Elena, et de lui même.

Elena continuait de pleurer dans les bras de son amie. « Jamais » prononça t-elle dans un sanglot.

Le mieux serait d'établir un plan.

On ne suivra pas le plan, reprit Stefan, on se foutra du plan, on sera totalement envahi par la colère, la vengeance, on sera incontrôlable. Inutile d'élaborer un plan.

Ce que je veux dire Stefan, précisa Josh, c'est qu'il vaut mieux les attirer ici.

Il a raison, intervint Damon. Mystic Fall's est bien trop loin, qui sait ce qu'on pourrait faire le temps d'y aller.

Elena s'enfuit vers le camp, sans vraiment savoir si c'était la bonne direction. Besoin de respirer, besoin d'hurler. Elle courra de toutes ses forces, de toute sa peine, de toute son âme.

L'un de vous ferez mieux de la rattraper, fit Karl, Elle va se perdre…

Stefan regarda Damon. Et ce dernier en fit autant.

Vas-y Stef, il faudra bien que vous vous parliez à un moment ou à un autre.

Non. Là maintenant ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut voir.

Tu te trompes. Si la glace n'a pas été brisée c'est qu'il y a une raison.

LA RAISON C'EST TOI. ALORS DAMON …FONCE ! Je m'occupe de rapatrier mon ami Klaus.

Damon regarda un instant son frère septique. Puis disparu à la vitesse de la lumière.

Quand il apparu devant elle, elle se cogna à lui par la force de sa course.

Lâche-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi.

Elle se débattait contre lui, lui mettant des coups sur son torse, répondant à tous ses nerfs qui la martyrisés. Il la retenait. Acceptant les coups sans même ressentir la moindre douleur, si ce n'est celle au creux de son cœur, de la voir ainsi.

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant contre lui.

Ne le fais pas Damon. Ne le faites pas. Je ne veux pas…

C'est le seul moyen Elena, pense à ton frère.

Elle pleura de plus belle. Il caressa ses cheveux puis lui prit la main et entreprît de la ramener au camp.

Après une heure de marche, sous le poids du silence lourd de sens, Elena s'arrêta dans son élan, bloquant le pas de Damon par sa main dans la sienne.

Quoi ? Fit-il en se retournant.

Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Le mieux à faire serait d'amener Jeremy ici. Avant de commencer le rituel…

Et Klaus ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se laisser duper ? Peut-on être pire qu'il ne l'est ?

Je ne sais pas Elena. Mais on fera tout pour au moins enlever le mal qui a pris possession de lui suite à … à Josh. Je refuse qu'à cause de ça il s'en prenne à toi.

Et toi ?

Quoi moi ?

Tu… oh Damon.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant ses lèvres, pour échanger un baiser qu'il lui ferait oublier quelques instants la douleur. Il captura son visage pour lui donner ce plaisir commun. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure, puis supérieure. La force de cet échange les conduisit contre un arbre, où Damon se retrouva collé au tronc. Elle mélangeait sa salive à la sienne, ne voulant pas interrompre le baiser, ne voulant pas remettre les pieds sur terre. Il gémit son prénom contre ses lèvres, perdant, une fois encore son self control. La sueur l'envahissait, le besoin, l'envie. Il se transforma mais résista. Il ne serait pas celui qui couperait l'échange, pas tant qu'elle le réclamait, pas tant qu'elle avait besoin de ça, plus que de respirer.

Quand après une éternité, elle baissa la tête de ses lèvres, elle fit un petit « Merci »

Merci à toi !

Elle constata que ses veines s'étaient gonflées, que le rouge avait prit possession de ses yeux, avant de le voir faire un petit sourire d'excuse et de redevenir aussi beau et pale qu'à son habitude.

Elle calla le haut de sa tête sur son torse, le regard fixé sur un malheureux coucou qui résistait encore à l'automne.

Il va falloir m'interner Damon. Je crois que je vais vraiment perdre la raison.

Tu perds la tête quand je t'embrasse, répondit-il en plaisantant.

Et il la vit sourire, le regardant de nouveau.

Oui aussi…. Puis redevant sérieuse… tu continueras ça ?

Il la regarda sans vraiment comprendre le véritable sens…

A me faire sourire, précisa t-elle, plongeant dans ses yeux.

Elena…

Il prononça son nom dans un murmure, caressant sa joue telle une issue de secours pour ne faire aucune promesse.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, sanglotant à nouveau…

_**Chapitre **_

Il ne l'emmena pas au camp. Il l'emmena à l'orée du bois, où les plis sombres des branches, et l'aigreur du temps, laissaient place à une vaste étendue d'herbe, légèrement en pente, au dessus de la vallée et de ses ruisseaux. Le soleil si inexistant ces dernières heures semblait à son apogée, et la petite brise fraîche de la saison caressait leurs peaux, comme une douce pétale de rose.

On est où ? Demanda Elena.

Là où j'ai dormi cette nuit !

Quoi ? Tu as gardé cet endroit pour toi tout seul ?

J'aime le luxe ! Fit-il dans un petit sourire.

Hum, c'est pour ça que tu es venu dans ma tente me voler mon chouchou.

Rien n'est plus luxueux, ni plus beau, que toi Elena.

Il plongea son regard brillant dans ses yeux. Et pencha la tête avec un petit sourire, égal à lui même. Elle lui prit la main, pour l'emmener avec elle contempler le paysage de plus près.

Eh bien, si on pouvait construire un petit nid ici, loin de tout, j'y passerai ma vie avec toi…

Avec moi hein !

Tu doutes ?

Bien sûr que oui !

Damon, comprends…

Bip ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation Elena.

Moi j'ai l'impression que c'est maintenant plus que jamais…

Promet-moi une chose, et après je te dévore de baisers…

Elle le regarda inquiète. Les promesses avec Damon prenaient toujours un tournant tragique. Puis elle fixa ses lèvres, attirée par la fin de sa phrase.

Dis-moi.

Promet-moi que tu iras le voir tout à l'heure.

Je…

Elle sembla hésiter. Une soudaine appréhension. L'appréhension de se retrouver seule avec Stefan. L'appréhension de comprendre des choses qu'elle ne voulait plus comprendre. Celle de le blesser. Et de blesser Damon.

Damon je ne saurai absolument pas quoi lui dire.

Promet-moi, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage.

Il vit qu'elle avait soudain les larmes aux yeux. Il vit son désarroi. Et il vit surtout ses doutes.

Elle fit un petit oui de la tête, il contempla chacun de ses traits et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. A en perdre haleine. A en perdre raison. Comment faisait-il ça ? pensa Elena. Comme si chaque baiser, rempli d'autant d'intensité et de puissance, n'était rien à côté du prochain. Comment pouvait-il lui faire apprécier davantage, alors que chaque fois elle avait l'impression d'atteindre le sommet ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il lui faire voir les étoiles par une simple pression de ses lèvres, et le goût délicieux de sa langue ?

Il se détacha. Les yeux toujours fermés. Gravant le moment, le plaisir, le besoin.

Elle rouvrit les siens, secouée de toute part. Elle ne comprenait plus. Non, vraiment plus. Comment elle avait pu passer une année à coté de ça ? Perdre tout ce temps, aujourd'hui si précieux. Elle fixa son visage, qu'elle trouvait parfait, sous les rayons du soleil, la légère brise ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux, le rendant plus divin que jamais. Elle caressa son corps à travers le sombre et combien sexy pull fin. Et elle interrompit le parcours, les deux mains sur ses hanches.

Alors elle réalisa…

Ne le fais pas Damon… Par pitié ne le fais pas… La vie m'a tout pris. Tout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne le bon en toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Si tu m'aimes, ne le fais pas.

C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je le fais Elena. Et je t'aime trop, pour te laisser me demander ça.

Sois égoïste ! Comme avant !

Jamais avec toi !

Il repensa alors à la fameuse phrase qu'il lui avait dit des mois plus tôt, avant de lui faire oublier. Ignorant à l'époque, que le temps les amènerait jusque là.

Il l'emmena plus près des arbres. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait installé un petit hamac qu'il avait péché dieu sait où, à côté d'une luxueuse tente, et de constater de nouveau qu'il était unique.

Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes, Fit-il… Je ferai peut-être mieux de les prévenir.

Non reste.

Tu as faim ? Continua t-il soudain soucieux de son bien être, et prêt à lui improviser un petit plat.

Non, absolument pas. Et toi ? Demanda t-elle sans réfléchir, remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il releva la tête, un petit sourcil relevé.

Oui. De toi ! Et de toutes les manières.

Elle ria.

Loin de moi l'envie d'en parler… mais comment amener Jeremy ici ?

Son sourire s'estompa. Elle voulait lui dire « en faisant rien ». Rester ici, caché pour toujours. Avec son humour pour combler son moral, ses yeux pour se noyer et ses lèvres pour oublier ça devrait aller.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère. Sa seule famille. Qui ne méritait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle comprit alors les liens du sang, et l'importance de celui entre Damon et Stefan. Stefan…. Stefan qui allait s'opposer à Klaus, pour enlever un mal qui ne fera que diminuer légèrement toute la démence de cet être.

Un nouveau combat.

Elena ! Fit-il pour la sortir de ses rêves.

Je l'appellerai demain. Il est suffisamment furax contre moi. Si je le provoque il viendra…

Ca lui faisait mal de dire ça. Imaginant son frère la haïr, la blâmer, la blesser…

Alors on attend demain ?

Il sortit sa bouteille de Whisky.

Quoi sérieusement ?

Cadeau de Mercedes !

Elle lui fit une petite moue.

Bon Ok je l'ai un peu aidé à me l'offrir, je savais que j'en aurai besoin.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

Comment qu'on se sent ? Quand on laisse le mal nous envahir…

Et bien, tu as déjà vu Caligula ? Massacre à la tronçonneuse ? Scream ? C'est rien à coté…

Damon !

Il baissa les yeux. Repensant à son passé, au diable qu'il était.

J'ignore comment cette… poudre d'escampette va marcher. Mais quand on laisse entrer le mal, rien ne semble plus important que toutes nos pulsions, envies, et désirs démoniaques. La soif est le premier élément. Le plaisir qu'on prend à déchirer la chaire, à boire, et à traquer la victime. C'est le grand 8 puissance mille. Un tourbillon de haine pour une dose de bonheur. Ensuite la violence, on ressent ce besoin de se battre, contre tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout de défier. On se sent invincible, plus puissant que le noyau terrestre. Et enfin… le désir. Satisfaire nos besoins les plus primaires et les plus primitifs. Sans demander l'accord, sans même parfois hypnotiser…

Non… Elle se retourna. Les larmes envahissant soudain ses prunelles, une fois de plus.

Un monstre Elena… Ce que je suis.

Elle se releva. Criant sur lui.

Ce n'est pas toi Damon ! Tu as choisi le mal pour te venger de ton frère, de Katherine ! Mais tu as fini par ressentir, regretter, et … aimer. Arrête parce que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu crois! Tu as une bonté d'âme qui me bouleverse, sous tes airs de bad boy, tu es sensible, et tu le tiens de ton humanité ! Tu devais être l'homme le plus incroyable au monde dans les années 1800, tu sacrifierais ta vie, au nom du bien !

Tu te trompes.

Non ! Elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Tu me l'as prouvé. Et tu l'as prouvé à Stefan.

Tu crois que je faisais quoi ces dernières nuits ? Tu crois vraiment que je jouais au scrabble avec Bug Bunny ? Je ne suis pas Stefan Elena !

Je sais ! Je sais que tu n'es pas lui !

Tu partiras demain Elena. Toi et tous les autres.

Non !

On va te blesser. Pire te tuer !

Non ! J'ai confiance en vous. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il lui arracha son collier, soudainement pris de rage.

Je te forcerai à partir Elena !

Tu cherches à me rendre dingue c'est ça ? Je ne te laisserai pas Damon.

Il se plaqua sur elle. Luttant contre l'envie de la mordre.

Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu sais dans quel état tu me mets ! Demain je ne répondrai plus de rien Elena. Si tu restes, je n'aurai jamais la force de résister. Si tu restes… je m'enivrai de ton sang, avant de te posséder, et ça uniquement dans la souffrance. Alors si par la suite, tu veux qu'il y ait un NOUS, si tu tiens suffisamment à moi pour ne pas me faire regretter cet acte pour l'éternité, tu partiras Elena. Je n'imagine pas, pouvoir te faire le moindre mal, mais demain ce côté là sera éteint.

Elle abdiqua. Par la peur. La crainte. Le désespoir. Mais aussi par amour. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre, et une larme s'échappa de lui… Elle lui promit de ne pas rester.

…

_**Chapitre 22**_

« Tu bouges pas ok ? Je reviens. Je dois voir les autres, les prévenir qu'on agira demain »

Promis tu reviens ?

Tu ne réaliseras même pas mon absence.

Il partit de sa vitesse vampirique, celle qui l'arracha de sa vue, plus vite que le mur du son.

Elle se releva, l'après midi était à peine entamée. Elle voulait être seule. Elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre les mess basses, les complots, les plans que TOUS faisaient pour elle. Alors qu'elle ne souhaitait rien de tout ça. Non, elle préférait être seule, être seule et avec lui.

Quand elle sentit une présence elle prit peur. Puis un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Elle se retourna pour l'accueillir

« Effectivement, tu as … fais vite... Stefan ! »

Surprise !

Stefan je… j'ai envie d'être seule.

Il m'a dit que tu voulais me parler…

C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

Elle fut surprise. Il ne manquait pas de culot. Pourquoi Damon obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ?

Je savais que c'était un subterfuge.

Et tu es venu quand même ?

Viens avec moi.

Où ça ?

Prends ma main…

Elle hésita. En quoi sa main ou quoi que ce soit aurai de l'influence. De quel droit il se permettait de débarquer…lui, qui a tellement changé, qui l'a tellement fait souffrir, qui a tellement déserter sa vie, consciemment.

Lui, qu'elle avait longtemps aimé, longtemps cherché. Qui c'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son frère, et qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Lui qui s'éloignait d'elle pour l'éloigner du malheur. Lui, amoureux d'elle. Elle, amoureuse perdue.

Elle plongea dans ses yeux, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. A la recherche d'une once de sentiments, de regrets, de culpabilité. Et tout ce qu'elle voyait… était amour.

Cela la bouleversa, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il la regardait en face, avec cette même lueur que dans le passé. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait décidé de tout refouler, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Curieuse, et aussi pour son amour passé, elle lui prit la main. Par ce geste il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à toute allure.

Quand il la déposa, ils étaient au dessus d'une immense cascade, qui crachait sa force dans le vide, se jetant telle une promesse, dans la main du diable.

Pourquoi on est là ?

La dernière fois que je t'ai emmené à une cascade, tu la regardais comme une enfant devant un sac de bonbon, malgré le malheur et le danger qui te menaçaient.

Elena ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait vraiment plus comment lui parler. Quand elle l'avait supplié de revenir, il l'avait jeté. Quand elle lui avait fait comprendre son amour, il s'était moqué. Et quand elle l'avait appelé à l'aide pour Jeremy en danger face à Klaus… ce n'était pas son problème.

Risquer de redevenir tout ce que tu détestes pour affaiblir Klaus… c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

Détruire Klaus est ma priorité Elena. Je ne peux pas le laisser devenir plus puissant. Et faire le mal, me fait du bien.

Qui es-tu … ? Tu as tellement changé !

Je fus une partie de ta vie. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre sur le tableau. J'aurai souhaité ne pas m'impliquer. Ne pas être venu quand Jeremy m'a appelé prétendant qu'il souhaitait mon aide. Mais si je pouvais me racheter un peu à tes yeux… Je suis désolé Elena, tout est de ma faute.

Non, tout est de la mienne. Tout !

Stefan se retourna. Face au jet d'eau qui émanait de la Terre.

J'ai appelé Klaus. Pour l'attirer ici. Il était fou de rage. Il étend sa portée. Et pour ça il a besoin de toi. Je l'ai menacé, prétendant que s'il ne venait pas je t'emmènerai loin d'ici.

Il va venir ?

Je ne sais pas. Il m'a promit de me démembrer.

Il n'en vaut pas la peine Stefan. Il ne vaut pas que tu subisses le rituel.

Ça a de l'importance à tes yeux ?

Bien sûr que oui !

J'ai encore de l'importance pour toi ?

Tu en auras toujours. Toujours. Tu le sais.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais tout le mal que je t'ai fait. A la minute où j'ai su que je t'avais perdu, Klaus est devenu ma seule préoccupation.

Tu ne m'avais pas perdu ! Mais tu es trop têtu pour l'admettre.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Du temps à quoi ? A tes plans pour que je te déteste ? ! A ton indifférence ? A ton dégoût envers moi ? A ton humour ridicule ? A la parfaite copie de KLAUS version vampire ?

A Damon Elena ! Du temps par rapport à Damon !

Elle ne put répondre. Le bec cloué. Prise à son propre jeu. Prise dans les flammes du feu brûlant qu'avait effectivement réveillé Damon avec le temps…. Elle baissa les yeux, calmant sa colère. Il en fit autant.

Je ne serai jamais indifférent à toi Elena. Je veux ta protection, plus que ma vie, plus que tout. Mais je sais que je t'ai perdu… quand je vois… comment tu le regardes, votre rapprochement, vos touchers… Heureusement que je ressens rien Elena ! Sinon je tuerai mon frère avant de me laisser mourir.

Il était blessé. Par sa faute. Elle se détestait pour ça. D'avoir à aimer deux frères si exceptionnels. D'avoir à faire un choix. D'avoir à en briser l'un des deux. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'imaginait pas en sortir un de sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait si peu parlé, qu'elle avait tellement évité toute conversation avec lui. Pour ne pas réaliser, qu'elle a besoin de lui, tout comme elle a besoin de Damon.

Je ne veux pas que tu fasses le rituel Stefan. Mordre Klaus, c'est… c'est suicidaire. Et tu as suffisamment mis ton humanité de côté. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de bon. Sinon je ne serai jamais tombé amoureuse.

A ces mots, Stefan releva les yeux pour lire sa sincérité. Il n'y avait pas plus vraie qu'elle. Elle ne jouait pas. Elle n'était pas Katherine.

Comment vivre sans toi Elena ? Arriverais-je à me passer de toi ? A te laisser à lui ?

Je te demande pas de partir. Au contraire, on a tous besoin de toi. Tu peux changer Stefan, tu peux redevenir… le vrai Stefan !

Il fondit sur elle. Ne lui laissant pas le choix. N'attendant pas de permission. Depuis qu'il était sur cette colline, depuis qu'il était jaloux, depuis qu'elle était si proche, il avait eu envie de faire ça. Un baiser pour remplacer les paroles. Un acte d'amour, pour un je t'aime inavoué.

Elle fut véritablement surprise. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Stefan, ce genre de manifestation. Il attendait toujours d'avoir l'accord, il avait toujours mis ses propres envies avant les siennes. Alors qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Un acte de désespoir ? De persuasion ? Un message dans une bouteille ? Une bouteille à la mer ? La mer à boire ?

Elle ne l'empêcha pas. Elle ne le gifla pas. Elle goûta simplement ses lèvres, comme un retour aux sources, s'étonnant de ce qu'elle ressentait…

Oui, c'était doux. C'était beau. C'était bon.

Mais ce n'était pas Damon.

Non, ce n'était pas Damon, pas de feu venant fouetter la glace, pas de tête dans les étoiles, pas d'ailes pour lui soulever le cœur et l'emmener dans les méandres de l'envie.

Pas de manque à l'idée qu'il s'éloigne. Pas de chaleur à l'idée qu'il reste.

Pas de vibrations.

Juste doux, beau et bon.

Elle coupa le baiser, baissant la tête, comme prise en faute.

Stefan, je….

Elle était gênée. Et confuse. Certes elle voulait Damon. Mais Damon n'était pas la stabilité comme il aimait lui répéter. Et quand elle aura eu Damon… le feu ne risquait-il pas de s'éteindre ? … Elle n'imaginait pas que ça puisse en être autrement. Tout son être réclamait Damon.

Mais si ça venait à changer, ne regretterait-elle pas ces baisers justes doux, beaux et bons ?

Stefan sourit. Le baiser avait tout dit.

Tu vaux vraiment mieux que lui Elena.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne valait personne.

Promet-moi que tu t'en prendras qu'à Klaus !

Tu craints pour mon frère ?

Non ! Pour tous ces innocents, qui pourraient périr par ma faute. Stefan si jamais tu arrives à atteindre Klaus, tu pourras guérir. Alors choisit la voix de la guérison.

Je vais le tuer Elena !

Que… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

On a deux fées à disposition, et Bonnie…

Oh non ! Qu'est ce que vous complotez ? Ne les implique pas Stefan ! On part dès demain de toute façon !

Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

Oui. Pour notre sécurité.

Oh. Damon craint de te faire du mal ! fit-il dans un sourire. Quelle ironie !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

Je te protégerais de Klaus Elena De Jeremy. Et même de Damon s'il le faut.

Elle voyait qu'il menait un combat intérieur. Eteignant de nouveau le peu de sentiments qu'il avait laissé paraître. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, et la ramena où il l'avait trouvé plus vite que le souffle du vent.

_**Chapitre **_

Elle eu à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était passée d'un endroit à l'autre. De sa présence à la solitude.

Le soleil faisait don d'un crépuscule rouge vif. Prémices d'un long combat. Un regard vers le hamac et elle chercha ailleurs. Une lueur au fond de la tente et elle sourit. Il était là.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Bonnie fit son apparition.

C'est ici que tu te caches ? Fit son amie

Bonnie. Excuses moi d'avoir fuie… J'avais besoin…

De réaliser ? De hurler ?

A peu près ça… Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

Puis réalisant que son amie était une véritable sorcière « Oui, non, oublies ! »

Tu es sûr de vouloir attendre demain Elena ? Il serait peut être plus judicieux d'agir tout de suite. De les faire venir et…

Et quoi ? De commettre des crimes ? De me battre avec mon frère ? De laisser Damon et Stefan faire le plus gros carnage de toute la côte ouest !

La morsure les guérira Elena !

Tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas être aussi simple Bonnie ! On parle de Klaus ! Et Jeremy ! Qui, qui peux me jurer qu'ils n'iront pas jusqu'à le tuer ! Ils ne voudront pas boire Bonnie, ils voudront tuer !

Je leur fais confiance. Je prends le risque pour Jeremy ! Il doit retrouver une vie normale Elena ! Et pour Klaus, on y travaille. Avec Josh et Karl, si on arrive à le stabiliser ne serai ce qu'un moment ça laissera suffisamment de temps à Stefan pour le mordre.

Pourquoi c'est toujours à vous de vous sacrifier ? Et à moi de me cacher ? Je veux en être Bonnie ! Je me sens monstrueuse, inutile, impuissante.

Son amie la prit dans ses bras.

ça va rentrer dans l'ordre. On retournera à Mystic Fall's reprendre le cours de notre tumultueuse existence, mais je te promets de bons moments Elena. Je suis là pour toi. Je rirais encore avec toi de ta maladresse, et toi de mes bourdes. Je pleurais sur ton épaule pour mes peines de cœur et tu m'emmèneras voir un navet pour me changer les idées. On a beau vivre dans un monde qui nous dépasse, la vie nous accordera aussi nos moments d'amitié, nos moments d'humanité.

Meri d'être là Bonnie.

Allez viens, répondit-elle en mettant ses bras autours de ses épaules. On retourne au camp.

Euh, à vrai dire…

Elena sembla un peu gênée, et montra la direction de la tente.

Oh !

Le silence se fit alors que le soleil amorçait sa descente vers l'autre côté du monde.

Passe une bonne soirée Elena.

Bonnie commença à partir.

Bonnie… Je suis un monstre n'est ce pas ? Demain risque d'être un point de non retour. Et moi tout ce que je veux… c'est profiter de lui.

Bonnie fit un petit sourire sincère.

Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Presque dépendante de quelqu'un… Profite de lui Elena, laisse la nuit à la nuit. Et demain à demain.

Cette fois Bonnie entreprît de retourner au camp. Après quelques pas elle se retourna :

Oh et Elena…je dois te dire… J'aime bien Karl…

Elena lui rendit un sourire

Je sais.

_**Chapitre **_

Une légère traînée de lumière émanait de la tente. Comme les yeux d'un hibou ébloui.

Elena se sentit tendue, hésitante et légèrement non rassurée à l'idée de rentrer. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir. Mais Damon, est bien plus difficile à persuader que le plus têtu des mulets.

Rentrant dans ce petit cocon tamisé, elle l'aperçut de dos, torse nu, pliant son T-Shirt sur le matelas.

Elle vint naturellement lui entourer la taille. Et poser sa tête le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je t'imaginais dans le hamac, fixant le ciel et perdu dans tes sombres pensées, un verre à la main.

Il ne bougea pas.

Eh bien je suis rentré quand j'ai entendu Bonnie arriver…Mais je le faisais quand je te savais… avec Stefan.

Voilà, Vingt secondes top chrono. C'est le peu de temps qui lui avait fallu pour prononcer le mot.

Elle détacha ses bras et se retourna vers le côté opposé.

C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que je parle avec lui.

Mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

Elle lui fit face, légèrement exaspérée par son comportement.

On a juste… parlé de demain. De Klaus…

Tu l'as… embrassé ?

Sérieusement ! C'est ta première question ?

Oh excuse-moi Elena. Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? Apparemment Oui ! Tu as embrassé mon frère ?

Elle baissa les yeux, comme prise sur le fait. Inutile de le cacher, il lisait en elle. Il se retourna de nouveau, trouvant toujours énormément d'intérêt à son T-shirt pas assez bien plié.

Tu es maniaque maintenant ? Fit-elle pour rompre le malaise.

Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas attaché.

Elle comprit le double sens. Son cœur se serra soudain, devant sa peine et sa petite déclaration. Bon. Elle devait changer de tactique. Sinon c'était la dispute assurée.

Viens là, et sois maniaque avec moi !

Un Salvatore ne te suffit pas ?

Il s'était retourné en lui disant ça et se mordit la langue quand il vit le mal que lui avait procuré ces quelques mots. Ses yeux si brillants d'espoirs se doublèrent d'une fine couche humide.

J'aurai pas du revenir, répliqua t-elle, il est évident qu'un des Salvatore, celui qui me blesse sans aucune scrupule, et qui je ne sais pour quelles raisons m'attire considérablement… ne veux pas de moi.

Il fonça devant elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Excuse-moi. Je suis un idiot. Mais te partager avec mon frère est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais avoir à revivre cela. Fini le XIXe siècle.

Il était si beau, quand il s'excusait pensa t-elle. Et elle pardonnait beaucoup trop rapidement. Elle captura sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui dire

Je connais tes craintes à propos de Stefan. Tu veux que je sois sûre et je peux le comprendre. Mais jamais, jamais, un homme ne m'a fait cet effet-là Damon.

Elle captura de nouveau sa lèvre.

Tu veux dire, cet effet-là ?- Il l'embrassa de plus belle - Ou celui-là - Il força cette fois la barrière de sa bouche avec sa langue.

Elle le laissa mener la barque comme il le faisait si bien. Valsant avec ses lèvres au rythme de son cœur. Le lendemain n'importait plus. Seul lui à cet instant.

Elle caressa son dos, frottant et découvrant tous ses muscles sous la fine et onctueuse peau, de son cou à ses reins. Elle coupa le baiser, sans trop s'éloigner, et murmura contre ses lèvres.

Il y a un autre effet qu'on a que… trop tarder.

Pour bien se faire comprendre elle osa descendre les mains plus bas, sur ses poches arrière.

Elena. Il essaya de se reculer mais elle le retenait.

Ne refuse pas Damon.

Elle retourna sur sa bouche, pour lui faire céder ses dernières barrières. Il fut emporté par la tornade au creux de ses reins, venant lui faire tourner la tête et sa raison. Se refuser à elle était bien la chose la plus idiote qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, et qu'il s'apprêtait pourtant à faire. Une fois que le baiser qu'ils ne voulaient pas rompre prendrait fin, une fois qu'il aurait combattu cet incendie provoqué par le saut qu'elle venait de faire en entourant sa taille de ses jambes, mettant son désir au supplice. Une fois que l'idée de son corps ne faisant qu'un avec le sien, et que son sang si accessible lui seront passé, il se refusera. Oui comme l'unique idiot qu'il se considérait.

Pas maintenant Elena.

Il la recula et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle avait son petit air boudeur et frustrée. Il sourit voyant sa jolie frimousse.

Pas comme ça. Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, mais pas dans ces circonstances…

Tu penses à demain ? Moi tu vois, dans tes bras j'oublie tout, je ne pense plus. Et honnêtement je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y penser…

Alors tu auras mes bras, mais rien de plus.

Je suis une femme heureuse ! Reprenant sa phrase ironique de début de soirée.

Elena. Expliqua t-il voyant sa frustration. Si jamais demain ça foire, si je ne peux pas pour je ne sais quelle raison mordre Jeremy, je risque de faire des choses… qui viendront te faire regretter de m'avoir connu. S'il se passait quoi que ce soit cette nuit, tout serai gâché par le monstre qui dort en moi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas voir ça dans tes yeux, jamais. On a le temps Elena.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, l'attirant dans ses bras.

Bon alors soigne vite mon frère.

Si ça implique de te faire l'amour après, je ferai peut être mieux d'y aller tout de suite !

Elle sourit. Et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux. Malgré le peu de temps de leur rapprochement il avait prit l'habitude de faire ce geste.

Tu seras assez fort ? Pour contrôler … Je veux dire, je t'ai promis que je partirai mais tu risques de vouloir me retrouver, moi ou les autres… ou même ne pas réussir à laisser la vie sauve à Jeremy…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je ne te promets rien. Fit-il, le cœur meurtrit.

Et moi je te promets tout.

Elle reposa sa tête contre lui, sachant qu'il devait afficher le même sourire nostalgique qu'elle, en repensant à ces mêmes mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés au fond de la serre, où se fut elle qui ne promettait rien.

…..

Il continua son petit massage capillaire, la contemplant si apaisée. Comment c'était possible ? Comment cette femme pouvait reposer sur lui, comme la mer sur le sable, si indissociable, l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre ?

Comment pourrait-il lui faire le moindre mal alors qu'il se soumettrait au soleil, dénudé de tout Lapis-Lazuli, s'il devait vivre sans elle.

Comment l'ange qu'elle était pourrai s'éprendre du démon qu'il sera demain ?

Et comment aider son propre frère ? Comment le ramener à la raison alors qu'il sera folie ? Comment ne pas le perdre totalement ? Comment ne pas culpabiliser… de lui voler sa raison d'être ?

« Au risque d'éveiller une nouvelle dispute. Et tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Et n'oublies pas aussi que le bon coté des crises, c'est les retrouvailles… j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Elle souleva sa tête, pour la rapprocher de lui. Puis d'un air provocateur elle lui demanda :

« Et qu'est ce que tu promets comme retrouvailles ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Il s'avança légèrement pour goûter une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, avant de se réinstaller.

Elle mit son menton sur son sternum. Le contemplant et attendant qu'il parle.

J'ai envie de le décapiter depuis que je sais qu'il a mit à nouveau ses lèvres sur les tiennes mais j'ai besoin de savoir…Tes sentiments pour Stefan…où tu en es. Si je dois toujours redouter un brusque changement de situation… blablabla. Mon parfait petit frère. Ton grand amour…

Elle embrassa sa peau. A la place où reposait son menton.

« Tu sais que Stefan aura toujours une grande importance. Je…Je ressens des choses pour lui. Plus aussi fortes qu'avant, depuis… depuis toi. Mais c'est toujours là. J'aimerai que ça ne soit pas le cas, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à te blesser en te disant ça… »

C'est ok. J'en ai vu d'autres ! Je préfère savoir.

Je sais aussi que tu tiens à lui. Et que tu te poses beaucoup de question face à ça. J'aimerai tellement qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était. Pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. Je ne veux pas que Klaus soit celui qui te sépare de lui, ni moi…Oui je suis encore confuse Damon, mais je ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'être dans tes bras à cet instant même. J'ai mal à l'idée de me séparer de toi… Tu as changé, tu m'as changé, et je n'imagine plus une journée sans toi… Tu as toujours été celui qui a pris les devant avec moi depuis notre départ, et si je t'ai laissé faire, même t'invitant à continuer, c'est parce que je le voulais Damon. En dépit de Stefan, en dépit de tout ce qui nous arrive, Jeremy, Klaus, Karl…je te voulais. Oui je ressens des choses pour Stefan, mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu l'as toujours su, depuis le début.

Il se souleva, pour la faire glisser sous lui. Ses bras de chaque côté de son visage, appuyés sur le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de relooker son corps parfait avant de retourner dans ses prunelles si étincelantes et d'attendre la suite des événements.

« Tu es encore confuse. Je le comprends. Et je l'accepte. Je crève de jalousie, de culpabilité, d'amour, mais je l'accepte. »

Elle caressa son visage, en signe de remerciements, d'excuses, et de reconnaissance.

Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il te touche. Ca me brise en deux, ça me rend dingue !

Il approcha sa tête de sa bouche, caressant son visage de son souffle. Il la vit frémir.

« Ne l'embrasses plus Elena. Pas avant de me planter un pieu en bois dans le cœur. Ne le fais plus, je ne peux par partager. Je te veux pour moi, rien que pour moi. Bordel je t'aime trop Elena ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait. La veille encore il l'avait fait vibrer en lui murmurant ses mots. Mais là, via l'intensité de son regard, via la passion possessive qu'il exprimait, son cœur tomba au niveau de ses pieds. Son corps trembla de toute part. Et chaque recoin de sa peau le réclamait.

Il l'embrassa un long moment. Cherchant à lui faire oublier l'échange avec Stefan. Cherchant à être celui qui aura toujours droit d'accès à ce lieu. Et ce, en toute exclusivité.

Après s'être enivré de son baiser, il se remit sur le dos, l'invitant à reprendre sa position initiale. Mais à peine eut-elle mis sa tête sur son torse qu'elle commença à le parcourir de baisers. Faisant brûler chaque surface qu'elle atteignait.

Son baiser, ses mots l'avaient trop bouleverser. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne le désirait pas, ni même perdre du temps à refouler ses envies, sachant qu'il était là, si beau, si plein d'amour, si chaud alors que demain il sera plus loin que jamais, inaccessible. Non elle ne pouvait pas être sage, elle avait trop besoin de lui, et ce depuis des mois. Au diable les conséquences futures, elle ne pourrait jamais regretter de passer la nuit avec lui.

…..

« Toi tu es dingue de mon corps ! »

Non, ça ne marchait pas. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bavarder. Elle continua de parsemer son torse de baisers. Une douce torture qu'il ne pourrait contrôler bien longtemps.

« Pitié Elena ! »

Pour toute réponse elle se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Si tu te défiles, je te jure que tu ne me revois plus.

Chantage ! fit-il, les yeux roulants, la voix légèrement rauque par l'effet de sa nouvelle position.

Elle parcoura son corps de ses mains, appuyant davantage sur son désir, qu'elle sentait grandir sous elle.

« Tu prends même pas en compte mon point de vue… tu sais que je ne veux pas »

Je ne suis qu'une humaine, je n'ai pas ta force intérieur. Dit-elle tout en enlevant son propre pull. Laissant sa seule lingerie à la vue de Damon.

Ok. Fallait pas oublier qu'il était un homme lui aussi. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, si dévouée à lui, si exposée. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de ça ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment, non elle regretterait demain, mais dieu qu'il s'en foutait à cet instant précis. Il vivait pour ça, pour la faire rire, pour la choyer, pour satisfaire tous ses désirs.

Son regard s'assombrit, l'envie prenant le contrôle.

Non, répondit-il. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Tellement plus.

Il fonça sur ses lèvres, contractant ses abdos pour lui faire face. Il n'était pas si fort. Plus maintenant. Il la voulait tellement qu'il pourrait se passer du prologue.

Il charma ses lèvres, pour qu'elle les ouvre et lui donne accès à plus. Echangeant une nouvelle danse pleine de symphonie. Tout en action, il caressa sa poitrine d'une main à travers le fin tissu, et de l'autre il essaya de défaire la ficelle de son pantalon. Les trois mouvements coordonnés la firent gémir contre lui. Et elle s'accrocha à lui, serrant son dos comme son bien le plus précieux.

Les étoiles ne furent jamais aussi proches, le sommet jamais aussi haut, et la plénitude jamais aussi pleine qu'à cet instant même, et ce pour chacun d'entre eux.

Elle allait s'étendre sous lui, quand une voix lui parvient à son oreille, « Elena », à peine audible, à peine prononcée. Tellement plongée au fond du puits de plaisir creusé par Damon, elle crut d'abord que c'était lui. Un deuxième son lui chatouilla les tympans « Elena ! »… cette fois ci pas de doute ce n'était pas la tendre voix ténébreuse de Damon. Elle essaya, bien que très difficilement, de ce concentrer sur le bruit, perdue entre le ciel que Damon lui faisait atteindre, et entre cette voix terrestre qui prononçait son nom.

Totalement et une nouvelle fois possédé par son besoin d'elle, il la serra si fort qu'il avait peur qu'elle se brise. Il parcoura son corps, sa peau. Il s'attarda sur son cou, se transformant de nouveau, comme à son habitude. Luttant de plus en plus difficilement à l'envie si grandissante de la goûter. Il n'entendit pas ses « Damon ? », ni ses « Tu entends ? ». Totalement pris au piège de son désir, de son feu, de sa soif. Il la cambra, l'allongeant suffisamment dans ses bras pour embrasser chaque point sensible, du nombril à la poitrine.

Il fut surpris par son audace, le faisant s'allonger sous elle, et il la laissa faire, presser d'entamer la suite. Elle lui arracha un gémissement par la force de son appui, calant ses hanches au siennes, puis elle sauta du matelas. Le laissant là, agonisant.

« Tu plaisantes là » Sa voix tremblait de désir, de colère, d'étonnement. Il lui fallu un millième de seconde avant de se retrouver derrière elle, caressant de nouveau sa peau, ne voulant pas s'en séparer, l'empêchant de remettre son pull « Ne me laisses pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas »

Damon, tu n'entends rien ! Quelqu'un m'appelle il faut que j'aille voir…

On s'en tape. Je m'en tape.

Il l'embrassa de toute part, sur chaque coin qu'il arrivait encore à atteindre, se demandant à peine de qu'elle folie elle parlait.

Damon ! Il se passe quel…

Il ne la laissa pas finir. La coupant par un baiser. L'allongeant sur le matelas, de force ou non, il ne savait plus trop.

Quand une flèche arriva sur son bras, il sortit de sa torpeur. Comme assommé par une massue, arraché à son désir. La légère douleur, trop futile à côté de sa rechute sur Terre, et le besoin de protéger Elena lui firent comprendre qu'il fallait se séparer d'elle. Seule la défense résonnait parmi tous ces autres instincts…

…..

« Je crois qu'on est maudit »

Il se détacha d'elle, retirant l'objet de son bras.

« Mon dieu Damon ! »

Un pipi de chat ! Mais c'est un signe tu ne crois pas ?

« ELENA ! Sors d'ici ! »

Il tournèrent la tête vers le perturbateur. Essayant de voir quelque chose à travers la déchirure de la tente qu'avait provoqué la flèche.

Mon dieu c'est Karl ! Paniqua Elena.

Ok. Tu ne bouges pas. Recouvres ton joli… minois dit-il caressant son corps du regard.

Il sortit de la tente pour faire face à ce nouveau et mal venu rebondissement. Mais à peine sentit-il la fraîcheur du soir, qu'Elena était déjà à ses côtés.

Apercevant soudain la scène, il se retourna pour amener la tête d'Elena dans ses bras, la mettant dans l'obscurité totale, loin de tout horizon.

« Quoi ? »

Ne regardes pas, crois moi tu ne veux pas voir ça… Retournes dans la tente.

Elle se débâta, la peur au ventre.

Laisses moi voir, laisses moi voir Damon qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sachant que c'était perdu d'avance, il la laissa le dépasser, admirer, ou plutôt abhorrer la scène.

« Non ! »

Elle coura vers Karl, agenouillé au milieu de l'étendue de la plaine. Les pieds ligotés, ruisselant de sang, du sang sur ses bras, sur ses jambes, dans son dos. Les yeux gonflés de bleus.

Damon se dépêcha d'appeler son frère « Rappliques tes fesses, et ceux des autres. Vite ! »

Elena passa sa main sur le visage fiévreux de son ami d'enfance. On pouvait voir qu'il luttait contre la douleur, transpirant déjà de la vie qui le quittait. Un énorme trou se creusa dans la poitrine d'Elena.

« Qui t'as fait ça Karl ? Où sont les autres ?… Que puis je faire ? »

Sauves toi Elena , il en a après toi. Il toussa, crachant le peu de force qui lui restait. Il va me tuer.

Non !

Elle se tourna cherchant Damon du regard.

Damon ! Appela t-elle. Nourris le. Transformes le !

L'intéressé qui cherchait un signe de la menace revînt vers elle. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, et il se doutait qu'il était face à un nouveau tournant de sa vie, celui qui devait alors lieu quelques heures plus tard, celui qui aurai du avoir lieu après s'être donné à celle qu'il aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il s'accroupit vers Karl, prenant place près d'Elena, le regard plein de compassion.

« Tu crois que ça peut marcher »

Non ! ça ne me guérira pas. Pas sur moi. Et je refuse. Plutôt crever que de devenir ce que vous êtes… J'ai causé tout ça, c'est mieux comme ça »

Un sifflement se fit entendre, et Karl se cambra de douleur. « Aaaaah » Une énième flèche vint percuter son dos.

Et l'inconnu sorti de l'obscurité.

« Mon dieu, Jeremy ! »

Il était là, il les avait trouvé bien trop vite, mettant à l'eau leur plan du lendemain. Le regard aussi noir que son pull était clair, il semblait sur la défensive, différentes armes à ses mains.

Tu sais que cette ordure m'a fait tué deux gars. Des braves gars ! Ils avaient 15 et 19 ans ! Des gamins !

Jeremy arrêtes ça ! Tu es possédé, tu n'es plus toi même !

Damon essaya de foncer sur lui, pour le démunir. Jeremy qui avait prévu le coup, avait déjà empoigné son arme, il tira si vite que Damon fut frappé par une balle en bois, en plein cœur. L'objet logé à cet endroit le laissa à terre.

Elena était horrifié. Par son frère, par l'état de Karl, par l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, étendu au sol.

Jeremy pitié. Ce n'est pas toi !

Jeremy qui semblait hypnotisé, guidé par Satan, ignora les pleurs, les couinements, les gamineries de sa sœur.

Tu sais , ils s'appelaient Ector et Julio. Ils accumulaient les boulots pourris de ce monde pourri pour emmagasiner un max de fric et réaliser leur rêve.

Il s'approcha d'elle, marchant sur la main gauche de Karl. L'arbalète pointé sur elle.

Et tu sais c'était quoi leur rêve Elena ? Partir dans le tiers monde, et aider tout individu dans le besoin.

Jeremy…

Et moi… je les ai tué. A cause de cette vermine qui gît au sol ! Mais surtout à cause de toi et ta foutu manie de me préserver. Tu craints. Le pire qui me soit arrivé… c'est toi. D'abord mes parents, puis John , puis Jenna…. Vicky, Anna. Tu fais périr tout le monde, tu infectes tout ce que tu touches, comme le cancer. Toi et tes deux chevaliers servants. Je dois mettre fin à tout ça Elena ! Le monde se portera mieux sans toi. Tu souffriras pas, ou que très peu…

Non Jeremy.

Elle pleurait de tout son être. De voir son frère métamorphosé par la haine, Karl qui en payé le prix, et Damon qui ne semblait ne pas pouvoir se relever, totalement inerte.

…

Les autres arrivèrent mais en voyant la scène ils restèrent à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Jeremy ! »

Pas maintenant Bonnie. Je m'occupe de ton cas après…

Il restait face à Elena, savourant tous les carpes et métacarpes de Karl qui s'écrasaient sous son poids. Il ne voyait pas la troupe derrière lui.

Cherchant à gagner du temps, Elena tenta en désespoir de cause, de le faire parler.

Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

Je me suis fait des amis ! Oui ça m'arrive tu vois, je me socialise. La petite torture à Alaric a été très facile. Il est faible finalement ce type, c'est incroyable !

Non… Rick !

Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, il respire encore. Après trois aller-retours entre la vie et la mort ! Il m'a beaucoup déçu. Mais ce n'est qu'une victime de plus agissant sous tes directions. Alors, il mérite de vivre sa faible vie.

Elle le gifla. Aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Il allait appuyé sur le déclencheur, quand il se retrouva propulsé en arrière par Stefan, atterrissant contre un tronc.

Bonnie lui infligea une douleur mentale, pour qu'il reste accolé au tronc, et Josh implora la nature de toute sa puissance, pour que les branches, les lianes, viennent l'encercler , l'immobilisant de toutes actions.

Elena tomba à genoux, suppliant Karl agonisant de se battre. Josh s'approcha de son fils. Stefan chercha à délivrer son frère du bois qui nichait près de l'aorte. Il hurla quand il toucha l'objet. « Verveine ! Cette balle est en plus recouverte de verveine ! ça le tue ! » Bonnie se précipita alors pour l'aider.

« Sauves le Josh ! Sauves le ! ».

Elena incapable de bouger, incapable de réaliser tout ce qu'il se passait, incapable de faire face à cet abysse cosmique qui l'envahissait à l'idée de perdre Damon, resta clouée sur Karl.

« Implores la nature, Josh c'est ton fils ! »

Josh pleurait depuis qu'il s'était approché de son fils. Incapable de prononcer un mot, bloqué par son cœur brisé.

« Josh ! Réagis, il est encore temps ! »

Il se meurt Elena…j'implore la nature depuis que j'ai réalisé son absence ce soir. Mais rien, RIEN ne se passe. Elle est en colère ! Elle choisis de m'accorder ou non mes souhaits. Et celui là… me brisera. Alors elle n'est pas clémente. Elle cherche à me briser, à rééquilibrer ce que Karl à déséquilibrer.

La nature craint !

Papa… je … je suis tellement désolé…

Shhhhht fiston. C'est moi qui regrette. Je n'ai jamais été le père que tu méritais. Je n'ai pas su.

Continues de la protéger.

Puis il regarda Elena, une faible lueur au fond des yeux

Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu le sais ?… Je…Et dis à Bonnie, le bonheur qu'…

Il ne put continuer. Elena s'effondra de plus belle, Josh le serra plus fort.

Je t'aime mon fils. Je t'aime…

Bonnie arriva, s'agenouillant devant le corps bientôt éteint de Karl.

Elle hurla. Accablée par la perte. Accablée d'être toujours brisée quand elle osait s'attacher à quelqu'un. Accablée de mener cette vie.

Josh serra la main de son fils, pleurant des larmes étincelantes, puis il vit la vie le quitter. La lumière au fond de ses yeux s'éteignit, sa main se raidit, sa cage thoracique ne se souleva plus. Une lumière vînt l'entourer. Puis tous les éléments contraire à la vie, le soulevèrent et enveloppèrent son corps, faisant briller la fée qu'il était.

Karl n'était plus.

Une fois toutes les larmes versées, une fois qu'elle sentait qu'absolument plus rien ne pourrait sortir de sa glande lacrymale, desséchée d'avoir trop pleurer ces derniers temps, Elena releva la tête du cou de son amie et regarda en direction de Damon, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tomberait raide inconsciente si en plus de tout cela, il était toujours à terre.

Mais ce dernier était assis, près de Stefan, cicatrisant difficilement, le regard plein de regret, de désespoir, de tristesse. Elle vit la couche humide qui menaçait de déborder de ses yeux, voir cet homme sur le point de pleurer la bouleversa de plus belle. Il mima un « JE T'AIME » par ses lèvres, inaudible, et elle hocha la tête plein de remerciement et rendant grâce qu'il n'y ai pas laissé sa vie.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers son frère, toujours emprisonné des branches. Ce dernier abordait un large sourire, le regard satisfait.

…

Chacun laissa du temps au temps, avec son lot de peine, d'horreur et d'incompréhension face à une mort trop injuste, trop précoce et trop douloureuse.

Josh porta le corps de son fils pour le déposer en sûreté et à l'abri des regards ruisselants.

Elena essayait de se calmer en calmant sa meilleure amie, frottant son dos, l'encourageant de mots qu'elle ne croyait pas elle même.

Stefan semblait comploter avec son frère, sur la marche à suivre, sur la manière d'y mettre fin.

Une fois que Josh réapparu, Elena se précipita sur lui. Elle le serra à en perdre haleine, pleurant de nouveau dans les bras de sa fée.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Tout est de ma faute. Je me déteste si tu savais »

La perte est trop énorme pour te contredire mais je t'aime Elena. Je maudis ce qui arrive, je maudis sa perte, je me maudis d'infliger ça à Mercedes. Ma si lumineuse femme, je vais la briser. Comment dire à la femme que j'aime plus que tout qu'elle a perdu l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout ?

Elena pleura de plus belle, en pensant à cette femme qui par sa bonté, sa joie de vivre, ne méritait rien d'autre que le bonheur. Elle comprit que Jeremy avait raison, la terre se porterait mieux sans elle.

« Nous avons que trop tarder Elena. Je vous aiderai à faire le rituel, ensuite je rentrerai… Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu es ma personne mais je dois être près de lui, près de Mercedes, je dois me reconstruire, car je sais que je vais m'effondrer. Je reviendrai jouer mon rôle ensuite, mais pour l'instant, faisons le rituel. »

Il contourna Elena pour se rapprocher des autres. Cette dernière resta inerte. Encore trop assommée pour penser. « Le rituel ? Quel rituel ? CE RITUEL ? » Non, pas encore, pas déjà, pas avec eux.

Et Jeremy qui contemplait la scène, son air d'imbécile heureux donna à Elena l'envie de hurler.

« Il est temps Elena » Fit Bonnie en se rapprochant de son ami. « Encore quelques minutes et Jeremy redeviendra lui même… à croire que Karl n'est pas mort pour rien.. » Son ton était amer, sur une note de reproche.

Bonnie je…

Je sais… Je me suis habituée. Tu es désolée... Je t'adore Elena tu le sais, réalises tu seulement que je perds toujours les êtres qui me sont cher, pendant que je sauve les tiens ?

Elena ne releva pas. Regardant Damon et son frère déjà installés près de Josh dos à Jeremy.

Vous perdez votre temps les gars, à jouer aux apprentis sorciers. Pour la première fois depuis des plombes, je me sens moi même. La vengeance n'est que justice.

Ravales ta salive, reprit Damon, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu redeviendras Jeremy Gilbert, gentil petit… baigneur.

Ne l'énerves pas davantage, fit Stefan, il t'a mit à terre…

Damon fit face à son frère, hésitant entre l'envie de l'enguirlander et celui de le remercier de l'avoir aidé, encore une fois… Puis il fronça les sourcils, le regard pénétrant.

Laisses rien tomber Stef, promets moi de ne pas me laisser lui faire du mal… Pour une fois dans ta vie tues moi s'il le faut, ne me laisses pas lui faire du mal…

Stefan comprit tout de suite qu'il ne parlait plus de Jeremy. Mais comment lui promettre une telle chose, alors que lui même sera hors de contrôle. Ses sentiments envers la jeune femme pourront-ils être plus fort que sa rage ? Trouver Klaus sera-t-il vraiment sa priorité ?

Je ferai de mon mieux Damon.

Ils échangèrent un regard sincère, un rare regard de sincérité, reflétant leur complicité passée qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment retrouvé.

Bonnie prit place près de Josh, qui semblait plus que fantôme.

« Il va falloir que tu sois forte, fit-il, sans… sans Karl… il va falloir beaucoup plus d'énergie, de pouvoirs, et être très convainquant »

Il sortit le grimoire et la boite comprenant les éléments clés.

Les deux frères attendaient cote à cote le châtiment, la tête baissée, ne voulant pas s'échouer dans les larmes de la femme qu'ils aimaient.

Elena était face à eux, en retrait par rapport à la scène. Elle osait à peine regarder le sacrifice des deux frères, celui qui éteindra toute trace d'humanité. Elle le savait, ils le faisaient uniquement pour elle, par amour pour elle. Et Dieu s'il s'agissait que d'elle, elle ne laisserait pas ceci arriver, elle rejoindrait volontiers les portes de l'enfer si ça suffisait… mais c'était Jeremy et elle lui devait tout. Le droit à une vie meilleure, le droit à la paix, à une adolescence loin de toute violence, le droit à l'amour, aux rires, et à son pardon. Oui c'était Jeremy, le seul être qui avait son amour le plus pur, son ancrage sur terre, sa famille.

Les yeux brillants, incapable de pleurer davantage, elle regardait Stefan. Il était si serein, comme toujours dans ces situations, ou alors était-ce l'effet du nouveau Stefan ? Il dégageait la force et l'envie de se battre. Elle avait vraiment du mal à penser qu'il puisse échouer dans sa mission. Tellement guidé par la destruction de Klaus, se venger sur d'autres victimes lui semblera secondaire. Et elle avait confiance en lui. Quelque part, elle a toujours eu confiance en lui.

Puis elle dévia sur Damon. Son cœur se serra davantage, ressentant par avance le vide immense qu'il allait laisser. Sa présence, tout comme l'évolution de leur relation, était devenu aussi naturelle que de respirer, et tout autant indispensable.

Elle s'était toujours sentie seule, bien que bien entourée, quelque chose lui avait toujours manqué. Et depuis cette nuit trop inachevée avec lui… elle avait l'impression que c'était lui. Il venait combler le vide, compléter son âme, la rendant totalement entière.

Voyant que la préparation avançait, elle se contenta de murmurer « Regardes moi, regardes moi, regardes moi… » espérant qu'il écouterait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit relever la tête, et sentir son corps se réchauffer sous les caresses de son regard brûlant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, œil dans œil, la trace de leur désir, besoin, passion, s'enflammant de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Bonnie et Josh se mirent à marmonner les incantations. La boite de fer se souleva.

Jeremy riait, Stefan appréhendait, Damon se perdait en elle.

Deux « Attendez ! » simultanées s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Tous relevèrent la tête vers les deux protagonistes.

« Vous deux, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! » Objecta Bonnie, furieuse de voir que ces deux là avaient aucun sens des priorités.

« On sera pas long » Fit Damon, disparaissant de sa vitesse Damonesque emmenant Elena avec lui, un peu plus loin.

…..

Il l'avait à peine attraper pour s'isoler avec elle qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes l'emmenant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait contre un arbre, où il intensifia le baiser, comme un baiser d'adieu. Elle y répondit intensément, et spontanément. Elle s'émerveilla de pouvoir à nouveau goûter la langue de ce vampire étonnant.

Le peu de fois où ils osaient couper le baiser, ils refondaient sur l'autre, avec la peur de ne jamais pouvoir recommencer. Mêlant dans ce geste le désespoir et la souffrance des derniers événements.

Il caressait son visage du pouce alors qu'elle caressait sa nuque.

« Je suis tellement désolé » Fit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Il ne méritait pas ça. Reprit Elena dans un sanglot.

Je sais.

Il caressa de nouveau sa joue, finissant le trajet de son index sur ses lèvres.

Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça… J'attire le mal, la mort me suit. J'ai… J'ai tellement de souvenirs avec lui…

Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

Serres moi et disparais de ma vie avant que l'épée de Damoclès viennent aussi t'arracher à moi.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Tu vois Elena, c'est justement si je devais disparaître de ta vie que je mourrais.

Damon, je…

Shhhht. J'aimerai tellement que les choses soient différentes…

Et pourtant… c'est pas plus réel…

Tu sais ce que je ferai là si on était à Mystic ?

J'en ai une vague idée, répondit-elle rougissant légèrement.

Hum fit-il dans un sourire. Quel esprit ! Mais je ne pensais pas à ça…

Oh… Whisky ?

Oui… Pour accompagner… La musique Elena ! Je mettrai le son à fond et je danserai toute la nuit… avec toi !

Elle sourit. Il avait réussi. Il voulait un sourire avant le sacrifice.

Je suis un idiot tu sais... J'aurai dû revenir cette fameuse nuit… après ton texto.

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avant de continuer

J'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule depuis. J'aurai dû passer toutes mes nuits avec toi. J'aura dû être plus… plus moi.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

Tu es toi. Un merveilleux toi.

J'aurai redécouvert l'amour avec toi. Même découvert pour la première fois ce que c'était vraiment… de le faire avec autant… autant de sentiments. Et j'aurai pu te montrer à quel point, à quel point je brûle pour toi. La force de mon amour…Si seulement tu pouvais sentir comme c'est fort !

Je le sens Damon. Je … Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu crois qu'il se passe rien en moi ? Je m'étonne à chaque fois de ce que tu éveils en moi. J'ai jamais connu ça.

Il l'embrassa de plus belle. Scellant ses mots par une éternelle promesse.

Je m'excuse d'avance, pour tout ce que je risque de faire. Je déteste ce que je suis. Mais sans ça je ne t'aurai jamais connu… alors acceptes moi avec tous mes côtés.

Jeremy est prisonnier. Tu n'auras qu'à te retourner. Le mordre. Et tu seras guéris. Ensuite on rentre à Mystic Fall's et on oublie tout ça.

Tout ?

Il fit son charmant sourire, avec son « most attractive look »

Non, répondit-elle en rougissant. Pas ça.

Elle captura de nouveaux ses lèvres, le rapprochant un peu plus contre elle, passant ses mains sur son torse, son dos, son jean.

C'est avec fièvre qu'elle se décala.

« Penses à t'arrêter Damon. Ne le tues pas… Je… »

Tu ne me pardonnerais jamais ?

Non. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Jamais. Il n'y aurait pas d'issue possible …

Je m'inquiètes surtout pour toi !

Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Je le sais.

Alors tu n'as pas compris…

Il se retourna.

Quoi ? demanda t-elle

Tu comprends pas Elena ! J'ai autant besoin et envie d'être avec toi que de boire ton sang ! J'y peux rien, c'est en moi, c'est ce que je suis ! Peut être que Jeremy me suffira, mais c'est toi que je vais vouloir. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? Soif, Violence, Désir. Je ne veux pas de ça Elena ! Je voulais que tu partes ! alors pars !

Je prends le risque !

Tu m'as promis de partir !

On a plus le temps ! Tout va se dérouler dans quelques minutes ! Karl y a laissé sa vie ! Josh son fils ! Bonnie avait des sentiments pour lui ! Et c'était MON ami ! et tu veux que je fuis ? Sérieusement ? Je ne peux plus Damon ! Malgré ce qu'on s'est dit, malgré tout ce que ça va changer pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, je ne peux plus !

Il était en colère, la dominant du regard. Puis il essaya de comprendre bien qu'incapable d'être raisonnable quand il s'agissait d'elle et de sa sécurité.

Tu peux rester pour eux ! Mais n'oublies pas que c'est toujours TOI que je choisirais.

Il l'embrassa furtivement. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres. Elle voulait plus.

« Ils nous attendent » Fit-il voyant sa réaction, et toujours frustré de constater qu'elle allait rester.

Damon !

Quoi ? Tu veux que je souris, en faisant la danse de la pluie ? Alors que tu mets si peu d'importance à une promesse ? Tu me blesses en faisant ça !

Je te promets de te pardonner si tu t'en prends à moi !

NE…ME… PROMETS…PLUS.

Tu fuirais toi ? Dans le cas inverse ?

Tu oublies que j'adore déserter !

Tu choisis vraiment ton moment pour faire une crise…

C'est jamais le bon moment avec toi…

Il commença à partir aveuglé par la colère. Bien que très énervée aussi, elle agrippa son bras pour le retenir.

Il se retourna. Et elle posa sa main sur son cœur. Là où une balle avait failli lui voler son dernier souffle. Elle plongea son regard humide dans le sien, cela le calma. A son tour il posa sa main sur la sienne, le long de son cœur.

Comment tu fais pour me supporter ? Je fais le con à ce moment de ma vie !

…Je ne l'explique pas.

Elle caressa de son pouce, à travers son T-shirt.

Et si on les faisait patienter encore deux minutes ? Fit-il.

Pourquoi ?

Pour ça…

Il souleva son visage pour caresser à nouveau ses lèvres qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur et pourtant chaque échange avait un goût de première fois.

Il fini par lui murmurer un « je t'aime » des plus sincères. Et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répondre. Répondre un « Je t'aime » ?, un « moi aussi » ? … peu importe, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas maintenant. Pas si c'était uniquement dit par rapport aux prochains événements.

Il lui prit la main, et ils retournèrent vers les autres. Avec cette étrange impression de comprendre ce que ressentait un animal dans un abattoir.

…

Ils arrivèrent près des autres. Elena suiva Damon puis retira sa main de la sienne. Apercevant Stefan la mâchoire serrée, elle murmura « ne m'en veux pas » à Damon, puis enlaça Stefan de ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi »

Stefan lui lança un regard profond. Il devait l'admettre, en dépit de tout, de sa haine, de son frère, de son nouveau genre, il aimait et aimerait toujours Elena.

Toi fais attention à toi. Fit-il.

Il la serra plus fort, désirant profiter de ces si rares moment de proximité.

Damon fulminait. Pas vraiment contre Elena, ni son frère. Il devait y avoir une cohérence derrière leur geste, bien qu'il avait du mal à être compréhensif. Non, il fulminait de peur. Peur d'être au final le deuxième choix. Celui de Katherine. Le jouet dans la basse court.

Elena se retira de cette étreinte.

« On peut commencer ? » S'impatienta Josh.

Alors Elena captura une dernière fois les lèvres de Damon, ses deux mains posées sur son visage, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette douce caresse, celle de son baiser humidifié par les larmes. Stefan baissa le regard.  
Puis elle recula, attendant de plonger une dernière fois dans ce vaste étendue de bleu, ce voyage en plein ciel, dans la lueur de ses yeux.  
Il était si beau, et pourtant si triste, pensa t-elle. Malgré la peur qui le tenaillait, il faisait passer tout son amour dans ses pupilles, avec l'iris luisant telle une flamme.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle lui fit un triste sourire auquel il répondit et elle se retourna, s'éloignant quelque peu de la scène. Elle voulait hurler.

« On a le droit à une dernière volonté ? » Ironisa Damon.

Damon ! exaspéra Bonnie.

Quoi ? Un petit Bourbon… Old Virginia… 12 ans d'âge !

Bonnie et Josh commencèrent à nouveau le rituel. Bonnie lisait les proverbes du grimoires, concentrant ses pouvoirs dans les plissements de son front, laissant entrer les ondes de la magie la guider avec fièvre. Josh cantonnait sa féerie, la boite de fer s'ouvra, un tourbillon de fines particules tantôt lumineuses, tantôt ténébreuses virevoltait au dessus d'eux.

Tous absorbés par le rituel ignoraient les ricanements de Jeremy.

« Vous êtes pathétiques. Je vous hais. Avec ou sans petit diable sous la peau… Pitoyable. Vous croyez vraiment que j'agis seul ? »

Elena se rapprocha de son frère, qui se débattait sans succès entre les lianes.

Que veux tu dire Jeremy ?

Que ton heure a sonnée !

Le vent se leva, les feuilles balayèrent le sol, de façon à ce que Josh appelait « les éléments contraires à ce qu'il est » viennent frapper les deux frères.

Ils restèrent dans leur position initiale, tête en bas, mais chaque particule pénétrant leur peau les faisaient basculer, et la douleur crispa leurs visages.

Après quelques minutes, le vent se rendormi. Le calme était aussi oppressant que la réaction tardive des frères.

Elena s'était rapprochait de Josh et de Bonnie, appréhendant la suite. Elle osait à peine bouger, à peine respirer. Elle venait de transformer deux hommes, deux piliers de sa vie.

« Vous vous sentez comment les gars ? » Osa demander Josh…

Stefan releva la tête lentement. Les yeux rougit, les veines gonfés…

« C'est l'extase… »

Puissance Mille ! termina Damon, relevant à son tour son visage transformé.

….

Les trois concernés restèrent un instant ahuri. La formule avait marché… Bien marché… trop bien même…

« Ok, fit Bonnie qui commençait à reculer… n'oubliez pas Klaus et Jeremy. C'est tout ! Damon… Jeremy est juste derrière… tournes toi ! »

Mais Damon écoutait à peine ce petit discours. Pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités. Et puis c'était quoi ça ? Qui coulait du nez de la jeune femme… cette odeur trop enivrante, elle oserait pas saigner devant lui ? C'était bien trop tentant, bien trop fort…

Il fonça devant elle, rejoint par Stefan. Les deux vampires ne résistaient pas à la tentation.

Bonnie, essaya la douleur mentale pour les stopper, mais elle était encore trop faible du dernier sort. Tout se passa si vite. Elle entendit Damon prononcer « Avec toutes mes plus plates excuses », et sentit les crocs de ce dernier suçait son cou, alors que son bras servait de petit encas à Stefan.

« Mon dieu non arrêtez ! Bonnie »

Elena se jeta sur eux pour s'interposer, mais Josh en digne fée l'en empêcha. « Fais quelque chose Josh ! »

Je n'ai plus aucun poids sur la nature, pas tant que tout ceci ce sera calmé !

Alors pardonnes moi pour ça.

Elle le frappa si violemment qu'il ne put la retenir.

Elle agrippa Damon, frappant sur son bras, sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre du fait de sa position.

« Lâches la, lâches là, c'est Bonnie ! Pitié Damon pas Bonnie »

Agacé par ce malotru qui l'empêchait d'assouvir sa soif, il se retourna vers elle, sa bouche encore sanguinolente, les yeux plus vampirisé que jamais.

C'était Damon, mais elle avait beau se le répéter, la peur l'envahissait.

Quand il posa son regard sur elle, quand il sentit son odeur si délicieuse, et qu'il entendit son cœur palpiter la chamade, faisant glisser un flux rapide de sang de son oreillette droite à son oreillette gauche, un sang si jouissif, il oublia Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, il oublia même qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici.

Il la propulsa à Terre. Tout ses sens s'éveillèrent. Il n'était plus capable de se contrôler, laissant tout acte malvenu propriétaire de son corps.

Il se plaqua à elle. Elle était terrorisée, il le lisait dans ses yeux. Quelque part il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais quelque part était bien loin d'ici et maintenant.

« Damon, Damon stop… tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal »

Il prit son poignet. « J'ai faim » et ancra ses crocs. Sa tête le tourna, telle une dose d'extasie, un whisky trop sec.

Elle le frappa de son autre main. Ça le fit sourire.

Elle regarda Bonnie inerte au sol. Stefan toujours en plein brunch.

« Bonnie… non… Stefan… stefan… »

Damon la fit taire. Et il se cola un peu plus sur elle. Il la désirait entièrement. Jamais en presque deux cent ans de victimes il n'avait ressenti ça. Un besoin si grand, une violence si puissante, une soif insatiable. Et la beauté de la jeune femme n'y était pas étrangère.

Il pompa le sang au creux de son cou, trouvant sa veine jugulaire pour un liquide des plus onctueux. Il perdit tout contrôle calant son bassin au sien, cherchant à descendre sa fermeture éclair.

Elena pleura. Finalement il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Son Damon n'était plus là…. Si elle devait mourir ici, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il ne soit pas assez fou pour la transformer.

Elle le laissa agir, il n'était pas doux, il n'était pas tendre. Ça lui faisait mal, comme une piqûre d'insecte répandant son poison sur son cou, un venin de douleur qui l'étourdissait. Elle perdait de plus en plus conscience à chaque goutte qui la quittait.

Tout alla crescendo, la peur, la colère, l'abandon du combat, la chute de tension, l'étourdissement, le brouillard… Puis on arracha Damon à elle, comme on arrache un lion de sa proie, ses yeux confus et brouillés le virent voler dans les airs et atterrir beaucoup plus loin.

Elle cligna faiblement ses paupières et vit Stefan face à elle, la rage au ventre, qui venait de la délivrer de Damon.

…

Toujours sous le choc, elle vit à peine ce qu'il se passait.

Bonnie était étendue à terre, Josh semblait lui appliquer des soins dont la formule et la matière échappait à Elena.

Stefan fonça sur son frère, pour le retenir, le calmer.

« Dégages Brother ou je n'aurai aucun scrupule à t'arracher le cœur ! »

Damon, c'est Elena ! ELENA ! …

D'extérieur Stefan semblait moins enragé. Plus calme. Damon posa son regard sur Elena, l'envie le reprit mais il ne bougea pas…

« Regardes là… respires… respires Damon. »

Damon équarquilla les yeux et souffla de sa respiration saccadée, terrorisé par ce qu'il avait fait, et par ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

« Bordel Stef, j'ai besoin de ça, de chasser, de traquer, c'est trop fort ! »

Sois plus fort !

Comment tu fais !

Je sais juste que mon plaisir sera mille fois plus amplifié, quand je serai face à Klaus…

Bizarrement Damon sentit son cœur se serrer, quand il vit la terreur dans les yeux de sa belle.

Il se recula de son frère, totalement pris au piège du mal. Il voulait faire qu'un avec le diable, même surpassé le diable…

« Bordel qu'est ce qui se passe ici… ? »

Damon s'apprêtait à descendre le nouvel intrus, comme on descend un litre de bière. D'une seule gorgée.

Mais Elena réussissant à se relever s'interposa.

Il s'arrêta net. Totalement confus, entre l'envie de la protéger, et celle de la traquer.

« Viens par là, Nosferatu… Petit miam miam ! » Fit Josh

Damon se retourna. L'allusion à ce vampire à tête de chauve souris sans poils l'énerva. Il lança un regard rouge de sang, avant de voir Josh racler la veine de Jeremy, faisant jaillir le sang, pour mieux le prendre au piège. Damon sortit ses crocs, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ancien ? ex futur ? beau frère…

« A la tienne » reprit Josh !

Il vous tueras tous ! Ria Jeremy avant de succomber à l'attaque de Damon…

Jeremy sentit ses veines se dessécher, une boule à la gorge, mais pire, il sentit toutes parties de sa peau le brûler d'une douleur vive, laissant les fines particules qui l'avaient envahi des jours auparavant s'échapper de lui, il hurla et tomba inconscient la tête sur les épaules de Damon.

Ce dernier sentait lui aussi les particules élémentaires de la vie le quitter, mais le sang anesthésiait toute la douleur. Il but sans retrouver la raison.

Une bombe « anti-vampire » verveinisée explosa près de lui, l'arrachant à son activité, une flèche aiguisée piqua sa colonne vertébrale, il plongea la tête sur Jeremy, tombant dans l'inconscience.

…..

Elena qui s'était relevée trop vite pour protéger Rick qui choisissait bien son moment pour faire son come-back , s'écroula au sol. Elle était encore trop faible, elle avait perdu trop de sang. Bonnie n'était toujours pas relevée malgré l'aide de Josh.

Rick s'agenouilla près d'Elena, son visage pâlît en voyant son cou gonflé, ce n'était quand même pas l'un d'eux qui avait osé la mordre ?

« Eh… ça va aller ! » Il se retourna et vit Stefan qui se tenait toujours debout, les yeux écartés, menant un combat intérieur qui semblait plus physique que le triple saut.

« Stefan… tu pourrais peut être lui donner … un peu de ta potion magique ? »

Pour seule réponse, il le vit poser son regard sur lui, un regard assoiffé, et il pencha sa tête, contemplant sa prochaine victime.

« Cours Alaric… je sens le peu de bonté qu'il me reste disparaître… Cours… la folie m'envahit ! »

Stefan il faut sauver Elena !

Trop tard Stefan fonça sur Alaric, mais à peine eut-il trempé ses lèvres sur ses globules rouges qu'il recracha ! Alaric profita de l'effet de la forte dose de verveine qu'il avait ingurgité pour empoigner son ancien ami, et lui clouer un pic en bois près du cœur.

Stefan, sentant la colère s'amplifier davantage, et légèrement encore immunisé de la verveine (il en buvait chaque jour), frappa Ric de toutes les forces qui lui restait avant de s'écrouler à son tour. Alaric fut propulser à l'autre bout de la plaine.

Les anges, les fées, les vampires, les vautours, les écureuils, toutes choses aussi horrifiantes, délirantes, incongrus, dansaient dans la tête d'Elena, tous en tapant fort des pieds, tous, la martyrisant, tous, l'attirant dans l'abyme la plus profonde.

Elle s'accrocha, de toutes ses forces mentales, cherchant désespéramment dans cette foule de créatures, celui qui avait la chemise noire, les yeux bleus, et qui dansait mieux que les autres. La seule créature dans cette arche de Noé qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore morte, que son cœur battait, au rythme de ses pas de danse.

Dans ce rêve ou ce délire pré-mortem, elle le trouva. Elle put sauter sur lui, enlacer sa taille de ses jambes et rire avec lui à chaque note de musique. Elle crut retrouver la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son étreinte, l'enivrante odeur de son être.

La musique s'arrêta, les créatures s'immobilisèrent, à l'image d'un manège de chevaux qui termine sa lente course. Et elle se sentit comme un de ces enfants qui réclame encore un tour, pleurant d'être arraché de leur monde imaginaire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle buvait. Ou plutôt on la faisait boire. Voilà pourquoi elle ne dansait plus avec Damon. Elle buvait du sang.

Dieu que c'était infâme. Infecte. Pâteux.

Retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, elle parcoura le bras de son « sauveur » pour voir qui se trouvait au bout…

« Non ! » Elle repoussa le bras, et le peu de liquide qui lui restait en bouche vint s'échouer sur la terre humide. « Klaus ! »

…..

« Ne me remercie pas surtout » Fit le plus incompris des Hybrides de son plus beau sourire.

Elena se recula de lui.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Vois tu, ton frère devait venir en éclaireur. Et il tenait à agir seul, voler en solo… Je lui avait dit que j'interviendrai si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Il se retourna, contemplant Jeremy toujours inconscient sur Damon.

Oups j'arrive trop tard ! Pauvre petite chose ! Ton admirateur a encore fait des siennes… L'amour l'a tué. Oh mais il t'en reste un pour te consoler.

Il fixa Stefan, qui se débattait, le bois trop près du cœur.

Elena le regardait avec dégoût. Donc il ignorait l'histoire des particules élémentaires, et son remède.

Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir !

Et me priver du spectacle ? De ma source rouge ? De mon armée d'hybride ? … Je suis en train d'engendrer la plus belle des générations. Ils auront ma force, mon caractère, on sera invincible ! Mais je suis à sec. Il me faut ton sang. Et comme t'es pas capable de rester en vie plus d'un mois je vais t'emmener avec moi… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu auras une charmante cellule. Je te trouverai un compagnon, de grand choix, pour assurer la descendance de tes gènes et par là même de mes hybrides.

Non…

Ce n'est pas négociable… Il ria. Le rire du diable. L'autre jour je me suis réveillé avec cette envie de faire la guerre, de dominer toute la meute terrestre. J'ai enfin retrouver mes esprits, je m'étais trop attendri sur vos petites histoires. Il m'en reste plus qu'un et ma première tournée sera au complet.

Elena haussa un sourcil.

Plus qu'un ?

Le petit Tyler me fait toujours des infidélités…Une si bonne recrue… Allez Elena… Dis AUREVOIR !

Il ne vit pas Josh s'épuiser à implorer la nature, pour venir en aide d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa personne. Il n'entendit pas Alaric retirer le pieu en bois de Stefan. Elena qui s'en était aperçu n'avait rien laissé paraître, le laissant s'extasier dans son monologue.

Alors que ne fut sa surprise quand après « Dis Aurevoir » un « Aurevoir »lui parvient derrière son oreille.

Stefan se transforma. Il n'avait qu'a baisser la tête, mordre son pire ennemi, et toute la malédiction des fées et de la magie noire prendrait fin. Damon avait mordu Jeremy, leur rendant la liberté, c'était à son tour.

Il suffisait vraiment de tendre le cou ? Non c'était pas si facile ? Il voulait apprécier, faire durer. Il comprenait mieux Damon à présent. Il voulait assouvir ses envies de SOIF et ses pulsions de VIOLENCE, faire durer le plaisir.

Alors il provoqua Klaus, le défiant du regard. Il voulait combattre. Et gagner.

« Tiens, mon traître. Toujours aussi surprenant »

Stefan qu'est ce que tu attends ! Clama Alaric.

Il joue le mal dominant répondit Klaus, fixant son ancien partenaire de crime.

Stefan fit un petit rictus du haut de sa haine.

Allez Stefan, ça sert à rien de la protéger. Tout le monde sait que dans son cœur, le mal alpha c'est ton cinglé de frère.

Pile l'électrochoc qui lui fallait pour foncer sur lui. Il chercha à le mordre, mais Klaus le propulsa à 30 mètres. Ils se déplacèrent de leur impressionnante vitesse, se heurtant, pour laisser place au combat. Tous deux se retenait des bras, sachant que celui qui osera plier sera perdant.

Josh profita du recul des vampires pour embrassait Elena de ses bras.

« ça va aller Elena. Implores la nature avec moi ! »

Quoi ?… Mais …

Ça peut amplifier, la faire flancher. La malédiction est sur le point de se rompre. Tout le monde en a payé le prix… C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Implores avec moi ! … ça peut marcher !

Elena resta dans l'étreinte de sa fée, qui brillait moins qu'au premier jour, qui semblait perdre ses pétales de roses, et répéta chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait.

De nouveau les arbres s'éveillèrent et grondèrent un son qui laissa pantois quelques animaux nocturnes. Le vent souffla, une légère brise au début, puis de plus en plus décoiffant au fur et à mesure qu'Elena et sa fée forçait la voix.

Une fine couche de brume scintillante s'éleva du sol humide, et le vent la porta au dessus des deux vampires. Elle s'abattue sur Klaus, et sa légèreté se fit si lourde qu'elle creusa le sol sous ses pieds. Ce dernier fut prit dans la légère chute, Stefan profita du moment pour mordre son cou. Klaus sentit que quelque chose changea en lui, ce même quelque chose qui sortait des pores de Stefan. Alors il fit ce qu'il n'osait jamais faire, préférant la souffrance à l'idée de le laisser gagner, il força son corps, son être, à se plier, à se torde en tout sens, et il fila dans l'obscurité des bois, en loup solitaire, ses empruntes de chien, traînant près de ses habits déchirés.

…

Alaric, Josh et Elena coururent vers Stefan.

« Stefan ? Prononça Elena, tu… tu vas bien ? »

ça n'a pas marché ! J'ai vu quelques éléments s'évader de moi, de lui… Mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, le mal est encore là, moins oppressant mais je le sens cogner en moi. »

Navré que ça se soit passé comme ça. Fit Josh.

Stefan regarda Elena, partager entre l'envie de rester pour elle, l'envie de la mordre, et tous les effets du mal qui était encore en lui. Il devait finir tout ça, s'il voulait sa vengeance, sa liberté, et la protection d'Elena.

Il disparu aussi vite qu'un battement de cil, sur les traces de Klaus.

Plus rien. Un silence d'après guerre pesa chaque personne encore consciente. La nuit se fit plus noire.

Elena déglutit, et regarda autour d'elle, les sombres vestiges des événements. Les trois êtres les plus chers à son cœur, se retrouvait étendus au sol, par sa seule et unique faute.

Alaric pressa son épaule et elle l'étreignit.

« Merci d'être là »

ça fait des jours que je vous cherche. Après avoir vu la rage de ton frère et crois moi que je l'ai vu très près.. Je ne pouvais rester là bas, à rien faire… Où est Karl ?

Josh et Elena pâlirent. Les larmes aux joues, Elena laissa à Josh la terrible peine de lui expliquer, et alla voir la peur au ventre, sa plus grande amie, la meilleure, la plus indispensable à sa vie, celle qui était toujours là pour elle, et qui malgré toutes les crises que deux amies peuvent avoir, restera toujours.

Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, et posa sa tête endormie sur ses genoux pliés. Le sang avait coagulé sur chaque empreinte des canines, empêchant d'en perdre davantage. Elle semblait paisible, mais sa respiration était très faible, et son teint semblait plus pale, moins vivifiant.

Elena resta quelque temps à pleurer près de son amie, puis délicatement elle entreprit d'aller voir les deux hommes de sa vie, qui ironiquement, souhaitaient sa mort il y a encore quelques minutes…

La haine de Jeremy envers elle, soulevait de nombreuses questions. Etait-ce vraiment due à la magie noire, ou tout cela n'était pas t-il signe d'une haine beaucoup plus profonde ? Si oui depuis combien de temps ? Perdrait-elle son frère pour toujours ?

Quand elle arriva près de lui, elle constata sa respiration régulière, un vrai ange reposant sur un vampire. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle s'étonna de constater à quel point son frère était beau. Elle ne faisait jamais attention à ça, c'était son frère, habituel, naturel, elle sourit en pensant qu'il ferait des ravages.

Elle le souleva légèrement pour le décaler et le mettre dans une position plus confortable. Ce geste lui permit de libérer Damon, ainsi elle put le mettre sur le dos, et comme avec Bonnie, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le sang perlait encore sur ses lèvres, et elle eu mal. Pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, il l'avait fait à contre cœur. Pris au piège de la créature qu'il était devenu. Plus d'un an qu'il menait se combat interne à résister à sa véritable nature, pour devenir un homme plus digne, un de ceux qu'on oublie pas, un homme dont la personnalité faisait de lui un être à part entière. Un homme noble, humble et fier. Il luttait, pour être meilleure. Meilleur pour lui, mais surtout meilleur pour elle.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait cru mourir, appelé par la mort, aspirée par l'au-delà mais mourir de la main de l'homme qu'on aime n'est ce pas dramatiquement beau, shakespirement tragique et à la grandeur de lui ? Non elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'avait prévenu. Elle avait prit le risque. Elle avait promis de pardonner et elle n'avait rien à pardonner.

Il avait pris son sang dans la violence, mais son sang elle le lui donnerait gaiement si ça impliquait lui sauver la vie, le nourrir intense soit peu, ou même lui prouver son amour.

Elle caressa son visage, s'impatientant de revoir l'azur de ses yeux.

Josh et Alaric se rapprochèrent.

Elena renifla dans un sanglot.

« C'est normal cette attente ? »

Leur corps a subi un certain traumatisme, je pense qu'il faut du temps…

Et Bonnie ? Fit-elle en relevant la tête vers Josh… Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal !

Je ne saurai l'expliquer… Elle est très faible…

Il y a sûrement un moyen ! S'alarma Alaric.

Peut-être que… enfin, étant donnée que Bonnie est une sorcière et que Stefan et Damon avaient les particules de la magie noire en eux quand ils l'ont… attaqué…

Tu penses à quoi ?

Que le corps de Bonnie est confronté à des changements, je l'ignore mais j'ai déjà lu que la magie noire est même néfaste pour les propres sorciers …

La solution ?

Je suis désolée Elena, j'ignore même si c'est ça. Elle a peut être juste besoin d'une bonne dose de sang…

Quel dommage ! Ironisa Elena. Klaus n'est plus là !

Karl non plus fit-il, amer.

Elena pressa sa main plus fort sur Damon, regardant Josh de ses regrets.

Je dois partir Elena. Je suis plus rassuré de savoir que Monsieur Saltzman est de nouveau avec vous… je dois…

Elena hocha la tête, passant sa main sur ses yeux pour y essuyer les larmes.

Je devrais venir avec toi…

Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends.

Elle commença à se relever mais il fit un signe pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

Restes près de lui. On aura d'autre occasion pour les aurevoirs…

Elle baissa la tête vers Damon, et mis le dos de sa main sur son front.

Alaric accompagna Josh jusqu'au corps de son fils. Puis Josh partit avec le défunt dans ses bras. Aucun parent ne devrait voir son enfant mourir, c'est une chose dont on ne se remet pas, et il aurai volontiers donné sa vie pour la sienne.

« E..lé…na »

-Shht je suis là. Je suis là Damon.

Damon commençait à se réveiller, sortant d'un cauchemar et d'un trouble dont il voyait à peine le bout, un tunnel d'ombres parsemé du mal qu'il avait commis .

…

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! » continua t-il faiblement, toujours posé sur les genoux de son ange.

Je vais bien Damon… Je vais bien.

Je suis un monstre.

Il toussa, transpirant, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se sentait comme empli de poussière, un dépôt de suie ancré dans chaque alvéoles de ses poumons.

Ce n'était pas toi ! Ca n'a jamais été toi !

Damon revécu chaque scène intensément. D'abord Bonnie, puis Elena et sa rage possessive. Le mal qui lui avait fait. Il aurait pu faire bien pire… sans Stefan. Stefan… Pourquoi lui ?

"Je… Jéremy…"

Il est à côté. Il n'est pas encore revenu à lui.

Quel est l'idiot qui …?

Alaric… Mais il vous a sauvé ! Tu ne l'aurai pas lâché sans ça.

Ce cher Alaric… sourit-il avec peine.

Il se concentra sur les caresses d'Elena, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi douce après ce qui c'était passé. Mais il n'avait pas encore le courage d'y songer.

Stefan ? Prononça t-il.

…

Bonnie ?

…

Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Eblouis par les premières lueurs de l'aube qui reflétaient dans les larmes d'Elena.

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, mimant des petits non d'horreur.

« Oh Damon ! »

Il appuya sur ses bras pour se relever légèrement, de façon à s'asseoir à coté d'elle, et c'était à son tour de l'amenait sur lui, pour une accolade de réconfort.

La tête enfui dans son cou il lui murmura « Je suis désolé…c'est de ma faute… Je ne me pardonnerai jamais »

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser, mais il souleva la sienne pour poser ses lèvres sur son front avant de poursuivre : « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ».

Elle replongea la tête dans son cou, sentant son cœur se réveiller près de lui. Et elle aimait ça, sentir son cœur battre la chamade à son contact.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question !

Je vais bien Damon ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Il la toisa du regard.

Stefan t'a nourris ? Osa t-il demander en baissant les yeux à l'idée.

Non…

Ne me protèges pas…J'ai bu plus de la moitié de ton sang !

Elle agrippa son visage, pour faire plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Pas Stefan, ce n'est pas Stefan ok ?

Il observa chaque recoin de ses yeux si criant de vérité et il la cru. Mais son cœur se serra suite à la question qu'il se posait…

Alors Qui ?

Klaus…

Pardon ?

Elle lui expliqua alors l'histoire. Il s'étonna des événements, et culpabilisa davantage pour son frère, à la poursuite de ce fumier Rintintin démoniaque. Ses sentiments de peine se décuplèrent, creusant une profonde douleur suite à la répercussion de ses actes. Il l'avait privé par il ne sait quel mystère de sa meilleure amie Bonnie et il avait failli s'attaquer à son partenaire du bien Alaric. Une profonde colère dirigeait contre lui l'envahie en repensant aux pleurs d'Elena, à sa douleur, à son sang, la vie qui la quittait et lui qui jubilait, s'enivrant avec frénésie de son malheur. Non. Il ne pourrait se le pardonner, et elle ne devrait pas le faire non plus.

« Je vais aller voir Ric »

Non.

Elle se cramponna un peu plus autour de lui.

Restes.

Elena…

Jusqu'au réveil de Jeremy…

Comment fais tu pour ne serai ce que supporter ma présence ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

Damon… Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser…Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, et tout est oublié ! Je n'ai rien à te pardonner !

Je ne peux pas oublier Elena…Je ne peux pas… J'ai…

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de les capturer. Dieu, elle pensait ne plus jamais les sentir sur elle. Malgré les événements, ses lèvres sonnaient toujours comme un cocon familial, une douceur et une sécurité d'une paire de pantoufle et d'un feu de cheminé. Et puis Jeremy allait se réveiller. Il allait se réveiller n'est ce pas ?

Elle coupa le baiser pour regarder vers son frère, réalisant également que Damon n'avait pas répondu au baiser comme elle l'aurait souhaité, aussi bon et chaud qu'il fut.

…..

« Pourquoi c'est si long ? » Murmura t-elle.

Il est humain, ce petit veinard , il va falloir plus de temps.

Elle sourit faiblement et retomba dans ses yeux. Elle caressa son visage essuyant la sèche goûte de sang qui résistait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il baissa la tête. Elle comprit qu'il culpabilisait, qu'il lui sera difficile d'oublier cette nuit. Et quelle nuit ! Alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures elle se perdait dans ses bras.

Elle aurai pu le perdre. S'il ne s'était pas nourri de Jeremy, sa haine aurait été plus fort que son amour. Elle ne supportait plus l'idée même de son absence, elle s'était trop habituée, inconsciemment, à tout partager avec lui, de ses peurs à ses rêves, de son âme à son corps.

Elle releva son menton, le forçant à la regarder. Elle approcha les lèvres des siennes.

Elena …

Non. Je t'interdis de me repousser. C'est la seule chose qui a encore un sens ce soir… Nous !

Elle l'embrassa, et cette fois ci il plia, rendant la pareil, caressant ses lèvres qu'il humidifia, faisant passer autant d'amour qu'elle s'appliquait à lui transmettre.

Quand elle se retira, elle le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux qui s'émerveillèrent dans les siens, il eu un petit sourire en coin.

« Je suis fou de toi »

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Et c'est parce que je suis fou de toi que je vais faire ça…. »

Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et se déchira la peau.

Elle le regarda plus qu'étonnée, se demandant s'il avait perdu la raison, craignant un instant que ses pulsions le reprennent et qu'il la transforme.

Il vit sa réaction, ça confirmait sa théorie, selon laquelle cette nuit avait laissé des marques bien plus profondes qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Hum. Fit-il. C'est réservé à un autre Gilbert. » Il amena son bras rougit sur les lèvres de Jeremy. Elena se releva.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Jeremy réagisse et se mette à tousser. Sentant lui aussi ses poumons aussi poussiéreux qu' un vieux Bordeaux dans une cave fermée depuis des millénaires.

« Merci » Fit Elena

De rien. Je vais vous laisser seuls.

Il commença à partir.

Damon ?

Elena ?

Peut être pourrais tu… Pour Bonnie… ça peut l'aider.

J'y vole princesse. Oh et en cas de problème… hurles ! Je le louperai pas.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il écouterait chaque mot.

…

Jeremy crachait ses poumons, toutes ses fonctions pulmonaires le brûlaient et il réclama de l'eau.

Elena qui n'avait aucun moyen de lui apporter ça s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Dans mon sac Elena ! Mon sac ! »

Elle s'équipa du dit sac et se précipita de lui donner à boire.

Un silence se fit. Jeremy se releva mieux pour s'asseoir en indien. Il jouait machinalement avec la bouteille, se remémorant difficilement les dernières heures.

« Ok… Je supposes que si je suis assis là, les poumons pimentés, et ta tête de « oh mon pauvre petit frère » c'est que je n'ai pas rêvé »

Elena ignora sa drôle de remarque.

Tu as été possédé Jeremy. Ce n'était pas vraiment toi.

Oh, possédé maintenant ! C'est bien je progresse…Attends, avant je voyais des morts, j'étais hypnotisé…hum ah non en faite je régresse !

Ecoutes moi.

Elle lui raconta l'histoire un peu plus en détail. Depuis son départ précipité de Denver à maintenant.

Il se releva, abasourdi par les révélations, inquiets pour Bonnie, terrorisé de lui même.

J'étais en colère Elena ! Vraiment en colère contre vous tous. Et oui je voulais me venger, d'avoir encore été victime, d'avoir tué deux parfaits innocents ! J'étais obsédés par eux, j'ai tout, tout rassemblé les concernant, haïssant Karl, toi et tous les autres - Les larmes lui montèrent - mais je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, voulu le tuer Elena ! J'ai pas voulu tuer Karl – il tomba à genoux – ni torturer Rick… J'ai failli te tuer…

Il appuya ses mains sur la terre meuble, pleurant autant que sa respiration lui faisait mal.

Elena mit ses main autour de lui et il pleura la tête contre son ventre.

Rien n'est de ta faute Jeremy. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement… Elle pleura avec lui.

Il y a vraiment une malédiction sur cette famille… Tu te rends compte que je me suis allié à Klaus, à ses hybrides ! Lui promettant ton sang !

C'est fini Jeremy.

Il aurait pu t'emmener ! Te séquestrer !

Il m'a juste fait boire son sang ! Stefan m'a sauvé… encore…

Son regard se perdit un instant, montrant qu'elle ne regardait plus la réalité mais les souvenirs de son ancien amant se sacrifiant inlassablement pour elle…

Jeremy regarda sa sœur, oui il la blâmait, oui il l'avait maudit, mais que serait l'amour fraternel sans crises, sans larmes ?

Après tout elle n'avait pas choisi cette vie, elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, rectification de deux vampires, ni d'être un double surnaturel et encore moins d'avoir à distribuer son sang comme une vulgaire machine à café dans un bar d'hybride.

Elle avait grandit avec lui, elle l'avait même toujours aidé à grandir, à faire face à toutes les péripéties aussi simples et cruelles de la vie.

« Je… Je m'excuse Elena… »

Il se mit enfin sur ses pieds.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, son petit frère aujourd'hui plus grand qu'elle.

C'est à moi de m'excuser Jeremy. Pour tout !

Tu as beaucoup de choses à gérer. Et m'évincer te rends la tâche plus facile quoi que pour le coup tu aurais mieux fait de t'arracher une dent..

Elle sourit.

Plus sérieusement Elena. Peu importe la vie merdique que je mène, où les choses que je suis amenait à faire pour me débarrasser des vermines qui hantent Mystic Falls, c'est MA vie, MES choix, alors ne choisis plus pour moi ! N'utilises plus Damon, Alaric, Bonnie pour me sortir du jeu. Car je te promets… réellement et sincèrement, que je ne te pardonnerai pas une troisième fois.

Elle le serra plus fort, faisant des petits oui répétés avec sa tête, et le remerciant avec gratitude.

« Je sais, merci… merci ! On va surmonter ça Jer, on va s'en sortir, ensemble !»

Elle jeta un œil à Damon qui avait tout entendu. Il lui fit un petit sourire de soulagement montrant qu'il était heureux pour elle et elle en fit autant.

Puis elle ne manqua pas Bonnie, toujours étendue, au pied de l'homme ô combien mi ange, mi démon, qui envahissait son cœur. « Vous n'aurez pas l'Alsace et la Lorraine ». Lui, il l'avait.

….

Jeremy appréciait de pouvoir serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Il avait accordé son pardon, elle en avait fait autant, et un lourd poids s'envola de son cœur.

« Je crois que j'ai des excuses à présenter »

Personne ne t'en veux vraiment Jeremy. On est tous plus ou moins coupable.

Tu penses à Karl ?

Il ne méritait pas ça. Ni Josh, encore moins Mercedes. Mais il faut qu'on avance, comme on a toujours fait…

Elle se sépara de son étreinte, l'invitant à venir avec lui mais il se permit de la retenir.

Je suis obligé de pardonner à Damon ?

Damon n'y est pour rien. Comme tu me l'as fait comprendre, il s'est contenté de m'obéir… Elena baissa les yeux, pas très fière de ses actes… et puis, il t'a sauvé la vie Jeremy, il a fait le rituel pour …

Toi, coupa t-il. Il l'a fait pour toi.

Parce qu'il sait que je tiens à toi !

Alors c'est lui maintenant hein ? Fit-il dans un petit sourire.

Jérémy s'exclama t-elle rougissant.

Quoi ? Je me trompe ?

Il est derrière, et je vois à son petit sourire satisfait qu'il nous entend!

Damon fit un sourire au loin. Jeremy se retourna comme pour vérifier ses dires puis son sourire disparu.

« Non, Bonnie… » Il se mit à courir vers celle qu'il considérait comme son plus bel amour.

Elena le suiva, et vit Rick se mêler à la scène.

A peine fut-il arrivé près de Bonnie que Jeremy décrocha une droite à Damon.

« C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ! »

Wouho, on se calme Gilbert ! J'ai mordu Bonnie, tu as tué Karl. 1-1 bal au milieu.

C'est toujours elle qui paie les pots cassés !

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, les larmes envahissant ses prunelles.

Il y a sûrement un moyen ! Intervint Elena le regard plein d'espoir envers Damon.

Mon sang… n'a rien changé, fit-il dans une mimique d'excuse.

Si Bonnie est prise au piège des particules que Damon et Stefan possédaient, reprit Alaric, il suffirait peut être d'inverser le sort de la même façon…

Quoi, petite succion de Doggy Klaus ? Remarqua Damon.

Il est hors de question d'impliquer Klaus ! C'est suicidaire – Jeremy s'empara du grimoire qui avait servi à faire le rituel et se mit à le feuilleter - il doit y avoir une autre solution…C'est quoi ce charabia ?

Alaric reprît le grimoire, cherchant à déchiffrer le peu de signes, de dessins, de hiéroglyphes qu'il voyait. Tout le monde resta un long moment près de Bonnie, à chercher une solution, à repenser, à se demander, à se torturer.

Jeremy lisait avec Alaric, Elena tenait la main de son amie non loin de Damon.

Quand Damon vit Alaric baillait, les cernes aussi profondes que le grand canyon, il fixa Elena qui en menait pas large non plus. Personne n'avait dormi cette nuit. Il passa une main dans le dos d'Elena, frottant légèrement comme un signe de soutien, d'attention et d'amour.

« Vous devriez tous allez dormir. Vous avez besoin de repos. Je veillerai sur Bonnie »

Je vais aller l'installer dans ma tente, reprit Jeremy. Elle est pas loin d'ici, je pensais avoir encore une journée de marche avant de vous trouver…Je prends le premier tour. Damon tu reprendras le relais ? D'ici une heure ?

Damon hésita un peu mais ne voyait pas comment objecter. Il voulait qu'ils aillent tous dormir. Plutôt qu'elle aille se reposer sans lui demander de la suivre. Depuis ce qu'il avait fait, il redoutait de se retrouver seul avec elle.

Jeremy porta Bonnie dans ses bras et Elena vit l'amour et le désespoir briller dans les yeux de son frère.

Elle chercha naturellement la main de Damon et commença à partir en direction de sa tente.

Damon se retourna vers Rick avant d'accompagner Elena dans sa démarche.

Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Oui ! Dormir ! Et oublier !

J'ai du très grand Whisky si tu veux… proposa Damon déjà tiré par Elena.

Plus tard. Bonne nuit vous deux !

Tu vas dormir où ? insista Damon.

Et il vit Rick sortir un sac de couchage de son sac à dos, juste avant d'apercevoir l'horizon, entraîné vers l'extérieur par Elena.

Une fois près de la tente, qui irradié toujours par son tissu brisé, il stoppa le pas faisant se retourner Elena.

« Je ne vais pas renter avec toi Elena »

Elle fut qu'à moitié surprise, elle le connaissait que trop.

Damon je suis exténuée, inquiète, horrifiée, je vais m'allonger et dormir. Alors tu peux rentrer. Je ne te sauterai pas dessus. Je veux juste que tu sois près de moi puisqu'on a qu'une petite heure.

Oui… et au final, c'est moi qui va te sauter dessus…

Et ? ça serai si mal ? C'est si insupportable l'idée de me toucher ?

Arrêtes…

Non… Tu cherches des excuses depuis le début… à croire que… laisses tomber… Bonne nuit Damon.

J'ai failli te tuer Elena !

Mais je suis en vie ! Je suis là ! Et je te demandes d'être là ! Tu préférerai le contraire, que je sois morte ? Et que tu t'abattes sur ton triste sort ?

Dis pas de connerie !

C'est toi qui joue au con…

Quand j'ai nourris ton frère tout à l'heure… tu as eu peur.. n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Qu'est ce que ça à avoir ?

Tout. Tu as peur de moi Elena. Tu auras peur de moi maintenant et c'est normal !

Ce n'était pas toi !

C'était une partie de moi ! Une partie de moi ! Je veux que tu oublies Elena…

Bonne nuit Damon.

Il l'empêcha de partir et lui arracha son collier.

Oublies !

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son pouvoir s'exerça. Une simple volonté de la faire oublier, et elle oubliera.

…

Comme un oisillon s'écrasant au sol, comme une fléchette au milieu de sa cible, comme une météorite sur Terre, il reçu la gifle de sa vie. Puissante, ravageuse, désastreuse. A la hauteur même de ce qu'elle ressentait, et aussi bas que son acte.

Il resta la tête tournée, osant à peine lui faire face.

« Comment as tu pu ? Comment peux tu prétendre tenir à moi… Tu as gagné… je te déteste… »

Alors quelque part c'est que tu m'aimes…

Il lui refit face.

T'es assez idiot pour croire que je ne bois pas de verveine ?

Je n'ai pas senti de verveine quand j'ai bu…

C'est quoi ton problème Damon ? Tu me fais plus de mal en étant toi, là maintenant, que quand tu étais sous contrôle.

It's me ! Damon. Fou, autodestructeur, égoïste… le contraire de son frère… Je t'ai dit de ne pas me demander d'être compréhensif.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Certes elle était crevée, et elle se serait bien passée d'une nouvelle crise existentielle du vampire, mais en quoi sa phrase « Quand tu choisiras Stefan ne me demandes pas d'être compréhensif » avait sa place dans cette conversation. Alors qu'elle lui demandait de dormir avec elle, d'être avec elle, et qu'il y a quelques minutes il lui disait encore qu'il était fou d'elle.

Elle commença à marcher de long en large, se calmant. C'était Damon, et l'aimer autant que son être le désirait impliqué gérer. Gérer Damon dans ses bons et mauvais côtés, son impulsivité, sa bêtise innocente.

Elle devait gérer, ne pas hurler, ne pas craquer. Puisque de toute façon rien ne serait pire que de le perdre, puisque son absence serait violence, son besoin serait chagrin, et ses sentiments inexistants, si elle devait continuer sans lui.

« Dis moi juste, aides moi juste, à comprendre Damon ! »

Le problème n'est pas ce que je t'ai fait Elena… Bien que je me déteste pour ça.

Quoi ? Bonnie ? Klaus ? Stefan ?

Je n'ai pas résisté, je n'ai pas résisté… Malgré l'amour que je te porte, je n'ai pas résisté… Mon frère si.

Elena comprit Le problème était l'amour de Stefan à son égard, elle se sentit légèrement fautive.

Je remercie le ciel que Stefan soit là. Il t'a sauvé de moi… Il a une force intérieur que je n'aurai jamais. Je ne peux pas faire le poids…

Ce n'est pas un concours Damon !

Tu ne comprends pas Elena ! Il t'aime suffisamment pour combattre ce qu'il y a de pire en lui ! Moi je n'ai pas pu…

Donc tu penses m'aimer moins que lui, c'est ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils, se reculant légèrement.

Je t'aime de façon inconditionnel. Plus fort que l'espace temps. Je ne peux pas t'aimer moins, je ne peux pas t'aimer plus. Je t'aime. C'est tout… Mais Stefan en est plus digne…

Elle lui caressa le visage. Elle ne lui en voulait plus. Une plongée sous marine dans l'océan de ses yeux et un « Je t'aime » aussi beau que son physique, et elle pardonnait. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

- Stefan…. Aura ma reconnaissance éternelle. Je sais ses sentiments, je sais aussi et ça me tue, qu'il se sacrifie toujours pour moi… Mais tu as tout changé en moi. Et il a conscience de ça.

Damon tu n'es pas moins digne, moins fort… Tu n'as… jamais vraiment goûté mon sang, Stefan si. Et le fait qu'on ai jamais… et tout ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre… c'est si fort que tu n'as pas pu résister. Je ne t'en veux pas Damon, ça me prouve juste une fois de plus, le lien qu'il y a entre nous. Et qu'il n'y a plus avec Stefan.

Il essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait raison, sachant au fond de lui qu'il y avait du vrai. Son besoin d'elle si vitale ces dernier temps s'était amplifié par la haine.

Il lui fit son sourire en coin, celui qu'elle aimait tant et il lui tendit la main.

Elle s'étonna.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir si tu veux profiter de mes bras »

Elle sourit à son tour, mêlant ses doigts au sien. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser en la regardant dans les yeux.

…..

Elle s'était blotti contre lui, pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne. D'un commun accord ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne se seraient pas arrêter alors qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Finalement, pour lui, tout s'était passé très vite, en une nuit, il avait fait le rituel, blessé Elena, blessé Bonnie, guérit Jeremy, et malgré ses actes, il avait le droit à quelques minutes dans les bras de sa bien aimée.

Il la regardait dormir, elle semblait sereine, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son frère, confiante pour Bonnie, et réconfortée d'être dans les bras de l'homme… qu'elle aime ?

« M'aimes t-elle réellement ?»… Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'avait jamais eu ce plaisir incommensurable d'entendre ces quelques mots, bien qu'il l'avait ressenti dans chacun de ses baisers.

Il lui criait son amour pour elle et se retenait toujours d'aller plus loin, alors qu'elle voulait plus, tout en n'avouant pas ces mots…

Il se l'avoua, c'est ça qui le retenait. Le doute. La peur. Que ces mots soient réservés exclusivement à Stefan. Qu'elle ne les prononce pas. Pas pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il voulait que cette histoire se termine. Il voulait un retour plus calme. Le manoir, son whisky, le mystic grill avec Alaric, Elena allant en cours avec Bonnie, son frère se torturant entre une blonde ou tic et tac. La seule chose anormale qu'il voulait, et qui n'était plus négociable, était de se réveiller désormais chaque matin à ses côtés.

Le soleil perçait de plus en plus le vaste ciel, il devait être encore bien tôt, mais lui ne pourrait dormir. Il lui fallait des réponses et vite. Pour ramener Bonnie, sans qui Elena ne sera plus jamais la même, et pour aider Stefan, sans qui, lui, ne serait plus le même.

Il se détacha délicatement d'Elena et se leva. Il la contempla un instant, caressant sa joue, avec son profond amour au fond de ses yeux.

« Fais de beaux rêves » murmura-t-il.

Il n'était pas rassuré de la laisser ici, le danger et l'imprévu la prenant toujours pour cible.

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur lui, quand il vit Jeremy dans la même position que lui auparavant avec Elena.

« Elena va bien ? »

Elle dort. Pas de Crazy Brother ou de buveur de sang…

Désolé pour tout ça…

Du changement ? demanda-t-il en désignant Bonnie.

Son pouls est toujours aussi faible…

Vas dormir, je vais veiller sur elle.

Non… Tu pourrais dormir toi ? Si c'était Elena ?

La différence c'est que vous avez rompu …

Et alors ? Tu crois que du coup je ne ressens plus rien pour elle ?

Tu as flirté avec fantôme Anna.

Jeremy se leva pour sortir de la tente.

T'es vraiment qu'un con …

Damon en profita pour s'installer près de Bonnie, avant de voir Jeremy revenir avec le grimoire et le lui lancer.

Jeremy se coucha de l'autre côté de Bonnie.

« Je me repose, mais cherche une solution en attendant… »

Damon haussa les sourcils. A quoi bon regarder là dedans, il n'y comprendrait rien, c'était aussi claire qu'une tâche d'encre chez un psy.

Il ouvra le grimoire, en s'imaginant dans cette situation, face à Docteur Freud. « Que voyez vous ?» Il contempla l'image… « Elena criant sur moi » , puis il tourna les pages de la même façon « Elena en train de sourire », « Elena dans une piscine » , « Elena écrivant dans son journal », « le corps d'Elena », « les yeux d'Elena », « Les lèvres d'Elena »

Il sourit, en imaginant aussi le verdict.

Puis il tourna une nouvelle page. Son attention fut attirer par une petite phrase, écrite probablement par Ric, il y a peu, sous un signe ressemblant à un « attention danger » version moyenâgeux dans l'Égypte antique.

Il lut la phrase.

« Toute magie noire possédant un sorcier, ralentira le corps avant de l'éteindre définitivement. Le combat que mène alors le sorcier n'a que deux issues : capituler et devenir aussi puissant que maléfique, ou mourir ».  
Damon referma le livre. Alors Bonnie était entrain de combattre. Il jeta un œil à Jeremy, pensa à Elena. Son cœur se serra . Il ne connaissait que trop bien, quel serait le choix de la jeune sorcière.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alaric releva le tissu qui servait de porte d'entrée à la tente de Jeremy. Il vit Damon le grimoire posait sur ses genoux.  
- Déjà debout ? Demanda ce dernier.  
- C'est pas comme si il faisait nuit… Alors… tu as lu ?  
- Yep.  
- Ça craint…  
- Yep.

Damon se releva et fit comprendre à Ric de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« On sait tous les deux que Bonnie préférera mourir » Précisa Damon  
- Une idée ?  
- Je crois que tu n'avais pas tord… à propos du remède.  
- Klaus ?  
- Si ça a marché dans un sens, ça doit marcher dans l'autre.  
- Sauf que c'est une sorcière, c'est peut-être différent, que Klaus est hors de portée, et que Stefan, dieu veille sur lui, a peut-être déjà réglé ce problème…  
- Tu vois une autre solution…

Rick fixa son ami. Il savait que c'était probablement le seul moyen, le seul qu'ils se devaient d'essayer.

- Qui sait le temps que ça va prendre ? Et si Bonnie tiendra jusque là ?  
- Pour ça j'ai une idée.

- Laquelle ? Fit une petite voix au loin.  
- Elena ! s'étonnèrent les deux amis en se retournant.  
- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?  
- Vas chercher ton frère, intervint Ric, on va vous expliquer.

« C'est hors de question !» S'exclama Elena.  
- C'est mission suicide – reprit Jeremy – On pourra jamais contourner Klaus. Tu es sûr de bien avoir décrypté le grimoire Ric ?  
- Seul Josh pourrait nous le confirmer, mais les signes sont comparables aux idéogrammes et phonogrammes de l'écriture cursive égyptienne. Je suis assez sûr de moi pour le coup…  
- Et c'est quoi ton idée ? Redemanda Elena à Damon.

Damon expliqua comment il pensait gagner du temps, du temps pour que Bonnie résiste, du temps pour élaborer le plan.

- Fais le ! Invoqua Jeremy  
Damon vit les yeux de sa belle se brumer, une nouvelle fois. Puis elle hocha la tête.  
- Oui fais le.

Devant sa détresse il se mit devant Elena et la serra un instant. Elle le remercia de ce geste, elle avait besoin de ça.  
« Ça va aller » Fit-il.  
- J'espère..  
- Je ferai tout pour ramener ton amie. Pas seulement parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle en est là, pas seulement parce que je t'aime, mais parce que c'est Bonnie. Elle a toujours été là pour nous.

Elle se fit plus grande pour atteindre ses lèvres et les presser des siennes.

- ça c'est le vrai Damon.

Il replongea sur ses lèvres, et elle les ouvrit pour qu'il vienne partager un plus grand échange, pour mêler leur salive à la communion de leurs langues.  
De nouveau quelque chose d'aussi explosif qu'un 14 juillet s'envola de son ventre, et elle aurait souhaité se retrouver seule avec lui, seule et dans d'autres circonstances.  
Il força la pression de ses lèvres, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour, ne voulant répondre qu'à son désir et au sien.  
Un raclement de gorge les sortirent de leur torpeur.

Ils firent un petit « Désolé » pris en faute comme deux adolescents.  
Damon pria Elena de faire quelque chose pour lui et partit en direction de Bonnie, pour, une fois de plus, tenter d'arranger les choses, faire le bien, faire, ce qui, selon ses dires, n'était pas en lui.

….

Elle était dans l'obscurité, à se débattre contre des voix qui lui parvenaient de toutes parts. Des voix grotesques, ignobles, criardes. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre « Rejoins nous ou meurs » ni cette douleur interne, dans chaque recoin de ses viscères.

Elle avait d'abord suppliait pour qu'ils la lâchent, qu'ils sortent de son corps, de ce cauchemar ou de ce délire qu'elle était entrain de faire. Puis elle avait combattu, répliquant à chaque phrase, chaque agression. Et maintenant elle capitulait. Il lui suffisait de s'armer de patience, et elle laissera la mort lui accorder la paix.

« Bonnie ! »

Elle s'étonna. C'était bien la dernière personne, la dernière voix qu'elle s'attendait à combattre.

Damon ? – Puis le voyant dans l'obscurité - Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Je suis entrée dans ton rêve, on a pas besoin d'invitation pour ça. Répondit-il tout sourire.

Damon c'est l'enfer ici, et c'est toi qui m'y a amené. Alors je ne veux pas te voir.

Ecoutes, on a peut être une solution. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de continuer ce rêve – Puis entendant les voix et sentant ses organes se contracter de douleur, il continua – aussi agréable est-il !

Il n'y a pas de solution…

J'ai guéri Jeremy, mais Stefan n'a pas eu cette chance pour Klaus. Si on arrive à l'amener à toi, les éléments qui sont encore en lui peuvent te débarrasser de … de ça.

Amener Klaus à moi ? Je préfère encore mourir !

Tu vas le faire Bonnie ! Parce que chaque personne que tu as sauvé inlassablement a besoin de toi. Elena a besoin de toi. Jeremy est dingue de toi. Et puis tu es trop jeune et adorable pour arrêter les tours de passe-passe non ?

Ça ne suffira pas Damon, c'est essentiel, mais ça ne suffira pas.

Elle se crispa. Les voix faisaient écho à chacun de ses battements de cœur.

Je me sens comme une poupée vaudou. Ça fait trop mal !

Bats toi Bonnie ! Accroches toi le plus longtemps possible, et donnes nous du temps.

Je n'y arriverai pas Damon ! J'en peux plus.

Bien sur que tu y arriveras. Dis moi, dis moi ce qu'il faut de plus ? Si le venin de Klaus n'est pas suffisant.

Damon… Tu prendras soin d'elle n'est ce pas ?

Bonnie on a pas le temps !

Promets moi !

Toujours ! Tant que je serai en vie, elle sera ma priorité.

Et Jérémy ?

Bordel Bonnie !

Je crois …qu'en plus des éléments contraires il faut… ce qu'on appelle la Flamme Violette…

Super ! C'est vendu sur le marché ?

Damon…

Bonnie se plia, matraquée de douleur, les voix redoublèrent « Ne prononces plus jamais ce mot » « Abdiques ou meurs » « Rejoins le mal et tu pourras combattre le mal par le mal » « Sois digne de ton rang » « Quand tu te réveilleras tu pourras égorger cette vermine par un claquement de doigt » « A bats les buveurs de sang ».

C'est de la magie…. Dimensionnelle, Damon. Une sorte de magie blanche. Elle transforme toute énergie négative en positive… elle irradiera le mal.

Les voix lui hurlaient de se taire. Bonnie transpirait, fiévreuse, à force de les ignorer.

Ils cherchent à me rende folle, ça fait partie de la magie noire. On en perd la raison.

Comment trouver cette flamme Bonnie ?

On ne la trouve pas, on l'évoque !

Bonnie… ça nous dépasse. Dis m'en plus !

C'est une énergie de l'esprit en parfaite communion ave la nature. Beaucoup d'humains y croient, ça mêle l'esprit et la religion. Bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si ça porte ce nom, c'est qu'un sorcier dévie la lumière naturelle, celle du soleil. Et le rayon 7, est le rayon violet. Il doit venir balayer mon corps pour purifier mon âme.

Tu peux…

Pas temps que je serai coincée ici.

« Boucles là » fut une des dernières voix que Damon entendit, avant de voir Bonnie s'écrouler un peu plus dans le noir, et avant que la communication soit coupée.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se précipita de vérifier le pouls de Bonnie mais il était toujours là. Faible, à peine perceptible mais là.

Il réessaya de rentrer dans son esprit. Sans aucun succès.

….

Elena retenta une énième fois d'appeler Stefan. Il ne daignait pas décrocher. Et vu le peu de fois qu'il laissait sonner, elle savait qu'il appuyait sur raccrocher… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon avait insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle. Stefan n'était pas en condition de parler, encore moins à elle qu'à son frère.

Cette fois ci, il ne lui coupa pas au nez. Un lourd silence fit écho au sien de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Stefan ? »

Il était là. Mais ne répondait pas.

« Stefan, je ne sais pas où tu es, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas parler. Mais c'est important que tu écoutes… C'est Bonnie… »

Plus rien n'a d'importance Elena.

Je sais que tu as encore les particules en toi… mais sois plus fort Stefan !

Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile Elena ? J'aimerai bien t'y voir… quand tu seras transformée en monstre.

C'était une promesse ? Une touche d'ironie ? Une prédiction ? Elle préféra ignorer.

Si tu amènes Klaus jusqu'à nous, on peut t'aider à finir le rituel. Et on pourra peut-être sauver Bonnie grâce aux éléments contraires qui le possèdent.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je finirai le rituel. Et je finirai Klaus. J'ai suffisamment de folie, de soif, et de rage pour ça.

On a besoin de toi Stefan, j'ai besoin de toi je t'en prie ! Tu m'as sauvé cette nuit, tu nous a tous sauvé… n'abandonnes pas.

Tu perds ton temps Elena. Si je devais revenir je n'aurai aucune pitié envers vous.

Tu mens. Tu étais là il y a encore quelques heures.

Je t'ai perdu Elena… J'ai envie de tuer pour ça. Bien plus que pour Klaus.

Tu n'es pas ce gars là… et tu ne m'a pas perdu.

Le silence reprit sa place.

Elena…

Son ton était doux. Comme un supplice dans un murmure. Et elle l'imaginait les yeux fermaient, combattant l'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Aurevoir Elena.

Il avait raccroché. Elle resta un instant pantois au téléphone.

« Il ne t'a pas perdu hein ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Damon qui sortait de la tente.

Damon, tu as entendu…

Yep. Désolé.

J'ai dit ça… pour être convaincante.

Non Elena. On le sait tous les deux. Mais je l'accepte. Stefan est et sera toujours Stefan.

Damon…

Elle fixa ses yeux suppliante, avant de se sentir attiré par ses lèvres.

Je t'aime Elena… Juste au cas où je ne te t'aurai pas dit aujourd'hui.

Elle lui sourit, se perdant dans ses traits parfaits qui étaient légèrement étirés par son sourire en coin.

Je craints que je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre…

Mais si. Il viendra.

Qu'en sais tu ?

C'est un Salvatore. Il fera tout ce que tu as besoin qu'il fasse… Mais on a un autre problème…

Bonnie ? Paniqua Elena.

Elle va bien. Enfin ça pourrait aller mieux mais elle se bat. Non c'est juste qu'il faut un ingrédient de plus dans notre petit cocktail Klausito.

Et c'est quoi ? Reprit Jeremy qui arrivait avec Alaric.

… Une flamme… plutôt violette. Plutôt imaginaire. Plutôt du genre « je m'illumine que sur commande » !

La flamme violette ? Ironisa Ric. C'est une plaisanterie ?

Tu connais ? Demanda Jeremy.

C'est une prière de purification. Une sorte de secte.

Hum apparemment ça à un sens dans le monde de la magie.

Damon expliqua plus en détail ce que lui avait dit Bonnie.

Tous restèrent un instant pensif.

Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

Alaric a raison, répondit Jeremy. Klaus est en mode loup, une seule petite canine et Stefan ou Damon peuvent mourir. On a besoin d'un rayon du soleil par le pouvoir de la magie, et la seule personne capable de faire ça est en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort.

Entre les démons et la mort…

Merci Damon, pour cette précision.

Jeremy shoota dans une pierre et se mit les mains derrière la tête.

« Il y a peut être quelqu'un d'autre… » Objecta Elena.

Non - comprit Damon qui décidément pouvait deviner toutes ses pensées- Il vient de repartir chez lui Elena. On ne peut pas lui demander ça. Je serai le premier à ne pas revenir si les rôles étaient inversés…

Quoi… vous pensez à Josh ? reprirent Rick et Jeremy.

…

« Il enterre son fils Elena ! » Reprît Damon.

Il est parti cette nuit… Il ne doit pas être très loin. Karl ne souhaiterait pas que Bonnie meurt !

C'est une fée Elena ! Si il a fait l'aller retour à Salem en une journée, tu n'as pas eu le temps de battre des cils qu'il était déjà à Denver !

Oh… fit Elena se sentant soudain ridicule.

J'aime ça, ta naïveté, reprit-il dans un sourire, roulant des yeux sur elle.

Elle le poussa de ses épaules. Jouant avec lui.

« Bon vous deux - exaspéra Jeremy - Qui s'y colle ? Il faut l'appeler »

Je suis plutôt contre, insista Damon.

C'est Bonnie ! Il reviendra. C'est ma fée.

Tu es capricieuse Elena.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Rien ne peut justifier de lui demander ça. Il a assez bavé… On a qu'à demander à la mère de Bonnie ? Ou un répertoire à sorcière ? ça existe ?

On a plus le temps ! s'exclama Jeremy qui tendait le téléphone à Elena.

Cette dernière composa le numéro… une fois, deux fois…

« Allo… »

Bonjour Mercedes, c'est Elena…

BIP BIP BIP

Elle a raccroché…

Elena déglutit. Le cœur au fond du gouffre. Repensant à ce que devait subir Josh et Mercedes. Cette amie, si pleine de vie, aujourd'hui détruite.

Le téléphone sonna. Le même numéro qu'elle venait de composer s'affichait sur l'écran.

Damon, voyant sa détresse, alla s'asseoir près d'elle et entoura sa taille. Il ne s'étonnait même plus de ces gestes qui venaient naturellement.

« Allo… »

C'est Josh. Tu as appelé ?

Josh… oui… euh…

Mercedes est sans dessus dessous. Je lui ai tout avoué…

Je suis tellement désolée.

La cérémonie aura lieu dans 2 jours… Elle ne souhaite pas te parler.

Josh, je ne sais pas comment te demander ça…

Dis moi ?

Bonnie a besoin de toi…

Elle n'est toujours pas revenue ?

Non…

Elle lui expliqua la situation, pleurant au bout du fil, honteuse de déranger sa « fée » dans un tel moment.

« Je ne sais pas si ça marchera Elena, tu es ma personne, pas Bonnie. Mais je suppose que Karl aurait voulu que j'essaie »

Quand Elena raccrocha elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon.

« Il va faire ce qu'il peut. Il doit régler certaines choses, se renseigner sur ce sort, convaincre Mercedes. Il ne sera pas là avant demain… »

Damon caressa le dos d'Elena.

« Alors on agira demain. »

Tu oublies Klaus.

Avec Jeremy on s'en chargera, expliqua Alaric. J'ai amené tout un attirail anti-loup.

J'ai tellement peur pour vous tous.

On a peur aussi Elena, précisa Jeremy. Comment s'assurer que Klaus vienne ici ?

Je suis sûr que Stefan trouvera. Mais je vais quand même aller m'en assurer.

Damon se releva.

Quoi ?

Je vais bien le trouver Elena !

Tu ne vas pas y aller, Damon c'est trop dangereux.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis coriace.

Jeremy repartit voir Bonnie, pendant que Alaric préparait ses armes.

Elena accompagna Damon jusqu'en haut de la plaine.

Le soleil ne faisait pas don de sa chaleur, timide derrière de grands nuages gris qui se succédaient.

« On est condamné à se séparer » Commenta Elena.

- Je vais revenir.

Tu n'es pas obligé de …

Shhhhht, je vais revenir.

Sois prudent.

Et toi, prépares toi un petit plat. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces – il caressa son visage- tu es pale, enfin tu es magnifique mais j'aimerai que tu prennes soin de toi.

Je n'ai vraiment pas faim

Elena !

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et lui fit un regard de chien battu qu'elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

Ok. Je vais grignotter.

Hum. Tu me manques déjà, dit-il en fixant sa bouche.

Il replongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il se pencha, regardant chacune de ses réactions, voyant qu'elle désirait qu'il comble le vide. Ce qu'il fit.

Quand il goûta une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, il porta ses mains sur son visage, amplifiant son besoin de l'avoir aussi proche de lui qu'il était possible.

« Je suis heureux de ce qui nous arrive »

Elle sourit.

Moi aussi Damon.

Ça ne va pas être simple… tu sais ça ?

Je sais.

Tu supporteras mon caractère ?

Non. Et toi le mien ?

Non.

Ils se sourirent, et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Reviens moi vite.

Reposes toi, restes près des autres, et manges !

Il jeta un dernier regard et se fondit dans l'horizon.

Elle vit sa silhouette s'éclipser dans le décor, et elle regrettait déjà de le laisser partir.

…

Voilà maintenant près de sept heures qu'il était partit. Elle avait mangé, dormi, pris une séance de combat auprès d'Alaric, veillé Bonnie, et elle avait même eu le temps de se chamailler avec Jeremy et de se changer après un aller retour dans l'eau glacée de la vallée.

Et lui ? Un petit SMS il y a plus de quatre heures « Stefan ok. Sur la piste de Klaus. Bad Boy mais fera ce qu'il peut. Je reviens. D »

C'était quoi ça ? Un télégraphe ? Il s'essayait aux anciennes méthodes !

Elle fulminait car elle était inquiète. Elle fulminait car la nuit tombait et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle fulminait car demain serait un nouveau jour qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas.

« Calmes toi, tu me donnes le tournis »

Tu n'as qu'a pas me regarder Jer

Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Soit il accumule les verres, soit il use de son charme.

Elena le fusilla du regard.

Je plaisante Elena. Faut déstresser. Ce gars t'appartient totalement, il n'ira pas voir ailleurs.

Jeremy !

Quoi ? Il y a tellement de désir entre vous que ça enflammerai tout le Colorado !

Ok, je vais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain avec toi.

Jeremy sourit.

C'est bizarre Damon et toi…

Il n'y a pas vraiment de Damon et moi…Enfin si… mais il est si…

Enfantin ?

Non, oui – reprit-elle dans un sourire – mais j'allais dire fuyant.

C'est normal Elena. Il a peur de souffrir.

De souffrir ?

Oui… Il a conscience de l'amour que Stefan te porte, et de celui que vous avez partagé sans compter qu'il s'agit de son frère et que ça le blesse de le trahir.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, pour qu'il comprenne.

Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de vraiment savoir ce que tu veux, du moins qui tu veux…

Elena regarda son frère. Il y a encore quelques heures il voulait sa mort, et le voilà qui se tenait devant elle, lui faisant part d'une maturité qui la surprenait encore.

Quand Stefan est parti, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Je me suis appuyé sur Damon, qui était toujours là pour moi. Stefan me manquait. Il me manque quand il est pas là. Mais je ne suis plus inquiète pour lui. Je sais qu'il trouvera toujours un moyen de redevenir le Stefan qu'on a tous connu. Celui que j'ai aimé. De tout mon cœur. – Elle baissa les yeux, se remémorant ce « nous » qu'ils avaient formé – Il m'a empêché de sombrer Jeremy, il a été celui qui m'a permis de faire le deuil de nos parents. Il m'a appris le bonheur d'être deux, cette confiance mutuelle sur laquelle tout repose. Même le fait qu'il soit vampire ne m'a pas découragé. Il était tout ce que j'avais. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher… J'aurai toujours des sentiments pour lui, ne serai-ce que pour cette histoire qu'on a partagé.

Je comprends. Je m'accrochais à Vicky pour les mêmes raisons. Stefan s'est toujours battu pour le bien, mais Damon…

Damon… a éveillé en moi un sentiment qu'aucun homme n'a jamais éveillé. J'ai longtemps combattu ça, je me suis longtemps menti à moi même. Il a sa façade mais il sait être merveilleux. Il a juste toujours été au mauvais endroits au mauvais moment. Plus d'une fois il m'a prouvé son amour. Et je crois qu'il a su dompter mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, aimer deux frères, les déchirer. Dans les yeux de Damon, je vois la femme qui dort en moi. Il y a un lien que je n'explique pas, mais chaque fois j'en redemande. Et ça me tue de ne pas savoir où il est, et pourquoi il part au lieu d'être ici… avec moi…

J'espère qu'il saura te rendre heureuse. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. L'amour est une chose précieuse.

Jeremy semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Et Elena s'en voulu une nouvelle fois.

On va ramener Bonnie. Je ferai tout pour ça.

Je l'ai perdu, il y a longtemps. J'ai pas su être l'homme qu'elle méritait. Je vais retourner près d'elle. Bonne nuit Elena à moins que tu veuilles que je reste jusqu'à son retour ? »

Non. Inutile. Vas te reposer…oh et Jeremy….merci.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et son frère partit. Elle entreprit de décrocher le hamac pour se changer les idées. Le feu que lui avait allumé Jeremy reflétait dans le tissu.

Elle l'entendit arriver. Comme un courant d'air sifflant sur ses oreilles. Et son ombre aussi noire que ses cheveux, lui firent accélérer le cœur.

« Tu ne dors pas » fit-il.

Elle s'immobilisa avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Où étais tu ? »

Il la toisa de haut en bas, surprit de la voir ainsi.

« Avec Stefan… »

Pendant huit heures ?

Oh j'ignorais que je devais me justifier.

J'étais inquiète Damon !

Relax, j'étais en ville.

Et tu as fait quoi en ville ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Tu le sais très bien sinon tu ne poserais pas la question.

Elena ferma un instant les yeux.

A l'Hôpital ? Ou tu t'es servi dans les rues sombres ? Je suppose que c'était pas un cochon d'Inde !

Non ! Mais elle avait peut-être des origines Indou…C'est une toute petite ville Elena, il n'y a pas d'Hôpital…Mais si tu veux un vrai sujet de dispute continua t-il,… Je peux trouver autre chose. Comme je sais pas … par exemple… pourquoi ton corps nage dans le sweet de Stefan ?

Elena baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle avait complètement oublié ce gros détail.

Excuses moi… J'ai voulu me changer et c'est tout ce qu'il restait.

Je vois, fit-il en se retournant, et cherchant à raccrocher le hamac qui gisait au sol. Inutile d'essayer de savoir comment son sweet se retrouve à Denver…

Ok.

Il lui fit de nouveau face quand il entendit sa brève réponse. Et surtout le ton désinvolte qu'elle avait pris.

Il la vit retirer le dit vêtement, et le jeter avec force à terre.

« Tu es content ? » Elle ne remarqua pas le froid qui se posait sur elle, uniquement recouverte de sa lingerie, bien trop hanté par la colère.

Il se déplaça à grande vitesse devant elle, se collant presque à elle.

« Non, je ne suis pas CONTENT, Elena. Je suis condamné à être et rester un vampire, je suis condamné à me nourrir d'une chose que la femme que j'aime ne tolère pas, je suis condamné à me détester pour ça, et je dois en plus supporter que cette même femme porte le sweet de son ex boy-friend. Alors non, je ne suis pas CONTENT Elena ! »

Elle était dans ses yeux, mais sa proximité lui fit dévier son regard vers ses lèvres.

Il en fit autant.

Entre leur deux visages régnaient Amour et Colère. Passion et Besoin.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était lui, ou si c'était elle, qui avait craqué en premier, mais toujours était-il qu'ils étaient entrain d'échanger un de ces baisers que l'on n'oublie pas, dont on ne peut jouer, à la fois possessif et coléreux. Animal et fusionnel.

…..

Pris de frénésie, il la porta aussi vite que son espèce le permettait, à l'orée du bois. Loin de toute vie, loin de tout intrus.

Elle se retrouva coller contre un chêne, dont le tronc lui permettait de couler son corps implacablement contre son kidnappeur.

Elle était déjà entrain de sombrer dans la douce folie de l'amour. Ses lèvres exerçant une succion inlassable sur les siennes, tantôt violent, tantôt tendre, parfait reflet de leur dispute et de leur besoin de l'autre.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches pour le coller à elle. Invitant sa taille à posséder la sienne. Elle gémit en sentant son désir appuyer contre le sien.

Il perdait pied, comme seule elle, était capable de lui faire perdre. Il voulait s'abandonner à elle, il en avait que trop rêvé, il avait que trop repoussé.

Il s'écarta de ses lèvres, couvrit sa mâchoire de baiser. Il se frotta à elle, faisant pression sur son bassin, « Dis le moi Elena » Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Elle sortit légèrement de sa torpeur. Elle voulait des caresses, elle voulait enfin sentir la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle voulait atteindre avec lui ce lieu au dessus des étoiles, qu'elle percevait à chacun de ses baisers.

« Dis le moi, j'en ai besoin ». Sa voix si rauque de désir, si tremblante de crainte, réveilla en elle un feu jamais éteint.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, une seule phrase, et ils atteindraient le point de non retour.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il était parfait, bien qu'inquiet face à son silence, moitié possédé par l'envie, moitié possédé par la peur. Son cœur se serra face à cet homme qui s'était peu à peu immiscé en elle, prenant chaque partie de son cœur, de son corps, de son âme par surprise, par malice. Il l'avait conquise de la plus belle des façon, mêlant rires, pleures, partage, haine, amitié, amour, désir. Elle n'avait plus de doute aujourd'hui. Elle n'en avait plus depuis qu'il l'avait mise devant le fait accompli, depuis ce baiser sur le porche. Juste le besoin de se l'avouer.

« Je t'aime Damon »

Elle vit ses yeux s'illuminaient, le soulagement envahir ses prunelles, il ne restait plus que cette expression parfaite de reconnaissance, d'amour partagé et de désir.

Elle entreprît de lui enlever son sombre T-shirt, il leva les bras, la laissant faire. Elle parcoura du regard son corps avant d'y mêler ses mains, électrisant la peau du vampire, sentant ses muscles se contracter à chaque passage. Elle releva la tête pour retrouver ses yeux. « Je t'aime » Reprit-elle.

Elle fut éblouit par la profondeur de son regard et il fondit sur elle. Reprenant place sur ses lèvres, caressant son corps, passant sa main sous la fine lingerie encombrante. Elle avait ouvert l'unique barrage à l'expression de leur amour, il pouvait maintenant lui prouver, qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, en lui faisant le plus grand des cadeaux, le don de soi.

Il gémit contre sa peau, plongea dans son cou tout en éjectant le bouton de son pantalon. Elle en fit autant, débouclant la ceinture de son jean. Il s'arrêta. Perdu dans son cou.

Plus aucun geste ne se manifestait, si ce n'est l'appui grandissant de leur hanche commune.

Elle lui releva la tête, sachant qu'elle tomberait dans des yeux rouges vifs, aussi vif que le volcan qu'il avait réveillé en elle. Les veines se dessinant à chaque recoin de ses cernes.

Il l'aimait, et il la voulait. En tant qu'homme et en tant que vampire.

Elle comprenait sa perte de contrôle. Elle comprenait qu'il n 'était pas seulement un homme, qu'il avait d'autres pulsions, et que l'effet de la première fois est bien trop fort pour lui. Elle embrassa ses lèvres, légèrement gonflées par ses canines. « Je te veux Damon, .. » Lui murmura t-elle en invitant sa tête à se loger dans son cou « …de toutes les manières ».

Il luttait, mais il était totalement pris au piège du feu, de l'envie, de la soif. « Je t'aime… » .Il prononça ces mots comme un merci, et croqua sa peau pour s'enivrer de son sang, gonflant davantage l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il s'appliqua à être le plus doux possible, quand il sentit les mains d'Elena lui caresser le dos, pressant encore davantage son corps au sien, il s'arrêta. Il lui fit un regard d'excuse, perlé d'une couche humide. Elle lui donna un baiser. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, et n'enlevait en rien son plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux soufflant, et redevint plus pale, aussi beau qu'un oiseau en plein vole.

La rage qui l'habitait se transformait en amour possessif. Et il se fit plus tendre. Mi ange, mi démon.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson, sous la valse de leurs langues, sous les flammes de leurs caresses, sous le contact de leurs peaux. Leurs derniers vêtements se retrouvèrent abandonnés au sol, et il explora chaque courbe dont il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir d'apercevoir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui presser de ne faire qu'un avec lui, d'être totalement dévouée à lui.

Il l'allongea au sol avant de l'emmener dans les méandres du plaisir. Découvrant la parfaite concordance de leur corps, découvrant la signification du verbe aimer, découvrant un nouveau lieu exquis où seul leur deux corps en communion avec leur âme pouvaient les y emmener. Un lieu où la Terre n'était plus. Un lieu où la raison laissait place au reste.

…

Elle reposait sur lui. En forme de cocon lové contre son cœur, tel un papillon dans sa chrysalide. Il la contemplait, plus belle, et plus sienne que jamais. Il venait de planer, au dessus des nuages, au dessus du paradis, bien au dessus des mots. Et ce nouveau voyage, qui empreintait des chemins qu'il n'avait encore jamais découvert, même dans son long passé, il venait de le découvrir avec elle. Ce n'était plus un voyage solitaire et plaisant, pour la première fois, il avait volé à deux. Un partage commun, pour un lieu dont elle seule avait la clé. La communion de leur corps, la fusion de leur âme.

Il réalisait à peine, revenant difficilement de ce doux périple. Il avait besoin de la regarder, elle qui s'était totalement donné à lui, de la plus belle des danses, après un « je t'aime » qu'il n'espérait plus. Il se mit plus au dessus, pour caresser son visage, si paisible, si serein. Puis il continua son geste, le portant à son cou. Sa main trembla légèrement devant les deux points qu'il avait laissé, bleutés de sa soif, de son désir, du monstre qu'il était. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il la voulait toute entière, et ça impliqué le bon, comme le pire.

La main d'Elena vînt recouvrir la sienne, à l'endroit de la morsure.

Je t'interdis de culpabiliser.

Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle entremêla ses doigts au siens.

Je viens de vivre le plus beau moment de mon existence, et qui restera le plus beau quoi qu'il arrive, alors je t'interdis de culpabiliser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il releva les siens de son cou, pour se noyer dans ses prunelles emplis d'amour.

Il continua sa caresse, de son cou à l'épaule et il la sentit frissonner.

Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta t-il, sachant qu'elle n'était pas couverte et se positionnant plus sur elle en guise de chaleur corporelle.

Non ce n'est pas le froid.

Elle se releva pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes lui faisant comprendre qu'il était le seul responsable de ce frisson. Il en profita pour se serrer davantage, et le feu se ralluma.

Elle profita de ses gestes, sentant à nouveau chaque parcelle de son corps s'éveiller à son passage avant de basculer sur lui, et de torturer son corps en y parsemant ses lèvres.

Leurs pouls s'accélérèrent et elle savait qu'il combattait ses pulsions, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir envie de son sang à cet instant précis. Alors elle remonta vers lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou, afin d'y mordiller sa peau.

Tu trouves ça drôle ? sourit-il.

Elle lui vola un baiser puis pressa de nouveau son corps par le sien.

Si j'étais comme toi, je voudrais chaque partie de toi, y comprit ton sang, si c'est ce que je désire. Je veux tout de toi Damon, alors en attendant que tu te contrôles davantage, que tu te lasses de mon sang, laisses moi te donner tout de moi.

Ses yeux brillaient d'amour pour lui.

Je suis tout à toi Elena. Depuis le premier jour. – Il avait la voix rauque, étouffée – Tu m'as fait renaître, je te dois tout. Je suis tout à toi. Mais saches que jamais, jamais je ne me lasserai.

Elle caressa son visage.

Emmènes moi Damon.

Où ça ? Demanda t-il naïf.

Voir les étoiles !

Il fondit sur elle, prêt à partager de nouveau ce voyage, aussi puissant que le piège de leur amour.

….

Cette fois ci, quand elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans ses bras, pas de corps qui presse le sien, pas d'odeur enivrante et désormais indispensable à son équilibre vitale, pas de battements de cœur faisant écho au sien mais seulement une longue couverture pour la recouvrir et un oreiller en guise de réconfort. Il l'avait probablement ramené ici pendant qu'elle avait abandonné ses bras pour ceux de Morphée.

Elle fixait l'ouverture de la tente, où les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient, cherchant à troubler son intimité. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il revienne. Se remémorant cette longue nuit, qui fut pourtant bien trop courte. Quelque chose en elle avait changé, elle ne pourrait dire quoi, mais elle savait que ce sentiment de bien être, venait exclusivement de lui.

« Debout sunshine, Pt'it déj ! »

Il entra dans la tente comme le messie qu'elle n'espérait plus, une tasse de café à la main, et un sourire d'homme comblé aux lèvres.

Elle s'étonnerait toujours de sa beauté, aussi matinale qu'il était, sa chemise noire ouverte, lui laissa déjà ses esprits vagabonder.

Je te signales que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Je plaide coupable, lui sourit-il.

Il lui amena la tasse de café mais se pencha sur elle avant de la lui tendre.

Bonjour, princesse.

Elle répondit à son bonjour par un baiser, qui ne tarda pas à s'enflammer. Par conséquent, il posa la tasse au sol, pour répondre frénétiquement à ses attentes. « Toi, tu es dingue de mon corps », elle lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et il caressa sa taille à travers le drap qu'elle avait remonté pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse afin de faire glisser sa chemise des ses épaules.

Salut les… Oh…. Pardon…

Jeremy dansa sur ses deux pieds tellement il était gêné. Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et Damon reprît la tasse :

- Euh, p'tit Déj ? proposa-t-il à Jeremy tout sourire, alors qu'Elena se cachait un peu plus dans sa couette rougissante.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, autour du petit camp qu'avait installé Damon.

Je vois que tu lui a vite pardonné son absence…

Jeremy !

Son frère la taquinait, ce n'était pas drôle, c'était plutôt à elle, en tant que grande sœur de le taquiner. Mais elle vit le sourire de son frère disparaître.

Bonnie doit être à bout de force.

Elena s'étonna d'entendre son frère parler de sa meilleure amie, mais surtout elle s'en voulu. Elle ne pensait plus à Bonnie. Dans les bras de Damon elle avait tout oublié. Et depuis toutes ses pensées allaient vers lui. Alors céder à la tentation n'enlève en rien l'attirance, mais au contraire la ravive, la peaufine, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau y céder…

Elle jeta un œil à ce dernier, mais elle s'y attarda quelques temps, redécouvrant la prestance et l'effet que cet homme pouvait provoquer en elle. Elle le vit faire de même, discutant avec Alaric, il la regardait entre deux phrases.

Elle se mit à culpabiliser pour Bonnie. Elle souhaitait tellement que son amie se réveille, elle avait besoin de tout lui dire, de se confier, et juste, besoin d'elle tout simplement.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jeremy.

Je ne veux pas la perdre Elena.

Ca n'arrivera pas, alors n'y penses pas !

Soudain une silhouette, et une voix émana près d'eux.

« Le temps presse les enfants, dépêchons-nous ! »

Josh ! Clama Elena, on ne t'attendait pas de si tôt.

J'emmène Bonnie au sommet de la montagne. Si vous voulez suppliez le soleil, autant le faire en face.

Son ton était froid. Inquiet. Triste. Les éloges de son fils n'avaient pas encore été prononcés qu'il se retrouvait déjà là, par amour, en tant que fée, et pour Karl, en tant qu'homme. Il ressorti de la tente de Jeremy avec Bonnie dans les bras.

Et pour Klaus ? Demanda Damon.

Retrouvez moi. Fut la seule réponse.

Puis Josh disparu dans un filet de lumière.

…..

Damon voyant la détresse d'Elena se mit derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

Tu vois, il disparaît encore plus vite que moi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Damon j'ai peur.

Ne craints rien. Ca va bien se passer. Je suis là, je te ferai prendre aucun risque. Je suis sûr que ce soir, notre… marraine la bonne fée, aura tout arranger.

Elle fit un petit sourire qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il imaginait que trop bien.

Et Klaus ! On a besoin de lui ! Il nous faut ses particules….

Josh à l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.

Elle caressa les bras qui l'entouraient. Et cala sa tête un peu plus contre lui.

Et toi Damon ?

Moi ? J'ai décroché les étoiles cette nuit, alors le soleil, un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Non. ON a décroché les étoiles.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, doux et tendre, avant que le calme soit une nouvelle fois balayé.

Quand ils arrivèrent au somment de la montagne, Elena voyait sa fée faire concurrence au soleil, par de sa lumière, illuminant l'être surnaturelle qui lui avait était donné. Bonnie était posée sur un amas de Terre et semblait plus faible que la veille.

Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps – expliqua Josh les voyant tous arriver – C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. D'après les écrits que j'ai pu lire hier, la plus longue bataille entre un sorcier et cette magie noire est de trois heures avant d'accepter la mort, contre à peine cinq heure pour rejoindre le mal.

On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Bonnie est un vrai quarterback, ironisa Damon

Il faut faire vite ! Ignora Jeremy.

Très bien, reprît Josh, Jeremy et vous, Mr Saltzman, tenez vous prêt. On aura besoin de vous, si vos amis vampires ou que sais-je débarquent. Toi Elena, viens près de moi. En tant que ma personne, tu peux m'aider. Comme la dernière fois.

Elena s'exécuta, mais la main de Damon qui était entremêlée à la sienne, la retînt un instant.

Hey, sois prudente. Pas d'actes désespérés.

Toi aussi.

Ta vie avant tout.

Non…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux.

Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ? Alors, ta vie avant tout.

Elle embrassa le doigt qui reposait sur sa bouche et lui répondit :

Elle ne vaut plus rien sans toi.

Il caressa son visage et elle se recula, et leurs mains se détachèrent.

Arrivant près de Josh et de Bonnie, Elena voyait sa fée fixer le soleil. Les yeux perlant de larmes brouillés par l'intensité de la lumière.

« Dans quelques minutes, fit-il, la lumière du soleil atteindra Bonnie, il faudra alors que tu répètes chacun de mes mots Elena. Chaque son, intonation, prononciation. Il faudra que tu fixe le soleil avec la même ferveur que moi, et que tu lie ton énergie à la mienne. Ne penses à rien d'autres, qu'au soleil, sa chaleur, ses rayons et Bonnie. »

Je ferai de mon mieux.

Mais elle ignorait comment, alors que ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui, que la peur pour lui, son frère et Alaric lui tiraillait le ventre.

Quant à toi Damon, je te fais confiance. Tiens toi prêt.

A quoi ? Firent-ils tous en chœur.

Un bruit émergea du bois. Damon se retourna. Il aperçut d'abord un museau, puis des yeux jaunes qui perçaient l'obscurité des arbres. Avant de les voir disparaître dans la pénombre, reculant, plus profondément dans les bois.

…

Un instant ils restèrent tous pendu devant l'apparition furtive du loup. Attendant la suite, avec la plus grande appréhension.

Josh prit la main d'Elena. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, et concentres toi ». Le flux de lumière, d'éléments féeriques qui émanait de lui, traversèrent sa peau, et elle sentit un grand réconfort se propager en elle.

Klaus apparu, il avait laissé tomber le mode « méchant chien jaune », et s'exaltait de son corps d'homme vêtu de vêtements légèrement déchiquetés.

« Oh mon Dieu »

« Fixes le soleil Elena. Joins toi à moi »

Josh récita des vers, et elle se força à reprendre mot pour mot, à faire la seule chose qui pouvait aider.

Jeremy et Alaric s'étaient mis à l'écart, hors de portée.

Sympa le Jean, clama Damon à son ennemi.

J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il se passait, pauvre fou. Figures toi que ton frère, pliant des pieds et des mains sa colère envers moi, m'a fait une proposition… charmante.

Ta mort ?

Klaus se précipita vers lui, cherchant à l'intimider.

Ne me tentes pas !

Il se toisèrent un instant.

Stefan, n'était pas sensé te proposer quoi que ce soit. Juste t'amener ici, dans ce piège à loup !

Stefan n'est plus sensé ! Il possède beaucoup moins bien le mal que moi. Moi, je le vis pleinement ! – Il tourna la tête vers Elena – Ma source qui supplie le soleil, que c'est fan-tas-tique !.Une petite morsure à cette sorcière de bas étage et Elena sera mienne !

Approches Elena et tu es mort.

Damon empoigna Klaus et le défia du regard. Ce dernier portait un petit sourire narquois.

Désolé, mais un marché est un marché. N'est-ce pas… Stefan ?

Stefan apparu, un peu plus loin, face à Damon.

Laisses le passer Damon. Lâches le !

Tu te fou de moi !

J'ai dit : LACHES-LE !- Il articulait ces mots tout en se rapprochant – Il va aider Bonnie !

Et après ? Tu lui offres Elena ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? Retournes asticoter Benji la malice, là je te reconnais plus.

Lâches le !

Oh regardes Stef, reprit Klaus, ton frère pleure sa petite amie. Alors Damon, ça y est, tu la possède ? ça fait quoi de passer derrière son frère ?

Stefan baissa un instant les yeux.

Allez en enfer. Clama Damon.

Stefan se transforma et propulsa Damon hors de portée. « Je t'ai dit de le lâcher ! »

Arrêtes ça. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un prends toi s'en à lui, à moi, mais pitié pas elle. Tu l'aimes !

Et ? Ca ne vous a pas arrêtez ! Je l'ai perdu Damon !

On a pas voulu te trahir. C'est arrivé c'est tout. Tu t'es détourné d'elle, tu l'a repoussé, mais peu importe. Stefan tu réalises ce qu'il va lui faire ?

Je sais ce que je fais Damon. Je ne suis pas toi.

Qu… Quoi ?

Tu as couché avec elle ?

Oh, c'est effectivement le moment d'avoir cette conversation ! Dear Diaries, mon frère m'a demandé si j'ai passé la nuit la plus hot de ma vie. J'ai brisé son coeur. J'ai dit oui.

Il reçu un poing qu'il avait senti venir, et qu'il aurait pu éviter. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant, se retenant par leurs épaules respectives. Quand Damon vit Klaus s'approcher de Bonnie, la peur le propulsa devant lui. Klaus qui n'avait plus envie de faire la causette, se prépara à le mordre, mais c'est cet instant que choisirent Alaric et Jeremy pour le contrer.

…

Klaus essaya d'abord de riposter puis préféra de nouveau se transformer. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Les bombes qui explosèrent devant lui le mirent à terre. Un mélange de verveine, d'anti-loup, d'armes. Damon qui s'était reculé, fonça sur son frère qui semblait soudain hors de contrôle, pris dans la spirale de la haine, de la colère, du mépris.

« Controles toi, Stef. »

Damon regarda Ric sortir une seringue de son sac et piquer Klaus pour en extraire le sang et ses particules.

« Laisses lui en ! »

Quand il eu fini, Jeremy se précipita de prendre la seringue et de l'amener à Bonnie.

Elena se forçait à ne rien regarder d'autre que le soleil, et de le supplier en communion avec Josh,, mais les larmes inondaient son visage.

« Tu es prêt ? Mords Klaus Stefan, et tu guériras »

Je ne souhaites plus guérir.

Arrêtes tes conneries.

Damon approcha son frère de Klaus qui commençait à se réveiller.

« Si tu le mords, le very bad Klaus redeviendra juste le bad Klaus »

Stefan se transforma, et se breuva du sang de son plus grand ennemi.

Le reste des particules s'envolèrent, lui brûlant la peau, tordant chaque coin de ses viscères. Klaus encore étourdi se tordait également de douleur sous cette libération.

Quand toute la magie noire quitta leur corps, Stefan s'effondra sur Klaus, qui sombrait également dans l'inconscience. Damon s'apprêtait alors à trouver un moyen de supprimer Klaus de la surface.

Pendant ce temps, Josh transpirait de tout son être, invoquant la nature de venir à son aide, demandant une déviation de la lumière solaire, tel un prisme de la taille terrestre. Jeremy injecta le sang, et Bonnie fit prise de convulsions. Un arc en ciel dépourvu de violet frappa le bas de la montagne, alors que seul, le rayon violet se posa sur Bonnie. Les convulsions se firent moins violentes. Elena continua de prononcer des sons dans le but de faire déplacer le rayon tel un balai sur le corps de Bonnie. Une flamme apparue dans le creux de sa main partagée avec Josh, indolore, violette.

Puis elle entendit Damon hurler. Même Stefan dans son agonie récente, se réveillait sous l'atrocité du moment et se liquéfiait de douleur.

Damon !

Restes avec moi Elena , on y est presque !

Ça marche clama Jeremy !

Continuez, reprit Ric.

La jeune fille continua, pleurant en silence, morte d'inquiétude. Elle continua, pour Bonnie, pour Jeremy, se demandant ce qui provoquait les cris des deux frères.

….

Le spectre incomplet de la lumière du jour, avait eu raison de la bague Lapis Lazuri des deux Salvatore. Privée d'une de ses couleurs, la bague n'agissait plus. Damon et Stefan se sentirent brûler de l'intérieur. La brûlure était si forte, que Damon n'avait pas pu chercher l'ombre, s'écroulant au sol, avec cette horrible impression de se déchirer la peau.

Les deux vampires étaient allongés au sol, échoués, se livrant au soleil.

Bonnie toussa. Revenant peu à peu à elle. La flamme s'éteignit, le rayon reprit sa place initiale, dévoilant un soleil radieux. Josh et Elena se séparèrent.

« Mon dieu… vous avez réussi… »

On allait pas te laisser comme ça, lui fit Jeremy dans un sourire.

J'ai cru devenir folle… je… je suis si fatiguée.

Elena se baissa pour la serrer dans ses bras.

J'ai cru te perdre

Jamais. Je dois remercier Damon.

Tout le monde se retourna vers leurs corps. Klaus avait disparu. Seuls les deux frères gisaient au sol.

« Non ! »

Elena se précipita vers eux.

Elle jeta un œil à Stefan avant de s'accroupir près de Damon.

« Mon amour… que s'est-il passé ? »

Le soleil Elena. Fit Josh arrivant près d'elle. Ils ont été pris au piège de la déviation. Je n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Alaric

Ils cicatrisent.

On aurait dû arrêter plus tôt ! Protesta Elena.

Klaus a du en profiter pour disparaître. Le soleil ne l'atteint pas.

Qu'il aille au diable ! Et lui aussi, fit-elle amèrement envers Stefan.

Stefan n'y est pour rien, reprit Josh.

Oh. Je devrais le remercier. Il voulait me livrer à Klaus !

Non Elena… Laisses moi t'expliquer.

Elena plaça la tête de Damon sur ses genoux et lui caressa le visage. Puis elle releva le regard vers Josh.

M'expliquer quoi ?

Avant de venir ici, je suis allée à la rencontre de Stefan. Je ne pouvais pas venir sans la certitude qu'il réussirait à amener Klaus. Le seul moyen de pression sur Klaus, c'est ton sang. Il m'a promis de convaincre Klaus qu'il te livrerai à lui, en échange, je devais lui promettre qu'avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité, tu serais placée, toi, ainsi que Jeremy, en sécurité.

Quoi ?

Il ne voulait que ta protection. S'assuré que rien ne t'arriverai. Et ça tombait bien…

Elena resta un instant inerte. Malgré tout ce qu'il traversait, Stefan était encore et toujours, prêt à tout, pour elle.

Pourquoi ça tombait bien ?

Pour réaliser un tel sort, …, je devais convaincre la nature que c'était pour ton bien. Tu comprends ? Tu es ma personne. Ca n'aurait pas marché uniquement pour Bonnie…

Je… je ne comprends pas ce que ça implique.

La nature a été clémente. Elle m'a accordé ce don, en échange de ce que j'ai promis à Stefan. Ta sécurité.

Josh s'accroupi devant elle.

Elena je suis tellement désolé. Mais cet endroit, où je garantissais ta sûreté, je dois t'y emmener…

Mais je suis en sécurité ! Tout est fini !

Klaus est en vie. Tout n'est pas fini.

Non. Je ne partirai pas d'ici.

C'est pas comme si on avait le choix Elena ! Ton frère et toi devaient y aller.

Et c'est où ? Demanda t-elle sous un ton de reproche.

Je ne peux te le dire.

Et si on y va pas ?

… Bonnie retombera en enfer…

C'est pas vrai…

Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir…

Elena jeta un œil à Alaric qui n'en revenait pas non plus.

Cet endroit, sera… en quelque sorte invisible pour les autres. Vous ne pourrez être vu, ni voir les autres…

Pardon ?

C'est une bulle de protection.

Josh… tu… je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait mais… as tu conscience de ce que tu me demandes ? Je ne peux pas abandonner tout le monde, je … je ne peux même pas me passer de lui – Elle plongea son regard sur Damon – je ne peux pas faire ça à Jeremy… pourquoi l'emmener ?

C'était dans la condition de Stefan…

Combien de temps ?

Comment ça ?

Combien de temps on a avant de devoir y aller ? Et combien de temps on doit y rester ?

Quelques heures, une demi journée tout au plus. Quand au temps là bas… ce sera le temps d'élimine Klaus. Ou de trouver une autre solution.

Super ! on sera mort de vieillesse.

Je trouverai Elena !

Alors trouves ! et Vite !

Tu te plains d'être en vie, que Bonnie soit en vie ?

Je me plains de MA vie !

Au moins tu es en vie ! Karl est mort lui !

Elena baissa le regard. Sa colère se dissipa.

Excuses moi… c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

Je sais… j'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement. J'essaie de faire au mieux. Mais je dois mal m'y prendre. Tout comme l'éducation de mon fils…

Josh…

Tout reviens dans l'ordre. Laisses moi t'emmener. Et laisses moi enterrer mon fils. Laisses moi du répis Elena. Je t'aime mais je suis en train de perdre pied. Mercedes… Mercedes ne… ne tolères même plus ma présence.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il était parfait, bien qu'inquiet face à son silence, moitié possédé par l'envie, moitié possédé par la peur. Son cœur se serra face à cet homme qui s'était peu à peu immiscé en elle, prenant chaque partie de son cœur, de son corps, de son âme par surprise, par malice. Il l'avait conquise de la plus belle des façons, mêlant rires, pleures, partage, haine, amitié, amour, désir. Elle n'avait plus de doute aujourd'hui. Elle n'en avait plus depuis qu'il l'avait mise devant le fait accompli, depuis ce baiser sur le porche. Juste le besoin de se l'avouer.

« Je t'aime Damon »

Elle vit ses yeux s'illuminaient, le soulagement envahir ses prunelles, il ne restait plus que cette expression parfaite de reconnaissance, d'amour partagé et de désir.

Elle entreprît de lui enlever son sombre T-shirt, il leva les bras, la laissant faire. Elle parcoura du regard son corps avant d'y mêler ses mains, électrisant la peau du vampire, sentant ses muscles se contracter à chaque passage. Elle releva la tête pour retrouver ses yeux. « Je t'aime » Reprit-elle.

Elle fut éblouit par la profondeur de son regard et il fondit sur elle. Reprenant place sur ses lèvres, caressant son corps, passant sa main sous la fine lingerie encombrante. Elle avait ouvert l'unique barrage à l'expression de leur amour, il pouvait maintenant lui prouver, qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, en lui faisant le plus grand des cadeaux, le don de soi.

Il gémit contre sa peau, plongea dans son cou tout en éjectant le bouton de son pantalon. Elle en fit autant, débouclant la ceinture de son jean. Il s'arrêta. Perdu dans son cou.

Plus aucun geste ne se manifestait, si ce n'est l'appui grandissant de leur hanche commune.

Elle lui releva la tête, sachant qu'elle tomberait dans des yeux rouges vifs, aussi vif que le volcan qu'il avait réveillé en elle. Les veines se dessinant à chaque recoin de ses cernes.

Il l'aimait, et il la voulait. En tant qu'homme et en tant que vampire.

Elle comprenait sa perte de contrôle. Elle comprenait qu'il n 'était pas seulement un homme, qu'il avait d'autres pulsions, et que l'effet de la première fois est bien trop fort pour lui. Elle embrassa ses lèvres, légèrement gonflées par ses canines. « Je te veux Damon, .. » Lui murmura t-elle en invitant sa tête à se loger dans son cou « …de toutes les manières ».

Il luttait, mais il était totalement pris au piège du feu, de l'envie, de la soif. « Je t'aime… » .Il prononça ces mots comme un merci, et croqua sa peau pour s'enivrer de son sang, gonflant davantage l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il s'appliqua à être le plus doux possible, quand il sentit les mains d'Elena lui caresser le dos, pressant encore davantage son corps au sien, il s'arrêta. Il lui fit un regard d'excuse, perlé d'une couche humide. Elle lui donna un baiser. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, et n'enlevait en rien son plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux soufflant, et redevint plus pale, aussi beau qu'un oiseau en plein vole.

La rage qui l'habitait se transformait en amour possessif. Et il se fit plus tendre. Mi ange, mi démon.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson, sous la valse de leurs langues, sous les flammes de leurs caresses, sous le contact de leurs peaux. Leurs derniers vêtements se retrouvèrent abandonnés au sol, et il explora chaque courbe dont il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir d'apercevoir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui presser de ne faire qu'un avec lui, d'être totalement dévouée à lui.

Il l'allongea au sol avant de l'emmener dans les méandres du plaisir. Découvrant la parfaite concordance de leur corps, découvrant la signification du verbe aimer, découvrant un nouveau lieu exquis où seul leur deux corps en communion avec leur âme pouvaient les y emmener. Un lieu où la Terre n'était plus. Un lieu où la raison laissait place au reste.

…

Elle reposait sur lui. En forme de cocon lové contre son cœur, tel un papillon dans sa chrysalide. Il la contemplait, plus belle, et plus sienne que jamais. Il venait de planer, au dessus des nuages, au dessus du paradis, bien au dessus des mots. Et ce nouveau voyage, qui empreintait des chemins qu'il n'avait encore jamais découvert, même dans son long passé, il venait de le découvrir avec elle. Ce n'était plus un voyage solitaire et plaisant, pour la première fois, il avait volé à deux. Un partage commun, pour un lieu dont elle seule avait la clé. La communion de leur corps, la fusion de leur âme.

Il réalisait à peine, revenant difficilement de ce doux périple. Il avait besoin de la regarder, elle qui s'était totalement donné à lui, de la plus belle des danses, après un « je t'aime » qu'il n'espérait plus. Il se mit plus au dessus, pour caresser son visage, si paisible, si serein. Puis il continua son geste, le portant à son cou. Sa main trembla légèrement devant les deux points qu'il avait laissé, bleutés de sa soif, de son désir, du monstre qu'il était. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il la voulait toute entière, et ça impliqué le bon, comme le pire.

La main d'Elena vînt recouvrir la sienne, à l'endroit de la morsure.

Je t'interdis de culpabiliser.

Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle entremêla ses doigts au siens.

Je viens de vivre le plus beau moment de mon existence, et qui restera le plus beau quoi qu'il arrive, alors je t'interdis de culpabiliser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il releva les siens de son cou, pour se noyer dans ses prunelles emplis d'amour.

Il continua sa caresse, de son cou à l'épaule et il la sentit frissonner.

Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta t-il, sachant qu'elle n'était pas couverte et se positionnant plus sur elle en guise de chaleur corporelle.

Non ce n'est pas le froid.

Elle se releva pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes lui faisant comprendre qu'il était le seul responsable de ce frisson. Il en profita pour se serrer davantage, et le feu se ralluma.

Elle profita de ses gestes, sentant à nouveau chaque parcelle de son corps s'éveiller à son passage avant de basculer sur lui, et de torturer son corps en y parsemant ses lèvres.

Leurs pouls s'accélérèrent et elle savait qu'il combattait ses pulsions, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir envie de son sang à cet instant précis. Alors elle remonta vers lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou, afin d'y mordiller sa peau.

Tu trouves ça drôle ? sourit-il.

Elle lui vola un baiser puis pressa de nouveau son corps contre le sien.

Si j'étais comme toi, je voudrais chaque partie de toi, y comprit ton sang, si c'est ce que je désire. Je veux tout de toi Damon, alors en attendant que tu te contrôles davantage, que tu te lasses de mon sang, laisses moi te donner tout de moi.

Ses yeux brillaient d'amour pour lui.

Je suis tout à toi Elena. Depuis le premier jour. – Il avait la voix rauque, étouffée – Tu m'as fait renaître, je te dois tout. Je suis tout à toi. Mais saches que jamais, jamais je ne me lasserai.

Elle caressa son visage.

Emmènes moi Damon.

Où ça ? Demanda t-il naïf.

Voir les étoiles !

Il fondit sur elle, prêt à partager de nouveau ce voyage, aussi puissant que le piège de leur amour.

….

Cette fois ci, quand elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans ses bras, pas de corps qui presse le sien, pas d'odeur enivrante et désormais indispensable à son équilibre vitale, pas de battements de cœur faisant écho au sien mais seulement une longue couverture pour la recouvrir et un oreiller en guise de réconfort. Il l'avait probablement ramené ici pendant qu'elle avait abandonné ses bras pour ceux de Morphée.

Elle fixait l'ouverture de la tente, où les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient, cherchant à troubler son intimité. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il revienne. Se remémorant cette longue nuit, qui fut pourtant bien trop courte. Quelque chose en elle avait changé, elle ne pourrait dire quoi, mais elle savait que ce sentiment de bien être, venait exclusivement de lui.

« Debout sunshine, Pt'it déj ! »

Il entra dans la tente comme le messie qu'elle n'espérait plus, une tasse de café à la main, et un sourire d'homme comblé aux lèvres.

Elle s'étonnerait toujours de sa beauté, aussi matinale qu'il était, sa chemise noire ouverte, lui laissa déjà ses esprits vagabonder.

Je te signales que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Je plaide coupable, lui sourit-il.

Il lui amena la tasse de café mais se pencha sur elle avant de la lui tendre.

Bonjour, princesse.

Elle répondit à son bonjour par un baiser, qui ne tarda pas à s'enflammer. Par conséquent, il posa la tasse au sol, pour répondre frénétiquement à ses attentes. « Toi, tu es dingue de mon corps », elle lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et il caressa sa taille à travers le drap qu'elle avait remonté pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse afin de faire glisser sa chemise des ses épaules.

Salut les… Oh…. Pardon…

Jeremy dansa sur ses deux pieds tellement il était gêné. Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et Damon reprît la tasse :

- Euh, p'tit Déj ? proposa-t-il à Jeremy tout sourire, alors qu'Elena se cachait un peu plus dans sa couette rougissante.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, autour du petit camp qu'avait installé Damon.

Je vois que tu lui a vite pardonné son absence…

Jeremy !

Son frère la taquinait, ce n'était pas drôle, c'était plutôt à elle, en tant que grande sœur de le taquiner. Mais elle vit le sourire de son frère disparaître.

Bonnie doit être à bout de force.

Elena s'étonna d'entendre son frère parler de sa meilleure amie, mais surtout elle s'en voulu. Elle ne pensait plus à Bonnie. Dans les bras de Damon elle avait tout oublié. Et depuis toutes ses pensées allaient vers lui. Alors céder à la tentation n'enlève en rien l'attirance, mais au contraire la ravive, la peaufine, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau y céder…

Elle jeta un œil à ce dernier, mais elle s'y attarda quelques temps, redécouvrant la prestance et l'effet que cet homme pouvait provoquer en elle. Elle le vit faire de même, discutant avec Alaric, il la regardait entre deux phrases.

Elle se mit à culpabiliser pour Bonnie. Elle souhaitait tellement que son amie se réveille, elle avait besoin de tout lui dire, de se confier, et juste, besoin d'elle tout simplement.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jeremy.

Je ne veux pas la perdre Elena.

Ca n'arrivera pas, alors n'y penses pas !

Soudain une silhouette, et une voix émana près d'eux.

« Le temps presse les enfants, dépêchons-nous ! »

Josh ! Clama Elena, on ne t'attendait pas de si tôt.

J'emmène Bonnie au sommet de la montagne. Si vous voulez suppliez le soleil, autant le faire en face.

Son ton était froid. Inquiet. Triste. Les éloges de son fils n'avaient pas encore été prononcés qu'il se retrouvait déjà là, par amour, en tant que fée, et pour Karl, en tant qu'homme. Il ressorti de la tente de Jeremy avec Bonnie dans les bras.

Et pour Klaus ? Demanda Damon.

Retrouvez moi. Fut la seule réponse.

Puis Josh disparu dans un filet de lumière.

…..

Damon voyant la détresse d'Elena se mit derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

Tu vois, il disparaît encore plus vite que moi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Damon j'ai peur.

Ne craints rien. Ca va bien se passer. Je suis là, je te ferai prendre aucun risque. Je suis sûr que ce soir, notre… marraine la bonne fée, aura tout arranger.

Elle fit un petit sourire qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il imaginait que trop bien.

Et Klaus ! On a besoin de lui ! Il nous faut ses particules….

Josh à l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.

Elle caressa les bras qui l'entouraient. Et cala sa tête un peu plus contre lui.

Et toi Damon ?

Moi ? J'ai décroché les étoiles cette nuit, alors le soleil, un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Non. ON a décroché les étoiles.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, doux et tendre, avant que le calme soit une nouvelle fois balayé.

Quand ils arrivèrent au somment de la montagne, Elena voyait sa fée faire concurrence au soleil, par de sa lumière, illuminant l'être surnaturelle qui lui avait était donné. Bonnie était posée sur un amas de Terre et semblait plus faible que la veille.

Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps – expliqua Josh les voyant tous arriver – C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. D'après les écrits que j'ai pu lire hier, la plus longue bataille entre un sorcier et cette magie noire est de trois heures avant d'accepter la mort, contre à peine cinq heure pour rejoindre le mal.

On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Bonnie est un vrai quarterback, ironisa Damon

Il faut faire vite ! Ignora Jeremy.

Très bien, reprît Josh, Jeremy et vous, Mr Saltzman, tenez vous prêt. On aura besoin de vous, si vos amis vampires ou que sais-je débarquent. Toi Elena, viens près de moi. En tant que ma personne, tu peux m'aider. Comme la dernière fois.

Elena s'exécuta, mais la main de Damon qui était entremêlée à la sienne, la retînt un instant.

Hey, sois prudente. Pas d'actes désespérés.

Toi aussi.

Ta vie avant tout.

Non…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux.

Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ? Alors, ta vie avant tout.

Elle embrassa le doigt qui reposait sur sa bouche et lui répondit :

Elle ne vaut plus rien sans toi.

Il caressa son visage et elle se recula, et leurs mains se détachèrent.

Arrivant près de Josh et de Bonnie, Elena voyait sa fée fixer le soleil. Les yeux perlant de larmes brouillés par l'intensité de la lumière.

« Dans quelques minutes, fit-il, la lumière du soleil atteindra Bonnie, il faudra alors que tu répètes chacun de mes mots Elena. Chaque son, intonation, prononciation. Il faudra que tu fixe le soleil avec la même ferveur que moi, et que tu lie ton énergie à la mienne. Ne penses à rien d'autres, qu'au soleil, sa chaleur, ses rayons et Bonnie. »

Je ferai de mon mieux.

Mais elle ignorait comment, alors que ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui, que la peur pour lui, son frère et Alaric lui tiraillait le ventre.

Quant à toi Damon, je te fais confiance. Tiens toi prêt.

A quoi ? Firent-ils tous en chœur.

Un bruit émergea du bois. Damon se retourna. Il aperçut d'abord un museau, puis des yeux jaunes qui perçaient l'obscurité des arbres. Avant de les voir disparaître dans la pénombre, reculant, plus profondément dans les bois.

…

Un instant ils restèrent tous pendu devant l'apparition furtive du loup. Attendant la suite, avec la plus grande appréhension.

Josh prit la main d'Elena. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, et concentres toi ». Le flux de lumière, d'éléments féeriques qui émanait de lui, traversèrent sa peau, et elle sentit un grand réconfort se propager en elle.

Klaus apparu, il avait laissé tomber le mode « méchant chien jaune », et s'exaltait de son corps d'homme vêtu de vêtements légèrement déchiquetés.

« Oh mon Dieu »

« Fixes le soleil Elena. Joins toi à moi »

Josh récita des vers, et elle se força à reprendre mot pour mot, à faire la seule chose qui pouvait aider.

Jeremy et Alaric s'étaient mis à l'écart, hors de portée.

Sympa le Jean, clama Damon à son ennemi.

J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il se passait, pauvre fou. Figures toi que ton frère, pliant des pieds et des mains sa colère envers moi, m'a fait une proposition… charmante.

Ta mort ?

Klaus se précipita vers lui, cherchant à l'intimider.

Ne me tentes pas !

Il se toisèrent un instant.

Stefan, n'était pas sensé te proposer quoi que ce soit. Juste t'amener ici, dans ce piège à loup !

Stefan n'est plus sensé ! Il possède beaucoup moins bien le mal que moi. Moi, je le vis pleinement ! – Il tourna la tête vers Elena – Ma source qui supplie le soleil, que c'est fan-tas-tique !.Une petite morsure à cette sorcière de bas étage et Elena sera mienne !

Approches Elena et tu es mort.

Damon empoigna Klaus et le défia du regard. Ce dernier portait un petit sourire narquois.

Désolé, mais un marché est un marché. N'est-ce pas… Stefan ?

Stefan apparu, un peu plus loin, face à Damon.

Laisses le passer Damon. Lâches le !

Tu te fou de moi !

J'ai dit : LACHES-LE !- Il articulait ces mots tout en se rapprochant – Il va aider Bonnie !

Et après ? Tu lui offres Elena ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? Retournes asticoter Benji la malice, là je te reconnais plus.

Lâches le !

Oh regardes Stef, reprit Klaus, ton frère pleure sa petite amie. Alors Damon, ça y est, tu la possède ? ça fait quoi de passer derrière son frère ?

Stefan baissa un instant les yeux.

Allez en enfer. Clama Damon.

Stefan se transforma et propulsa Damon hors de portée. « Je t'ai dit de le lâcher ! »

Arrêtes ça. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un prends toi s'en à lui, à moi, mais pitié pas elle. Tu l'aimes !

Et ? Ca ne vous a pas arrêtez ! Je l'ai perdu Damon !

On a pas voulu te trahir. C'est arrivé c'est tout. Tu t'es détourné d'elle, tu l'a repoussé, mais peu importe. Stefan tu réalises ce qu'il va lui faire ?

Je sais ce que je fais Damon. Je ne suis pas toi.

Qu… Quoi ?

Tu as couché avec elle ?

Oh, c'est effectivement le moment d'avoir cette conversation ! Dear Diaries, mon frère m'a demandé si j'ai passé la nuit la plus hot de ma vie. J'ai brisé son coeur. J'ai dit oui.

Il reçu un poing qu'il avait senti venir, et qu'il aurait pu éviter. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant, se retenant par leurs épaules respectives. Quand Damon vit Klaus s'approcher de Bonnie, la peur le propulsa devant lui. Klaus qui n'avait plus envie de faire la causette, se prépara à le mordre, mais c'est cet instant que choisirent Alaric et Jeremy pour le contrer.

…

Klaus essaya d'abord de riposter puis préféra de nouveau se transformer. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Les bombes qui explosèrent devant lui le mirent à terre. Un mélange de verveine, d'anti-loup, d'armes. Damon qui s'était reculé, fonça sur son frère qui semblait soudain hors de contrôle, pris dans la spirale de la haine, de la colère, du mépris.

« Controles toi, Stef. »

Damon regarda Ric sortir une seringue de son sac et piquer Klaus pour en extraire le sang et ses particules.

« Laisses lui en ! »

Quand il eu fini, Jeremy se précipita de prendre la seringue et de l'amener à Bonnie.

Elena se forçait à ne rien regarder d'autre que le soleil, et de le supplier en communion avec Josh,, mais les larmes inondaient son visage.

« Tu es prêt ? Mords Klaus Stefan, et tu guériras »

Je ne souhaites plus guérir.

Arrêtes tes conneries.

Damon approcha son frère de Klaus qui commençait à se réveiller.

« Si tu le mords, le very bad Klaus redeviendra juste le bad Klaus »

Stefan se transforma, et se breuva du sang de son plus grand ennemi.

Le reste des particules s'envolèrent, lui brûlant la peau, tordant chaque coin de ses viscères. Klaus encore étourdi se tordait également de douleur sous cette libération.

Quand toute la magie noire quitta leur corps, Stefan s'effondra sur Klaus, qui sombrait également dans l'inconscience. Damon s'apprêtait alors à trouver un moyen de supprimer Klaus de la surface.

Pendant ce temps, Josh transpirait de tout son être, invoquant la nature de venir à son aide, demandant une déviation de la lumière solaire, tel un prisme de la taille terrestre. Jeremy injecta le sang, et Bonnie fit prise de convulsions. Un arc en ciel dépourvu de violet frappa le bas de la montagne, alors que seul, le rayon violet se posa sur Bonnie. Les convulsions se firent moins violentes. Elena continua de prononcer des sons dans le but de faire déplacer le rayon tel un balai sur le corps de Bonnie. Une flamme apparue dans le creux de sa main partagée avec Josh, indolore, violette.

Puis elle entendit Damon hurler. Même Stefan dans son agonie récente, se réveillait sous l'atrocité du moment et se liquéfiait de douleur.

Damon !

Restes avec moi Elena , on y est presque !

Ça marche clama Jeremy !

Continuez, reprit Ric.

La jeune fille continua, pleurant en silence, morte d'inquiétude. Elle continua, pour Bonnie, pour Jeremy, se demandant ce qui provoquait les cris des deux frères.

….

Le spectre incomplet de la lumière du jour, avait eu raison de la bague Lapis Lazuri des deux Salvatore. Privée d'une de ses couleurs, la bague n'agissait plus. Damon et Stefan se sentirent brûler de l'intérieur. La brûlure était si forte, que Damon n'avait pas pu chercher l'ombre, s'écroulant au sol, avec cette horrible impression de se déchirer la peau.

Les deux vampires étaient allongés au sol, livrés au soleil tels deux condamnés sur un bûcher.

Bonnie toussa. Revenant peu à peu à elle. La flamme s'éteignit, le rayon reprit sa place initiale, dévoilant un soleil radieux et anormalement chaud pour cette saison. Josh et Elena se séparèrent.

- Mon dieu, prôna Bonnie, vous avez réussi…

On n'allait pas te laisser comme ça, lui fit Jeremy dans un sourire.

J'ai cru devenir folle… je… je suis si fatiguée, je ne pensais pas tenir.

Elena se baissa pour la serrer dans ses bras. Avoir son amie prêt d'elle lui raviva le cœur. Pour le coup, elle pouvait remercier le ciel.

J'ai cru te perdre !

Jamais, répondit la sorcière en la serrant davantage. Je crois que je dois remercier Damon. Je n'aurai pas combattu longtemps sans son intervention.

A la pensée de Damon, tout le monde se retourna vers leurs corps, Elena s'était efforcée à ne pas regarder, cherchant le réconfort dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, craignant le pire pour l'homme sans qui elle ne pourrait plus vivre.

Klaus avait disparu. Seuls les deux frères gisaient au sol.

« Non ! »

Elena se précipita vers eux.

Elle jeta un œil à Stefan avant de s'accroupir près de Damon. Ses mains brûlées, n'étaient rien comparées à son visage. Chaque centimètre de peau pelait de rouge, telles des braises encore allumées.

« Mon amour… que s'est-il passé ? »

Le soleil Elena. Fit Josh arrivant près d'elle. Ils ont été pris au piège de la déviation. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé.

Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Alaric.

Ils cicatrisent, laissons leurs le temps.

On aurait dû arrêter plus tôt ! Protesta Elena.

Klaus a dû en profiter pour disparaître. Le soleil ne l'atteint pas.

Qu'il aille au diable ! Et lui aussi, fit-elle amèrement envers Stefan.

Stefan n'y est pour rien, reprit Josh.

Oh. Je devrais le remercier. Il voulait me livrer à Klaus !

Non Elena… Laisses moi t'expliquer. Tout ceci… n'est finalement pas sans conséquences…

Elena plaça la tête de Damon sur ses genoux et lui caressa le visage. Soufflant elle-même sur la peau, espérant lui procurer un minimum de refroidissement et de réconfort. Puis elle releva le regard vers Josh, appréhendant ce qui pourrait encore lui tomber dessus, ce que la vie planifiait d'autres dans son lit de malheur, de tristesse et de perte. S'accrochant à Damon comme unique bouée de sauvetage.

M'expliquer quoi ?

Avant de venir ici, je suis allée à la rencontre de Stefan. Je ne pouvais pas venir sans la certitude qu'il réussirait à amener Klaus. Le seul moyen de pression sur Klaus, c'est ton sang. Il m'a promis de convaincre Klaus qu'il te livrerait à lui, en échange, je devais lui promettre qu'avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité, tu serais placée, toi, ainsi que Jeremy, en sécurité.

Quoi ?

Il ne voulait que ta protection. S'assuré que rien ne t'arriverai. Et ça tombait bien…

Elena resta un instant inerte. Malgré tout ce qu'il traversait, Stefan était encore et toujours, prêt à tout, pour elle. Il avait fait croire à Klaus qu'il l'échangerait contre la vie de Bonnie, après s'être assurer que rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Pourquoi ça tombait bien ?

Pour réaliser un tel sort, …, je devais convaincre la nature que c'était pour ton bien. Tu comprends ? Tu es ma personne. Ca n'aurait pas marché uniquement pour Bonnie…

Je… je ne comprends pas ce que ça implique.

La nature a été clémente. Elle m'a accordé ce don, en échange de ce que j'ai promis à Stefan. Ta sécurité.

Josh s'accroupi devant elle.

Elena je suis tellement désolé. Mais cet endroit, où je garantissais ta sûreté, je dois t'y emmener…

Mais je suis en sécurité ! Tout est fini !

Klaus est en vie. Tout n'est pas fini.

Non. Je ne partirai pas d'ici.

Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix Elena ! Ton frère et toi deviez y aller.

Et c'est où ? Demanda t-elle sous un ton de reproche.

Je ne peux te le dire.

Et si on n'y va pas ?

… Bonnie retombera en enfer…

Ce n'est pas vrai…

Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir…

Elena jeta un œil à Alaric qui n'en revenait pas non plus.

Cet endroit, sera… en quelque sorte invisible pour les autres. Vous ne pourrez être vu, ni voir les autres… une condition à la sécurité.

Pardon ?

Elena déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait pas partir, ni impliquer Jeremy. Elle ne voulait pas être invisible aux yeux du monde, encore moins aux yeux de Damon. Elle ne voulait pas être sans lui. Vivre sans lui. Se séparer de lui. Elle ne voulait pas passer une journée, une heure, sans sa peau, ses yeux, sa bonne, ou mauvaise, humeur. Elle ne voulait pas de cet enfer… Mais elle voulait encore moins de l'enfer pour Bonnie. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie retombe dans ce gouffre noir, et qu'elle choisisse la pire des solutions…

…..

C'est comme une bulle de protection.

Josh… tu… je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait mais… as tu conscience de ce que tu me demandes ? Je ne peux pas abandonner tout le monde, je … je ne peux même pas me passer de lui – Elle plongea son regard sur Damon – je ne peux pas faire ça à Jeremy… pourquoi l'emmener ?

C'était dans la condition de Stefan…

Combien de temps ?

Comment ça ?

Combien de temps on a avant de devoir y aller ? Et combien de temps on doit y rester ?

Quelques heures, une demi journée tout au plus. Quand au temps là bas… ce sera le temps d'éliminer Klaus. Ou de trouver une autre solution.

Super ! on sera mort de vieillesse.

Je trouverai Elena !

Alors trouves ! et Vite !

Tu te plains d'être en vie, que Bonnie soit en vie ?

Je me plains de MA vie !

Au moins tu es en vie ! Karl est mort lui !

Elena baissa le regard. Sa colère se dissipa.

Excuses moi… c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

Je sais… j'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement. J'essaie de faire au mieux. Mais je dois mal m'y prendre. Tout comme l'éducation de mon fils…

Josh…

Tout revient dans l'ordre. Laisses moi t'emmener. Et laisses moi enterrer mon fils. Laisses moi du répit Elena. Je t'aime mais je suis en train de perdre pied. Mercedes… Mercedes ne… ne tolères même plus ma présence. Laisses moi souffler. C'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour réellement sauver Bonnie.

Elena regarda Damon. Ses larmes s'échappèrent, et coulèrent sur lui. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de les sécher, mais elles revenaient au galop, plus nombreuses, plus lourdes.

Allons-y, fit-elle.

Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Oui… ce sera plus facile… je … je serai incapable de lui dire au revoir.

Elena se releva mais Damon articula faiblement.

E …lena.

Elle se pencha vers lui. Attrapant son visage, lui disant de ne pas bouger, de se reposer.

N'y vas pas.

Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Je… viens.

Non. Tu ne peux pas.

Si…

Je t'emporte avec moi Damon. Tu es en moi.

Elena… ne… me laisses pas.

Sa voix était encore faible, suppliante.

Je reviendrai.

Rien n'a de sens sans toi.

On s'en sortira. Vous trouverez une solution, j'ai confiance.

Je le tuerai, avant que tu croupisses dans ce trou.

Shhhht. Je te veux en vie, et au mieux de ta forme quand je te retrouverai.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, j'en crève.

Je sais.

Elle fit en sorte de s'allonger à côté de lui, pour mettre son visage près du sien.

Je t'aime aussi. J'ai mis le temps à te l'avouer mais j'ai seulement découvert le vrai sens de ces mots cette nuit, dans tes bras.

Il sourit faiblement.

Je ne te mérite pas.

Elle embrassa ses lèvres, qu'elle humidifia par ses larmes, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit ses larmes à lui. Une minute de plus, et elle ne pourrait plus partir.

Restes, supplia t-il une dernière fois. Restes encore avec moi - Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens - Profitons des quelques heures. Je veux être seul avec toi. Laisses moi cicatriser et laisses moi te dire au revoir comme il se doit.

Je… je ne peux pas.

Il réussi à réunir le peu de forces qui lui restait pour rouler sur elle. Josh et Alaric s'étaient retournés vers Stefan, se sentant de trop.

Et moi je ne peux pas te laisser partir - Il plongea la tête dans son cou, faisant courir ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa peau brûlante – Je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Il entendait son cœur s'accélérer, il sentait les frissons qui la parcouraient.

Laisses moi partir Damon.

Il releva la tête et elle vit son désarroi, la peur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de la perdre.

Il se recula et elle vint se lover contre lui.

- Je n'aurai pas la force de te quitter si je m'abandonnais à toi. Je n'en ai déjà pas la force. Penses à Bonnie.

Il fit un petit oui de la tête et l'expression qu'il affichait lui arracha quelques larmes. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, avec ce mélange d'adieu, de possession et de douleur.

Elena se releva et Alaric la prit dans ses bras.

« On va vite trouver. Je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher mes deux ados préférés. »

Prends soin de lui, Ric.

J'y veillerai.

Elle commença à partir en direction de Jeremy, sachant que ce dernier abdiquerait aussi.

Elena ?

La voix de Stefan l'interpella.

Elle jeta un œil vers lui.

Je suis tellement désolé.

Il était proche de Damon. Allongé, revenant difficilement des événements récents.

La voir, les larmes aux yeux, par ce qui était entièrement sa faute, le foudroya.

Je voulais… ta protection.

Je sais. C'est bon. J'accepte.

On trouvera…J'en ai pas fini avec Klaus… ni avec toi…

Il plongea ses yeux sur elle, guettant une moindre réaction qui le laisserait espérer. Mais tout ce qu'elle lui répondit, le laissa dans l'attente.

Moi j'en ai fini. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre.

Elle partit, sans se retourner. Le cœur déchiré. Convaincue d'ailleurs que son cœur gisait toujours, entre les mains de Damon, le laissant à lui, et emportant son souvenir vers ce lieu qu'elle détestait déjà.

…..

Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'elle était dans ce lieu, avec Jeremy qui s'était convertit en marin pêcheur, et s'était trouvé un don pour la cuisine du poisson.

Ce lieu, elle le connaissait que trop bien. La petite dépendance où elle et Karl passaient leurs soirées d'été, cette dépendance au milieu de ces vastes étendues de rivières. Plus loin, il y avait la maison de Mercedes, les serres, les plantes enchantées. Plus loin, il y avait de la vie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas y accéder. Leur périmètre était limité, grand, mais limité. Et son absence se faisait si lourde qu'elle avait l'impression que l'endroit rétrécissait chaque jour.

Elle avait passé le premier mois dans le mutisme le plus complet, lâchant des bouts de mots de temps en temps à Jeremy qui s'inquiétait. Se nourrissant de conserves qui avaient élues domicile depuis des lustres, se servant de la douche qui tombait en lambeau. Elle avait prise sa colère pour seule compagnie. Mais Jeremy était là, il lui avait redonné foi. Il cherchait à se faire pardonner ses fautes, ses menaces auprès d'elle, tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle n'avait rien à lui pardonner. Aimer son frère, était la chose la plus simple au monde.

===================== FLASH-BACK================

« Si on doit croupir ici, je préfère en finir tout de suite ! »

ça fait un mois, laisses leur du temps Elena!

Comment fais tu pour rester si calme ?

Je bénie le ciel que Bonnie soit en vie. Et si ça implique passer le reste de ma vie ici, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Je sais. Mais elle me manque. Ils me manquent tous ! Un mois et pas de nouvelles ! Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose…

Jeremy baissa les yeux.

Je me suis dit la même chose. Mais je refuse d'y penser. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas…

Comment ça ?

Il alla s'asseoir près de sa sœur.

Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?

Essaie toujours …

Ce soir c'est frite, soda !

Quoi ? Comment ?

Laisses moi te montrer… hum… je souhaite … un banana split !

La glace se matérialisa devant eux.

Euh… c'est quoi ça ?

On peut avoir tout ce qui est matériel depuis ce matin… dès que je pense que j'ai envie d'un truc, pouf il apparaît.

Tu penses donc qu'à ton estomac.

Je suis un homme en pleine force de l'âge.

Elena sourit… Donc Josh venait de trouver le moyen de leur apporter un minimum de confort. Il y avait encore de l'espoir après tout…

Un Banana split, sérieusement ?

Quoi ? J'adore le goût !

Jeremy repartit, sa glace dans les mains, et s'attela à la cuisine.

Pensive Elena fit une tentative…

Je veux… - Mais tout ce qu'elle su dire fit – Damon !

Non, rien ne se passa. Elle sourit malgré elle, de sa bêtise, de ce manque incommensurable qu'elle ressentait pour lui, puis demanda un journal pour écrire, une nouvelle veste, et un rasoir car l'ancien qu'elle partageait avec son frère devenait vraiment critique !

================ Fin FLASH BACK==================

Elle écrivait dans son journal. Son histoire, ses attentes, ses craintes. Elle y parlait souvent de Karl, ce qu'ils avaient vécu étant enfant, mais aussi du parcours de son frère, et l'admiration grandissante qu'elle lui portait. Elle parlait de Stefan et de sa meilleure amie. Les deux semblant être des blocs indissociables de sa vie. Bien qu'elle en voulait à Stefan, elle ne pouvait décidément pas tirer un trait sur lui. Mais elle ne parlait pas de Damon. Non. Il vivait en elle.

En trois mois, mille et une questions l'avaient submergées, concernant Stefan. Et elle se l'était avoué, il lui manquait. Il y avait toujours eu ce sentiment entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Et si elle avait souhaité qu'il soit là, c'était pour la rassurer. La réconforter. Lui apporter cette « stabilité » qu'il savait procurer.

Mais Damon était son cœur. Elle avait fini par comprendre. Aucune question n'était venue la hanter. Car elle connaissait les réponses. Inutile de souhaiter sa présence, tout son être le réclamait. Inutile de chercher un sens à ses sentiments, ce trou dans son estomac reflétait son absence, et le manque de lui aussi difficile à supporter que le manque d'air.

Elle donnerait tout, pour être de nouveau dans ses bras. Re goûter, ne serai-ce qu'effleurer ses lèvres, partageait un nouveau vol en plein ciel sous ses va et viens, mais surtout replonger dans ce bleu enchanteur qui la regardait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et rire, devant cet étrange et divin humour Damonesque.

Non, elle ne pourrait rester ici indéfiniment. Lui il avait l'éternité pour l'attendre, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

…

Voilà trois mois qu'elle était partie. Que la vie l'avait une fois de plus séparait de sa raison d'être. Etre vampire implique donc de ne jamais être heureux ?

Après l'enterrement de Karl auquel tout le monde avait assisté, et pour lequel il éprouvait moins de peine que de savoir Elena loin de lui, il avait affronté son frère, cherchant le coupable idéal, cherchant à évacuer sa peine et sa frustration. Il lui avait fait les reproches que Stefan attendait. _« Idiot » , « Buveur de cervidés » « Jaloux » « coupable » s_e battant d'une colère sans nom, d'un combat sans fin.

C'est en tombant d'épuisement que le combat avait pris fin et qu'ils avaient fait la paix à leur manière, à demi-mots, et à demi-gestes. Puis Stefan s'était excusé.

===================== FLASH-BACK================

Ne t'excuse pas de sauver sa vie, rétorqua Damon. Jamais.

Alors excuses moi de te l'avoir enlevé.

Damon avait sondé son frère, cherchant sa sincérité, puis réalisant que lui aussi avait perdu, peut-être encore plus que lui.

Hum… je crois que je te l'ai enlevé de bien d'autres manières.

Stefan avait baissé les yeux. Regardant la réalité en face.

Je l'aimerai toujours Damon. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Mais si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, je m'éclipserai. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est… son bonheur.

Alors on ferait mieux de la sortir de là, non ?

Mais le mois était passé, et ils ne trouvèrent aucunes traces de Klaus. Ignorant où il se cachait ou ce qu'il complotait. Damon perdait espoir, il finissait et commençait ses journées au Mystic Grill, devenant aussi impoli qu'insupportable. Ric essayait de l'épauler. Bonnie cherchait une solution déraisonnable avec Stefan, et Caroline essayait encore de réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé à Denver. Un mois, qu'ils n'avaient pas revu Elena et Jeremy.

- … Damon Salvatore ! Noyant son chagrin !

Damon se retourna vers l'intrus qui le dérangeait dans son action qui consistait à descendre le plus vite possible les shooter imbibés d'alcool et de multiples couleurs.

Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Alors Josh où as-tu mis tes ailes ? Elles sont parties avec ton fils…

Comment Elena peut aimer un crétin comme toi ?

NE PARLES PAS D'ELENA ! Tu la laisses pourrir dieu sait où. Où est-elle ? ça fait un mois !

Calmes toi. On sait tous pourquoi elle y est.

Sors-la de là. Et vite ! Je vais bientôt plus répondre de rien.

Avec Bonnie, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Ils peuvent avoir accès à tout ce qu'ils désirent.

A la bonheur ! J'arrose ça !

Il avala son verre d'une traite, puis continua :

Savoir que ma femme peut demander une pomme au lieu d'une poire me réchauffe le cœur !

Bon quand tu auras dessaoulé appelles moi…

Au prochain millénaire ?

Je vais avoir besoin de toi…

Pour ?

Pour te la ramener !

Trois mois qu'il n'avait pu sentir son doux parfum, s'enivrer de sa peau, la faire rire. Trois mois qu'il essayait de comprendre comment il pouvait ressentir autant, trois mois interminables durant lesquelles il s'était employé à faire marcher le plan de Josh, et à faire d'autres choses dont il était peu fier, se noyant dans le sang de ses hypnotiques victimes, pour oublier le mal que faisait naître son absence.

Trois mois qui lui parurent plus long que ces 170 dernières années…

Les quelques notes de piano qu'il laissait s'échapper de l'instrument, avec si peu d'application que ça résonnait d'une douce torture, se mêlèrent à la sonnerie de l'entrée.

Damon alla non chalant, ouvrir au visiteur avec la ferme intention de l'expédier sur le champ.

Oh non, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Arrêtes de gindre, repris Bonnie qui s'invita dans la demeure.

J'espérais de la chair fraiche… un petit casse-croûte si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Désolé de casser tes plans…

Ouais… Ecoutes Luna LoveGood… à moins que tu me dises que vous avez enfin trouvé ce qu'il nous manque… j'ai envie de m'autodétruire.

On doit poursuivre nos recherches… Mais tout le monde est d'accord.

Super – Il rouvrit la porte d'entrée – By bye !

Bonnie capitula et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Tiens… Avant de t'autodétruire… dis-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Ils me manquent à moi aussi, ils se sont sacrifié pour moi… J'ai pu entrer en contact avec Jeremy, alors voici pour toi…

Elle lui tendit un objet qu'elle sortit de sa poche et que Damon regarda perplexe.

…

_Sunshine,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre. J'ai toujours laissé les futiles évasions littéraires à Stefan. Il a besoin d'écrire pour ce souvenir des siècles traversés, confesser ses crimes, ses doutes, son gel douche préféré, blablabla tu connais la chanson. _

_Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ça. Je ne veux me souvenir que de toi. Les années précédant ta rencontre ne signifient plus rien pour moi. _

_ Bonnie, qui, pour répondre à la question qui te viens en tête, va très bien, m'a donné cette feuille de peuplier envoûtée par une de ces petites incantations qu'elle fait si bien, et qui soit disant pourra t'être envoyée par l'intermédiaire de Josh (qui est, à mon plus grand regret, le seul à savoir où vous êtes). _

_J'ai demandé à Bonnie si je ne pouvais pas m'enrober de feuilles de peuplier magiques pour pouvoir te rejoindre, moi, plutôt que ce vulgaire papier terni. Elle m'a dit que la nature n'est pas folle. Vraiment ? Je donnerai tout pour être dans tes bras… Elena je deviens fou sans toi. _

_Je manque à mes bonnes manières, j'espère que tu vas bien, que tu tiens le coup, que Jeremy ne te bassine pas trop, que tu penses à moi (et à mon corps) et que tu affiches en ce moment même ce si beau sourire qui me fait fondre. _

_J'aimerai te dire que tout va bien ici. Pour tout le monde. La réa lité est que Mystic Fall's a perdu de son éclat sans nos têtus et brillants Gilbert. On met tout en place pour vous sortir de là… Non. Ils mettent tout en place, je n'aurai qu'un petit rôle à jouer. Mais s'ils arrivent à réunir les quelques rares et introuvables éléments qu'ils cherchent, alors il y a peut être espoir. C'est vague je sais, mais je suis un homme d'action non de paroles. Saches juste qu'on va tenter de vous sortir de là. _

_Ce serai plus simple, si Klaus ne se cachait pas dans son terrier. Je lui arracherais le cœur, encore faut-il qu'il en est un… _

_Je suis dans la brume la plus épaisse, je traverse les jours dans le brouillard de l'alcool et je fais toutes ces choses qui t'énervent en moi… mais je n'arrive pas, je ne sais pas, comment faire sans toi. Pas après tout ça. Pas après ce NOUS qu'on a construit, ce NOUS qui me semble si loin maintenant et si irréel. _

_On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler, on l'a vécu pleinement. Mais maintenant le doute m'envahis. Et si ce n'était qu'une passade ? Une simple libération de ce désir si longtemps inavoué ? Si tu regrettais ? Si je n'étais finalement pas… le Salvatore qui te convenait ? _

_Sans parler de la créature que je suis, de toutes les choses que cela implique, et que tu n'es pas encore prête à entendre… _

_Nous savons tous les deux, que je ne suis pas le mieux pour toi. Et pourtant…_

… _Pourtant ton « je t'aime » ne cesse de résonner, tout comme je ne cesse de penser à toi. A tout ce que tu as éveillé en moi, dormant au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne cesse de repenser à Denver. Ce faux couple qu'on faisait semblant de jouer, car avouons le, ni toi ni moi ne jouions. Cette façon de se blesser l'un l'autre, de s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver. Ce petit air que tu prends quand tu veux mes bras pour réconfort. Avant et après Denver. Cette manie que tu as à fixer mes lèvres avec envie. A ce Baiser sur le Porche. Ce premier partage que tu m'as laissé goûter. Tu me manques Elena. Ton absence est la plus dure épreuve que je dois traverser. _

_J'ai besoin de toi. Même si je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison j'ai l'impression que tout peut s'arrêter là, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Ami, Amant, Amour, à toi de choisir le A. _

_Mais si ça doit s'arrêter… pourrais-je réellement y survivre ? Alors que je sais la sensation de tes mains sur ma peau, plus agréable encore que le sable sous les pieds, alors que je connais chaque rythme de ta langue sur la mienne, et cette façon que tu as de m'embrasser quand tu veux plus qu'un baiser … Et ton corps, si enjôleur, qui épouse parfaitement le mien… pourrais-je renoncer à ça sans perdre mon âme ? Pourrais-je n'être qu'un ami ? Non… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu me rendais fou ?_

_Et puis Stefan. Stefan qui chaque jour me rode autour avec l'ombre de son amour pour toi. Stefan qui espère toujours, qui n'arrêtera jamais de t'aimer. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? Et comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir. Il est mon frère, il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Lui, et le bourbon. _

_Tu sais ce que c'est, ce lien fraternel… _

_Tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Je te l'ai dit, prouvé, montré. Je t'attendrai mais surtout je te retrouverai. _

_Ce bout de papier est bien trop court pour t'écrire tout mon amour._

_Reviens moi. Et surtout, mon amour, prends soin de toi._

_Xo, xo_

_D._

Elena replia « ce bout de papier » comme il disait, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, finalement elle rouvrit la lettre, et la lut encore et encore.

Jeremy voyant que sa sœur restait assise sur un tronc d'arbre, la tête baissée, à greloter, alla la rejoindre. Il posa une couverture sur ses épaules, la nuit fraîche avait eu raison de ses orteils.

Il contourna le tronc pour s'asseoir près d'elle, il vit son regard vide, et les goutes ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Laisses moi deviner… Damon ?

Elle acquiesça dans un sanglot.

Bonnie me l'a envoyé, dit-elle. Elle a trouvé un moyen pour…

Je sais. Elle m'a écrit.

Oh… oui… forcément.

Elle a hâte de nous revoir.

Tu dois lui manquer…

Elle reste…assez évasive.

C'est normal. Il vous faudra un peu de temps.

Elena reporta son attention sur la lettre de Damon et la retourna dans tous les sens nerveusement.

Mauvaises nouvelles ?

Ils ont apparemment une solution pour nous, mais ça demande des recherches.

Oui ils sont assez brefs. Pas de faux espoirs j'espère…

Elle releva la tête vers l'étendue d'eau qui s'offrait devant eux. Son cœur était saccadé, des bouffées de chaleurs l'envahissaient.

Elena. Tout va bien ?

Il me manque Jeremy ! Il… Il est en train de croire des choses, de douter… de perdre pied.

C'est Damon !

Il doute de moi ! Je veux sortir d'ici. Lui prouver qu'il n'a pas à se torturer pour ça.

C'est normal qu'il doute….

Non. Je ne trouve pas. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi…

Elena ! Damon est … Damon parce qu'il a toujours souffert. Il a toujours subi. Il a toujours été ce gars, qui valait moins que son frère… ça doit rendre dingue à la longue. Il a préféré éteindre son humanité pour arrêter de souffrir. Fut un temps je voulais me transformer pour cette raison. Mais tu l'as changé, il s'est ouvert à toi, il est devenu correcte, mais il sait que c'est un risque. Le risque de rechuter si jamais tu le repousses. Et ça doit le terroriser. Il ne doute pas… il a peur.

Mais comment, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur ?

Tu es humaine. C'est un vampire… Il y a de quoi avoir peur Elena…

Elle tourna le regard vers son frère, étonné de sa remarque. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

Il te faudra y penser… Encore faut-il qu'on sorte de là, reprit-il en se levant. Je vais me coucher – Il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmura « Il t'aime, c'est le plus important » - Bonne nuit sœurette.

Elle regarda Jeremy s'éloigner vers l'horizon et se sentit très seule tout à coup. L'air lui manquait, la lettre de Damon l'avait bouleversé.

Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour se raccrocher à lui : lire et relire la lettre. Elle espéra même que c'était la première d'une longue lignée.

Elle souleva son journal, qui reposait à ses pieds, et y sortit la feuille blanche mais ô combien magique qu'elle avait reçu avec la lettre, et se hâta d'y répondre.

Après avoir couché ses sentiments sur papier, elle rejoignit la dépendance et la chambre qu'elle s'était octroyée. Sur la table de chevet gisait une nouvelle lettre, au même endroit que la précédente. Elle se précipita de l'ouvrir mais elle ne fut qu'à moitié heureuse de voir que c'était Bonnie.

_Elena, _

_J'espèrais pouvoir prendre le temps de t'écrire plus longuement. Saches qu'on a trouvé un moyen et j'espère vraiment que ça fonctionnera. Je ne peux pas encore te préciser un délai de temps._

_Je dois te dire que les lettres que tu reçois sont à sens unique. Je pensais qu'il existait un sort qui permettrait à Josh de recevoir tes lettres mais apparemment c'est impossible. _

_Embrasses Jeremy pour moi et encore merci pour tout. Je ne mérite pas votre sacrifice. On sera bientôt réunis._

_Bisous._

_Bonnie. _

Le sort s'acharnait, elle ne pouvait pas communiqué avec Damon… Même ça elle ne pouvait pas… elle s'affaissa sur son lit, reprit la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire afin de la poser dans le tiroir.

Elle maudissait une fois de plus son existence. _« Le doute m'envahi, et si ce n'était qu'une passade ? … Si je n'étais pas le Salvatore qui te convenait …_ _je fais toutes ces choses qui t'énervent en moi… Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ». _Elle voulait Damon, son équilibre. Elle voulait que tout reprenne son équilibre.

….

Il avait écrit sa lettre depuis trois semaines. Que ne fut pas sa déception quand Bonnie lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait recevoir de lettre en retour. Un espoir en plus qui s'envolait. Etait-ce trop demandé d'avoir un peu, un tout petit peu d'elle !

Il aurait voulu lui écrire tous les jours, mais Josh était régulièrement absent, et étant le facteur titularisé, il ne pouvait pas les faire arriver à destination. Seule une lettre commune, qu'il avait fait passer à tour de mains, lui avait été envoyée depuis.

Damon je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville !

Relax Ric, je n'ai pas quitté cette piaule depuis deux jours.

Justement... tu aurais pu répondre à mes appels, et à la sonnerie…

Je vois que tu t'es quand même permis de rentré ! Welcome Home !

Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il ne faut pas.

Je m'inquiète pour mes amis.

Je n'ai pas d'ami !

Damon… exaspéra-t-il !

Merci Ric, mais je vais bien.

Damon jeta un bref regard à son ami, et lui proposa de descendre au salon, « là où le bourbon fait bon vivre »

Tu devrais ralentir sur la bouteille.

C'est ça. Fit Damon pour seule remarque et se servant un verre.

Ils ont trouvé Damon !

Damon haussa un sourcil, avala le liquide brumeux, puis reporta son attention sur Ric qui désespérait de son comportement.

Tu t'en moques ?

Ils ont trouvé… QUOI ?

L'Alexandrite ! Cette précieuse pierre qui représente le pouvoir et la justice et qu'ils cherchent désespérément de la Russie au Rouanda ! Mais les mines étaient épuisées. Stefan a cherché dans diverses archives et a trouvé une piste sur le Brésil. Josh s'y est rendu hier, et il a trouvé !

Les yeux de Damon s'illuminèrent. Se pourrait-il que c'était le dernier élément manquant ?

Il tendit un verre à Alaric.

Et maintenant, il leur faut quoi ? Une plante tentaculaire ? Une bactérie rouge et poilue ? Une eau bénite par les dinosaures ?

Damon, si tu lisais un peu plus tes messages, tu saurais qu'ils sont prêts ! Il ne manque plus que… que toi.

Tu veux dire qu'on peut commencer ?

En route pour Denver !

Quoi ? Pourquoi Denver ?

….

Quelques jours plus tôt, dépendance de Josh.

« ELENA ! Une lettre pour toi est arrivée ! »

Elena abandonna son journal intime et sauta de sa chaise pour courir dans sa chambre. Elle afficha un sourire ravie devant la petite enveloppe.

- Merci Jeremy !

- De rien. Elle est apparue alors que je sortais de la douche. Je ne fouillais pas.

Elena sourit.

Il n'y a rien à fouiller.

Je te laisse à ta lecture, racontes-moi si il y a du croustillant… Enfin si c'est sexy et que ça concerne Damon, non, ne racontes pas.

Elena sentit ses joues se réchauffer et lui tapota l'épaule.

Elle fut heureuse de voir toutes ses différentes notes d'écriture, provenant de tous les gens qu'elle aime.

_Je n'en revenais pas quand on me l'a dit ! Pourquoi j'ai manqué tout ça moi ? Et dire que pendant tout ce temps où vous étiez à Denver, je fabriquais des pompons pour le bal costumé avec pour seule préoccupation de savoir si Tyler serait rentré à Mystic ! J'ai très hâte de te retrouver… tu as plein de chose à me raconter… Toi et Damon ? C'était reculer pour mieux sauter, je l'ai toujours su ! Tu sais que j'ai un numéro de téléphone ? Fut un temps tu m'aurais appelé ! Tu me manques. On va vous sortir de là, je les harcèle pour ça ! Kiss. _

_Caroline._

_ Hey ma belle, Damon m'a donné la feuille. Je suis un privilégié ! Ne t'inquiète pas je fais en sorte d'entretenir la maison… tu connais mon goût pour le ménage. Bon ok, c'est le gros bordel mais ça tient debout. Je continue de donner des cours, ça m'aide en attendant de vous revoir. Je pense fort à toi et Jeremy. Ma vie est bien vide sans vous… _

_Ps : Vous aurez droit au rattrapage ! Alaric_

_ Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas bon de fréquenter des vampires. Non, sérieusement, tout le monde pense fort à vous. Ne t'inquiète pas je peux surveiller mon client régulier, alias Damon, au Mystic Grill. On va vous sortir de là. Prenez soin de vous. Tu me manques._

_ Matt_

_Un petit coucou entre deux formules magiques. Je pense que pour vous le temps doit être extrêmement long, et il me tarde de vous revoir. Josh pense que notre plan va fonctionner. Mais rassembler tous les éléments naturels est difficile. C'est quelque chose que personne n'a jamais tenté, et qui implique des pierres rares. C'est agréable de travailler avec une fée, il m'en apprend tous les jours, même si leur magie est différente de la mienne. Il me parle souvent de Karl, ça ravive de douloureux souvenirs. _

_Tiens bon Elena, et prends soin de ton frère. _

_Ma meilleure amie me manque._

_ Bonnie._

Elena souriait. Leur messages lui réchauffer le cœur, et accentuait le manque qu'elle ressentait. Il lui tardait tellement de sortir d'ici. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle commença à lire la suite.

_Le quarter back a osé dire que tu lui manquais. J'ai eu comme une folle envie de l'étriper en lisant ça. Mais je constate que tu manques à tout le monde Crois-moi que ce n'est pas prétentieux de dire que tu me manques encore plus. Tout mon être te réclame. La folie qui m'habite t'est entièrement dédiée. Amour possessif, amour fou. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé. _

_Je ne pense qu'à toi. _

_Prend soin de toi. Je t'aime. _

_Ps : Ce n'est pas que Stefan n'a pas voulu écrire, je trouvais ça trop culoté de lui demander, même venant de moi. D._

Elena redescendit dans la cuisine, ou Jeremy manger un paquet de chips.

Alors… super sexy ?

Il est super sexy, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse.

Jeremy secoua la tête et pris la lettre que sa sœur lui tendait.

Tu peux la lire. Ils ont tous mis un petit mot.

…..

Stefan amena sa valise près de la porte d'entrée. Il vit son frère, un verre de sang à la main, assis sur le sofa.

Ta valise est dans la voiture ? Demanda Stefan.

Hum… J'ai encore quelques affaires là-bas. Ça suffira.

Ok. J'amène la voiture alors. On ne va pas tarder.

Stefan attends.

Damon s'était levé et baissa un instant les yeux. Puis il s'adressa à son jeune frère :

Tu t'es nourri ?

Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je massacre tout le Colorado ?

Stefan vit son frère faire une petite moue avec sa bouche, fixant un point invisible, les sourcils froncés.

Il y a un problème ?

Sais-tu… Josh t'as dit comment se passait le rituel ?

Je sais qu'il a besoin de notre présence, et tout un tas d'éléments pour rompre le sort.

Il ne veut pas rompre le sort. Il veut l'échanger.

===================== FLASH-BACK================

Mystic Grill. Suite de la conversation Damon-Josh

Bon quand tu auras dessaoulé appelles moi…

Au prochain millénaire ?

Je vais avoir besoin de toi…

Pour ?

Pour te la ramener !

Me la ramener ? Tu as enfin eu une brillante idée ?

On s'appelle. Inutile de te parler dans ton état.

Damon empoigna son avant-bras.

J'ai toute ma tête quand il s'agit d'Elena. Allons dehors.

Alors je t'écoute. Fit Damon qui profitait de l'air frais pour dévier la chaleur alcoolisé qui l'habitait.

Comme tu sais, chez les sorciers, comme chez les fées, tout est question d'équilibre.

Oui ça j'ai fini par le comprendre…

Bref, l'équilibre a conduit à amener Elena et son frère dans un lieu de protection, afin que Bonnie soit en vie, afin que « le bien » en tant que fée, et envers ma personne soit respecté.

Viens-en au faite. S'il te plait.

En essayant de les sortir de là, on veut rompre l'équilibre.

Certes…

Et si… au lieu de rompre l'équilibre, on le remplaçait ?

Damon haussa les sourcils et l'invita à poursuivre.

Il suffit de convaincre la nature que leur protection peut se faire en dehors de la bulle.

De quelle manière ?

Par l'amour Damon. De ses proches, de son entourage, de toutes ces personnes prêtes à mourir pour elle. Et surtout… toi. Il faut que j'arrive à convaincre la nature qu'elle sera autant en sécurité avec toi que dans cette bulle. Une sorte de bulle de poche, ironisa Josh.

Damon fit un petit sourire anodin. Puis leva les yeux vers les étoiles à peine visibles. Il reporta son attention sur Josh, le regard brillant, et c'est très sincèrement qu'il demanda plus à lui-même qu'à son protagoniste :

Est-elle vraiment en sécurité avec moi ?

Josh vit le désarroi de Damon et s'étonna de ressentir de la compassion pour ce vampire.

D'après ce que j'ai vu, plus qu'avec n'importe qui.

J'ai failli la tuer… la nuit du rituel. Je l'ai mordu et je voulais la vider de son sang.

Oui. Mais ce n'était pas toi. Pourrais-tu lui faire ça ?

Bien sûr que non !

Tu vois… ne te cherches pas d'excuse Damon. Tu seras la protection d'Elena. Ton amour sera suffisamment fort pour convaincre la nature.

Damon se tut. Il ne voulait pas débattre davantage. Pas sur ce sujet brulant. Pas ce soir.

Je ne promets rien. C'est un sort d'échange très rare.

Au risque de passer encore une fois pour un déséquilibré… pourquoi notre chère mère nature s'embêterait avec notre requête puisque Elena est déjà protégée ? Elle n'a donc rien d'autre à faire ?

Cette bulle de protection demande beaucoup d'énergie. Trop d'énergie pour deux humains. Elle doit puiser dans toutes les ressources terrestres et lunaires Crois-moi que faire des économies d'énergie est aussi valable pour la nature.

Que dois-je faire ?

Rien de très difficile. Au moment du rituel, j'aurai besoin de ton sang, beaucoup de sang… on prévoira de quoi ne pas te dessécher entièrement.

Mon sang est loin d'être pure.

Il baigne en toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Du moment que ça reste de composition… humain.

Oh ça… pas de problème.

Ton sang sera l'énergie matérielle pour relier la nature. Ainsi la connexion ne se fera pas qu'entre elle et moi, mais avec toi aussi. Elle pourra sonder ton âme, ton amour, ta sincérité. L'aide de tous les amis d'Elena consistera à leur énergie corporelle, par leur simple présence. La force de votre amour, déterminera la force de protection. Et la nature choisira.

…

Devant le silence pesant que faisait naitre Damon, et le voyant totalement confus et incertain, Josh ajouta :

Si… enfin si ce n'est pas clair, dis le moi. Tout ce discours sur la nature, ça nous parle à nous, les fées, mais je suppose que d'un point de vue extérieur ça semble complétement … délirant.

Peu importe, fini par reprendre Damon, allons-y. Je veux qu'elle revienne.

Euh…

Quoi ?

C'est un sors qui demande beaucoup d'éléments naturels, j'en possède la plupart dans mes serres, des plantes aux vertus diverses et variés, des pierres précieuses, mais certaines choses m'échappent encore, et je dois les trouver. Sans ça… pas de rituel.

Vous faites donc tout avec vos joujoux de la nature.

C'est ce qui me caractérise, Mr Salvatore. Tu le comprendrais, si tu me voyais comme Elena me voit.

Damon pencha sa tête, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'Elena lui avait décrit comme des poussières d'étoiles luisant autour de lui.

Josh se racla la gorge, gêné d'être ainsi fixé.

Je me charge de trouver les éléments, l'aide de Bonnie sera bienvenue. Rassemble les amis d'Elena, ce serai bien que tout le monde soit présent au rituel.

Josh attends. Et pour Jeremy ?

Jeremy n'est pas personne. Il y est juste parce que c'était la condition de Stefan. Si Elena en sors, Jeremy suivra.

J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de remplacer la bulle de protection par ton amour… commenta Stefan en baissant les yeux.

Ce n'est pas que mon amour Stef ! C'est celui de tout le monde.

Mais tu en es le cœur… Sinon il prendrait pas ton sang.

Apparemment…Puis il continua : Il faut une énergie suffisamment forte pour créer un lien avec la nature. Pour que ce ne soit pas qu'une communication entre Josh et la nature, mais avec moi aussi… Bref… Tu as compris l'histoire. En route Brother.

Damon s'avança vers la porte d'entrée mais Stefan l'interpella.

Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si je m'étais nourris ?

Juste… au cas où, fit Damon dans un petit sourire forcé.

Tu as peur Damon…

Oui ! Tu es content !

Je sais que tu l'aimes. Ça marchera.

Bordel Stef ! Si jamais ça foire… je veux que tu te tailles les veines et qu'on fasse l'essai avec toi !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si mon amour ne marche pas, le tien peut marcher. Tu as cette force intérieure… que j'admire chaque jour. Tu as ce contrôle, tu n'as jamais pu blesser Elena, en dépit de tout…

Damon…

Non, promets-moi !

Ce ne sera qu'en dernier recours, capitula Stefan en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer Damon vers la voiture.

…

Le trajet des deux frères se fit dans le silence le plus total. Les autres devaient déjà être arrivés.

Refaire la route vers là où tout avait commencé pour lui et Elena, faisait renaître en Damon tous les souvenirs partagés. Le motel, le réconfort qu'elle lui avait réclamé, la scène de jalousie dans la voiture, l'arrivée dans la demeure, ne sachant pas encore que toute la féerie de la vaste étendue de plaine et de serres, servait aux manipulations d'une fée et de son fils. Karl… cet ami caché d'Elena, qu'il avait fini par apprécier malgré tout.

Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que le doute et l'envie de la revoir. Il ne supporterait pas un jour de plus, une désillusion de plus. Non pas tant qu'il serait Damon Salvatore, et qu'il aurait un bouton OFF, seule issue de secours à sa peine.

Comment fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Stefan, la voix grave, les traits tirés.

Comment je fais quoi ? Répondit son frère, restant crispé sur le volant.

Pour supporter son absence…

Stefan tourna le visage vers Damon, le contempla un instant dans sa douleur, faisant écho à la sienne, puis reporta son attention sur la route.

Ca me brise autant que toi …

Alors comment fais-tu ?

Je me dis qu'elle est en sécurité. Qu'on va la ramener…

Et pour le reste ?

Stefan haussa un sourcil. Il ne voulait pas parler du reste… Il se contenta de passer un bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de conduire.

Comment tu gères ce besoin vital, qui te prend aux tripes, de la voir, de la serrer, de la sentir. Cette impression de sombrer dans la folie ? D'être l'ombre de toi-même ? De savoir que sans elle, l'éternité sonne comme le pire des châtiments ? Comment fais-tu pour supporter, sans éteindre ton humanité… ?

Entendre la voix tremblante de son frère faisait naitre un nouveau sentiment de peine en Stefan.

Peut-être que de savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre m'aide à rester de marbre… L'absence est moins douloureuse que cette vérité…

Damon regarda son frère, compatissant, relativement troublé, et maudissant ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il lui avait pris … l'amour de sa vie.

Désolé, Brother.

Tu ne l'éteindras pas…

Damon pris une expression de « Que veux-tu dire par là ».

…Ton humanité… Tu ne l'éteindras pas.

N'en sois pas si sûr. Je me meurs sans elle.

Justement Damon. Tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir, tant qu'Elena sera en vie, elle sera ton humanité.

Damon baissa le regard, avant de fixer de nouveau les paysages. Stefan avait raison, elle était son humanité, sa force, sa faille, sa faiblesse, son tout.

Elle t'aime aussi tu sais…

Stefan ne releva pas, il serra davantage sa mâchoire, les yeux soudain brouillés par une vague de douleur.

Quand Stefan se gara près de la maison, Damon s'attendait à voir la joie de Mercedes exploser sur le palier. Enchantant toutes personnes présentes avec son éternel bonheur de vivre. Mais personne ne vînt l'accueillir. Il l'aperçut cependant, cachée derrière ses traits vieillis, regardant leur arrivée à travers la fenêtre du haut. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se retira et ferma les rideaux de velours.

Enfin vous voilà ! S'exclama Caroline. Je vous ai attendu toute la nuit ! A quelle heure êtes-vous partis bon sang ! Cette maison est divine. Ce jardin est divin ! Il ne manque plus que Josh ! Il arrose un bourgeon de Marjolaine. Ça canalise l'élément eau de la lune m'a-t-il dit, ça protège des énergies négatives. Enfin bref, il s'en servira pour le rituel. Ah j'ai si hâte de les revoir.

Tu es pleine d'ardeur Barbie…

Avez-vous pris de quoi manger ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant la remarque.

Voyant le regard qu'échangeaient les deux frères, elle reprit :

J'en étais sûre ! J'ai pris tout un stock. Tu vas en avoir besoin Damon, non pas que je souhaite t'aider, plutôt mourir, mais je suppose qu'Elena aura envie de te voir en forme. Je peux bien lui faire ça !

Trop aimable, fit ce dernier en la contournant pour rentrer à l'intérieur et rejoindre Ric qui discutait avec Matt devant deux tasses de café.

Tout le monde est là. C'est super.

Dommage que Tyler ne soit toujours pas revenu, précisa Matt.

Oui.. quoi que je suis pas sûr qu'un hybride en crise soit ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce cas précis. Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Damon monta les étages, il s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Elena… Dieu qu'elle lui manquait. Dieu qu'il avait aimé être son prétendue petit ami. Dieu qu'il voulait qu'elle soit là, l'étreindre, la faire rire, la faire enrager, la dévorer du regard, le tout en même temps. Etre plus que son prétendu petit ami…

_Avoues, c'est juste pour pouvoir dormir avec moi._

_Elle ne put mentir._

_J'avoue que devoir jouer la discrétion pour retrouver mon beau-frère par alliance dans son lit, ça risqué de me griller définitivement._

Il sourit en repensant à ça. Puis se décida à frapper là où ça faisait mal. A la chambre de Mercedes.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais il y entra, le plus naturellement possible.

Elle était sur un fauteuil près du lit, faisant des gestes répétés dans une pelote de laine.

Mercedes ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant son tricot doré. La mine aussi sombre que sa robe de deuil.

Damon s'avança près d'elle, et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Il avait une grande compassion pour cette femme, peut-être parce que en tant qu'amoureux transit de celle qui avait une très grande estime pour cette femme il se devait d'en avoir aussi, ou peut-être que simplement il l'avait apprécié dès le début.

C'était pour Karl, fit-elle en tendant le pull en laine dénué de manche. Je n'ai jamais pu lui finir. Pauvre Garçon… il aurait été beau dans cette couleur… n'est-ce pas… Mr Salvatore ?

J'en suis sûr Mercedes.

Elle fixa un instant son ancien invité. Elle avait toujours adoré cet homme, avant de savoir qu'il avait menti, avant de savoir qu'il était vampire, avant de savoir toute l'histoire.

Depuis que Josh était revenu avec son défunt fils en bandoulière, depuis qu'il lui avait tout avoué, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une ombre avec un trou béant dans la poitrine. Tout n'avait été que mensonge et trahison. Josh, Karl… Jeremy, Elena… L'enfer au paradis.

Inutiles de vous attardez ici. Faites comme chez vous. Vous connaissez la maison.

Son ton se voulait dénué de tout sentiment, mais il perçut un léger tremblement.

Je vais y aller. Mais avant… - Il posa sa mains sur les doigts agités de Mercedes – Je n'ai pas voulu ça vous savez. Devenir vampire. Enfin si, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Josh et Karl n'ont pas choisi non plus. S'ils ne vous ont rien dit c'est par amour, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux vivre une existence paisible dans l'ignorance de tout ça. Sinon… on devient fou. Et vous êtes la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé. Karl a pu grandir dans l'amour, et avoir cette grandeur d'âme que vous avez. Et Josh, Josh vous porte un amour éternel. Il a ses obligations en tant que fée, mais il en reste pas moins cet être qui est tombée amoureux de vous.

Ne retenez pas le pire Mercedes, pas vous. Je sais que vous nous détester, c'est mérité et compréhensif… Votre fils est mort mais il s'est battu jusque la fin, par amour. Et ça il le tenait de vous…

C'était son combat, il ne voudrait pas vous voir ainsi, il voudrait que vous continuiez pour lui.

Damon se leva, et lui serra amicalement l'épaule en guise d'aurevoir.

Mercedes avait le regard baissé, les épingles à tricot retombant sur ses genoux.

Je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Elena.

Elena n'est pas responsable. Elle n'a jamais voulu ça. Vous la connaissez bien non ? Vous la pensez capable de ça ?

Sortez…

Damon fit un sourire d'excuse et alla rejoindre les autres.

…

En arrivant en bas des escaliers, Damon aperçut Josh qui revenait avec le petit bourgeon en main.

T'a-t-elle dit un mot au moins ?

Mais bien sûr, aucune femme ne me résiste !

C'est à peine si je la vois…

Laisses lui un peu de temps. C'est tout son monde, toutes ses convictions qui se sont écroulées…

Bon… tu es prêt ? Je n'ai plus qu'à ajouter ce petit bout de vie fleurie et on commence.

Tu me demandes si je suis prêt ? Sérieusement ? Alors que je suis à ça –il mima un tout petit espace entre ses doigts – de retrouver… la moitié de mon âme, la plus belle et envoutante des Gilbert, ma raison, ma folie, ma vie ?

Espèce de romantique !

Damon fit un petit sourire narquois et le rejoignit dans le salon, soudain moins fier à l'idée du rituel. _« Ils vont quoi déjà ? Sondez mon âme… OK, no stress. »_

Ils prirent tous place dans le salon. Tous furent étonnés de voir la composition qu'avait réunie Josh. Diverses feuilles, écorces, pierres, et liquides trônaient sur une étendue de sable rouge. Un petit récipient percé était installé au milieu. Josh expliqua que c'est dans cet objet que Damon devrait verser son sang.

Ils se mirent les uns près des autres. Josh empoigna quelques éléments qu'il serra très fort dans sa main et commença à réciter quelques paroles. Il prit la main de Bonnie, pour l'inviter à prononcer le sort. Le vent vint fouetter les carreaux, le jour s'assombrit et la table se mit à trembler.

Après un grondement du ciel, Josh mima à Damon qu'il était temps. Ce dernier porta son poignet à la bouche afin de se mordre. Il porta le filet de sang le haut de la coupe, et Stefan joignit sa main sur la sienne. Alaric, puis Caroline et Matt en firent autant. Bonnie compléta cette union et Josh se mêla à eux, l'Alexandrite dans les mains.

Damon se sentit déphasé, sont esprit s'embrouilla. Il ne sut si c'était le sang qui le quittait ou l'appel soudain d'une énergie puissante, mais il se mit à répéter les mots de Karl, avec force et douleur.

Quand il s'arrêta, il n'avait pu la force d'ouvrir les paupières. Il ignorait la raison, mais alors que la coupe laissait fuir son sang pour le répandre sur les éléments, il devait toujours faire en sorte qu'elle soit pleine. Il se mordait régulièrement pour stabiliser le volume, la soif l'immergea. Le silence fit remplacer par les voix de ses amis qui reprirent des paroles incompréhensibles, chacun semblant posséder par son propre démon.

Quand tous se turent, que la table cessa de trembler, il entendit Caroline s'approchait de lui, lui portant une poche de sang à la bouche, puis deux, puis trois.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Josh lui faire un petit non de la tête… ça n'avait pas marché.

Il se releva difficilement, claqua la porte et sortit prendre l'air.

Alors quoi ? L'amour ne suffisait pas ? Son amour ne suffisait pas ?

Reviens à l'intérieur Damon.

C'est bon Stef, je n'ai pas envie de te voir jubiler.

On va refaire un essai.

Damon se retourna pour lui faire face.

Tu es pressé de prouver ton amour ?

On peut refaire un essai… avec ton sang.

oh que c'est touchant … mais complétement inutile.

Damon ravala sa rage et repartit vers le salon.

Tu ressaies ? Demanda Stefan.

Non. TU ressaies ! Tu as promis non ?

…..

Un silence lourd de sens régnait dans le salon quand Damon refranchit l'entrée. Tous étaient attristés par l'échec, mais surtout tous compatissaient à la douleur de Damon.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, avant de dire :

On va refaire l'essai… avec Stefan.

Quoi ? S'exclamèrent tous en même temps.

Ne sous-estimez pas l'amour de mon petit frère, fit Damon dans une mimique.

Damon… reprit Stefan, ça ne marchera pas, ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est ce sort, il doit manquer quelque chose…

Je suis d'avis qu'on ressaie avec Stefan, clama Caroline un peu trop vite. Elle s'en mordit la langue, pensant à l'effet de ces mots sur Damon. Mais elle avait toujours été persuadé que la place d'Elena était avec Stefan.

Alaric serra l'épaule de Damon avant de reprendre place autour de la table. Josh replaça les éléments, et vida ce qu'il restait du sang de Damon.

Ils recommencèrent le rituel, la connexion avec la nature se fit plus longue, mais arriva. Quand Josh fit signe à Stefan de verser son sang, celui-ci jeta un œil un son frère, qui l'inisita de la tête. Alors qu'il allait se mordre, Mercedes entra dans la pièce. Etonnée de voir sa femme, revêtu de vert, et non plus plongé dans le noir profond, Josh resta un instant rêveur.

Mercedes posa une main sur le bras de Stefan.

J'ai dû inonder la maison d'ondes négatives, et brouiller la nature avec mes envies de vengeances.

Elle fit un petit sourire de gratitude à Damon, puis s'adressa à lui.

C'est plus qu'évident qu'il faut votre sang, ces choses-là se voient, se sentent. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'électricité entre deux êtres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, continua –t-elle envers Stefan, et Elena, mais croyez moi que Damon et l'amour qui lui porte, devrait suffir.

Il faut croire que non, marmona Damon avec amertume.

Shhhht, Recommencez le rituel.

Elle se tourna vers Josh plongeant dans son regard brillant.

…Avec mon pardon. Recommençons avec mon pardon.

Elle s'approcha de son mari et ils s'enlacèrent.

Mercedes, fit Josh dans un sanglot. Il embrassa son front, et elle attrapa sa main.

Stefan se recula pour laisser la place à son frère près de la coupe. Damon hésita un instant, mais sous le regard insistant de ses amis, il avança là où était sa place.

La tempête se leva, la pluie recouvrit le toit, la terre trembla. La main de Mercedes avait rejoint celles des autres, et Damon s'épuisait de son sang.

Il tomba à terre. Une éclair foudroya l'horizon, et laissa passer sa lumière à travers la fenêtre tamisée.

Caroline, encore retournée par tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant le rituel, qui fut beaucoup plus intense que le premier, rassembla ses esprits pour nourrir Damon.

Mercedes se retourna vers Josh, elle voulait savoir.

Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Tu es la meilleure, fit Josh en la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tournoyer au-dessus du sol.

Tous sourires à l'idée que ça avait marché. Stefan affichait un air indéchiffrable et Damon n'en revenait pas, il rêvait, ça ne pouvait avoir fonctionné.

Il se releva. La tête lui tournait. Il empoigna une nouvelle poche de sang et la déglutit.

Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça a marché ? Demanda-t-il à Josh.

Je l'ai ressenti.

Non… ce n'est pas suffisant.

Alors va vérifier toi même !

Damon écarquilla les yeux.

Tu veux dire …

Ils sont dans la dépendance. On ne pouvait les voir, mais ils y sont.

Damon jeta la poche à Caroline qui resta stupéfaite devant l'objet qui lui atterrissait dessus et il s'empressa de partir.

Charmant ! Clama-t-elle.

Les autres suivirent le pas de Damon, pressés de retrouver la famille Gilbert.

Euh, s'opposa Mercedes, inutile de leur faire peur mes enfants, je pense que Damon et Bonnie suffiront à les ramener, un peu de patience vous autres. Du thé ?

Tous stoppèrent le pas. Il était vrai que laisser Damon et Bonnie y aller était plus juste. Mais Damon était déjà dehors, il n'avait que faire de qui devait y aller, il irait contre vents et marrées. Sans même penser que le rituel avait marché, sans même penser à ce que ça impliquait, la voir, était tout ce qui comptait.

….

Damon, attends-moi !

Plus vite Bonnie, j'ai trop attendu.

Damon ! Je suis en talons !

Quoi ? T'es pas en équilibre avec la nature ? Ironisa Damon.

Arrivant près de la petite dépendance, ils s'étonnèrent de voir le soleil radieux qui faisait contraste avec les événements récents.

Ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Ils les appelèrent. Mais aucune réponse ne résonna.

Damon balaya les verres posés sur l'évier et les fit tomber à terre.

Ils ne sont pas là !

Calme-toi Damon. Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Bonnie caressa un sweat de Jeremy qui reposait sur une chaise et qui confirmait leur présence.

Ils s'aventurèrent alors derrière la demeure, vers les ruisseaux qui s'entrecoupaient.

Elena et Jeremy avaient profité du soleil pour s'abonner au nouveau passe-temps de Jeremy : la pêche.

Mais non Elena ! Ce n'est pas futile ni une perte de temps ! ça demande juste de la patience !

Bon très bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire !

Elle prit la ligne que son frère lui tendait.

Euh… il faut vraiment que je mette cette petite bête au bout de l'hameçon ?

C'est un vers de terre Elena ! ça ne mord pas, ça ne pense même pas !

Non… Je ne cautionne pas ça…dit-elle en reposant l'animal au sol.

Et tu sors avec un vampire ?

Elena lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Jeremy se contenta de lui mettre le vers au bout de l'objet crochu.

Maintenant tu fais prendre de l'élan à la canne et tu lances d'un geste sec et ferme… Non Elena le moulinet dans l'autre sens !

Ils ne virent pas Damon et Bonnie s'approcher d'eux.

Elena donna à sa ligne un élan si grand que l'hameçon s'accrocha derrière.

Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Elle se retourna et vit un Damon tout sourire au bout du fil.

Tu vois Bonnie, ils sont loin de s'ennuyer de nous ! Ria Damon.

Damon ! lâcha Elena dans un souffle.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils ne se quittèrent plus. Elle lâcha la canne, perdant tout sens des réalités. Damon, son Damon se tenait devant elle. Radieux, sexy, inespéré. Pourquoi tout à coup son cœur résonnait, pourquoi l'air se fit plus pur, et pourquoi elle voyageait déjà dans ce regard océan ? Un arrêt dans l'espace-temps où leurs visages reflétaient dans leurs iris auréolés de lumière. Damon ne voulait qu'une chose, combler et faire frémir cette amour qui le bouleversait. Il la toisa, et s'émerveilla de sa beauté. Son cœur se gonflait à sa vision, il revivait.

Bonnie le devança et alla serrer son amie dans les bras. Elena ne comprit pas tout de suite cette déconnexion, cette présence humaine qui l'arrachait à la grâce de son homme. Puis réalisant à peine, encore dans les cieux ténébreux de Damon, elle serra sa meilleure amie en retour.

C'est si bon de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué !

Oh Bonnie vous avez réussi !

Damon les avait rejoints. S'il pouvait propulser Bonnie au fin fond de l'Ouzbékistan il le ferait. Mais ça serait se mettre à dos Elena… Il fixa Jeremy qui semblait ne pas y croire aussi.

Gilbert !

Damon.

« Gilbert » Cette voix. Si sarcastique, si sensuel, si … Damon. Elle retourna sur un nuage, juste par le son de cette voix. Sentant son amie désireuse de retrouver Damon, et souhaitant lui faire ce plaisir, Bonnie se sépara d'elle et alla enlacer Jeremy.

Damon en profita pour faire un petit sourire Damonesque à Elena.

Cette dernière leva la main pour caresser son visage. Elle la fit glisser lentement, pour savourer la douceur de sa peau, la réalité de sa présence. Puis n'y tenant plus, se regardant avec envie, ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre d'une force innée. Elle s'enivra de cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, et pleura sa joie, libérant toute la douleur passée, tous ses jours vides de sens, dans ses bras.

Après une longue étreinte, elle releva la tête vers lui, et il lui effaça ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce, plongeant son magnifique regard dans le sien.

Je t'ai manqué ? Fit-elle dans une petite moue.

Non.

Toi non plus…

Et elle replongea dans ses bras. Plaçant sa tête contre son cœur.

Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là !

Ne me quitte plus Elena.

Comment vous avez fait ?

Longue histoire.

Je…

Chuuuut.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et se pencha pour amener ses lèvres près des siennes.

Elle se délecta de redécouvrir cette sensation, au creux de son ventre, qui naissait juste par sa simple proximité. Pourquoi parlait-elle ? Alors qu'il était là, et que ça faisait quatre mois qu'elle rêvait de lui et de ses lèvres.

Alors elle fit ce que son cœur et son corps réclamaient, elle combla l'espace pour de nouveau gouter la douceur de ses baisers. Après tout, le seul vrai langage au monde est un baiser. Une vague de bien être les envahi. Il se fit doux et tendre, une pression divine dans un souffle d'amour. Un baiser plus criant de vérité qu'un « je t'aime ». Une caresse, dans un océan de promesses.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et voyant la passion naissante dans son regard, il fondit de nouveau sur elle. Elle l'accueillit avec frénésie et gémissement, jouant avec ses lèvres, puis sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne, dans un geste délicat et sensuel. Comment avait-elle pu survivre sans ça ? Quelques secondes qu'il était là et elle apercevait déjà les étoiles. Il se fit plus fougueux, et elle repensa à cette phrase qui lui avait écrite « _et cette façon que tu as de m'embrasser quand tu veux plus qu'un baiser »_, lui aussi avait sa façon bien à lui, et elle se serait donné à lui, sans retenue, et avec la même envie, si deux raclements de gorge n'étaient pas venu heurter leurs tympans.

Damon se détacha, et posa son front contre celui d'Elena. Son regard ne la quittait pas, rien ne l'aurait détourné d'elle.

Allez-y, on vous rejoint, proposa Damon.

Tout le monde est là ? Demanda soudainement Elena toujours envoutée par ses yeux.

Laisses les partir, c'est juste toi et moi là, maintenant.

Elena lui sourit. Son cœur se serra en voyant la détresse de Damon, déjà inquiet à l'idée de se séparer d'elle.

Allez-y, fit-elle envers Bonnie et son frère. On arrive. Attendez nous dans la dépendance…

Elle lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à Jeremy.

Jeremy hocha la tête et emmena Bonnie à la dépendance.

Tu joues les entremetteuses ?

Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Ils se tournent autour.

Hum… et moi ? Je peux te tourner autour ?

Elle sourit, puis se pinça la lèvre.

Je devenais folle ici. J'ai… tellement de chose à te dire, tellement de questions, de temps à rattraper. J'ai compris tellement de chose. Tant de choses que je ne veux partager qu'avec toi.

On a tout le temps maintenant. Enfin, ça dépend, si c'est profiter de mon corps tu sais il vaut mieux commencer tout de suite.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et captura ses lèvres en posant ses mains sur son torse. Il fit de même la pressant contre lui, descendant ses baisers dans son cou. Passant sa main sous son pull.

Tu me rends fou, lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers… je suis fou, fou de toi. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, recouvrant ses lèvres des siennes… J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Sa voix si rauque fit trembler davantage le corps d'Elena qui s'éveillait déjà dans un long frisson de désir. Ne me laisse plus… plus jamais. Il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille, et en profita pour de nouveau sombrer dans sa beauté. Elle le fixait avec cette attirance qu'il connaissait bien. Tu es si belle.

Elle sonda son visage en rougissant légèrement, puis fixa ses yeux et ses lèvres, qu'elles désiraient déjà sur elles. Ses yeux se brumèrent devant la déclaration de son amour. Elle les ferma lentement pour laisser couler les larmes qui l'assiégeaient.

Serres moi.

Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment, profitant de l'instant, prémices de leur nouvelle vie.

Sais-tu combien je t'aime ?

Comment il faisait pour prendre cet air si irrésistible quand il lui disait ça ?

Je le sais. Tu me l'as dit, montré, prouvé. Dit-elle en référence à sa lettre et il fit un petit sourire.

Je suis le nouveau Shakespeare. Surprise.

Fais en sorte que la fin soit moins tragique !

Le sort t'appartient…

Elle sut par ses mots et par son regard qu'il faisait toujours référence à la lettre, et donc à ses doutes, et indirectement à Stefan.

- Damon.

- Laisses-moi t'enlever. Je t'emmène à l'autre bout du monde et on vit seul, rien que toi, moi et les cocotiers.

- Damon je viens de passer quatre mois enfermée, j'ai besoin de toi, de toi plus que tout autre chose, mais j'aimerai revoir les autres.

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

- Damon…

Il la porta et s'assis sur le tronc voisin. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes et de ses bras et elle lui fit un petit baiser plein de remerciement. Quand le baiser s'enflamma, qu'elle sentit le désir posséder le bas de leurs reins, elle se recula légèrement. Il fit un petit sourire moqueur, heureux de son effet. Elle lui demanda en quoi consistait leur libération, et il lui raconta toute l'histoire, de l'idée de Josh au pardon de Mercedes, et ce, entre deux baisers.

…..

Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Soda ?

Un soda, je veux bien.

Euh…

Quoi ? Demanda Bonnie devant l'air interrogatif de Jeremy.

Ça n'apparait pas…

Bonnie se mit à rire et Jeremy lui sourit, simplement heureux de la voir heureuse.

Vous êtes libres maintenant, si tu veux un soda, va falloir utiliser les vieilles méthodes et te rendre au supermarché.

Je préfère rester avec toi.

Bonnie se sentit rougir. Elle osa à peine le regarder. « Idiote regardes le ! Tu attends ça depuis combien de temps ? ».

Un thé fera très bien l'affaire.

Super ! Faire de l'eau chaude est ma spécialité.

Jeremy sortit une casserole et laissa bouillir l'eau pendant qu'il s'assit près de Bonnie.

Merci. De nous avoir tirés de là.

Merci à toi !

Pour ?

Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, émus et à la fois ravis. Un seul regard et ils savaient qu'il y avait toujours cette profonde et délicieuse alchimie entre eux.

Je n'aurai pas supporté… qu'il en soit autrement. Je… J'ai souvent pensé à toi.

Moi aussi… Alors, fit-elle désireuse de prendre une nouvelle direction dans la conversation, la pêche hein ?

Oui… Tu te moques mais ça m'a appris à canaliser mon énergie. C'était ça ou péter un câble… et vu qu'Elena était proche de l'hystérie… Il sourit. Sans compter qu'on a passé le premier mois à manger des conserves, je serai allé chercher le poisson de mes mains s'il avait fallu !

Il se leva chercher la tasse.

Vous avez su prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Constata Bonnie.

Oui, je ne suis pas sûr que la laisser dans les bras de Damon soit digne du frère protecteur.

Elle a fait son choix… je crois. Même la nature n'est pas contre !

Elle prit la tasse fumante que Jeremy lui tendait, où baignait un sachet de menthe. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il posa l'objet sur la table et se mit face à elle.

Où est-ce qu'on a foiré Bonnie ? J'en arrive même plus à savoir pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble.

Jeremy… C'est… C'était la meilleure solution.

A quoi ?

Aux fantômes passés…A cet amour qui a survécu après la mort…

Jeremy lui prit les mains et les rassembla en une, telle une prière et une promesse.

Je ne veux plus du passé Bonnie. Je ne veux plus m'accrocher aux fantômes du passé. Et toi ?

Quoi moi ?

Karl …

Oh… Karl… On était juste amis. Je nourrissais de profonds sentiments pour lui, c'est vrai, mais je crois qu'on serait resté juste … amis.

Alors j'ai toutes mes chances ? Je peux espérer ?

Oui… tu peux espérer, elle se pencha alors pour poser sa tête contre son cœur.

Ohoh ! Elena ! Reviens sur mes genoux… J'ai tout froid là, alors qu'avec toi je suis chaud bouillant.

Il roulait des yeux en faisant son petit clignement de sourcils, alors qu'Elena faisait des petits allers retours, abasourdis par les révélations.

Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas Damon !

Il n'y a rien à comprendre Bébé, tu es là c'est tout ce qui importe.

Elle s'étonna du « bébé » et de petits frissons la parcoururent. C'était la première fois qu'il osait un petit mot de ce genre. C'était bien lui, de la déstabiliser au beau milieu d'une conversation. Mais être déstabiliser par Damon était ce qui lui avait manqué le plus.

Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle… C'est… c'est juste…

Il s'était levé pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elena cherchait ses mots, encore hébétée. Quand elle le vit si près d'elle, elle ravala ses larmes et dit dans un souffle :

…La plus belle preuve d'amour...

Il plia les sourcils, laissant paraitre de petits plis sur son front, et pencha sa tête, avec un regard aussi profond que débordant d'amour.

Elena, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage.

Elle ferma les yeux à ce doux contact, laissant s'échapper ses larmes.

Hey, ne pleure pas. Il lui releva le visage, l'encerclant de ses deux mains, rapprochant son visage du sien. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Et t'aimer est la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Alors la nature l'a compris.

Damon…

Il combla son appel par un baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'empêchant de rompre cette consécration. Le baiser devint plus avide et une nouvelle fois un désir ardent les enveloppa. Elle vibrait sous ses caresses, et les prémisses de leurs étreintes passées revenaient la hanter, avec cette envie dévorante de les revivre. Quand à Damon, le besoin d'elle lui brûlait les veines, il retrouva ce qu'il avait perdu ces quatre mois, sa douceur, sa beauté, et cette fusion, parfaitement coordonnée, de leur peau et de leur âme. Il retrouva aussi ce sentiment possessif et inévitable de la soif. Non pas du bourbon, ça il pouvait gérer, cette soif insatiable, celle de son sang.

Attends, … attends. Ton frère et Bonnie ne sont pas loin. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit approprié.

Damon s'était retourné, cherchant l'air à l'opposé d'Elena.

Damon.

Mais il resta en arrière.

Hey ! Fit-elle en appuyant sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

Elle se mit alors devant lui et il lui dévoila ses veines gonflés, ses crocs assoiffés, et ses pupilles imbibées de rouge.

Je suis désolé, dit-il dans une mimique, j'ai mal choisi mon moment …

Ne t'excuse pas Damon… je sors avec un vampire. Je suis amoureuse d'un vampire…Quand comprendras-tu que j'accepte ta transformation ?

C'est vrai que tu as déjà connu ça, dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle retira sa main qui reposait sur le haut de son bras. Pour des retrouvailles, il y allait fort. Passion, déclaration, douceur, fougue, transformation, et maintenant… il la blessait sans sourciller. Encore une chose qu'elle avait accepté. Son foutu caractère.

Tu sais Damon, le problème n'est pas que tu doutes de mon amour, ni même que Stefan soit amoureux de moi, non le problème… c'est que tu aimes la même fille que ton frère.

Damon serra la mâchoire, puis baissa les yeux.

Et ça te rend malade de lui faire du mal. Admets-le.

C'est mon frère Elena ! … Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Comment ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je suis avec la femme qu'il a aimé et qu'il aimera toujours. Je le brise en étant avec toi…

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et le caressa de ses pouces devant sa détresse.

Je sais. Fit-elle. Je sais.

Mais je t'aime tellement. Il la serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'il sentait son cœur emballé faire écho au sien. Je t'aime tellement Elena.

Elle plongea la tête dans son cou et profita d'être dans ses bras, ce lieu plus chaleureux qu'un feu, ce lieu où elle prenait racine, ce lieu qui était désormais pour elle son foyer.

Euh… Il y a quelque chose qui vibre.

Ça s'appelle un téléphone, dit-il en mettant sa main à la poche, tu pensais que c'était quoi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est Barbie dit-il, le téléphone volant derrière lui.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réagir, le téléphone était déjà à mi-chemin entre le ciel et la rivière au mot « barbie »

Damon ! C'est Caroline.

Allez Elena… Tu sais comme moi ce qu'elle va dire. « Vous êtes où ? Ils sont là ? On veut les voir, ramènes tes fesses, blablabla … »

….

Stefan tapotait ses doigts sur le rebord de la table. L'odeur musquée de la tisane en infusion de Mercedes commençait à lui donner des hauts de cœur. C'était ça ou le fait qu'Elena et son frère ne revenaient pas. Il s'efforça de ne pas les imaginer, bien que cette vision le rongeait à longueur de temps, il s'efforça d'être un minimum heureux pour son frère… Non, tous les efforts du monde étaient vains, malgré son amour fraternel, il ne pourrait se réjouir pour eux. Il avait développait son ouïe lorsque Caroline avait essayé de les appeler, espérant percevoir un quelconque son de sa voix, mais l'appel avait échoué… Son frère devait avoir mieux à faire. Il eut soudainement envie de revoir Klaus, c'était plus simple que cette douleur.

La voix de Caroline, le sortit de ses songes.

Vous voilà enfin ! Clama-t-elle en se levant. Je mourrais d'impatience ! Elena ma belle, elle la serra dans ses bras sans prêter attention à Damon et leurs mains liées. Ne nous refait plus jamais ça !

Je vais essayer, répondit Elena répondant à son étreinte.

Oh tu vas voir. Je vais préparer une fête digne de Miss Mystic Fall's ! A en faire pâlir la reine d'Angleterre. On va fêter votre retour comme il se doit, comme des vrais ados sans problèmes surnaturels.

Alaric étreignait Jeremy, ravi de revoir, ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Bonnie jeta un œil à Stefan qui restait assis et qui avait l'impression de ne plus avoir sa place parmi eux. Elle alla le rejoindre, et lui montra un soutien qu'il n'attendait plus.

Vous êtes tous invités ! Et aucun refus ne sera accepté. Sous peine de torture sanglante.

Caroline se détacha d'Elena pour chercher Josh et Mercedes des yeux. Matt en profita pour serrer Elena sous l'œil aiguisé de Damon. Il se retira bien vite et lui confia qu'il était plus que ravie de la revoir en chair et en os.

Mercedes et vous, Josh, êtes bien sûr les bienvenues à Mystic Fall's pour la plus grande fête de l'histoire !

Oh le petit bouchon ! Vous êtes d'une grande bonté Caroline, mais ces choses-là ne sont plus de notre âge.

Je… Fit Elena qui s'était avancée et rapprochée de son frère.

Je pense que Jeremy se joindra à moi, pour vous dire combien on vous remercie, de tous ces mois de recherche, de nous avoir ramenés, et surtout merci d'être toujours là pour nous.

Son regard se posa sur Stefan et un étrange sentiment de malaise et de tristesse la submergea. Stefan lui avait aussi terriblement manqué, mais par amour pour Damon, elle ne pouvait exprimer sa joie de le revoir et se retenait dans ses mots et dans ses gestes. Leur regard parla pour eux, et Stefan lui fit un petit sourire avant de se lever :

Bon et bien je suppose que si fête il y a, je ferai mieux de reprendre la route. A moins que tu veuilles la voiture Damon ?

Oh Stefan bonne idée, s'émerveilla Caroline. Je viens avec toi. Il ne faut pas qu'on traine. Matt tu viens, on va avoir besoin de vodka, de vodka et de vodka !

Je suppose qu'un adulte responsable est nécessaire pour superviser les dégâts, reprit Alaric, se proposant ainsi de partir avec eux.

Toi ? Adulte responsable ? Ironisa Damon, se mettant derrière Elena pour l'enlacer… Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Elena, on prend l'avion ?

Oui faisons comme ça.

Je m'occupe de réserver, se proposa Jeremy.

En première classe Gilbert !

Après mille étreintes et mille aurevoirs, Elena laissa Damon rassembler les affaires qui leur restaient ici, et partit voir Josh dans les serres.

Le lieu était toujours aussi magique, même avec le changement de temps, une saison s'était écoulée, et toutes les fleurs illuminaient de leurs couleurs.

Regarde, dit-il la sentant arriver.

Il tenait un objet dans ses mains, avec autant de précautions qu'un oisillon tombant du nid.

La plante du Sahara. De celles qui sont échouées au milieu des dunes, dont on ignore comment et pourquoi. Cette plante, c'est comme l'amour Elena. Quand elle sent que tous les éléments sont réunis, quand elle sait qu'elle peut pousser en toute sécurité, alors elle immerge, elle se développe, et ne vit qu'un seul jour. Un jour enchanteur qui lui suffira pour nourrir son bonheur. Quand elle reçoit l'eau, ce don de dieu, elle bourgeonne, elle devient tige, elle prend des feuilles, elle fait une fleur, et au coucher du soleil elle se fane. Mais alors ça n'a pas d'importance, car en un jour, elle a reçu la vie et brillé de sa beauté.

Wouha. Elle est magnifique. Dit-elle en contemplant le végétal à peine plus gros qu'un pétale de rose.

Prend-la Elena. Elle séchera. Garde là en souvenir de moi.

Merci Josh.

Elle me fait penser à toi.

Quoi ? Une fleur qui vit qu'un jour ?

Une fleur, qui fleurit qu'en présence d'un élément rare… Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux Elena, le matin où on a sauvé Bonnie… Tu venais de passer la nuit avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elena sentit son sang lui monter aux joues. Il fallait vraiment que sa fée lui parle de ça ? De ce qu'elle avait fait ou non avec Damon…

Josh lui sourit et reporta son attention sur la plante du Sahara.

Josh … qu'est-ce que …

J'ai vu que quelque chose avait changé en toi ce matin-là. J'ai vu cette lueur. Et crois-moi Elena, pour la partager depuis 30 ans avec Mercedes, quand on a trouvé cette lueur, c'est une deuxième vie qui s'offre à nous. Je n'ai plus jamais été le même homme après ça. C'est une renaissance. Et je l'ai vu en toi…

Josh !

C'est un truc de fée. On le ressent. C'est rare, précieux, inespéré. Combien la cherche toute une vie sans jamais la trouver ?

Elle regarda sa fée, s'étonnant encore à avoir à penser ça, « sa fée ». Elle, Elena Gilbert avait « une fée » et aimait « un vampire ».

Elle regarda Josh qui sondait ses sentiments, et elle se sentait déjà retournée devant l'évidence de elle et Damon. Elle s'était trompée sur Josh, il était l'homme le plus raisonnable, et le plus juste qu'elle ait connu. Tant de chose qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçue en Karl.

J'aime Damon. Il a totalement bouleversé mon existence, et ce de toutes les manières… J'ignore encore comment envisager l'avenir avec lui, mais ce don je suis sûr c'est qu'il m'a effectivement changé. Mon bonheur dépend totalement et uniquement de lui… J'avoue que parfois… ça me terrifie.

Tu sauras te poser les bonnes questions. Et prendre les bonnes décisions. Je suppose que le fait qu'il soit vampire te terrifie davantage…

C'est étroitement lié. Pas le fait qu'il soit vampire, mais que je n'en sois pas un. Tout ce que… tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux laisser notre relation évoluer, et vivre cet amour si possessif chaque jour que dieu fait.

Alors c'est serein que je te laisse partir. Il sera là pour te protéger.

Il te pique la place, dit-elle souriante.

Ne te méprends pas. Je reste ta fée. Même si ma personne n'est pas sensée savoir qui je suis, on a réussi à surmonter tout ça. Je veillerais toujours sur toi.

Je suis tellement désolé, elle se pinça les lèvres, les yeux soudainement brillants.

Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis en paix. Mercedes nous a pardonné, on peut affronter ensemble la mort de notre fils. Il sera mon plus grand regret, mon plus beau souvenir, ma plus grande fierté. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ok ?

Les petits oui répétés par le basculement de sa tête, lui certifièrent qu'elle comprenait. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue et la serrer un instant.

Prends ça, et file ! Tu as une fête à honorer… sous peine de quoi déjà ? Ah oui de torture sanglante !

Merci Josh. N'hésites pas à nous faire des visites surprises.

Tu me croiseras régulièrement chez Bonnie. On apprend beaucoup de chose l'un de l'autre.

Alors à bientôt.

…..

Après de longues embrassades des deux Gilbert auprès de Mercedes, Josh les emmena à l'aéroport.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre, malgré quelques remarques humoristiques, sarcastiques, et sensuels de Damon. « J'espérais voir le ciel avec toi, mais pas de cette façon ».

Ils arrivèrent à Mystic Fall's en fin de journée. Jeremy proposa à Bonnie de la ramener chez elle, quand à Damon et Elena, ils étaient que trop impatient de se retrouver seuls et ne se lâchaient pas comme un coquillage sur sa pierre.

On vous laisse les enfants, fit Damon ne voulant plus attendre, entourant et poussant Elena de ses bras.

Attendez. Bonnie sortit son téléphone. J'ai un SMS de Caroline. « Ce soir 20h, soyez au rendez-vous. Et faites honneur au seventies »

Oh pitié. Les seventies… sérieusement… Abba, Bee Gees, sans oublier… Blondie !

Quoi ? C'est ce soir, ce soir ? S'étonna Elena, ils ont fait vite.

C'est un truc de vampire. Damon souffla dans son cou et lui déposa de petits baisers. Nous on sera en retard. Très en retard.

Damon… je dois repasser à la maison. Et me préparer.

Tu es magnifique. Viens avec moi, et crois-moi que tu n'auras même pas besoin de vêtements !

Vous savez quoi ? Intervint Bonnie, vous deux, allez donc aider à préparer la fête, nous on va faire toutes ces choses de filles normales.

Elle arracha Elena au bras de Damon. Mais il s'empressa de la retenir.

Pas touche.

Damon, se retourna Elena. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le calmer. On ne sera pas longues. Puis elle lui murmura l'oreille : Je te promets qu'ensuite la nuit te sera exclusivement réservée.

Hum fit-il dans une petite moue. Je ne peux rien te refuser.

Elles vont parler de toi. Ria Jeremy lorsqu'elles partirent.

C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… les filles et leurs confidences !

…

Alaric avait raison constata Elena. La maison est une vraie porcherie ! Mais que ça fait du bien de rentrer !

Et que ça fait bien de te revoir. Tout rentre dans l'ordre j'ai l'impression. On va pouvoir rattraper le temps !

Elena sourit. Sa complicité innocente avec Bonnie lui avait manqué.

Tu commences ? Proposa plus qu'impatiente Elena avec un petit sourire.

Sort la glace !

Bonnie s'installa sur le lit d'Elena, les coudes sur le matelas et les pieds s'entrecroisant.

Bon, j'avoue que Robert Pattisson est une triste copie de la réalité. Mais tu as vu le dernier Hunger Games ?

Bonnie… les sorties cinéma n'étaient pas vraiment d'actualités pour moi…

Excuses moi, Tyler Lautner est à tomber !

Elena ria.

Et si on passait tout de suite au chapitre Jeremy ?

Toi, tu es pressée de retrouver un certain Salvatore.

Non dit-elle rougissante. Mais mon petit frère est encore plus beau que ce Tyler Lautner ? Non ?

On va à la fête ensemble…

Bonnie ce n'est pas un scoop !

Pourquoi il a fallu que je craque sur ton frère, je ne peux pas t'en parler comme si que c'était n'importe qui !

Dis-moi juste s'il s'est passé quelque chose !

On a… je pense décidé de se donner une seconde chance.

C'est super. Tu sais Jeremy a beaucoup changé, il n'est plus si instable.

Il est craquant.

Bonnie affichait une mine rêveuse, perdue dans le visage enchanteur qu'elle se représentait.

Et Damon ?

Elena ouvrit la porte de son placard, redécouvrant les petites merveilles pendues devant elles qui devenaient soudain très intéressantes après la question de Bonnie.

Quoi Damon ?

Ah non Elena ! J'ai rien pu tirer de lui pendant ton absence alors tu vas me raconter ! J'ai tout loupé moi !

Elle sortit deux robes, puis trois qu'elle posa sur le lit.

Eh bien, comme tu l'as constaté, Damon et moi…

Oui ça je sais Elena ! Vous êtes ensemble. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu crois qu'il pourra t'apporter ce que tu recherches?

Je suis heureuse Bonnie. C'est ce qui compte non ? La verte ou la noire ?

La noire. Elena… je voulais te dire… à propos de Stefan…

Non la noire me grossit les jambes.

Tu es parfaite dans la noire et c'est assorti à ton cavalier. Mais ne change pas de sujet !

Que veux-tu que je te dise Bonnie… J'aime toujours Stefan, mais d'une façon différente.

Tu ne peux pas le sortir de ta vie Elena, faire comme si, il n'avait jamais existé… Tu as vu comment il était mal?

Je ne peux pas parler à l'un sans blesser l'autre… il va falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il sorte de ma vie.

Elena capitula à la conversation et s'assis sur le lit.

Comment… Comment était Damon pendant mon absence ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante. Il m'a écrit qu'il devenait fou et faisait des choses… que je n'apprécierais pas…

Tu connais Damon… Torturé, compliqué, silencieux, méchant à l'occasion, détestable à d'autres…

Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?

Je ne sais pas Elena. Il était ivre la plupart du temps. Et pas très ouvert à la conversation. Mais si ça peut te rassurer il n'y a pas eu de victimes signalées à Mystic Fall's…

Merci Bonnie. Je suppose que ça restera un mystère.

Demande lui.

Non. Inutile. Me le dirai-t-il ? J'ai accepté ce qu'il était. J'en suis tombé amoureuse. A quoi bon lui reprocher maintenant ?

Tu as cette flamme dans les yeux…

Josh m'a fait la même remarque.

Enfile la robe. Tu me prêtes la verte ?

Regarde dans le placard, et fait ton choix.

…..

Pour une fête des années 70, c'était très années 70 version Caroline. C'est-à-dire très respectueux du thème. Elle ne laissait rien au hasard. Elle avait transformé la forêt de Mystic Fall's en véritable Dance Floor. Les étudiants, venus d'ici et d'ailleurs se trémoussaient déjà sur un air de Boney M « Rasputin ». De nombreuses boules à facettes irradiaient la scène, additionnée à un stroboscope et des spots de toutes les couleurs. Le buffet laissait la Vodka couler à flot, à travers des fontaines et des verres en pyramides.

AH les voilà ! cria Caroline de toute son énergie.

Welcome Home ! Se mirent à hurler les trois quart des trop nombreux étudiants.

Merci Caroline. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse jeter. Ta fête est magnifique mais…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait en sorte d'hypnotiser tout être susceptible d'être nuisible à la soirée. Vodka ? Dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

Elena regarda Bonnie. Cette dernière se mit à rire et prit le verre de Caroline pour le descendre d'une traite.

Buvons à ton retour Elena ! Fit-elle en l'amenant près du buffet.

Où es Damon ? Demanda Elena en cherchant du regard parmi la foule.

Elena… Elena, exaspéra Caroline. Pourquoi toujours remettre les hommes sur le tapis ? Vois-tu l'ombre d'un Tyler Lockwood quelque part ? Tes amies déséquilibrées ne te suffisent plus ?

Elena sourit en haussant les épaules. Quatre mois dans une bulle et elle oubliait déjà de s'amuser. Elle prit trois bouteilles qui rodaient sur la table, les distribua et emmena ses « déséquilibrées » amies sur la piste de danse.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu dire que les trois amies étaient en crise de débauche profonde, mais Damon contemplait la scène avec une mine ravie. Il aimait la voir ainsi. Heureuse, insouciante, profitant de la vie et oubliant le reste. Il s'était accoudé à un arbre et la dévorait des yeux.

« Attention, si tu continues, elle va prendre feu »

Ric… Je te croyais dans l'aile est.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'est ?

Les villages people ironisa Damon d'un air moqueur.

Très drôle.

Quoi ? Toi en cow-boy chantant YMCA.

Va m'en falloir plus répondit Ric en levant son verre.

Ric porta son attention sur Elena qui malgré la chorégraphie plutôt bidon de « boys boys boys » illuminait la scène avec Caroline et Bonnie.

Tu ne l'as fait pas danser ?

J'ai toute la vie pour la faire danser. Ses amies lui ont manqué.

C'est moi où il y a une petite rancœur dans ta voix ?

C'est le bourbon.

Quoi ? Il y a du Bourbon ? S'offensa Alaric, les yeux pétillants.

Sous les caisses, murmura Damon. Sois discret, réserve personnel.

Alaric partit, et c'est Jeremy qui vint déranger Damon dans sa contemplation.

Damon Salvatore, à l'écart de la piste de danse. J'ai manqué un épisode ?

Jeremy Gilbert, l'éternel adolescent. T'as pas mieux à faire ?

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis regardèrent respectivement Bonnie et Elena.

Pourquoi elles s'éclatent et pas nous ? Suggéra le jeune Gilbert.

Parce qu'on est amoureux. Et l'amour fait mal.

Jeremy fixa un instant son supposé beau-frère. Il avait toujours su l'amour qu'il portait pour Elena, en dépit de l'être immonde qu'il savait être. Elle le rendait meilleure, mais était-ce vraiment le mieux pour elle ?

Tu ne l'as fera pas souffrir ?

Oh… Pitié, pas de discours moralisateur.

C'est ma sœur.

Oui ! Et c'est la femme que j'aime ! Tu as oublié pourquoi vous êtes sortis de ce trou ?

Je sais que tu la protégeras toujours. Mais tu restes Damon. Et ça reste ma sœur. Normal que je m'inquiète.

Damon serra la mâchoire.

Elle sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Elle sait, mieux que personne, qui je suis. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et va plutôt montrer à Bonnie que tu peux être son magicien d'Oz.

Damon s'approcha de la scène, et s'assit aux racines d'un chêne. Il y resta quelques minutes, regardant l'amour de sa vie rire aux éclats. Une musique légèrement plus douce se fit entendre. Elena stoppa ses sauts et se retourna vers Damon. Il sourit, alors elle savait qu'il était là.

Elle l'avait négligeait toute la soirée, elle se sentit honteuse et coupable. Il ne méritait pas ça, d'être hors-jeu après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, après tout ce qu'il représentait.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et déjà leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. « Can't Take My Eyes Off You" résonnait dans l'air et Elena tendit la main pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre.

….

Il encercla ses doigts, ne lâchant pas son regard, et ils dansèrent sur cette musique maintenant un minimum de distance et un maximum de tension. Damon endiablait la scène, et par lui, Elena devenait la reine de la soirée, répondant à ses nombreux pas de danse, en parfait accord avec lui, et avec cette même lueur dans les yeux. Au refrain, il la colla à elle, marquant de petit pas effrénés avec son bassin contre le sien et elle riait aux éclats.

Le DJ changea ses plans et Foreigner résonna sur la piste.

Damon enlaça sa cavalière, une main dans son dos et l'une sur sa hanche, la collant avec force à lui. Le cœur d'Elena s'emballa. Cet homme exerçait sur elle un pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, qui s'était insinué en elle, la prenant à son propre jeu.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, ignorer cette attraction brulante au fond du ventre, alors qu'il son front contre le sien, elle ne pouvait ignorer les frissons provoqués par son souffle chaud. Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il approcha ses lèvres de sa joue et les fit descendre le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou.

Une sensation férocement merveilleuse s'empara d'Elena, et à l'instant où elle sentit ses lèvres frôlaient sa jugulaire, l'espace d'un instant la forêt de Mystic Fall's n'existait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être seul avec lui, dans une pièce où l'on oublie le temps.

Si elle s'était longtemps perdue, il a su la mettre dans le bon chemin, par la peur, par la force, par l'amour, et maintenant c'est seulement sans lui, qu'elle pourrait se perdre.

Ce diable enchanteur, cet ange déchu, possédait toutes ses pensées. Et alors qu'elle sentait ses crocs caresser sa peau, le côté irrationnel et inapproprié lui importait peu, seul l'envie et le besoin transparaissait.

Ne tenant plus, elle lui releva la tête pour goûter ses lèvres, il y répondit avide de lui en donner plus, luttant, encore et toujours, contre sa soif d'elle.

Oh Elena. Partons d'ici.

Hum… Caroline, répondit-elle brièvement entre deux baisers. Ne souhaitant pas qu'il arrête pour faire la conversation.

Je me fou de Caroline. Je veux être seul avec toi.

Elle posa son front contre le sien, le regardant délicieusement avec envie. L'envie qui émanait de lui était si intense qu'elle s'apparentée à de la souffrance.

Damon…

Il retourna sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. La souffrance et le plaisir s'entremêlaient de la plus merveilleuse et inconcevable des façons…

Ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas. Il caressa le bas de son dos à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. Que tu n'en a pas envie. Il parcourue son cou de petits baisers. Ton corps te trahi Elena.

Mais bien que répondante à ses avances, il la sentit soudain se figer, rigide. Il leva la tête vers elle pour s'informer de ce qu'il se passait.

Quoi ? Demanda –t-il devant son regard dur et inquiet.

Rien. C'est cette fille.

Damon se retourna discrètement pour voir de qui elle parlait. Il la fixa un instant avec une expression indéchiffrable puis refit face à Elena, l'enveloppant un peu plus dans ses bras sur le rythme de la musique.

Quoi cette fille ?

Tu ne vois pas comme elle nous regarde.

Elle est ébahie de voir un aussi beau couple sur la piste. Elle s'en remettra.

Non Damon, dit-elle en le repoussant légèrement. Je connais ce regard. Elle me fusille du regard. Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu as l'homme le plus beau de la soirée ?

Cette fois elle le repoussa plus durement.

Pourquoi elle me regarde comme si je lui avais volé quelque chose ! En l'occurrence toi !

Tu te fais des films Elena ! Il affichait un sourire peu convaincant. Et devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait et la tristesse qui l'envahissait, il ne put s'empêcher de dire : Il ne s'est rien passé. Ok ?

Elena haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

Parce qu'il y aurait pu se passer quelque chose ?

Elena, elle ne compte pas.

Elle se recula de lui.

Bordel Elena ! ça n'a toujours été que toi ! Pourquoi tu cherches toujours le mal ?

Parce que tu es le mal.

Il se décomposa, se pinça les lèvres et Elena regretta ces mots. Bien que la douleur qui emprisonnait son corps ne la laissa pas libre de s'excuser.

Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

J'ai besoin d'un verre, le coupa-t-elle en rejoignant le buffet.

…

L'air se voulait étouffant en cette fin de printemps. Elle aurait pu adopter le même comportement que lui et se jeter sur l'alcool pour calmer sa douleur. Mais à quoi bon, même l'alcool le plus pure ne viendrait pas à bout de lui, de lui et de ses extrêmes mesures.

Elle se sentait trahie, blessée et par-dessus tout énervée.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Alors que la nuit s'annonçait très prometteuse, qu'elle n'attendait que ses bras depuis quatre mois ?

Elle se retourna, pour voir où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit était Caroline dansant le Twist avec Matt et Jeremy collait à Bonnie.

Il est rentré.

Elle tourna la tête, à la fois gênée et confuse de voir Stefan.

Stefan…

Bonsoir Elena…

J'ignorais que tu étais là…

… Comme tu vois.

Il t'a dit qu'il partait ?

Non… mais je le connais bien.

Elena resta un instant stupéfaite.

Tu nous écoutais ?

Juste quand j'ai cru voir une dispute, fit-il pour se justifier.

Elena baissa le regard. Elle ne releva pas le comportement de Stefan, ce n'était rien à côté de Damon, qui l'énervait davantage en ayant pris la fuite.

A quoi bon. Elle se retourna pour finalement se servir un verre. Elle était nerveuse, et souhaitait être seule.

Ça va aller ? Demanda Stefan en lui serrant le bras.

Je suppose que je devais m'y attendre… Damon est et sera toujours Damon.

Elle vit le jeune vampire ignorait son regard et devenir hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait dire ou faire.

Tu ne m'aurais jamais trahi. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je sais ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour moi, ma libération l'a prouvé… mais toi, toi Stefan tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça…

C'est là toute l'ironie. Damon ne t'a pas trahi, il ne t'a pas trompé. Tout est de ma faute, uniquement de ma faute.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle complétement perdue.

La jalousie est un sentiment que je connaissais si peu avant… J'ai profité de la faiblesse de mon frère, j'ai profité du fait qu'il soit ivre et qu'il souffre de ton absence pour le pousser à bout. Chaque soir je ramenais des filles, plus belles les unes que les autres, je les hypnotisais et je buvais leur sang, je narguais Damon pour qu'il en fasse autant. Il ne se nourrissait plus, alors faire un défilé de fille avec la carotide exposée était facile. Il perdait contrôle et se nourrissait.

Stefan.

Je le regrette Elena. Je voulais savoir s'il était capable de résister. Je ne le poussais pas seulement pour qu'il boive, je lui disais de passer la nuit avec ses filles. Chaque fois il refusait, chaque fois il essayait de m'égorger. Puis il y a eu cette fille. Je l'avais briefée pour qu'elle lui parle de toi, qu'elle se montre compatissante, et charmeuse. Elle l'a dupé suffisamment longtemps, assez pour l'embrasser, mais il lui a demandé de partir avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il n'a pas pris le temps de la faire oublier, donc je suppose qu'elle se souvenait de lui ce soir…

Comment as-tu pu ?

Je ne suis plus un modèle de sagesse Elena. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Je voulais trouver une faille, me venger…Je cherchais à faire disparaitre la souffrance, à trouver une autre cible que Klaus, je ne cherche pas d'excuse… je ne sais pas, Si Damon faiblissait je pensais que peut être… peut-être, je pouvais te reconquérir…

Klaus t'a réellement changé…

Je ne suis plus totalement aveuglé par lui. Je n'ai plus cette rage pour seule préoccupation. Je veux me reconstruire. Damon me soutient. Il m'a tout pardonné. Il m'apprend même à me contrôler davantage.

Tu y arrives ?

A quoi bon Elena ? Mon combat n'a pas d'importance si tu en aimes un autre.

Il en a pour moi…

Te perdre est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Elle se permit de fixer ses yeux, faisant obstacle du fait qu'il était au cœur de sa dispute avec Damon. Stefan se perdit dans ses yeux, le cœur meurtrit. Un long moment passa, où ils essayaient de communiquer avec les yeux, de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient été, ce lien, qui ne faiblit pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? risqua Stefan dans un murmure noué.

Elena se pinça la lèvre.

Rien. Rien, si ce n'est… ce petit quelque chose au fond de moi qui fait la différence.

Alors vous deux ? Proclama Caroline. On se fait des petites confidences ? Je suis ravie de voir que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour vous. Où est Damon ? Il ne dansait pas avec toi ?

Je.. je dois y aller. Fit Stefan. A plus tard.

J'ai fait une boulette ?

Non.. Je… une petite confrontation avec Damon, mais c'est résolu.

Même pas 24 heures et déjà une petite confrontation ! Elena, Elena ! J'avoue Damon est sexy, quasi irrésistible… mais c'est Damon ! Stefan est tellement bon pour toi.

Tu ne comprends pas Caroline. Plus je suis avec Damon, et plus j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Il sait me faire mal, mais jamais de façon volontaire. Il le fait parce que c'est juste. Il le fait de façon à ce que j'avance, à ce que je me relève. Et il éveil en moi des sentiments contraires, à la fois terrifiants et enivrants. Il me fait face, me répond, me contrarie mais à la fin, c'est lui qui a raison. Il éveille la femme qui dort en moi, et cette femme ne peut vivre qu'à travers lui.

Elle ouvrit de plus grands yeux, réalisant. Je ne suis moi… qu'à travers lui. Excuses moi Caroline, je dois y aller.

Elle laissa Caroline avec sa mine surprise et partit là où son cœur et son esprit ne cessaient d'être. Elle voulait le rejoindre, il avait raison depuis le début. Ils avaient que trop attendu. Elle était sortie de la dépendance de Josh, elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle pouvait enfin se sentir vivante. Vivante à travers lui…

…..

Damon scrutait le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le regard perdu dans le vague, les mains dans son jean noir, et sa carrure semblait dominer toute la pièce. Il se remémora Denver, noyant chaque souvenir dans une larme de whisky judicieusement choisi. Il se remémora leur rapprochement, leur première nuit, les rituels, et tous ses mots qu'ils se sont dits avec les yeux.

Même tout ça ne suffisait pas, elle le croyait coupable. Il n'était pas un modèle de vertu, certes, mais n'avait-il pas fait ses preuves ? Pensait-elle réellement qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs après ça ? Alors qu'elle lui appartenait totalement… Il devait se faire une raison, il serait toujours, et encore, « le mal » pour elle, et pour les autres.

Elena arriva au pas de la porte, stoppant son élan en le voyant ainsi. Elle l'avait encore mise en colère. Elle n'avait pas encore agit comme il fallait. Mais comment réagir, devant la possibilité qu'une « sainte nitouche » ait posée les mains sur lui ? Comment réagir face à ça et à l'envie de meurtre qui en découlait ?

Elle le vit boire une gorgée et porter son verre au niveau de son nombril. Et c'est dans un grondement sourd qu'il brisa le silence.

Dans l'éventualité où tu l'aurais oublié… tu habites de l'autre côté de la ville.

Voilà, c'était fait et dit, il avait posé le ton. Comme un lourd son de batterie amorçant la musique. Elle allait devoir… affronter Damon, et faire de nouveau face à ses sentiments.

Damon…

Il soupira, puis se retourna empoignant sa veste en cuir qui reposait sur le lit.

Allez on y va…

Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle de façon naïve.

Je ne te laisse pas rentrer seule au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je ne rentre pas Damon.

Ok… tu as le choix entre les diverses chambres sombres et macabres, le sofa, ou encore la chambre de Stefan. Il posa une main sur le rebord de la porte et commença à la refermer. Bonne nuit.

Elena l'empêcha de finir son geste.

Tu m'en veux… Je comprends. J'ai… bêtement réagi. Stefan m'a tout dit.

Hum. Il baissa le regard. Ravi que mon petit frère t'es tenu compagnie. Au moins un que tu écoutes…

Je… Il est venu me parler. Que voulais-tu Damon ?

Le bénéfice du doute ! Elena !

Elle mit une mèche imaginaire derrière l'oreille se sentant prise en faute.

Je t'aurais demandé des explications… si tu n'avais pas fui…

Oh… bien sûr. Evidement. Quel idiot. C'est encore MA faute.

Non… ce n'est pas…

Bonne nuit Elena.

J'étais jalouse Damon ! Je croyais que… et m'imaginer cette… baudruche avec toi… m'a rendu malade. Tu m'as dit… que tu faisais des choses que je n'aimerais pas… j'ai imaginé le pire.

Il resta silencieux. Alors elle poursuiva :

Je ne suis plus la même depuis Denver. Elle fixa un instant ses pieds. Je ne suis plus la même, depuis toi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Le problème Elena, est qu'on est plus à Denver. Ici rien n'est pareil. Tout fait obstacle à ce je ne sais quoi entre nous…

Elle fit un petit rire nerveux.

Ce je ne sais quoi entre nous ? Tu as arrêté la verveine ? Klaus t'a fait oublier ?

On sait tous les deux, qu'ici tout va se retourner contre nous. A commencer par Stefan et cette fille qu'il a débauchée. Puis tes amis te diront que je ne suis pas bon pour toi.

Non, ne gâche pas tout Damon. Tu es celui qui m'a libérée de ça.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec toi pour te protéger Elena. Je te protégerai toujours. Et puis c'est…

Quoi ?

C'est sans compter ce qu'être avec moi implique Elena… Une relation où les lendemains n'ont pas de fin pour moi … Je veux ton bonheur. Rien que ton bonheur. Peu importe les conséquences, peu importe… si ça implique de …

Elle releva les yeux pour plonger dans la tristesse qui baignait les siens. Il ne pouvait finir sa phrase, l'émotion dominant le fond de sa gorge.

Elena ramena le sac à main qui pendait à son bras vers elle, et en sortit un morceau de papier. La fameuse feuille de peuplier.

Prends ça. J'ai écrit ça en réponse à ta lettre… avant de savoir que tu ne pourrais pas la recevoir.

Damon affichait une mine surprise.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me servirait mais en lisant tes doutes…. Bref. Je serai en bas.

Elle lui tendit la lettre et leurs doigts se frôlèrent un long moment, un bref geste de possession, une caresse d'appartenance, à l'un et à l'autre. A peine elle avait quitté le couloir, qu'il sentit le manque se répandre en lui.

_Damon_,

_Je ne pourrai compter le nombre de fois où j'ai plié et déplié ta lettre, m'accrochant à chaque mots comme si c'était toi. Un bout de toi. Une partie de toi. Et alors ce manque qui me consume chaque jour s'étend davantage, j'ai absolument et irrévocablement besoin de toi, tout de toi, et pas qu'une simple partie. _

_Je ne sais plus les jours, ni les heures, ici tous nos repères ont tendances à divaguer, un peu comme une horloge qu'on ne cesserait de remonter. Mais rassures toi, je vais bien (remercie Jeremy), et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que je pense à toi (et à ton corps). Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y penser, tu es en moi, indélébile. _

_Je n'ose imaginer comment tu supportes mon absence, je ne te connais que trop. Sois prudent Damon, et ne fais rien de trop stupide. _

_Mon cœur résonne encore de par tes mots. Sais-tu l'emprise que tu as sur moi ? Que tu as su faire naître ? Sais-tu que depuis cette nuit dans tes bras, je ne serai plus jamais la même ?_

_Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre…Si tu pouvais… arrêter de douter. _

_J'ai mis du temps, je t'ai fait mal, tu m'as fait mal. Je suis quand même tombé amoureuse de toi Damon, en dépit de tout. De tout ce que tu es. De tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre. _

_Dans tes bras j'ai découvert l'amour. Peut-être pas le plus simple, encore moins le plus sûr, mais le plus beau._

_La vie m'a toujours tout pris, mes parents, mes proches, mon bonheur. Mais c'est toi, toi, qui a pris mon cœur. Je l'ai mis entre tes mains. Il saignera encore, c'est certain, tu vas le piquer à vif, le serrer, le briser, … mais tu vas aussi le faire battre, avec force, passion, amour, douceur, et toutes cette multitude de bon qui te caractérise. Oui, tu n'es peut être pas le Salvatore qu'il me faut, tu es celui que je veux, tu es plus que ça. Tu es le feu sur la glace, l'ange derrière le démon, la lumière dans ma solitude, la deuxième moitié de mon âme._

_Alors s'il te plait, ralentit le bourbon, ralentit l'autodestruction, car mon amour est bel et bien là. _

_J'ai compris ta souffrance, tes douleurs. J'ai ressenti tes peines. Et je t'ai pardonné. Je t'ai toujours pardonné. _

_Je sais les obstacles qu'on va devoir affronter, je sais les questions qui vont nous hanter, et je sais que celle de l'éternité sera la plus délicate. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas prête, pas prête à penser cette partie de l'histoire, à peser le poids de l'humanité, de l'éternité, et tout ce qui en découle. Mais on affrontera tout ça ensemble, on prendra les décisions ensembles, aussi cruelles, sensées, insensées, douloureuses qu'elles pourront-être. Ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est de faire mon chemin avec toi. Vivre ce lien, indéniable, invisible, spirituel et possessif qui nous relie. Je ne te promets rien, si ce n'est l'histoire de ce qu'on ressent, passagère ? éternelle ? Peu importe, on l'écrira à deux._

_A mon tour de constater que la feuille est trop courte pour t'écrire tout mon amour, je souhaiterai te parler des heures, dans l'encadrement de tes bras. _

_Il me tarde de te revoir, de redevenir entière sous tes baisers, être avec toi est la seule évidence de mon avenir._

_Reviens moi vite._

_Elena._

Damon, assis sur le rebord du lit, essayait de mettre un mot sur tout le torrent émotionnel qui s'était emparé de lui en lisant. Jamais il n'aurait crû cela possible, ni 100 ans en arrière, ni 100 en avant, qu'une femme, que cette femme, puisse s'ouvrir à lui ainsi. Comment pouvait-il être aimé de façon si rationnel et irrationnel à la fois. Lui, l'ombre du deuxième Salvatore.

Quand il arriva en bas, il l'aperçu, accoudée sur la table. La manche de son pull dépassait sa main et venait tenir son visage, tel l'oreiller de ses larmes. Sa tête baissée, laissait entendre de petits reniflements, prémices de longs sanglots.

La voir ainsi, le foudroya. Et il se maudissait déjà.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté, les yeux voilés, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et caressa son autre main, qui reposait sur la table.

Elle releva le regard vers lui, exposant les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il les sécha de son pouce et c'est à mi-voix qu'il la rassura.

Je suis l'homme - il sourit- si je puis dire, le plus stupide que cette terre est portée. Te faire pleurer est le pire crime que je puisse commettre…

Elle serra ses doigts, se raccrochant au bonheur que ce simple geste pouvait lui procurer. Il en profita pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens et porter sa main à son cœur.

Tu es la seule Elena. Peu importe le traitre et le macho qui dort en moi, tu es la seule qui est accès à ça, il appuya au niveau de son sœur. Et toi seule, sait qui je suis… Mais je ne suis rien d'autre… qu'infiniment amoureux de toi.

Damon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, atterrissant sur ses genoux. Ils se dévisagèrent, l'un sur l'autre, hâtifs de redécouvrir le « nous » qu'ils avaient formé. Quelques mois en arrière, et ils se revoyaient, dans la chambre d'ami de Mercedes, sur cette chaise où tout avait commencé. Elle lui avait réclamé un baiser, et dès lors, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui faire un discours, alors qu'ils se dévoraient du regard, emportés dans l'immensité de leurs émotions ?

A quoi bon ? Les mots étaient inutiles, même un « Je t'aime » semblait trop futile, banalement inapproprié par rapport à ce qui les habitait.

Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, trahissant l'envie qui les submergeait. Et dans un commun accord, ils cédèrent aux regards, à l'attraction, à l'alchimie, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour sceller la réconciliation, pour sceller un avenir commun.

Elle le sentit rapprocher son bassin du sien, et telle de l'huile sur le feu, elle sentit son corps s'enflammait pour lui. Elle avait beau déjà connaître l'effet de cet homme sur elle, ça n'en était pas moins vif, moins fougueux. Elle se perdait déjà dans l'extasie de son odeur et de ses caresses fugaces. Ami, Amour, Amant. Il lui avait demandé de choisir le A, elle prenait les trois. Il était les trois, il était son tout.

Damon grogna contre ses lèvres, se retenant dans ses gestes, désireux que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Comment avait-il pu penser rompre ? Et croire qu'il pourrait se passer de ça ? Rien ne surpassait ces moments, où elle était en parfaite communion avec lui. Non, même le plus onctueux, acerbe, limpide et acre des bourbons, n'avait rien à envier face à ça. Et l'ivresse, n'était que pâle copie, de la plénitude d'être dans ses bras.

Même le sang lui sembla soudainement aussi fade que de l'eau.

Sa bouche quitta ses lèvres pour rejoindre son cou et le haut de sa poitrine. Haletante, elle ouvrit sa chemise, et intensifia son appui, cherchant à se mêler à lui.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, coupant l'instant. Elena, qui pouvait voir par-dessus l'épaule de Damon se recula avant de relever la bretelle de sa robe. Damon, encore trop emporté par ce qui était en train de se dérouler mis plus de temps à se relever.

Euh. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Stefan se maudissait d'être rentré. Il maudissait ce qu'il voyait, et l'émotion douloureuse qui l'envahissait.

Je … je vais…

Il commença à monter les marches qui menaient aux chambres, avant de se raviser.

Non finalement… je dois ressortir.

Ressortir n'était pas vraiment le mot. Hurler, pleurer, crier, détruire, boire, oublier. Oublier l'image de Damon et Elena. Elena sur Damon. Elena et son regard de culpabilité. Mettre un maximum de distance, était tout ce que Stefan souhaitait.

Stefan, attends ! Proclama Damon qui envisageait de rattraper son frère déjà partit.

Le bras d'Elena interrompit sa démarche.

Non Damon laisse le … il doit l'accepter… On a tous besoin qu'il l'accepte. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé, je veux vivre notre histoire, NOTRE histoire Damon, c'est la seule de façon d'y voir clair, c'est la seule chose que je désire.

Elle avait emprisonné son visage de ses mains, et il la regardait mêlant amour et tristesse.

Dieu sait à quel point je te désire, dit-il. Combien je te veux pour moi. Mais pourquoi pour t'avoir toi, je dois le perdre lui ?

Non. Tu ne le perdras pas. Laisse-lui du temps. Les liens du sang sont si forts. Laisse lui juste du temps.

Fait moi oublier, souffla-t-il d'une voix nouée et rapprochant son visage du sien, fait-moi oublier le mal que je lui fais.

Elle répondit à son attente, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, mêlant son souffle au sien.

Voir Stefan l'avait aussi attristé, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui diviserait les deux frères, non pas alors qu'ils étaient si proches, par alors qu'elle avait besoin des deux dans sa vie.

Mais l'unique certitude qu'elle avait, était que seul Damon serait celui qui les réunirait. Car il n'est pas que « le mal », il est aussi celui qui aime son frère, et qui se bat pour ceux qu'il aime.

Alors qu'elle sentit un frisson à travers son baiser, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de traverser le couloir, que déjà il la plaquait contre la porte, cherchant la poignée entre deux baisers, pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Ses baisers se firent plus sensuels et plus pressants, et déjà les étoiles, luisantes au loin, n'étaient rien à côté du ciel qu'il lui faisait voir.

Parfois elle sentait ses crocs à travers ses baisers, témoignant de son combat, de sa soif et de son amour, et elle le trouva que plus désirable.

Elle pouvait sentir son désir collé au sien, elle arracha sa chemise, avide de répandre ses mains sur ce torse qu'elle n'espérait plus depuis quatre mois, sur ce corps qui prenait possession de tous ses sens, sous lequel elle voulait s'endormir chaque nuit, et à l'inverse, sur lequel elle voulait se réveiller chaque matin.

Il luttait contre ses émotions, alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit, alors qu'elle le mettait au supplice sous ses caresses brûlantes et c'est ainsi qu'il commença à écrire l'histoire, « leur » histoire, celle qu'elle lui avait réclamée…Et pour Elena, nulle autre histoire ne pouvait connaitre meilleure début.

Bercée par la respiration régulière de Damon, Elena ne dormait pas. Elle sentait l'emprise de sa main sur sa hanche, comme un signe de possession. Elle sourit à cette pensée, comme si elle n'était pas totalement sienne, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Comme un retour dans cette forêt, où elle avait compris que son présent ne commençait que dans ses bras, et que son avenir ne dépendrait plus seulement d'elle mais de lui aussi.

Elle repensa à tout ce que son cœur pouvait endurer pour lui, toutes ses émotions vives et contraires. Déchirement, Passion. Et peu importe les chutes, les désillusions, elle revenait toujours, piégé dans son emprise, tel un papillon autour de sa flamme.

Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur sa poitrine, là où elle avait laissé reposer sa tête, se lovant tel un merci après un acte divin.

Puis elle se dégagea lentement de son étreinte. Elle contempla un instant son visage endormi et transpirant, comme le parfait tableau de son cœur. Elle enfila sa chemise noire, heureuse d'être enveloppée par son odeur.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle fut surprise d'entendre du bruit dans la pièce commune où dominait la bibliothèque.

Stefan ?

Oh…Elena. Désolé… Je pensais que tu dormais.

Elle se contenta de faire un petit non de la tête. Elle perçut son regard inquisiteur caressé son corps… légèrement recouvert par la chemise de son frère. Jamais, non jamais, elle n'avait connu situation plus embarrassante.

Stefan je …

Mais le jeune vampire leva la main, pour qu'elle se taise. Il serra la mâchoire comme pour édifier un barrage aux larmes qui le submergeaient.

Pas de mot Elena. Ne dis rien. Rien… ne pourra changer quoi que ce soit…

Elle se pinça la lèvre alors qu'elle le voyait mettre deux, trois, livres dans un sac déjà bien rempli.

Etonnée, elle lui demanda :

Tu vas quelque part ?

Il releva le visage vers elle.

Je t'en prie… ne fais pas comme si je pouvais continuer à vivre ici…

On ne te demande pas de partir Stefan…

Je sais…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et leva une main tremblante pour la faire glisser sur sa joue.

Je sais. Mais c'est trop me demander. Je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours Elena.

Il baissa les yeux, une nouvelle fois sur la chemise froissée. Un éternel rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu et par qui.

Je dois partir. Me reconstruire.

Une larme s'échappa d'Elena alors qu'elle fermait lourdement les paupières.

J'ai encore besoin de toi, dit-elle dans un sanglot… Et, il … il a besoin de toi. Ne pars pas comme ça, va le voir…

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Pas alors que je constate que ce qui te fait le plus mal, n'est pas mon départ… mais de constater que Damon va en souffrir.

Non… Stefan…. Je ne…

C'est Ok – Il plaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je dois l'accepter. J'ai besoin de partir. De faire le point. De retrouver Klaus…

Retrouver Klaus ?

Tu ne seras pas en paix, tant qu'il sera en vie. Et il va revenir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je dois le retrouver. Me fixer cet objectif, tout en avançant. Je reviendrai Elena. Ce n'est pas un adieu. Je serai éternellement là. Je t'emporte avec moi.

Elle combla le peu de distance qui les séparait pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement désolé, dit-elle dans un sanglot, la tête sur son épaule.

Ne le sois pas. Tu as tellement de qualité Elena. Tu n'es pas Katherine. Tu as choisi. Tu n'as pas joué. Ne change pas… ne le laisse pas te changer.

Il ne me change pas. Au contraire, il fait ressortir qui je suis vraiment…

Il prendra soin de toi. J'ai au moins cette certitude.

Va le voir…

Non… dis-lui juste… non attends.

Il desserra son étreinte et retourna chercher son sac. Il en sortit un livre et le referma. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Tiens prends ça.

Il lui tendit le livre, et prononça un dernier « je t'aime » avant de sortir.

Elena se laissa glisser sur le sofa et pleura quelques instants. Faire souffrir Stefan était inévitable. Mais elle s'en voulait tellement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient frères ? Et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'un, puis de l'autre ?

Stefan, était une page de son histoire, qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Il avait chamboulé sa vie, ses croyances. Il l'avait raccroché à la vie, après la perte de ses parents, faisant renaître une flamme trop éteinte. Bâtissant un amour qu'elle choyait, et qu'elle pensait infini.

Mais dans l'ombre, et trop fidèle pour se l'avouer, Damon l'avais surprise, l'attirait, et par tout ce qui était contraire à Stefan, il s'était insinué en elle. Peur, Haine, Crainte, Folie, Amitié, Déception, Déclaration, et ce côté si difficile à cerner de lui, ce bon qui dormait en lui, et qui ne se réveillait que pour elle, elle était attiré par lui comme on peut l'être vers l'inconnu.

Puis Stefan s'était sacrifié pour lui, se livrant à Klaus… et rien, plus rien n'était pareil.

S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé sur le porche, s'ils n'étaient pas parti à Denver, si elle n'avait pas connu « sa fée » … peut être chercherait-elle encore, indéniablement, à retrouver le Stefan qu'elle avait tant aimé, continuant de nier, ce que la simple vue de Damon faisait naître en elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule secouée de sanglots. Elle bougea pour faire en sorte qu'il vienne l'encercler de ses bras, se positionnant derrière elle, sur le sofa.

Il est partit… Il est partit Damon, murmura t-elle redoublant de sanglot.

Shhht. Je sais. J'ai entendu…

Elle se laissa bercer par son réconfort. Un peu étonnée qu'il n'ait pas réagi à son départ. Elle aurait pensé qu'il l'en aurai empêché, ou qu'il lui aurait fait un adieu digne de Damon Salvatore, plein de sarcasmes et de je m'en foutisme.

Comprenant son silence, Damon poursuivit :

Je lui en veux tellement que je pourrai lui arracher le cœur et regretter après. Mais ça serai être égoïste. Comment lui demander de rester ? Alors qu'à sa place, j'aurai tout éteint. Tout éteint pour t'oublier, pour couper la douleur ou accueillir la mort comme seule issue de secours.

Damon…

Je le retrouverai. Ou il me retrouvera. Peu importe. On sera toujours liés par deux choses. Par le même sang, et par toi. Notre amour pour toi.

Elle relava la tête, pour chercher à voir son visage. Et il se pencha dans un sourire, l'embrassant avec douceur.

Mais je n'ai plus de doute sur toi et moi. Ta lettre, et… cette nuit. Et quelle nuit ! ria-t-il.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude, et il s'émerveilla de la voir sourire.

Tant mieux parce que si tu doutes encore… je devrais te le prouver encore et encore par des moments comme cette nuit dit-elle d'un ton charmeur et joueur.

Oh… finalement… je ne suis absolument pas convaincu… mais alors là pas du tout.

Elle ria et se retourna franchement, se retrouvant sur lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieur, et de commencer à lui prouver.

Il passa sa main derrière son cou, intensifiant son baiser. Et déjà leurs mains se firent baladeuses, et leurs respirations plus fortes.

Elle déposa des baisers dans son cou et s'arrêta un instant, toujours étendu sur lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Je suis tellement bien avec toi. C'est peut être explosif mais je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien.

Hum. Répondit-il dans un petit grondement. C'est parce qu'on est en mode guimauve.

Elena ria et il recommença ses caresses, étonné d'avoir à caresser sa propre chemise.

En explorant plus bas, sa main cogna contre le livre de Stefan. Il l'attrapa et le porta à sa hauteur.

Elena lui lança un regard interrogatif, étonnée qu'il s'arrête là.

Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais « parler des heures dans l'encadrement de mes bras ? », pour citer tes mots.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se reposa sur lui.

Alors… tu vas vraiment lire le journal de ton frère à ce moment précis ?

Je vais t'aimer toute la vie. Tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour. On a le temps… Ce n'est pas son journal, continua-t-il en feuilletant les pages. Ah si, mais il ne commence pas par son éternel « Dear Diaries… ».

Il s'arrêta à une page, tenant le livre d'une seule main, et posant l'autre sur la hanche d'Elena, dont il sentait le souffle sur sa nuque.

_« Je pourrai reprendre peu à peu contrôle sur ma vie, je pourrai m'affaiblir de sang animal, et redevenir ce que tout le monde attends de moi. Même Elena, prisonnière dans cette bulle dont je suis l'origine, désire que je redevienne le bon Stefan. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. La jalousie me ronge les veines, et le seul moyen de m'en sortir et de m'abreuver de sang, et de pousser Damon à boire, à boire et à flirter. _

_Un faux pas, un seul faux pas de sa part, et il ne sera pas digne d'elle. Un seul faux pas, et je ne le laisserai pas prendre l'amour de ma vie. _

_Je l'ai poussé à devenir vampire, je l'ai poussé à éteindre son humanité, tant d'années où il m'a détesté. C'est seulement maintenant, grâce à elle, pour elle, à cause d'elle, en dépit de moi, qu'il laisse transparaître le bon, et qu'il me prouve, que malgré mes actes, je reste son frère, je reste « tout ce qu'il a », je reste, une de ses priorités. »_

_« Damon n'a pas failli. Il n'a pas faibli. Enivré de bourbon, et de toute une multitude diverses et variés de sang d'humaines, mise à disposition, il n'a pas failli. _

_Son amour est pur. En avais-je vraiment douté ? _

_Le rituel a marché. Tout le monde, excepté Damon lui-même, et la persistance de Caroline à croire que je suis « le mieux pour elle », en était convaincu._

_Alaric, supporter de son meilleur ami, a accompli le rituel avec la même ferveur d'un père pour ses enfants. Bonnie, qui ne connait que trop les sentiments d'Elena pour lui, et qui a toujours su que le seul point sensible de Damon était Elena, prononçait les mots du rituel avec pour seul craintes, non pas l'amour de Damon, mais de se tromper dans la formule._

_Matt, qui endossait maintenant le même nom que moi : ancien petit ami, ancien amour, ou encore ex quelque chose n'était lui, sûr que d'une seule chose, c'est que l'amour qu'il avait encore pour elle, pourrait aider au rituel. Quant à Caroline, il me semble, que c'est la seule à m'avoir lancé un regard peiné, et reconnaissant. Reconnaissante que je sois ici, de ce que cela me coûtait. Mais c'est avec cette confiance, qu'on les filles entre elles, qu'elle avait accompli le rituel, laissant une chance à l'amour que ce porte mon frère et Elena de faire ses preuves. _

_Tous ses liens, aussi divers, forts, et différents qui surplombaient la pièce m'avait réchauffé le cœur, je vis pour la première fois, ce cercle qu'on avait bâti. _

_Mais le plus surprenant, ne venait pas du cercle. Non, le plus surprenant émanait de Josh. Josh contrôlant tous les éléments de la nature, suant d'une force unique, celle d'un amour qui ne nait pas dans un regard, mais un amour qui vie en soit à l'instant où on devient fée, un amour démentiel d'une fée pour sa personne. _

_L'espace d'un instant, j'avais envié cet homme, être fée, faire le bien, le bien pour Elena, la protéger jusqu'à ma mort. _

_Mais je ne suis pas fée, je ne suis pas acclamée par la nature, condamné à vivre un amour surnaturel dans le naturel. Un amour sincère, mais insuffisant. »_

La voix de Damon se fit tremblante, et Elena pressa ses doigts autour de sa main.

_« Josh bien que fée déchu dans le passé, connaissait Elena, et pouvait lire en elle d'un simple regard. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre qui, pourrait remplacer la bulle de protection, l'évidence était Damon. Et je ne saurai dire combien de fois cette évidence que je lisais dans ses yeux, me broyait les viscères. _

_Mais c'est devant cette évidence que j'avais abdiqué. Je ne voulais pas prendre la place de Damon lors de la seconde tentative. Je commençais moi-même à ouvrir les yeux. Et à croire, qu'il pouvait l'aimer plus que moi. _

_Quand Mercedes est venue accorder son pardon, sa bénédiction, il me sembla que la terre avait arrêté de tourner. Une femme aux qualités humaines, qui en un instant, accepta la mort soudaine de son fils, notre implication dans sa perte, redonnant foi en son amour pour Josh, à celui de Damon pour Elena, et à tous ceux présents dans la pièce. _

_Il me sembla même, que Karl s'était joins à nous dans l'eau delà, à travers le poids incommensurable de l'air. Et c'est tout naturellement, que j'ai posé la main sur celle ensanglantée de mon frère, témoignant enfin de mon amour pour lui, pour lui et pour elle. »_

Damon sentit les larmes d'Elena refroidir son cou. Il arrêta un instant la lecture, et frotta son dos en signe de réconfort.

Excuses moi… je ne devrais pas pleurer je sais…

Tu sais, je ne suis pas si … insensible… mais c'est très Stefan, très mélo-dramatique.

Je ne pleure pas que Stefan… mais toute cette histoire. Tout ce que j'ai découvert là-bas, Karl… Karl foudroyé par la rage de mon frère, Josh et son aide précieuse, Mercedes… Mercedes est mon plus beau souvenir. Je lui ai tout pris… et elle a quand même surpassé tout ça… Denver restera un de ses souvenirs qu'on ne peut oublier. J'ai parfois l'impression que j'ai rêvé cette histoire. Que Josh, n'est rien d'autre que Josh, le meilleur ami de mon père, et que les fées n'existent pas. Que Karl est toujours en mission militaire. Que Jeremy n'est jamais parti…

Peut-être qu'on a rêvé à deux.

Elle embrassa son cou, sa mâchoire puis atterrit sur ses lèvres.

Là où je constate que c'était réel… c'est quand je suis avec toi, et que je m'autorise ceci – elle lui refit un baiser et caressa son torse – c'est là-bas qu'est naît notre amour, qu'on la fait vivre… et ça, je refuse que ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

Il sourit.

Tu m'en a fait voir ! mais j'adore ça !

Je ne saurai dire la chance que j'ai… de vous avoir tous. Même si…

Il reviendra Elena. Torturé, coincé, charmeur, bref, Stefan en mode Stefan… Il y a une dernière page…

_« Il semblerait que les retrouvailles soit l'événement le plus festif que Mystic Fall's n'est jamais connu. Tout ceci rendu possible par Caroline Forbes, qui est décidément, la vraie reine du bal. Je me suis tenu à l'écart de tout ceci, bien que de voir Elena heureuse, et parfaite, m'amplifiait de joie, je ne pouvais nier ce trou béant dans la poitrine. _

_Tout reprenait sa place. Dans une évidence que je ne contestais plus. Le trio Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, retrouvant leur complicité Alaric supportant l'humour critique de Damon à l'aide d'un grand cru, Damon admirant Elena, et moi… cherchant ma place. _

_Josh et Mercedes avait laissé une empreinte en chacun de nous. Et chacun composait avec._

_Jeremy et Bonnie semblait reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu à chaque pas de danse, et je vis Bonnie retrouver une joie que je n'avais plus décelé depuis mon retour. Matt faisait virevolter une cavalière, tous, avaient changés. _

_Je dois partir, trouver une distraction, une raison de continuer. Après avoir avoué à Elena mon erreur, et le fait que Damon ne l'ai jamais trahi, encore une fois, l'évidence de son amour pour lui, reflétait l'évidence de mon départ. _

_Peu importe la trace qui ressortait de mon séjour à Denver, peu importe ce qui avait changé en moi, ce n'était pas ici que je pouvais y faire face. _

_Mon plus grand regret ? L'abandonner lui… lui qui m'a soutenu dans mon combat, lui, que je ne peux laisser mourir en dépit de tout. Il prendra soin d'elle. Elena est ce qu'il a de mieux. J'espère juste qu'il ne conduira pas son impulsivité, ses doutes, et l'excès de ses tourments à détruire ce qu'il y a entre eux. Qu'ils sauront faire face à toutes les questions et difficultés que deux êtres si différents peuvent rencontrer. _

_Et si en revenant elle n'était plus jamais la même ? Et si en revenant… son âme n'était plus que l'ombre d'un vampire ? Pourrais-je en vouloir à Damon de l'avoir transformé ? _

_Aurai-je était capable de le faire ? Sans perdre à jamais… l'amour que je lui portais ?_

_Tant de questions auxquelles ils devront apporter des réponses… _

_Je dois partir, sans y penser, sans même… me retourner. »_

Damon encore étendu sous Elena se releva pour s'asseoir sur le sofa. La tête entre les mains.

Ça va aller. Damon ça va aller ! Il le dit lui-même, tout reprend sa place.

Tout sauf nous Elena. Nous c'est … nouveau.

Mais on va surmonter ça… on y arrivera Damon…

Tu réalises… que je ne vieillis pas ?

Je sais ce que ça implique Damon. Je te l'ai dit, écrit… on prendra les décisions à deux.

Tu as déjà envisagé… quand tu étais avec lui ?

Non… je n'étais pas prête. Pas plus que maintenant. Tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

Non… moi-même j'ignore encore les réponses.

Je t'aime.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait dit son je t'aime dans un souffle. Comme si elle avait peur des représailles, ou encore comme le premier je t'aime qu'elle lui avait dit, prisonnière entre lui et le chêne.

Elle continua.

Je t'aime. Et je ne laisserai pas le fait que tu sois vampire, lunatique, et torturé par le départ de ton frère changer ça.

Hum. Fou aussi – un sourire marqua ses traits parfaits. Fou de toi !

Il attrapa son visage pour y déposer des lèvres avides, marquant cette « folie » qu'il avait d'elle. Sentant sa langue forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, il l'allongea sur le sofa, avec pour seule torture la délicatesse de ses caresses.

Il coupa le baiser, pour se perdre un instant dans ses yeux, oublier tout ce qu'il était, pour ne vivre désormais qu'à travers ses yeux noisettes et brûlant de désir.

Je t'aime aussi, fit-il d'une voix aussi roque que l'ardeur de son désir. Peu importe Elena, peu importe tes décisions, nos décisions, tu ne vas plus pouvoir te dépêtrer de moi. Je suis totalement à toi.

Elle ne répondit qu'en fondant sur lui.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et releva une nouvelle fois la tête, avec une mine moqueuse.

Si en achetant cette chemise il y a deux ans, on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu la porterais, tu sais ce que j'aurais fait ?

Elle sourit s'attendant à un petit peu d'humour Damonesque.

J'aurai patiemment attendu ce jour, pour pouvoir te l'enlever…

Il mêla les paroles au geste, et elle s'offrit à lui, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

Denver, n'était qu'un aperçu de « toi et moi ». Continua-t-il entre deux baisers. On traversera d'autres crises, mais je te promets, que ça en vaudra le coup. Après tout, tu as choisi à tes risques et périls.

Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle n'était pas d'accord, il la mettait au supplice, la faisait miroiter le ciel, et il faisait quand même la cosette. Non, bien qu'elle pourrait parler des heures « dans l'encadrement de ses bras », c'était mal la connaitre de croire qu'elle pouvait vraiment le faire sous ses baisers.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Damon se pressa contre elle, totalement dépourvus de mots, et entièrement dévoué à elle.

Denver était le pilier de leur histoire, une féerie qui n'enviait rien à leur amour, et c'est à Mystic Fall's qu'ils continueront l'histoire. Sous la bénédiction de tous, ou presque, mais quel importance, puisque même, notre chère mère nature avait dit « amen » à leur union.

« La plus belle preuve d'amour ». Et c'est en pensant à cette phrase qu'il l'emmena dans les méandres du plaisir, refermant le chapitre Denver, pour de nouveaux cieux, de nouveaux souvenirs, les premiers d'une longue histoire.

THE END.


End file.
